


Manuscript of an Ongoing Roleplay

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 128,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to read this seriously it's just copy/paste of an ongoing rp I'm part of. People wanted to read it in all of its Captain Swan goodness (I as Captain Hook and the incredible author of "Second Star to the Right" as Emma)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously you don't have to read.

The sky was grey and overcast, the promise of rain hanging heavy in the air, as Emma stepped out of Granny's Diner, paper cup of coffee firmly in hand. She walked down the sidewalk, toward the street, her destination the sheriff's office. She had way too much work to do because of the murder and investigation, so she was headed in extra-early.

Her eyes darted around her suspiciously as she navigated Storybrooke's streets. She'd been a little unnerved since her run-in with Hook the other day. Knowing he and Cora were in town was unsettling to her. And the town wasn't big enough to avoid them — him — for long … though she really wished it was.

Especially considering how their last meeting had gone. Once again, she'd gone and said way too much to the man. She'd spent hours with him. And it was so easy to do … that really was a trend that couldn't continue. Though on the plus side, she supposed it had kept him out of trouble for awhile. And safe.

She didn't want to be thinking about that right now. Or him. Or any of it. Damn him, why couldn't he just have stayed back on the other side?

She felt the skin on the back of her neck prickle then, as though someone were behind her. She turned; no one was there. Of course not. Shaking her head, disgusted with herself, she straightened her spine and walked purposefully to the station.

With Cora's lack of interest in his pursuit of Rumpelstiltskin he was on his own to make his plans. Even if Emma hadn't told him not to die, he wasn't prepared to attack the Crocodile just yet. There was time to do other activities, such as keeping tabs on a certain blond sheriff. For one, there was an aspect of self-preservation happening on his part.

With the conscious of a town in the hull of your ship - invisible though it was - there was every chance that she might find him out. And though he was not directly involved with the murder of whomever wore the face of the deceased psychologist, there was still reason enough for him to be arrested. Something that would put a detrimental damper on his goals.

He knew, despite the facade he put up for the sake of himself, he wasn't just watching Emma warily, he was watching her because he was curious about her. Their last encounter had been as interesting as their trip up the beanstalk. Her little walls had started to crack and truth be told his - own were no longer as stable. It was almost unnerving how easily she could get under his skin, in a way that no one woman had since… Milah.

Only a few strides behind her, he got the distinct impression she was about to turn around and he quickly sidestepped into an alleyway and out of her line of sight. Would it be off-putting if she learned he'd been doing little things like that for the past few days. Seeing how far he could loom in the shadows behind her. He cut through the alleyway, coming around the other side as he followed the road parallel to her journey - the Sheriff's Station. Perhaps he'd drop in to see her today instead of simply lurking.

Emma still felt as though she were being watched as she unlocked the door to the station and nudged it open with her shoulder, heaving a heavy sigh as she moved over to her desk, dropping her keys without ceremony. Her jacket was the next thing to go, getting draped haphazardly over the back of her chair.

She frowned as she considered the files on her desk. It wasn't as though looking through the paperwork for the ten-billionth time was going to reveal anything new. If she was being totally honest, she just didn't know what to do any more.

Archie was dead. Regina was missing. Henry was barely speaking to anyone. David and Mary Margaret were — understandably — caught up with "catching up".

The truth of it was, she was lonely. And she was used to lonely, she was, but it was different now. Because she shouldn't be. She had her family, and it was everything she'd ever wanted … was she ungrateful? Probably. She didn't know what she had expected, but sometimes the burden of being this town's sheriff — and savior — felt way too heavy on her shoulders. The only levity she'd found at allrecently had been the other day … with Hook.

And that certainly didn't make any sense. But he'd helped her forget for a few hours, and it had been … well, a relief.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She sat down heavily, ignoring any and all reminders of that day, bringing the cup of coffee to her lips and taking a sip. God, she was tired. She just wanted to go home and sleep. But that wasn't an option. She absentmindedly flipped open one of the files in front of her … it was Archie's. The picture of his face looked back at her, and her frown deepened. She wished she could tell him how sorry she was.

Killian loitered in the alley beside the Sheriff's Station, a location that he may have dwelt in for some time the previous day - contemplating the very same thing. Whether or not to see Emma. He was well aware that something called 'icecream' still loomed in his future, but with his luck - and with a certain amount of certainty - Emma Swan was not going to be casually asking him to join her to have icecream without a push.

He slipped around slowly, towards the front door, lingering for a moment as if he might run. With a final resolution to get seeing Emma again over with, he grasped the door knob in his hand and slowly pushed it open.

"Miss me Swan?" He gave her a wide, deceptively charming grin as he strode inside, letting the door thud closed behind him.

Emma had been so lost in her thoughts, and the sound of his voice, followed by the banging of the door behind him, made her jump, a small squeak of surprise escaping her lips.

"What the hell, Hook?" she all but shouted due to shock, whipping her head around to face him as he strode into the room as though he owned the place. "What are you doing here?"

Killian smirked at her surprise, a rather proud smirk to be more accurate. There was something about surprising Swan that was quite entertaining, throwing her out her typical pattern. A pattern that he had actually started to learn from his assessment of her over the week. She had quirks about her routine.

"Why else would a man walk into the Sheriff's Station?" His eyebrows raised, glint of mischief in his eyes. "And I'm certainly not here to turn myself in, seeing as I've committed no crimes yet."

"It's not even seven a.m.," she said dryly, narrowing her eyes at his smirk. She didn't like that smirk (well, okay, that wasn't entirely true, but … beside the point).She watched him as best she could, without making it overtly obvious that she was, keeping her expression wary and guarded.

"Were you following me just now?"

"I don't sleep much," He shrugged nonchalantly, time was never really much to his concern. It was merely something around him, while he existed amiss it. Little changes of opinion after a very long time in Neverland.

"I hadn't noticed you around," Killian lied, pointedly making a show of avoiding her eyes. "We were both going in the same direction after all." This time, unlike the last, he was a little more curious about the Sheriff's Station. He sauntered over to her desk, eyeing the paperwork that covered it.

"How is this an appealing occupation when a woman with skills as yours would be better suited as a pirate?"

"Yeah, me neither," she said with a shrug of her own. "Hence the coffee, and the workaholism." She frowned. She was pretty sure that wasn't a real word, but oh well.

She cocked her head and gave him a droll look. "So you just happened to be sauntering down Main Street in the direction of the sheriff's office … ?" She rolled her eyes. "Because we all know this is where all the action is."

She watched him cast a glance over her desk, and shook her head, amused in spite of herself. "I hate to break it to you, but 'pirate' isn't exactly an occupational choice these days." She shrugged again, her eyes moving around the room. "This isn't the job I thought I'd have, it sorta just happened."

"All work and no play must make your life a very dreary sort of thing." He stated, his eyes flickering up to hers with amusement, "Though, I'm aware my own lacks any elements of fun as well." He hadn't really found fun in his journey since the day Emma and her little crew tied him to a tree.

"Aye, that's indeed what happened." A wicked little smirk curved his lips, "I was just minding my own business, when I suddenly had this ingenious thought to drop by and visit you." He couldn't help but wink at her, turning his back the instant he had done it.

Killian surveyed the room before turning back to face her. It was remarkable how one little offhand comment could get her to drop a little mention that seemed to slip through her walls. "And what sort of job did you think you would have?"

"Dreary is a good word for it," she said, shaking her head. "Does it look like I'm having a good time?"

She felt the corners of her lips twitching, just a little, and did her best to tamp it down. Stupid pirate. "Mm, a likely story," she said, her own eyes looking away darting away from his quickly. "Most people decide to just drop in on acquaintances at the break of dawn."

Her brow furrowed a bit then. "Honestly?" she said, exhaling heavily, her eyes landing on a particular spot in front of the desk, which she quickly looked away from. "I don't have the foggiest idea what I wanted to do with my life before I came here."

"Not at all." Killian retorted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Is that not a formality here in Storybrooke? I've had some of my best visits before the crack of eight." Killian gave a soft chuckle as he moved to lean against the desk, very much behaving as the station was in own captain's quarters. Far too comfortable acting. "However I'm slightly offended that you still think of me as an acquaintance, after everything we've been through Emma?" Ah, the first time he'd let slip her first name since arriving in Storybrooke.

"A woman like you though," He wagged a finger in her direction before pressing it to his lips in thought. "Quick witted and bright, albeit rather distrusting, could get herself into a lot of trouble or out of a lot."

"You know it's bad when the only halfway non-depressing thing that's happened to me since all this started has been … " She trailed off. Wow, she must still be a little tired if she was about to let something like that slip.

She did actually almost laugh a little at that. He was acting like king of the place, and yet it almost seemed normal. "Oh, really? Most of my best visits happen after midnight." Wait, what? That hadn't come out right at all. She shook her head quickly. She definitely needed more caffeine, holy hell. Her eyes flicked up to his when he said her name. "Well, what would you call us, then?" she asked him, cocking her head to the side.

"Who says I haven't?" she responded vaguely, more curious than she had a right to be about his response.

"And what was that?" His eyes flickered with tamed excitement.

Killian smirked, quite impressed and far too curious about her little slip there - and it was most definitely a slip with the look on her face. "Well, then I'll be sure to arrive after midnight next time." He let the implication in his words linger, his eyes meeting hers - challenging. The pirate drummed his fingers against her desk, "Well, acquaintance is far to general for us…. Affiliates… far to business like. Mates? Or is the connotation different than it is at sea?"

"Does the good sheriff of Storybrook have a nefarious past?"

"What was what?" she muttered, then rolled her eyes. "Fine. I was going to say that the least depressing thing to happen to me is … this." She met his eyes with her own, determined not to let him best her this time.

And it would have worked, until the next words passed his lips. Her eyes widened, just a bit, but enough that she knew he would catch it. He was far to perceptive for his own good — and hers. "You seem pretty confident that I'd let you in," she said, a challenge of her own in her eyes as she looked at him.

She reached for her coffee, taking a sip at the precise moment he started listing off things to call them. She sputtered a bit when he said "mate", coughing and setting the cup back down on the desk. "Yeah, no, definitely don't call us that."

Once she'd composed herself, she gave him a droll look. "She has a past, let's just say that."

"Ah, so being the sheriff is the most action you've seen since coming here. That's rather disappointing." Killian's leaned over the desk more, not quiet half way across the desk, but to the limit he could lean on one hand.

"Oh, I have on good authority that you would. Perhaps not now, but one day." If he lived to see that one day. It wasn't so much that he had a death wish - at least not a death wish as strong as it once was. Before he'd been willing to sacrifice every last bone he had, but that passion seemed to slip now. Less bones were willing to go towards the effort.

"Well, I'll tell you a secret, Swan." He lowered his voice, trying to draw her in. "I have a past too."

She rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure that is none of your business, Hook," she said, a warning look in her eyes then. He was leaning in, and all her instincts were firing, telling her to back away, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing the he was affecting her.

"Really, and whose authority is that?" she asked, eyes narrowing into little slits then. God he was an infuriating ass. Presumptuous and infuriating. "Your own doesn't really count, just so you know."

She made a face at him then. "You don't say," she quipped sarcastically, widening her eyes in mock-exaggeration. "Brand new information, that."

"None of my business? I'm not sure how you took that, but I certainly only meant action in the purely excitement filled form of the word." He smirked, batting his lashes at her.

"Well my assumption is based off of your own mention of it. If you didn't want to place the seed in my thoughts, then you wouldn't have dropped a little quip like that. Now would you?" His eyes narrowed as hers did, keeping his eyes on hers despite how slitty they were now.

"I know, who'd have thought Captain Hook has a backstory? You'd think I was just born with a hook and a cold heart." He bristled at his own words, turning his head away and breaking the lock he had on her eyes.

"It doesn't matter how you took it, all of it is none of your business!" she responded, shaking her head when he smirked. "You're not funny."

If it was possible to be glaring at him more, she didn't see how. "I didn't mean to plant anything in that head of yours, it's not my fault you take everything literally."

When he looked away, she frowned, brow creasing a little. "Hook, yes. Cold heart … jury's still out on that one." She leaned back in her chair, shrugging a bit. That would probably offend him, but it was the truth, at least, as far as she could tell at the moment.

"I'm not funny? Here I was thinking I was a right laugh riot." He retorted with a deadpan tone, a smirk quirk the edges of his lips. "Are you certain you weren't implying anything… subtly? I'm typically quite adept to little hints like this."

The jury was certainly still out on that one, she had an accurate point there. "Sometimes I wonder if Rumplestiltskin didn't take my heart as well as my hand." A far off look crossed his gaze and he straightened himself, his jaw setting hard. Now it was his turn to release a little snippet of his past.

"And what exactly do you think I might be implying, hmm?" she asked, keeping her expression bland, almost bored. "Maybe your little detector is off."

She blinked at that, at the candor with which he had just spoken. Every once in awhile, he surprised her like that. "I don't think a man with no heart would say something like that," she said honestly, her mind briefly flashing to a man she'd known — a man who truly hadn't had a heart. Her voice softened. "It wouldn't be something he'd think about."

"I'm not you - I don't detect lies. I detect tones, little slips in words." He gave her a cheeky grin, meeting her eyes. "But if you'd rather I just dropped the matter for the sake of your sensibilities, I shall."

But the cheeky grin faded at her words, a sad little smile turning up only one corner of his lips. He shook his head, eyes transfixed on the ground. "Even the heartless man can convince himself into believing he still has a heart. One little spark and you have him thinking its a live again like one of Frankenstein's monsters."

"My sensibilities are just fine," she said, sniffing a little haughtily. "I don't need you to spare me anything, Hook."

Without even realizing she'd done so, she found herself leaning forward again. "I actually know Frankenstein. He's kind of a douche." She quirked her lips a little, not knowing why it mattered, but wanting to amuse him. "I think you have a heart. It's just broken."

Killian turned to look at her, a genuine smile spreading across his face. "I surprised he's not in that cell over there." He nodded his head towards the cell, "He always had a fair number of people after him for something."

Emma Swan saying that he had a heart made him question so many things. Was it a good a thing to find that she saw that glimmer of heart? Or was it just giving him a weakness that she'd strike the next moment she had to chose herself or trusting him? He might have been like a petulant child, bitter over her leaving him, but he felt that he had some semblance of a right to being frustrated by it all.

He took a leap and spoke quietly, "I think the same could be said about yours, Emma."

"I'm just waiting for a reason, really," she said, laughing in spite of herself. "He really is the worst."

Her head shot up when he spoke then, so quietly she almost thought she was imagining it, until he said her name. Not Swan this time, and there was something about the way her first name sounded on his lips, it made her question everything. Her eyes met his, and instead of looking away, she found herself holding his gaze. "Hurts, doesn't it?" she finally managed to say. "That's how you know it'sthere."

"And most think I'm a cad, I believe he's got a far more extensive legacy in that department." Killian rolled his eyes, recalling many-a-story he'd heard of the Doctor. He assumed old habits died hard, even in a new land like Storybrooke.

Killian held her gaze, feeling his chest tighten - there it was again that little reminder that everything was completely dead inside of him. Three hundred and then some years had convinced him that the numbness was never going to recede. He nodded slowly, careful not to break away from her eyes. "Like a wound that never heals fully. A little touch and the pain's back, only numbed like a bruise."

The sky was lightening outside the window, the light from it casting a rosy glow over the room, a light that was almost hopeful, almost warm. And yet she was more intent on watching his eyes, the pain she saw there a mirror of what she knew was in her own. She nodded at his words, not realizing she was doing so, but it was so accurate.

"Do you want to know something?" she found herself asking, waiting for his response.

Killian's brows creased and he nodded, "What is it S-…Emma?" The moment didn't warrant his walled-up use of her surname. This was one of those moments they'd shared on the beanstalk - the moments that he knew only meant her shutting him off again as soon as it was passed. But he was willing to allow that to happen, if the only thing he got was another turn of the page.

She took a deep breath. "You're standing in the spot that the last sheriff of Storybrooke was standing when he died," she said, her eyes never leaving his face. "I … I didn't love him. Maybe … I could have … maybe. But … he died. I was here, and he died and that's how I ended up with this job. I did it for him. And I don't know why I'm telling you this, except that … he didn't think he had a heart, either."

She frowned, and finally looked down. She hadn't spoken of that moment, that day, to anyone. And maybe it wasn't the root of all her issues, but it certainly was part of them, and it felt sort of … amazing to finally voice them.

Killian's brows rose, a little look of surprise in his eyes. "He didn't think that he had a heart…" He pointed a finger to the ground and then turned around more to look at her, "And how did he die?" Perhaps it was wrong to be so curious about the death of someone Emma had cared about and it certainly wasn't what he'd expected to hear from her. "I apologize, I didn't mean to sound so callous… but."

He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes closing. "Milah's heart was removed and crushed - that's why I ask about your Sheriff."

It wasn't the response she'd been anticipating, but to be honest, she really didn't know what she had expected him to say. She frowned, looking toward the spot where it had happened. "He had a … a heart attack," she said. "That's what they said at the hospital. Henry said Regina did it, but I … I didn't believe him. He just … Graham was fine, one minute, and then he … he couldn't breathe, and he fell … I caught him, held him, but … "

She looked back at Hook then, feeling as though she might be sick. "Oh, God."

Killian swallowed hard, "Then I think we both just realized what happened to him." Graham. So that was the name of the Sheriff that proceeded her, which made some sense why she even had the occupation to begin with. She hadn't always been in Storybooke after all. "I'm sorry Emma… I'm so sorry."

The pirate was at a complete loss, the broken expression on his face conveying just how uncertain he was. A simple conversation had just revealed what had most certainly happened to a man that Emma had cared for - a man that might have been the whole reason she was so locked up.

"He died… like Milah. In the arms of someone who cared for them."

"Henry stopped talking to me … he didn't speak to me for a month after it happened," Emma said, ignoring the buzzing in her head, the way her vision seemed to be swimming. She wasn't going to cry, was she? Oh, God, no. "He … he was afraid that Regina was going to kill me, the way she'd killed Graham. He thought he was protecting me. Ten years old, and he thought he needed to protect me." An errant tear slipped down her cheek, and she swiped at angrily. Oh, perfect. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine lass." He said softly, all of the wind in his sails was gone as he stepped backwards, turning to grab the empty chair a few feet behind him, dragging it forward to sit before her. Leveling their plain. It didn't feel fair to be above her in a situation like this. "Even the strongest cry when they're broken." Breath hitched in his throat and he coughed to hide the sensation.

Bringing up Milah, completely this time, had opened the old wounds wider than he'd expected. "I believe your lad might have been right. That's a trait Regina and her mother both share." Among others - such as himself, but he had been desperate when he had done the injustice to Aurora, an action he regretted. Even more now.

"It's not. You didn't come here to listen to me cry," she said. "I'm not sure why you came here, but I'm sure it wasn't for this." She managed the tiniest of apologetic half-smiles at him. She wasn't sure what it meant, that she kept … confessing things to him. Things nobody else knew. How could she even begin to explain it?

How could he believe she didn't trust him?

"I wish Regina would've come after me, instead of him. Maybe he'd still be alive."

"But then the curse would have never broken." He said slowly, his brows furrowing together. Gods, that half-smile of hers made this whole conversation seem that much worse. The sun was barely up yet and he'd already made her tear up.

Maybe she did trust him - a glimmer of it shined through in these moments. But perhaps he only saw a glimmer because he wasn't prepared to see someone trust him again. Because then they'd end up just like her - a casualty of being near him.

Emma's eyebrow quirked a little. Had Cora not told him … ?

"Regina couldn't have taken my heart," she said, testing the waters to see what his reaction to that might be. "That's why I said it would've been better if she'd come after me. I'm not actually suicidal. She did try to poison me, though. So there's that."

Jokes about death. Always appropriate. Good call, Emma.

To be quiet honest - he hadn't even truly been out when she'd struck him. But he'd taken the opportunity to feign injury so he wouldn't cause an unintentional injury. "Ah, but you'd not accepted all of this yet." He gestured around, implying the match that dwelled in the town now. There was no way to know if she would have survived having her heart nearly removed at that point in time. He was aware, thanks to Cora, that the curse was newly broken - Emma's magic was still new.

Killian crossed his arms across his chest, "How'd the poisoning thing go for you? It could make a hell of a lot of sense." He laughed, trying to bring brevity back.

"Fair enough," Emma granted. "I mean, August was turning to wood right in front of me, and I couldn't even see it then, so … " She frowned a bit then. Where was August these days, come to that?

She glanced at him. "Henry ate the turnover to prove a point to me." She smiled sadly. "Like I said, he wanted to protect me."

"But the lad's fine now, yes?" Killian's head canted to one side, concern knitting his brow. He sincerely hope that the Evil Queen hadn't harmed her child in the intervening time that she'd been int he Enchanted Forest. But he was learning more and more about her in this moment, names of people she was close to - cared about.

"Thank you." He said, out of nowhere, though it followed perfectly with the thoughts muddling his mind.

Emma smiled softly, fondly. "Henry's fine," she said quietly. "I mean … he's not fine right now … not with … everything. But he's alive. And he's resilient. Tougher than me, that's for sure."

She cocked her head to the side, looking at him quizzically. "For … what?" she asked. It was strange, but she felt, in this moment, something shifting between them. There was no word for it, nothing she could put her finger on. But she looked at him, and she saw … a kindred spirit.

"Right…" Killian nodded his head slowly, realizing the slight folly in forgetting the whole 'death by Regina's hand' aspect of Cora's ruse that he'd been thrown into. "I'm sorry the lad's been through so much." He gave her a sympathetic smile, letting his head bow for a moment.

"I.." Now she'd gotten her chance to fluster him a bit. "I was thanking you for…" What was the right word that wouldn't send her packing? "Trusting… letting me in." He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers. "So thank you."

"I wish I could spare him the pain," Emma said. "She might be the Evil Queen, but she did raise him … he thinks of her as his mother. Knowing that she killed someone he cared about … I don't know how to fix that, and it sucks."

Her expression softened a little then. "Trusting is the right word," she said, barely audibly. She regretted the words once she said them, but it didn't make them less true. It was just that it made her feel vulnerable.

"And even more so she may have killed this Sheriff." He nodded his head towards the floor, "I'm sorry that the boy had to suffer through all of this." Cora's plan hadn't seen through the possibilities of others who would be effected by the psychologist's death. He didn't know Emma would unintentionally be effected.

Killian nodded his head at her words, knowing how fragile they were. "I'll do my best not to betray that trust Emma." There was something between them, something that moved freely between them - like the magnetism between North and South.

Emma smiled tightly. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry about all of it. Mostly, I'm sorry for Archie."

She looked back at him then, his words striking a chord deep inside her. She had leaned forward, she realized, without knowing it. "That's the best anyone can ask for, I guess. Just that you try."

"Did.. Did he have a family?" Killian questioned, bowing his head sympathetically. There was no need to lie - he did feel sadness for those who felt pain over his death. Because to them he was dead.

"Sometimes trying is worth more than the actually doing." The pirate's shoulders sagged. "Three hundred years of trying and there's an actual hesitance in doing the job." A lump rose up in his throat - because before this point there was nothing to deter his goals.

"Archie? No, no family. Well. Pongo," Emma said. "And the town loves — loved — him. But no … family to speak of." She frowned, looking down and picking some lint off the sleeve of her shirt.

"Why hesitance?" she found herself asking, though she honestly didn't know if she wanted him to respond or not. She just … asked. Because she cared. And she didn't know why.

Killian ran his finger over his bottom lip, letting the Archie subject lay to rest for a moment - or perhaps longer. The subject posed dangerous for all of this trust they'd just built and he wasn't quite willing to be thrown into jail and hated. Just yet.

How did he not-so-subtly inform her that a hard-shelled blond Sheriff had suddenly become an unwitting hesitation in his plan. Why? He had no clue other than the fact that this something between them was different. There was a certain amount of kindred spirit between them that caught his attention and made him curious. "Three hundred years ago I wasn't in the graces of those who I know now."

She found her eyes drawn to the movement of his finger, and she knew that he must've noticed … but then, he noticed most things, even things she wasn't aware she was making obvious. So how was this different? Besides, there was something about the way he moved, the smallest of gestures … even if she wasn't … attracted to him, she would've been intrigued by the way he moved. Everything he did was purposeful, he left nothing to chance.

She blinked, slightly confused by his choice of words then. "What, you mean like Cora?" she asked, though deep down, she knew it wasn't Cora he was speaking of. There was a feeling, a knot deep in her stomach. She wasn't sure how to feel about what he was telling her.

She was the reason he was hesitating now?

Killian smirked, giving an incredulous little laugh. "Of course I mean Cora, who else have I met?" He narrowed his eyes purposefully, meeting hers as he spoke. Her eyes had been watching his thumb, a little movement and she'd noticed it. Oh, he wasn't the only one doing the watching.

He certainly hadn't come to believe all of this would occur if he came to the Station. They had laid parts of themselves bare in a way that seemed surreal. They saw each other differently.

Her teeth caught her bottom lip as she literally tried to bite back her grin then. "Oh, I don't know," she said, watching his expression carefully. "I thought maybe there might be another reason."

What was the matter with her? She wondered if Granny's had taken to spiking their coffee these days. She felt a little lightheaded, and she didn't really like thinking it was because of him.

He tapped his lips, "Ah I remember who it is who has truly made a mark on my life." He leaned forward, once again, dropping his voice to draw her in. "A little snare in my plans." Killian grinned broadly - it should have been a sign of what was to come. "The giant." His eyes widened with his jest, the playful - lighthearted aspects of his personality shining through.

She shook her head, laughing a little. This was the side of him she'd seen briefly before, on the beanstalk, the side of him that had initially drawn her attention. "The one you said was going to eatyou?" she joked, leaning in a bit, which she knew was exactly what he wanted, but in that moment, she couldn't quite remember why she was supposed to care about things like that. "Admit it, he was lovely."

"Oh, once you left he was a perfect gentleman. I'd take into account his mean streak was probablybecause he could smell your blood." He bit his bottom lip, laughing as he shook his head. "He let me go just as you planned with him. Though he got the short end of the stick if you ask me." Killian met her eyes, "He got to hear a lot out of a very unhappy Captain Hook."

She tilted her head to the side and regarded him wryly. "I'm still not convinced that blood thing wasn't something you made up," she told him. Her expression grew serious then. She licked her lips nervously, her eyes meeting his. "I am sorry." She wondered if he'd accept it now, after … after what the hell ever had transpired here this morning.

"Have you never heard of 'Fee Fi Foo Fum, I smell the blood…?' I make no jests about that, love. I was purely insuring that you weren't harmed." Killian tensed at her apology, his heart doing that aggravating little clench. He couldn't even grapple for a reason to still be perturbed over that situation.

"I can understand why you did it."

"Yes, and we all know everything in the stories is completely true," she quipped with an eyeroll. "Tell me, Captain, have you seen this world's version of you yet?" She had to admit, there was a bit of fiendish glee in the idea of introducing him to that particular incarnation.

She gave a nervous sort of half-smile at his concession, honestly a little surprised. "It wasn't lack of trust that made me do it. It was the opposite. I don't trust anyone. But I don't … not trust you. And I honestly don't know what that means."

"I've not heard seen it and I dare say I'd like to avoid it for as long as possible. It turns my stomach to think that Rumpelstiltskin and his girl are made into some romantic love story for the ages." Killian scoffed, bitterness in his tone. "Why can he have that while I have this?" He gestured to the hook and his eyes fell to the tattoo on his arm.

"Search me, because I don't even know what it means. Not even my crew knew the simpler side to what Milah's death did to me. But there you are, getting to listen to my past."

"Because life sucks," Emma said bluntly. "That's the long and short of it, isn't it?" Her eyes fell to his hook then, and she frowned a little. "And it certainly isn't fair." She looked back up at him. "Are you sorry that it's me who's hearing it?"

"Life's a wretched beast." Killian shook his head slowly, his eyes meeting hers as his expression became serious. "Not at all. You understand what its like. You're not judging it." That and there was that little spark between them, not exactly like other sparks he'd encountered, because this wasn't purely physical as many were. And that was what frightened him the most about it.

She didn't know why, but she breathed a sigh of relief. She supposed part of her was still just waiting, waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to turn around and walk away. For the first time in a very long time, she knew that she was in the presence of someone … that she wanted to stay in the presence of.

Wrong or right didn't really matter. It just … was.

"I've never actually met anyone who understands," she said simply, after a long moment where she found herself unable to look away from him, unable — and unwilling — to break contact with his eyes.

He chewed on his lip, tucking it into his mouth as he listened to her - studied her. "I know the feeling. I know the feeling." He repeated with an empty nod, his eyes still on hers and a certain amount of a lost expression was in his eyes. He didn't know what he was meant to be feeling right now.

This morning had been beautifully unexpected. It was cathartic to be able to talk, uninhibited. Emma was surprising, just as he'd first assumed. But the pages kept turning and he was surprised to find that his book wasn't written all that differently.

She watched him, looking for any sort of tell that he wasn't quite there with her … but there was none. All she saw was the same lost expression on his face that she was sure she must be wearing. She'd never talked so freely with anyone … not since … Neal. And one thing she was sure of was that things with Neal had never been this … right. There was a sense of … almost-belonging here. It was something she'd spent her whole life trying to find.

Was it really as easy as that?

"Are you going to leave Storybrooke?" The question blurted from her mouth before she even realized she was asking it.

Killian's brows rose at her question, fighting the twitch at the corners of his lips that threatened to reveal the proud little smirk. It wasn't fitting - no matter how much his lips protested. "I've not really got anywhere to go." He frowned, his eyes breaking their contact on hers, fixing to a place on his desk as he spoke. "I assume that eventually enough will learn that I was associated with Cora and even in the past Regina and I won't be exactly wanted here. I'll have to find away back through a portal."

But those weren't what he really wanted to do - or go. "But, Storybrooke has grown on me a fair bit." He smiled, his eyes flickering back to hers.

She looked down as he spoke, nodding a bit, wanting to be the understanding, stoic and strong Emma Swan that she always was, but … well, screw that. It didn't seem fair.

"There are plenty of people who aren't wanted here who have stayed," she said, not really knowing why this was so damn important to her. It was just … people like him didn't come into her life often. Or ever. "Seriously, I mean, Whale still lives here." She made a face, trying to hide what she was really feeling. "And you wouldn't be completely unwanted."

"And Rumpelstiltskin," He was correcting his own words now. There were people in this town that should be sent back to the Enchanted Forest sooner rather than later - but they were there nevertheless. Her insistence on this topic was - refreshing. This wasn't the walled up, distancing Emma. This was something different, something nice.

Killian took a little risk with his next words, "Name one person here that should make me want to stay." He knew who that person was and he was more than certain she was aware that it was her.

Emma looked at him, sure that her expression gave away everything. "I wouldn't want to presume," she said, looking down quickly. Where was this coming from? This wasn't Emma Swan behavior. This wasn't Emma Swan anything.

She blew out a breath, knowing if she let herself utter these next words, she'd be crossing a line that there was no going back from. When she spoke, her voice was small, but strong.

"Me."

Killian's expression changed, a brighter look in his eyes, his lips curved in a happy smile. He could have mocked her over her words, teased her for saying herself - made her regret that one little word. But he didn't. He couldn't. Because that was the one person he had hoped didn't want to see him go.

"I'm glad to know we're agreed on that." He said softly, smiling at her still. "Because its true. There's only one person in this town who's opinion see I could have believed in.'

She had been holding her breath, and she hadn't realized it until he smiled. And it was that smile, not the cocky smirk that made her hand twitch to hit something, but the real smile, the one that made her feel warm all over.

"I … really?" was all she could manage to say, and it felt so … inadequate. He was always so eloquent and well-spoken, and all she could manage was "really?". Being herself really sucked sometimes.

"I thought maybe you were testing me." She looked at him, her expression serious again. "You'd stay … if I wanted you to stay, if I asked you to, you'd actually stay?"

Yeah, he was definitely going to start laughing at her. Any minute now …

When she put it that way, it was obvious that he was losing his edge. But how did he explain to her that, that was the sort of answer you got from Killian Jones when you stripped him bare. And he didn't even see it as a bad thing. He leaned froward, leaning his elbow against the desk. "Yes, that's exactly what would happen. If I was set to leave this town and you came… and you stopped me… I would stay."

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Very few people - in fact only two now - have ever had that sort of power of me. Don't misuse it, love." Milah hadn't even had this sort of control over him initially. She had tried but, he had never felt this drawn. Emma was special.

"So, now you know, Emma." He met her gaze, that smile still on his lips. There was an air of resignation, acceptance of a sort of besting that had happened between them.

Her eyes were searching his face, looking for any sign that he was joking. He had to be, right? She remembered the last time anyone had made these kinds of declarations to her, and how well that had turned out. Her brow creased as she looked at him, desperate to find his agenda, and coming up withnothing.

Her instincts were telling her he was being sincere, and it terrified her.

She gave a sharp, too loud laugh then. It wasn't funny, not really, it was just … what was going on? "You're worried that I'll misuse it? My life just took a turn for the bizarre, and you're worried that I'll … what, exactly?" Her eyes were full of questions, of that she was certain. Probably no little amount of fear, too.

"Now I know," she repeated, a little blankly, her mind racing. Finally, she looked back up at him. She was 75% sure now that they had spiked the coffee, and he wasn't really here, and it was all some really weird dream. "I just … I hope the asking wouldn't be necessary."

Emma's laugh was off putting, making him frown. "I scarcely see the humor in my admittance," There might have been a bit of hurt in his voice. He couldn't understand why Emma had this ability. Despite better judgements, they were shockingly open with each other.

"Well, as of yet, I see no reason to make a mass exodus." Killian admitted, though there was every possibility cricket issue would pose reason to leave. "You may be fortunate and not have to make a plea for me to stay."

"I'm not … I'm not laughing at you," she said quickly, shaking her head. "It's not funny … Well, I mean, it kind of is, but not for the reasons you think. I'm just not sure how we got here."

She managed a small smile then, sincere, but a little tight. "That's good," she said. "I'm not so good with convincing people of things. If I did have to, I'd probably say something that would just make you want to leave more."

It was hard to argue with her track record, after all. Gone, gone, gone, almost everyone she'd ever let herself care about.

Now it was Killian's turn to chuckle, "I was thinking the very same thing. We went from banter to revealing our pasts." He gave her a small, half-hearted smile. He was more appreciative for their change of conversation and maybe even the change in their acquaintance. "You're different Emma. In all the right ways."

"I do believe there are very few things you could say to make me run Emma. Very few." If anything he could imagine her running him out of town, especially once more was revealed of his plans and exploits. He wasn't exactly a good man.

She shook her head. "I don't understand how that works." She shifted a little, his gaze making her feel warm and nervous. "Not sure what it is about you that makes me want to spill my guts. Not literally." She made a face.

She wondered briefly what it meant, that the person she felt most comfortable talking with, being with, was Captain Hook. What did that say about her? But she realized that it wasn't Captain Hook she was talking to right now. This was Killian Jones.

She sighed. "You don't know how many times I've heard something along those lines," she admitted. "And in the end, they all leave."

Killian rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, "I've said things today that no one else has heard. In fact very few have heard much out of me since the curse took my crew." And there was still more for her to learn about him.

"But did they have others they could turn to? Other lives and other people?" Killian questioned with a frown. "Because you're talking to a man who has neither of those. Not anymore." He met her eyes, "And if I promise you I won't - I mean it. Pirate's honor."

"Well, let's see … my parents … " She sighed. "I'm starting to understand why they did what they did. But August left. No foster family wanted to keep me. Graham died. Neal … " She trailed off. Not really sure if that was a subject worth talking about right now. "I don't know if they had other people to turn to, I don't, all I know is that I didn't."

Her eyes held his for a long moment, as she weighed her next words carefully. "You have someone now," she finally let herself say, the smallest of smiles passing quickly over her lips.

"Do I dare touch on this man?" Killian asked carefully - not intending to run her off. In fact he was enjoying this heart-to-heart more than he should because, if it wasn't obvious, he was getting to spend time with her and there were no giants or Cora or anything to interrupt them.

"And I am thankful for that Emma. To have someone."

Emma bit her bottom lip, worrying it with her teeth and wondering if she should say anything at all. Hell, she'd come this far. He already knew more about her than anyone else could claim. Which was a terrifying realization, all on its own, and she was sure once the surreal nature of this moment, this morning, passed, it would sink in.

"Henry's father," she said, then made a face at Hook, a sort of sideways "you know" expression, knowing he would understand, or at least hoping. "And, no. It's a subject best left … untouched."

Killian frowned, "Ah." He had assumed the boy's father had left - it made sense. He couldn't necessarily talk - he assumed he had left bastards at ports in his past. But this wasn't Emma situation, or so he assumed. "Then I shall let that story stay at rest."

"You don't deserve to have been left so easily." He shook his head, "But then again I deserve two hands. And like said - life sucks. But it makes us who we are."

"Thank you," she said, sighing a bit, glad he wasn't going to push her to talk about it right now. "I just think I've depressed us both enough today." She kept her tone light, not wanting to let herself dwell on the worst parts of her history, not any more than she already had.

She shrugged. "Maybe I did deserve it. They tell me I'm the sheriff and the savior of this town … but it's just words. And I'm no saint." She looked at his hook again, her lips quirking a bit. "Is it just your flair for the dramatic that made you go with the hook?" she said, her tone almost teasing, but not in a cruel way.

Killian ran his fingers along the curve of the hook, caught up in the memory of that day. It was still vivid - as if it had been yesterday. He looked up at her again, his eyes slightly clouded as he pulled himself back together. "It's a reminder of that day. After… She… Well you know, after she was murdered, I took a fallen hook from the rigs and stabbed the Dark One. It didn't work, but the hook seemed a suitable alternative to a hand." Killian sighed heavily. It wasn't suitable, he yearned to have one again if only simply to feel.

Emma closed her eyes, mentally chastising herself for her insensitive comment. "I'm sorry," she said, before opening her eyes again. "I shouldn't have said that. My foot and my mouth are pretty familiar with each other."

She glanced up then, her eyes widening when she saw the clock. Had it really been three hours? How did time go by so quickly when he was around? "Okay, well, enough of this. I promised you something last time I saw you, and I aim to deliver." She pushed herself away from the desk, standing up and stretching, her back a little stiff from sitting so still for so long.

Killian broke from his thoughts, shaking his head with. "It's fine. It was three hundred years ago and you didn't know." There was no reason to get upset by her question.

A wide grin spread across his face at the mention of her previous offer. "Is the offer of icecream?" He asked hopefully, he was curious to find out what exactly frozen water and rich milk had to do with one another. He glanced behind him, eyes widening at the clock. "Well, time certainly flew."

She shook her head, amused. His eagerness was very endearing, though she wouldn't say such things out loud — are you crazy? As if he didn't have enough to use against her at this point.

"Well, I don't remember making you any other promises," she said, quirking an eyebrow at him, trying to keep the smile from her lips. "Though maybe you have a different version of events."

"I'm still rather convinced that oh - two hours ago - you promised to let me in if I came knocking after midnight," There was the familiar wicked little smirk. "So, perhaps I do have differing versions of events." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, before dropping the act. She didn't deserve to get the act again.

Killian would later regret how stupidly excited he had been over today - he was sure of that. He realized, now, that she did trust him - against her better judgement. But that didn't change his belief that once today ended her walls would return and they would most likely be reinforced against him this time.

She rolled her eyes at the smirk. "Come knocking for me after midnight, and I guarantee whether or not I let you in will be the least of your worries," she told him dryly. "Though, I don't know, with your love of challenges … " She gave him a look before heading to the back of the station where she had a minifridge and freezer.

Hey, she got hungry at work.

She took the brief respite from being right in front of him to take a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Eventually, the sheen of this morning would wear off, she knew it, she accepted it. The problem was that … well, she didn't want it. If ever there had been a moment worth freezing … this was it.

She shook her head, determined not to be defeatist. Who said it wouldn't last? She cast a glance over her shoulder, watching him while his back was turned, a small smile on her lips.

She finally pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie — he had liked chocolate — and grabbed two spoons from the drawer under the coffeemaker. "All right," she said, returning to where he still sat. "Fair warning, you are not prepared for this."

"Well, perhaps I'll try my luck one evening." He smirked at her, his brows raising at her mention of challenge. A challenge that he was beginning to realize was worth the difficulties that would be involved. It was never going to be easy, but he hoped - no he knew - it was going to be worth it. This morning had proved that to him.

Killian watched her go, rising to his feet to follow, but he stopped. She needed a few minutes to herself and so did he. He sauntered around her desk, picking up the file with ARCHIE HOPPER along the side of it. He was guilty. He hadn't been the one to kidnap the psychologist, but the guilt was still there.

He glanced over his shoulder as she came back into the room, "You really enjoy this chocolate stuff don't you?" He questioned as he examined the packaging - everything in this land was different. They were bright and colorful. "Oh? I'm not prepared for this?" He retorted with a sarcastic tone. "Give me your worst - I'll be ready."

Emma shook her head, smiling a bit to herself, wondering at the stupid little flutter her heart gave at that. As for whether or not he'd really come knocking … well, that remained to be seen, she supposed.

But she wasn't altogether, entirely … opposed to the idea. She'd have to be blind and an idiot to not have noticed … well, him and everything about him. But it was more than just physical. It was the connection, the spark, the way she felt drawn to him. And what the hell was that all about? How did that even make sense?

"Hey, have some respect," she quipped, pushing all other thoughts aside as she made her way back to the desk. "The 'chocolate stuff' is one of the few bright spots in this world, I'll have you know," she said. She pulled the lid off the carton and held out one of the spoons for him, the expression on her face expectant.

"I'll admit that chocolate was quiet good. I've had a taste for it ever seen the other day." As well as a taste to see Emma again and look at that, both of those desires were getting fulfilled. Killian plucked the spoon out of her hand, eyeing the icecream hesitantly before digging his spoon in. He brought a small portion up to his lips, before tasting it.

"It's very cold," He cringed a little, not expecting the chill. The initial shock of the chill faded and he was left with the delicious taste. "Well, Swan, you've introduced me to yet another divine pleasure of this world."

She was far more interested in watching his movements than she had any right to be, and she'd probably feel stupid later on for the way she was eying him now. Again, he was so careful and thorough with his movements.

She dug her own spoon in after his, using the excuse of taking her own bite to hide her smile at his reaction. "Yeah, it's called ice cream," she pointed out drolly. "What exactly were you expecting?"

"Well what was I to expect? Ice was used on ships to preserve cargo. It wasn't eaten." He dug his spoon in for a second, larger, bite. "This though, simply divine." He met her eyes, dragging out the word with a little smirk. Ice cream may have been cold, but his heart no longer was.

"Is this going to become a thing then? You have me sample the sweets of this world?"

"That sounds boring," she said, taking another bite. "Just preserving cargo, huh? Clearly this world wins for innovative uses of ice." She grinned.

"Do you want it to be a thing? Is that a hint?" she asked, focusing on the ice cream for a moment as she dug out another bite, before looking back up at him.

"This world does quite a bit better. Staying here wouldn't be that bad." Killian licked his lips clean of chocolate before digging his spoon in for a third bite. "I would like it to be a…. Thing." He flashed her a charming but genuine smile - a smile with an unsaid promise. He wanted there to be trust between them a sort of comfortable air between them where they could talk. It was already almost there, with pieces of history that they shared in common.

"Oh, not all that bad, huh?" Emma said sarcastically, pointing her spoon at him. "That really warms the heart, right there." Her heart gave another little flip at that smile of his, and she returned it, thinking that her cheeks felt a little warm. "Well, you'll obviously need to try donuts," she said with a nod, quickly trying to change the subject, "and even though it's not a 'sweet' so much, pizza is a necessity. If you don't like pizza, we can't be friends."

Not that they were "friends" now. Friends implied trust and camraderie, which she felt like they were getting, with moments like these. But it didn't imply the rest of it, the way her heart raced when he looked at her, the way she had the stupid notion when he licked his lips that she wished she could do that … Suddenly the ice cream in the carton was just fascinating, and she stared at it intently.

"Then without a doubt I'll like pizza." He assured with a wink. Friends. "And a note, love, friends is no different than my little phrase mates." The colouring of her cheeks made his heart flutter - the things she did to him.

"I'd dare to say I'm willing to try whatever you advertise as good." Cheekily he made a show of licking his spoon clean, his eyes watching for her reaction.

She rolled her eyes at the wink, trying to ignore the fact that the sheriff's station must've shrunk, because the room felt entirely too small right now. "Well, around here, you call someone your mate, and you're gonna get more than few weird looks," she said blandly.

She stabbed at the ice cream with her spoon then, giving him a look. "You're doing it again," she told him.

"Is this you advising me not to go around informing people that Emma Swan is my mate?" He took another bite of icecream, giving a satisfied hum. "And what is it that I'm doing love? Am I making you flustered?" He stepped closer to her, "I'll tell you a secret, if you'd like to hear it."

She just about choked on her bite of ice cream at that. "Please don't go around saying that," she said, once she'd managed to recover a bit. Her face was on fire right now. She glared at him then. "No," she snapped, too quickly. "You're not … flustering me … you're making a production out of things again."

She found herself looking up at him then as he stepped closer, her eyes widening a bit. "I get the feeling you're going to tell me either way," she said, her voice a bit quieter now.

"It's part of my nature, love. You're just going to have to get used to it." His smirk was something devilish, doing it purely because he could get a rise out of her. It was endearing. The way that despite her words against it - she was flustered.

"Well, if you don't want to hear it, I'll just keep it to myself then." He shrugged his shoulders, giving her a pointed look. Oh, she'd want to hear his little secret that was more an admittance of sorts. She wasn't the only one a little bit flustered.

"Or, you could, you know, dial it back a bit, Captain," she said with a pointed look of her own at him, a light smile on her lips.

She found herself leaning forward then, licking her lips nervously as she looked at him. "You can't tell me you have a secret and then not tell me the rest. It's … " She paused, searching for the right word, then grinned a little. "It's bad form."

"You shan't change me that easily love." Killian toyed with the spoon between his fingers, smirking quite a bit.

He leaned in close, not too close, but enough to make it obvious he was trying to test her boundaries, "Well, truth be told you're not the only one flustered."

She was losing her mind. That was the only explanation for any of this right now. This was what going crazy felt like, it was sitting here, in this too-small room, with an infuriatingly handsome pirate who had no business knowing any of her business … and yet he knew it all.

And now he was telling her that he was feeling it too. That was what he was telling her, wasn't it. She felt her breath catch, but she managed to hold her ground, to not lean back and give him the satisfaction. "You hide it well," she said, her eyes on his face.

The corners of his lips twitched, his eyes narrowing as he studied her expression. "Well I couldn't very well let you best me, now could I? Admitting takes that little pleasure away." His gaze flickered to her lips for a split second before they snapped back to her eyes. It wasn't fair - what she could do to him.

"But you've just admitted it," she pointed out, wondering where the breathiness in her voice was coming from. It hadn't been there a second ago. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, and she knew that backing up right now was probably the wisest course of action. Instead, she let her gaze fall to his lips. "So haven't you just given me the upper hand again … Killian?" She raised her eyes back to his, wondering how he'd feel about her using his real name.

"Ah, but I admitted it. You don't get to point it out to me." And then Emma went and used his name. That was the name he felt more like in this moment. He wasn't the hardened Captain Hook - he was Killian. It had been a very long time since someone said it. "Say it again." He whispered.

She had been prepared to say something to say something, to tease him about his logic, but that was before she watched his expression change, all from her using one little word. Everything she might've thought to say died on her lips.

"Say what again?" she couldn't help teasing lightly. She knew this was reaching dangerous territory, but her eyes found his again, and in this moment, she just didn't care about anything else. "Killian."

"It's been a very long time since someone said my real name like that." Killian's voice lowered, his gaze dropping again. He leaned close, just past her to lay the spoon down on the desk. "That name…." He shook his head, that clenching sensation in his chest as he studied her face. Another glance at her lips and he caught himself thinking about doing that.

"I wasn't sure how you'd take it," she admitted quietly. "But you're not … you're not Hook right now, are you — Killian?" His real name was so foreign on her lips, she wanted to keep saying it, to let it sink in.

Her breath hitched audibly when he leaned in, her heart beating so fast now, she was sure it might burst soon. When she realized he was only setting his spoon down, she felt … disappointed. It must've shown on her face.

"No," He shook his head, the smile on his lips was reflected his eyes - excitement lit behind it all. "I haven't been Hook in about two hours. Maybe three." He swallowed, shakier than he expected. Killian took a deep, steady breath trying to calm the flutter in his chest.

Was it too soon to desire any of this? He wasn't certain how it all worked around here - but Emma didn't seem to work like the others. "You should set the ice cream down Emma." His voice had dropped a whole octave, a roughness in his accent.

She couldn't have looked away from him if someone had come in shouting "fire!" at that moment. She set the ice cream down without hesitation, her eyes still on his face. She was slightly dizzy, and her hands were shaking, but she was pretty sure neither of those sensations was going to go away any time soon.

She was terrified, but it was a toss-up as to what scared her more … that he was going to … or that hewasn't. "Killian … I … " she said, but that was all she had … she didn't know the next part of the sentence.

Killian leaned in, bridging the distance between them as he stepped closer. He brushed his fingers over her shoulder, swiping a curl behind her back. "Emma." He was giving her a chance to say stop. And he would respect it.

"Tell me no, Emma, and I won't." His voice wavered, uncertain whether or not he could actually forgo kissing her at this point. Their noses were practically brushing at this point.

Emma's eyes glanced down at his hand against her shoulder, before moving back to his face. She swallowed thickly, the way he was looking at her was making it impossible to maintain any kind of semblance of control over the situation right now.

One of her hands moved upward, going around the back of his neck. "Oh, like hell you won't," she breathed, pulling him closer, her lips crashing against his.

And something within her surged.

The kiss felt different - he wasn't sure how but it was different. Electric. He carefully wrapped the arm with the hook around her waist, bringing her just that much grinned against her lips, pleased with the fact that it been her that kissed him and not the other way around. Overcoming that initial shock, satisfying that urge to kiss her that had been lingering in the air between them for some time.

It was a hungry kiss, but not quiet desperate. Oh, he was going to savor this moment for all that it was worth.

She had to admit, it'd been quite some time since she'd been good and kissed, but … she didn't remember it ever feeling like this. The longer her lips were moving against his, the more intense the feeling became, it was like electricity jolting through her.

It felt like the magic she had used against Cora … magnified a hundred times.

He pulled her closer, and she honestly wasn't sure that was even possible at this point. Her hand was still at the back of his neck, her fingers threading lightly in his hair.

The first little shock hadn't seemed like much, but there was no doubt that there was magic between them. And not in the ironic sort of way. That spark in their personalities seemed to carry over into a legitimate spark between them. Was this…?

Killian tangled his fingers in her blond curls, vainly cursing the fact that he had only one hand to touch her with. He pulled back briefly, long enough for a quick gasp of air, before he was kissing her again, pushing the kiss just a little further, a little more thoroughly. She was more divine than chocolate of any kind.

And the tingle of magic between them flooded his mind with the fact that, it was exactly what he had initially assumed. That was the only explanation. The kindred spirits, the openness, the spark.

There was something so strange about this kiss, about him, about all of it. It was the most confusing, most amazing feeling she had ever experienced from a single kiss in her entire life. It was the sort of kiss the poets described, the sort of kiss that only happened …

… that only happened in fairytales.

He pulled back briefly, and she surprised herself with the sound of protest that escaped her lips, but it wasn't long until he was kissing her again, and this time, a little bit of her desperation for this moment, this closeness, slipped out. A sigh escaped her, and she honestly wasn't sure how to go back from this.

Killian's fingers untangled from her curls, his hand sliding down over her back before it came to rest on her waist. Tonight he was certain he would wake up and think that this whole morning had been a dream. He had never kissed someone and felt this. It was consuming and powerful.

Just like every story said of a kiss like this. A True Love kiss. He wasn't jumping the gun on that phrase anytime soon, but they'd be hard pressed to explain it as anything but one. No other kiss had ever been said to contain that jolting sort of power. He had never felt that sort of rush from a kiss before.

Everywhere he touched, even through the fabric of her clothes, her skin felt like it was on fire. Her hands moved to his lapels, fingers tightening in the fabric as she attempted to pull him closer. She realized eventually, this would have to stop … but she'd never felt a rush like this, not ever, and stopping now made less than no sense.

She finally pulled back, but not very far, she was unwilling at the moment to do that. "What … what the hell was that?" she breathed, and it was probably the wrong thing to say in the moment, but … he had to have felt it too … right?

"That…" He breathed out, trying to catch his breath. "That was one hell of a kiss." Killian gave a breathy kiss as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. His eyes met hers, searching them for any sign of regret, almost afraid to find it there. "Did you…?" He didn't finish, not wanting to ruin the moment by bringing up the magic that had happened, especially if she hadn't felt it.

If it had been - which he assumed it was - the magical spark of a True Love kiss, that changed his whole game. Because whether he liked it or not past, present, and future actions were going to come back to bite him in the ass and he feared a ricochet effect that would hurt Emma.

She managed a small laugh at that, nodding. "But it was more than that," she breathed, a little dazed. "You felt that right?" She gave her hand a little shake, it was tingling with the build-up of what-the-hell-ever that had just been. "You definitely felt that, right?" Her eyes searched his face then, looking for a sign of … something, anything. Regret or confirmation or confusion … something.

She looked up when he spoke. "Did I … what?" she asked him, shaking her hand again. Damn, whatever that was … it was potent.

It took him a moment to follow her words, his head a muddled mess of thoughts and feelings. "That, that was what I was asking about." Killian's brow furrowed together, "The magic." He wasn't mentioning what he assumed that it was, that would certainly be too much for her. Hell it was too much for him. "The spark." A grin spread across his lips, far too pleased with himself and the kiss that they'd shared.

"Oh," Emma said, relief flooding through her. Then, "Oh, thank God. I thought I was going crazy." She gave him a look. "That's definitely new." Well, it was new to her, anyway. Maybe this sort of thing happened all the time for him. She kinda didn't want to think about that. At his grin, she narrowed her eyes. "Smugness right now, seriously?" she said dryly.

"Well if you're going crazy, I'm following you along down the rabbit hole." Killian's brows rose, shaking his head. "That's not… normal. At all." He had thought that Milah had been his True Love - it had felt right and seemed right. But clearly this had never happened. Not like this.

Killian smirked, "Can a man not be even slightly proud?" He cocked a brow, canting his head to the side. "That we a hell of a kiss and you are a hell of a woman."

"I didn't think so," she said, brow knitted. "I'm still shaking … and before you say anything, don't," she said, arching a brow at him warningly. "It's just … it means something, doesn't it? It's not normal, it doesn't just happen."

She rolled her eyes then, shaking her head in amusement and embarrassment. "You're … not too shabby yourself," she finally conceded with a small, cautious grin.

Killian nodded warily, "The kiss… was what you might assume that it was. A magical one of sorts." He wasn't sure of outwardly saying that it was a True Love's kiss and how she might be respond to that turn of events. It wasn't exactly something you could just ignore.

Teasing her was far too easy, "Your kiss said that you thought a little more of me than simplyshabby."

"Yeah, I got that part," she said, reaching for his hand. Sure enough, as soon as her skin came in contact with his, some of whatever was built up within her snapped against his skin, like a shock, but less sharp, more pulsing. "Magic kiss. Clearly. That … " She trailed off, brow furrowed. What she was thinking didn't even bear saying out loud. There was no way … maybe that sorta thing happened over there, but this was the real world.

"Well, I probably wouldn't have kissed you in the first place if I didn't think that," she told him blandly. She sighed, looking at him seriously then. "If you know what it means, I think you should tell me. Because … because I have ideas, but they're … crazy ones."

He flinched at her touch, feeling the pulse of magic against his skin. It was surreal. He'd seen magic - done magic - but never like this. "I'm starting to believe this may be just a slight bit more intense give the nature of who you are."

Killian sighed heavily, bringing his hand up to brush his knuckles against her cheek. "I'm sureyou've heard of True Love's kiss…?" He bowed his head, half-expecting an adverse reaction out of her.

Her brow creased a bit at his flinch, and she pulled her hand back. "Sorry," she murmured sheepishly. "Just proving a point."

Her eyes trained on his face, she leaned into his touch. She frowned then, at his words, the way he bowed his head. "Of course I've heard about it," she said. "Hey, look at me."

Killian looked up slowly, his blue eyes meeting hers cautiously. "There's every possibility that the magic was that." He searched her eyes, "You understand what that means don't you?"

She was looking, watching his expression, waiting for a clue that he was joking, that this was another one his "not funny" moments … but it wasn't there. There was nothing but seriousness in his blue eyes, tinged with something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"What … you're … I mean, we're … but how does that work?"

"It… Looks that way." Killian let out a heavy sigh, shifting back on his heels. "I'm aware that this isn't what you were looking for." He was very much not Hook anymore, not in this moment at least. There was no cocky attitude, no witty banter. That kiss had stripped him bare before her.

One kiss had changed more than he was willing to see changed. If what he had felt for Milah hadn't been True Love - then what was this all for? But Emma. How could you deny yourself something that felt right - something you desired to know again?

"It's not like it's what you came looking for either," she pointed out, very much at a loss. "Killian, I'm sorry, I … " She shook her head. "The last thing I want to do is … is … complicate things … for you."

She turned then, moving to sit down in her chair. She couldn't exactly deny their connection, one that she had never had an explanation for, one that simply was. "If you want to go, I understand." She looked up at him, and there was a light in her eyes that very much said Stay.

Killian hesitated, half-tempted to leave but that look in her eyes was hard to say no to. "I'm not a good man Emma, I'm sure you've realized this by now." Revenge had blurred more lines than he was ever willing to admit. But Emma had proved to him tonight that Captain Hook was not the chief persona as he had assumed. Killian was still very much in existence. Brought out by Emma.

"I-.." He shook his head, his shoulders sagging with the weight of it all, as he moved towards the chair he had been sat in earlier, sinking down with a heavy sigh. "This changes a lot, Emma… I-.." He couldn't meet her eyes, "I have done things that you…" Would be ashamed of.

"Do you honestly think I don't know that?" she said quietly. "I'm pretty sure this is not the way the stories are meant to go. " She sighed heavily. "If you'd met me a year ago … this conversation would be going a very different way. But I've seen things since then. I'm not who I used to be." She bowed her head. "I don't know what it all means. But I know that you … matter to me. I didn't want you to. I tried to be angry with you, I wanted to hate you, but the truth of the matter is that I'm not angry. And I don't hate you. Not even close."

"Gods, I couldn't even hate you for leaving me at the top of the beanstalk. I was only upset because you stopped whatever we found in each other up there." Killian's brows lowered and there was something almost sulk-like about his appearance. "We were never done, Emma." And that was what terrified him - that they weren't done even if by remaining meant putting Emma into harms way.

"No one can know about this Emma. No one. The Crocodile will use you against me." That was ifanyone found out before Archie was released eventually by Cora. Otherwise there was a good chance that that would be Killian's swan song.

"Aren't we a pair?" she said, shaking her head sadly. She looked at him again, and it was all still slightly surreal. The first time she'd seen him, when they'd pulled that rubble off of him, she'd been wary … but curious. And the more she learned about him the more curious she became.

And now they were sitting here, having the most bizarre conversation she'd ever had in her life. How had they gotten here? "And who would I tell?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side and giving him an amused look. "Not to mention, how would I go about bringing something like this up?"

Her brow creased. "Unless you're trying to tell me that … that we shouldn't see each other … " She understood the danger, but God, the idea of not seeing him was almost unbearable. Not after today. Not after this.

"You have a mother, don't children tell things to their mothers? Secrets like first True Love kisses and such?" Killian's brows rose with a humorous quirk. "I don't think there's a way that I can allow myself not to see you after today Emma. I'd go mad wanting to experience that again." He smirked, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip, they still tingled from her lips pressed to his. "In fact, it's almost been too long as it is." He cracked a charming, but wicked grin.

"Oh, that's cute, you think you're so special I have to go blab to everyone I see," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "And, no, I will not be telling Mary Margaret about this. She already has her issues with you as it is."

She let her eyes follow the motion of his thumb, wondering at how he was able to captivate her so easily. For all this talk of True Love's kiss, the fact of the matter was that he was just a man, and she was just a woman, and they had only just barely begun to figure out how the other worked. Just because kissing him made her feel a rush like no other … she saw no reason to not treat this like any other burgeoning … relationship.

"You gonna talk about it all day or actually do something about it?" she finally asked, cocking a brow in the same imperious manner he did sometimes, and giving him a challenging smirk of her own.

"I'm not very aware of the whole familial unite thing," Killian commented distantly, "I don't know what's said to whom or when."

There was something predatory about the glint in his eyes as he watched her for a moment longer, silent as he rose to his feet. He could see the little challenge she was issuing, the game that they were both playing. He tilted his head as he strode around her desk, rounding around behind her chair.

"We both know I enjoy talking a fair bit." He placed his hand on the back of her chair, keeping very still behind her.

She watched his expression change, and felt her heartbeat quicken once again. There was an almost feral glow to his eyes now, but instead of frightening her … it did something quite different. She kept her eyes trained on him, watching without turning in her chair as he stood, graceful as a cat in his movements.

"Yes, that is a good point," she said, swallowing thickly as she felt him behind her. She could've turned around, or tried to … but she wanted to know what he was going to do. Twisted curiosity got the better of her.

Killian grinned at the fact she hadn't turned around to see what he was doing. He wanted to see that as an element of trust from her - that she trusted him with her back turned. The part of him that felt guilty over Archie's presence in his ship was taunting him over the fact that he had no right to have her trust. That if she were in his way - she'd be no different than anyone else he'd harmed for his goals.

But that was a lie. Because Emma… was slowly convincing him that his goals weren't worth more loss.

Without warning he spun the chair around, accurately guessing that the seat would spin. "Hello, love." He grinned, that devious glint in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her, pressing his hand to the top of chair for support.

"Again with the theatrics," she managed to say before her chair was spun and she was staring into those eyes that were so impossibly blue, they shouldn't be allowed. "Hi," she breathed at him, scant seconds before he was kissing her again.

If there'd been any doubt in her mind that maybe the whole magical kiss thing had been a fluke, well, those doubts went flying from her head the moment her lips touched his again. There was that surge again, that overwhelming rush. It felt like drowning, and it seemed an apt metaphor when one was kissing a pirate. She leaned forward in her chair, trying to be closer to him.

Whatever this feeling was … she didn't want it to stop.

Perhaps this angle had been gravely mistaken, the surprise was alright but the angle was infuriating. He wanted to cup her cheek, feel her skin beneath his palm, but he needed to use his hand to keep the chair for turning away from him. Another reason to curse the Crocodile.

But it didn't keep him from continuing the kiss, reveling in that surge of magic between their lips that confirmed their assumption. There was no denying it this time. A groan escaped his lips as they parted as he tilted his head. If they kept this up they were going to tip the chair over.

Kissing him was like the best kind of intoxication. How on earth was she supposed to stop?

She wasn't typically one to take these sorts of things sitting down, as it were. He groaned, and the sound reverberated through her, along with the magic of the kiss, and she grabbed his lapels, pulling him down closer. The chair was going to topple, and she really didn't want to go down with it. "If you don't let me up, we're both gonna fall," she breathed against his lips, not breaking contact with him.

"Then stand up," Killian mumbled against her lips, that little stubborn streak rushing through him. He released his hold on the chair, giving her a chance to stand or a chance to let the chair topple over and take them both with it. There was the slightest amount of pride going along with his, the knowledge that he had been right when he first set his sights on her. She wasn't the woman he'd expected to be sent to dupe. She was something rare, something intoxicating - definitely intoxicating.

She stood just seconds before the chair clattered to the ground after he released it, paying it no attention as it did. "Better," she breathed, her hands sliding up his chest so she could drape her arms over his shoulders, drawing him closer. She tilted her head then, deepening the kiss to a point that the rush from it was almost all-consuming.

With the chair out of the equation Killian cupped her jaw, relishing the warmth of her skin beneath his fingers. The magic that he could feel just beneath his fingertips, that hummed against her skin. He drew his hook carefully along her back, being mindful of its point as he used it place of a hand. He'd never mourned the loss of his hand more than in this moment.

He scraped his teeth against her bottom lip, a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips as he leaned into her touch. It was going to be hard to ever say no to all of this.

She was mindful of the feel of his hook against her back, a foreign sensation, to be sure, but one she found she didn't mind. It was part of him, and she accepted that, reveled in it, even. The magic that was in her was bubbling to the surface, it hummed just under her skin, as if he were somehow pulling it forth with his touch.

It was amazing.

Her fingertips trailed along the skin at the back of his neck, a shiver running through her at the feel of his teeth on her lip. She groaned, her tongue darting along his lower lip. God, she needed so much more of this.

"Emma." He mumbled against her lips, but his words ran out of purpose when he felt her tongue against his lip. His lips parted, giving her whatever access she desired. His heart was hammering in his ears, a surprising reminder that he did have one. One that seemed to beat a little stronger now.

Killian stepped that little half an inch closer to her, his arm curving behind her to bring her flush to him. He wanted to feel her close like this, her warmth radiating off of him and melting away the frozen nature he'd grown accustomed to for so long. The world was no longer shades of black and white, there were flickers of red now - the red of her leather jacket she wore.

The wave that hit her when her tongue slid against his then was so overwhelming that it might've made her pull away … but instead, she only tightened her grip on him. He was pulling this magic out of her, bringing it to the surface, and he would be her anchor when it was all a little bit too much.

Like he had been, ever since he'd shown up here. With everything that had gone on, he'd been the only thing to give her any respite from it at all. She had no idea about the wrong or right of it any more. Terms like that seemed far too simple, and inconsequential at that. Was he meant to be hers? In this moment, it sort of felt like that. And maybe this moment was all that mattered.

He pulled her closer, and she could feel the pounding of his heart against her own chest. She couldn't help it, she smiled against his lips, pulling back just slightly. "I told you so," she whispered.

Killian slid his tongue against hers, reveling in the taste was all her own. He could almost taste the metallic tinge of the magic between them, the waves of it crashing through them. It was stronger than he had imagined it would ever be, but Emma was special. She was literally made from True Love and perhaps that was why it was a little stronger.

"And what is it that you told me?" He asked, his accent just a little thicker now, desire saturating his tone. His eyes were hooded as he met hers, marveling at how beautiful they were.

She swore she could hear the sound of the ocean crashing in her head, the surge of magic still pulsating through them both, and she wondered if it wasn't some bit of him, mixing with the magic in her … he was a pirate, after all, he was the sea. Was this how it was supposed to feel? Or was there something special about the two of them?

His voice was thick, his eyes, still incredibly blue, but darker now, and she couldn't believe the look in them right now was because of her. "That you have a heart," she whispered, her eyes holding his gaze as though she might drown if she looked away.

Killian brushed his fingers along the curve of her jaw, leaning his forehead against hers. He didn't want to lose the contact, the sensation. "It's been a long time since it beat like this." A smile curved his lips, his eyes still locked on hers. "This morning has been full of surprises." His hook rested at the curve of her hip, keeping her close carefully.

She rested her hand against his chest, smiling softly. She understood his words, better than she'd care to admit. "Yeah," she said quietly. "Mine too. Probably not as long as it's been for you, though, since you're like, ancient." She flicked her eyes up to his, a smirk on her lips. She was teasing him, but in all honesty, the fact that a man who had lived and seen as much as he had was standing there and admitting that she — little, sad, lonely Emma Swan — made his heart beat faster … well, it mattered.

She reveled in the feel of his fingers against her skin. Knowing what she knew about him, part of her was amazed at the gentleness there … the other part, though, wasn't surprised at all. "You gonna fess up to following me yet?" she asked him with a sly grin.

"I'm roughly around…" He thought for a moment, a grin plastered across his face. "Three hundred and let's say thirty-one," Killian met her eyes as he laughed, "I'd call that nearly ancient." She was more special than she realized - she'd managed to convince a man set on dying that maybe one more day was worth it. And another after that one.

"I did nothing of the sort," Killian smirked, tilting his head with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I was making… an assessment." She was good to realize that he'd been following her.

"Seriously?" Emma said, raising a brow. "Is that because of Neverland, then? I mean, I'm guessing that's a real place … everywhere else seems to be, so why not?" She laughed a little, though her heart did a funny little flip at the thought of Neverland actually being real.

She tilted her head at him, giving him a look that said she didn't believe him. "Assessment? Is that what you're going with? And what exactly did you assess?"

"I wasn't jesting when I said I knew the Lost Boys, love." Killian winked at her, "I spent quite a long time in Neverland - I suppose that's where this whole legend of Captain Hook comes from." He quirked a brow, holding his hook up with a look of hatred at the metal curve.

He turned his attention back to Emma, "Well I learned your pattern throughout the day, you have a set path you take nearly everyday and you rarely diverge." Did it really matter if he'd followed her? At this point?

She went back and forth in mind, whether or not to even ask the next question that came to her, but in the end, her rampant curiosity won out. "What was it like?" She sounded pretty awestruck, even to her own ears, but she couldn't really help it. She made a face. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want. I was just curious."

Her brow creased at that. "I didn't realize I was that predictable," she mused. "I mean, I guess there's not really any reason to go out of my way … " She trailed off. "Just how long have you been assessingme, Killian?" There was no accusation in her voice, she merely wanted to know.

"It's not all that's said in your fairytales," Killian's brows creased together, "There's an element of danger that's rather left out. And no I wasn't that danger." He gritted, fully aware of what the tale said of Captain Hook. "But that was all a very long time ago."

"Hmm," He pressed his lips together, narrowing his eyes as he feigned taking a long time to answer, "Around a week - long enough."

She nodded. "Well, I guess that's to be expected," she said. "I mean, nothing I've learned so far about any of this has been what I grew up knowing. You, for example, might just be the biggest surprise of all." She smiled a little at him. "I do mean that in a good way."

She gave a short laugh then. "Oh, is that all?" she said, shaking her head. "What did you do, get bored?"

"Oh? The largest surprise?" He chuckled, clearly pleased with that comment. "And what's so surprising me about me, lass?"

"I got curious." Killian's brows rose as he looked down at her from beneath his lashes, "Though I doubt the curiosity will ever end." His voice was laced with unsaid words, fears, promises. He'd been curious before and it brought this life upon him.

She rolled her eyes, making a face. "Oh, I've gone and stroked the ego, haven't I?" she said, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Remind me not to do that." She laughed a little then. "What do you mean, what's surprising about you? What's not surprising about you? For one thing," she said, reaching up and brushing a bit of the hair off his brow, "you have much better hair than I was lead to believe."

She blinked, a bit taken aback by that. "Curious about what?" she asked him, puzzled.

"Oh, you've not stroked my ego enough yet." The double meaning in his tone was impossible to avoid.

Killian's eyes flickered shut at her slight touch, a smile spreading across his lips. "I do have a pretty decent head of hair for someone as old as I am." His brows raised as he studied her face for a moment, "I was curious about you. Curious about what makes you tick."

"Seriously?" She smacked his arm lightly at that. "I guess I walked right into that one," she said, trying not to laugh.

"It's passable," she said nonchalantly, her fingers still lightly brushing against his brow, threading in his hair. She met his eyes then. "I suppose asking me was out of the question?" she said, then thought about that. "Yeah, no, actually it probably was," she admitted. "Before, anyway."

Killian fought a smirk, stepping along with her as she backed herself against the desk. If she was instigating this he could drop some of his gentlemanly act. He pressed against her, giving her no room between the desk and him. "Emma." He hissed out, before his lips were pressed against hers, his sliding up beneath her shirt more, his fingers splaying out across her skin. They were playing with fire right now, fire that burned and froze with its heat.

She gave a gasp when he pressed into her, letting her feel every inch of him pressed against her. Her lips opened beneath his, hungry and eager for him. There were a lot of thoughts rolling around in her head. This was heading into dangerous territory, but in the strangest way, it felt … almost safe. Safe enough to let herself go. And when had she started equating Killian Jones with "safe"? In the back of her mind, she realized that she kind of always had, even against her better judgement. The most coherent thought she had though, was Yes.

The hook was starting to be more of a nuisance than an old friend in this moment. He wanted two hands; to slide across her skin, to savor her warmth beneath his palms, to hoist her up onto the desk. It had never been such a problem until Emma. In the back of his head, the thoughts that made him cold sought to remind him that he wasn't worth it - Emma deserved better than a worn-down villain with a broken heart and a missing hand.

But how could he say no to this? When it was all that he wanted, all that he craved. His lips broke from hers, catching a breath of air before he trailed them along her jaw and down her neck, letting his teeth scrape gently against the curve of her collarbone.

She felt him receding, just the tiniest bit from her, she didn't know how or why, but it was something about the way the magic flowed. She reached up and touched his cheek, her lips against his still insistent and eager, but also sincere in their movements. She breathed his name against his lips, wanting him to know that she was in this moment, with him. She sighed when his lips began trailing down her neck. She tilted her head, granting him any and all access that he desired, her fingers moving back to his hair again.

Killian slipped his hand beneath her shirt further, his fingers ghosting just beneath the curve of her ribs. "Gods." He muttered quietly against her neck as he kissed his way back to her lips. Their lips met with the tingle of magic, the spark that made his desire burn just a little more - if that were even possible. He slid his arm behind her back, trying to avoid the hook scraping against her skin as he slowly used his freehand to boost her up on to the edge of the desk. He had always wondered what drowning felt like - and this was certainly drowning.

She kept one hand in his hair, the other at the front of his shirt, pulling him with her as she found herself on the desk. Where was that little voice that usually screamed at her to "stop" right about this moment? It didn't seem to be anywhere around, and all she wanted was more, so much more. Her lips against his were more insistent than ever now, her teeth scraping his bottom lip, a soft groan escaping her throat. It was like going under the waves, kissing him, but she welcomed it, gladly.

Killian released his hold on her hip, bringing his hand up to cup her jaw as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips. He stepped closer, pressing against her more as he leaned into the kiss. He started to bring his hook-hand up to continue where his freehand had left off, but he froze - for half a second he had forgotten that he had that damned hook. Caught up and lost in the moment, too focused on drawing out more little sounds of pleasure, than realizing his shortcomings.

"We should-" He pulled back from her lips, his blue eyes unable to meet hers. "We should stop."

It took Emma a moment to catch up with what was happening. One moment, his lips were on hers, and she was lost in all sorts of sensations that she didn't ever want to stop feeling, and the next … the next, they were GONE, and he was pulling back.

"Why?" she asked, breathless and worried, her eyes searching his face, wondering at why he wouldn't look at her. "Killian … look at me. What is it?"

For who he was this was the most foolish worry he could have. His eyes glared at the hook, his lips curved in a sneer. "Three hundred years and this has never been one of my greater issues." Killian's gaze flickered to her face quickly, keeping the glance brief. But the hook wasn't even a quarter of the faults that were far more glaring. And why were the suddenly such pressing matters in the forefront of his mind when there should have been other pressing matters. "You deserve better than this Emma."

Killian's gaze dropped to the floor as he started to pull back further. Perhaps the fear was of hurting her - of letting this get to a point where everything he'd done in the past would crush them both beneath their weight. He'd be damned if Emma was harmed because of him. He wouldn't lose someone else.

Her expression of confusion gave way to one of understanding. Her features softened as her eyes drifted after his gaze, toward his hook. "Killian … " she said, prepared to say something, until he spoke again, and started to pull back from her.

"Oh, uh-uh," she said, shaking her head vehemently then, her fingers tightening in the front of his shirt, preventing him from taking another step. "No, you are not just going to pull away from me right now! Look at me, dammit! What I deserve is a better explanation than that."

Killian's eyes snapped from her hold on his shirt up to her eyes. He opened his mouth, closing at his mulled over the right words for a moment longer. "I want to be able to touch you with two hands." He spoke quietly, his words coming out with a hint of remorse. "Come on lass, you deserve someone better than this." He held the hook between them, a frown creasing his brow. It was part of him and always would be and in the past it had never caused an ounce of difficulties until now.

Her expression grew sad, but it wasn't pity, it was just … sad. Her voice softened when she spoke again. "I don't care how you touch me, Killian," she said. "It doesn't matter to me that you only have one hand … it's not as though you had a choice, it's not as though you asked for this to happen. It doesn't diminish you in my eyes, at all. If anything, it's the opposite."

She took his hand in one of hers, and his hook in the other. "As for the what I deserve crap," she said, narrowing her eyes. "In case it's escaped you, I've been alone for a very long time. And that was a choice I made. And it's a choice I'm unmaking now. Because I choose to be with you."

Emma's words struck him in ways he never imagined they could. He'd accepted the hook, he'd dealt with it, made due. Suffered glares occasionally and always fear. Women that he'd been with over the decades had simply requested that he removed it but no one just accepted it.

Killian felt his heart do the strange fluttery thing at her words. She'd chose him. "I chose you." He said, speaking before his thoughts were finally finished processing. "I-.. It doesn't matter when, but I chose you Emma."

She smiled at him then, her eyes bright with tears that might be threatening to fall at any moment. She still didn't know what any of this meant, and it was a lot to process, but in this moment, she felt … whole. And that was a feeling she hadn't had … not like this … ever.

"Then don't run away from me," she said, her hands tightening on his hand and his hook, pulling him back toward her. "Remember when we first met? You told me that I needed you, remember? You were right."

"Allow me to make a mental note that I was correct about something." Killian flashed a cheeky grin as he stepped close, brushing his fingers against her cheek. "Love, there's no need for tears."

Killian sighed heavily, "I don't want to run off, love. I want to stay but…" He shook his head. There were thing she deserved to know and he wasn't able to tell her - not now. "But I won't." He cupped her cheek tenderly, looking her in the eyes, "I need you too."

"Don't get smug on me now," she said, laughing a bit as the tears slipped down her cheeks, unbidden and more than a little embarrassing.

"Then stay," she said, her eyes imploring his. "Whatever it is you're worried about … it will keep. It will keep til tomorrow. Today is … " She sighed. "It's the best day I've had, in a very long time. I don't want it to end because of … of doubts or … secrets. Why don't you give yourself a break for one day?" She leaned forward, catching his lips with hers. "Stay."

Tomorrow. All of these other emotions could be staved off until tomorrow, that was doable - that was possible. Right now he would focus on Emma, this magic that was spun between them and the fact that she was kissing him again. Killian met her lips, breaking only to whisper, "For you," before his lips were back against hers again.

His arm went around her waist, bringing her close again - he'd missed her nearness even over a matter of a few moments. It was crazy - but it was what they had discovered. The magic, the need, the understanding. They weren't just two broken pieces anymore at least not for today.

Her entire body seemed to relax, she'd been so tensed up, afraid that he was still going to walk away. She knew they had too many issues to ignore, too many things about themselves that would need to be brought to light before … before … before what? Deep in the secretmost part of her heart, she already knew that it didn't even matter. Wasn't it already too late?

Oh, it wasn't anything she even had words for yet … but the magic couldn't be lying … not when everything felt like this. She was desperate for him, needing to be close to him more than she needed to breathe. Her hand resting on his chest — she loved the strong and steady thump of his heart that she could feel there — she sucked lightly on his bottom lip, the magic pulsating wildly.

Killian couldn't suppress the groan that rose up in the back of his throat, escaping between parted lips as she sucked on his bottom lip.

He drew her shirt up slowly, slipping his fingers beneath to resume their stroking along the curve of her ribs, savoring her smooth skin beneath his calloused fingers. Skillfully he drew the curved edge of the hook along the curve of her waist, smirking against her lips. The hook wasn't going to pose a problem this time, he wasn't going to dwell on the fact that he couldn't touch her because the hook could touch her and she could feel that.

She tried not to smirk as she elicited a groan from his lips, but the sound went straight through her and all she really wanted was to hear it again. She grazed her teeth over his bottom lip, then gasped, feeling the sensation of his hook against her skin.

Different. Not at all unpleasant.

"Killian," she breathed, breaking from his lips and trailing her lips down his jawline, til she found the spot on his neck where she could see his pulse jump. Further proof of his heart. She brushed her lips over the spot, featherlight, almost reverently.

Killian gritted his teeth to keep from groaning her name. "You keep finding my little spots." He chuckled softly, tangling his fingers in her hair as he used his hook to drag her shirt up a little farther, being careful not to rip the thin material. "Gods Emma."

Control was slowly fading away and all he could think of was pushing the majority of the files on her desk to the floor. She was a far better read after all.

Emma flicked her tongue against his pulse, before trailing her lips back up his neck to his mouth. There was something intoxicating about kissing him, she didn't like stopping for too long. "Is that a problem, love?" she breathed lowly, wondering how he'd take his little nickname being turned around on him.

"Because I can always stop … " The hand that was resting on his chest slowly slid downward, over his torso, her touch light and teasing.

Killian smirked at her use of his nickname, leaning forward to nip her bottom lip in response, pulling it away every so slightly with a gentle squeeze. "It'd be a travesty for either of us to say that word now, love." The magic that sparked when their lips touched was overwhelming, it drew him in time and time again, he wanted more with each kiss.

His eyes followed her hands, feeling the muscles beneath her path clenching in anticipation for her touch. He craved it. "I have no intention of telling you to stop." He commented slowly, bringing his fingers up further beneath her shirt, testing how far she would allow him to go.

Her free hand went around the back of his neck, drawing him back to her. His lips, his mouth, it was like oxygen to her right now. If this was what kisses were supposed to feel like … well, she could finally say that she understood. Oh, she got it now. Kissing Killian was like … coming home.

Her other hand slid lower still, wanting to know how far she could push him …There was no way for her to know if he was as desperate for her as she was for him, but she was going to find out, somehow.

"You won't be hearing it from me, either," she breathed against his lips, her body responding to his touch by pressing closer to him.

Killian tugged at her shirt, his brows furrowing. "This thing has got to come off, unless you want to be sitting in your office the rest of the day with a ripped shirt." The hook seemed like a perfectly decent option in the minute. He wanted more, he wanted her soft skin against his calloused fingers, his lips against her heated flesh. He wanted her, more than he'd wanted anyone - at least in a very long time.

"And where is that little hand of yours headed, Miss Swan?" His brows raised teasingly, swallowing shakily at her touch. How much lower was she planning on going there?

She gave him a sardonic smile, shaking her head as she pulled back enough — hating that she had to stop touching him, even for a moment — to pull the offending garment over her head, the knowledge that she was about to … literally … bare all for him no small matter in her mind right now. Her hands shook with the movement, and it took several seconds longer than it should have to be rid of it.

"Happy now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, a challenge in her eyes as she smirked at him, leaning back in toward him once more.

Killian's eyes flickered hungrily over the newly bared skin, his hand ghosting over what he had felt, but hadn't seen. "Very happy." He lowered his head and trailed kisses along her collarbone, his tongue flicking out to tease the skin as he moved. There was nothing else in his mind except for her and him and them, together here in this moment. There was no yesterday, no tomorrow - there was simply now. Caught up in the moment where nothing mattered about who they were, but who they were together.

"Emma." He growled against her skin, his eyes looking up at her face as he lowered his lips across her bare skin. He wanted her to feel - if he couldn't touch everything, then at least Emma could feel it.

She was very certain that no one had ever looked at her the way he was looking at her right now. Her two legs weren't going to support her for much longer, she knew. The sound that came from her throat was a whimper, a prayer, she hadn't even known it was possible to need like this.

And then his lips were on her skin, and the sensations were magnified, a hundred times, from the magic between them. Her body arched against him, needing to be so much closer than they already were. She literally felt as though she were on fire, and he was both the flame and the fan that made it burn hotter.

"Killian."

Killian's lips curled into a smile against her skin as he ghosted his lips over the swell of her breasts, enjoying the way she arched towards him - prideful joy in making her want him just that little much more. He'd wanted her the moment he'd laid eyes on her but not the way it had typically been. He wanted the mental before the physical, the calm before the storm of passion and he was getting it all in one morning.

The paperwork be damned, he worked to hoist her up onto the desk, pushing her a little bit further on than before. Pencils and papers clanked and fluttered to the floor as he moved to stand between her legs, keeping impossibly close to her.

Emma barely registered the clatter of the desk's contents, she was far too engrossed in everything about him right now. She leaned back on her elbows so she could watch his every move.

He was so incredibly beautiful. Damaged, yes, but then, so was she. It wasn't fair that a man like him should be dealt the hand he'd been dealt … but if it was true, if he was really hers, she knew she would somehow try and make it up to him. Somehow.

She bit her lip, her breathing growing rapider with each passing moment. One hand moved back to his hair, loving the way it felt beneath her fingertips. With a smirk, she gave a little tug then, her legs going around his waist with no ceremony, and pulling him flush against her, gasping a bit at the contact.

Killian groaned against her skin, his eyes clenching shut at the double-sensation of her tugging at her hair and her legs bringing him closer to where he wanted to be. There was no question of stopping left in his mine, there was only yes and do. He wanted to poses her, to feel her, to make her feel. Touch never seemed important until he wanted to feel it vicariously through her - it wasonly a hand but in this moment it felt like a part of him that he could use for her was stripped away.

Maybe the magic between them did more than just send far-too- pleasurable sparks between them. But there had never been some study done of what True Love truly did for two people. No one knew, it came differently to all.

"Emma." He leaned over her, pressing his hand against the desk beside her shoulder, dipping down to meet her lips.

Her arms went around him when he came back to her lips, and this time, when she kissed him it was as though she meant to devour him. She wanted, needed, to feel him. There was no going back, there was no way to stop this, nor did she want to. She knew that now, beyond a shadow of anything. He was what she wanted.

One of her hands slid down between them, fingertips brushing over the front of his trousers, already aching to feel him inside her. "Killian," she moaned against his lips, her eyes opening and meeting his. "Please."

Emma Swan did not beg. But she had also never felt such all-consuming need in her life. In this moment, she didn't care how it made her sound, if she was weak in this moment, it was okay, because she was with him.

Killian exhaled sharply, bucking forward against her touch. He had her, in his arms and in his life right now. The challenge almost won, but it was never going to be completed. Because what they had was different and challenging in its own way.

"With pleasure." He retorted at her understandable begging, he wouldn't hold it over her as that. Killian's fingers traced along the line of her trousers - jeans as he'd heard them called - sliding down the front of them to the metal contraption that kept them up. He tugged at the little handle-like metal and pulled it downwards, pleased to hear the sound of it opening. "Not so difficult after all." He smirked at her, leaning into kiss her again.

Even at a time like this his cocky attitude was hard to keep at bay. The desire and need for her blurring everything else. "I need you Emma."

She inhaled sharply, the moment a million times more intense than any other moment she'd experienced like this. But who was she kidding? There'd never been another moment like this.

She gave a small smile at his amazement with the zipper, and his obvious pride at having bested it. "Zippers are easy," she murmured, "compared to whatever it is that keeps these ridiculous pants on you." She tugged at them, frustrated. "Seriously, do they require a password?"

It probably wasn't all that difficult, but her brain was a fog of desire and magic and Killian. She looked up at him, pressing her lips to his. "I want you," she whispered. "Now, right now."

Killian swatter her hand away in amusement, "It's simply, love." He kept his lips close to hers, his eyes hooded as he worked the laces of his trousers loose, exhaling in relief as the constraints were finally released and pressure was relieved. But not nearly as much as he needed relieved.

"Get those trousers off and I'm more than willing to comply to now." His voice a whole octave lower than typically, his accent rougher than he allowed it - desire dripping from his every word. He wanted to drag out this cat and mouse game for longer - but any longer and who knew what would keep them apart.

He knew - but his lips were sealed.

He was magnificent, and he was about to be hers, and she just couldn't figure out how they had gotten here from where they had been, not so long ago. Had they always been headed here? They must've been, for no other explanation made any sense.

She had to sit up to take her boots off, tossing them aside, before making quick work of shimmying out of her jeans. She pulled him back to her then, kissing him hungrily, trying to quell the rush of emotions threatening to consume her. This was what drowning felt like. Or burning alive.

Her legs wrapped around his waist again, but this time, there were no barriers between them. Her eyes met his, and she smiled as she pulled him closer. Slowly, though, because she didn't want to rush this.

Killian could have sworn this was all a dream - it was even too good to be his own dreams. His dreams were never this vivid, this perfect, this real. Emma Swan - his Emma Swan. Bare before him more ways than purely physical. He had seen parts of her today - parts of her past and who she was and he had earned her trust, her love - as far as True Love's kiss came into play.

"God's Emma." He groaned as she wrapped her legs around him, pressing him deliciously close to her. His fingers tightened at her hip, shifting her position. Nearly, but not quiet there yet.

His lips met hers, moving slowly, passionately, keeping at bay the torrent of desirous and desperate kisses he wanted to lay on her. He wanted to savor this moment, lips locked against hers as he aligned himself, pushing forward slowly.

He held her like she was something precious, looked at her like she was meant to be revered. And the thing about it, was that she knew she looked at him the same way. Touched him the same way. How had this happened? None of it was what she had ever expected, but as her lips moved against his, she knew she wouldn't want it any other way.

Slow had seemed like a good idea a moment ago. Now it seemed terrible. She growled a little against his lips then, frustration and desire mingling, her body arching against his, wanting to feel his skin against her own. "Killian," she gasped, feeling him press closer, finally, at last. "Please."

Killian thrust into her with a growl, his eyes fixed on her face watching her expression. He was finally close enough - if only just. "Emma." He whispered, leaning into kiss her. It was surreal - this moment, this magic that was almost too intense. "Is this real?" He laughed hoarsely, his hand sliding over her back, savoring every last inch of this moment, this image. She was a sight to be hold - one he was going to keep in his mind in the days to come. Because he knew it wasn't going to stay like this.

Good things didn't stay in his life for long.

She arched, and he was there, and maybe it was just her, but she could hear the air crackling around them, the intensity of the magic magnifying everything about this moment. His eyes were a million times bluer than she'd ever remembered them being, and that was saying something.

Her lips met his, and the moment all but ignited. When he breathlessly asked if it was real, she almost wasn't sure, herself, so she kissed him again, her fingers back in his hair, her mouth savoring the taste of his lips. "Real," she breathed then, finally, and she knew she was talking about so much more than just this moment. "Very real."

"Good." Killian couldn't help the cheeky smile, it was too natural for him. "My dreams of you never felt this real." But he kept her from retorting something back at him, pressing his lips to hers again and sealing off her words. The kiss was thorough, desperate, loving. It was intense - this whole thing, the magic, the need, them. This had built up into something incredible and he scarcely knew what to think of it all.

Slowly he started to pick up a tempo as he started to move at slow pace, letting this build, not wanting this all to end too soon. He would spend the rest of the afternoon and evening in this moment if he could - all week, all year. Just to be in this place that time was ignored, where pasts were forgotten and there was only them.

She opened her mouth to say something about these dreams of his, but the bastard kissed her — and kissed her good — before she got a chance to. The idea that he'd dreamed about her, though, about them, like this … sent a shiver of pleasure through her. A soft cry escaped her throat as he began moving faster, her own hips rocking back against his.

She buried her face at the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply of him, the scent that would only ever be his. She pressed her lips against his neck, softly, almost chastely, wanting him to feel how much she felt in this moment. In truth, she never wanted this moment to end. Time didn't matter here, all that mattered was them. And in this moment, that was enough.

Killian turned his head, burying his nose against her messy blond hair, breathing in deeply - memorizing every little detail he could. The scent would fade, but one day something would remind him of this moment - that was how memories sought to torment the most. Forgotten for decades and revived with a single breeze.

He stroked the curve of her hip with the back of his hook, still desperate to test how it worked as a second-friend in this moment - another way to touch her and me her feel. "Mine." He growled as her lips pressed against a particularly sensitive and blissful little nerve.

The feel of his hook against her skin made her shiver, in a good way, the metal was cool against her heated flesh, and goosebumps formed on her skin. She made a soft gasping noise. Her legs tightened around his waist, wanting to feel so much more, needing everything he could possibly give her in this moment.

And then her lips brushed over one particular spot on his neck, earning her a very possessive growl that went straight to her core. She groaned pleasurably, her lips brushing the same spot again, wanting to hear more of his voice right now. "Killian," she breathed, flicking her tongue along the flesh of his neck.

He gave a gravelly laugh as he heard more papers fall to the floor. He'd think about help he pick it all up at afterwards. Right now he was far too focused on everything else that was going on to even think about the after yet.

"Emma." His lips ran along her jaw, down the curve of her neck. If he could be everywhere at once on her skin, he would - just to hear what sort of noises she would make. "You're perfect." He whispered, his lips lingering close to her lips again. He brought his hand up, cupping her breast through whatever strange corset-styled contraption she wore.

Her eyes fell closed, the sensations washing over her in waves. Her head fell back, giving him all the access to her skin that he desired, her own hands roaming over his back. She hadn't known it was supposed to feel like this.

He spoke then, and the two words he uttered caused her eyes to open, searching his face. Nobody had ever told her she was "perfect" before … God knew she was far from it. But when she looked at him then, she actually believed he meant it … there weren't words to describe how that felt. She leaned forward, enough to close the scant space between their lips, kissing him as though her life depended on it.

"Killian," she breathed when he cupped her breast, instinctively pressing closer to his hand. Her teeth grazed his lip, a soft moan escaping her then. She wished, more than anything, that this moment could be neverending.

A groan escaped Killian's lips as she scraped her teeth against his lip - the sensation making a shiver run up his spine. Everything she did seemed to make nerve endings tingle with pleasure. Mainly because everything felt, absolutely right. As impossible as it were to fathom it felt like every little detail building up to this moment had been planned to occur, things that made them right for each other - made them feel completed.

Tomorrow . He dreaded it, even if it weren't the day when unsaid secrets came out - it wasn't today. Today was perfect, contained all within itself. It wasn't so much tomorrow that worried him it was the tomorrows, the days to follow - the weeks that weren't easy to see or predict. He just wanted this day to last longer than it would.

Killian ran his hand around behind her back, shifting the angle of his hips and picking up the tempo just a little bit more. "Em-..Emma."

She inhaled sharply, her hips instinctively matching his rhythm, as though it were a dance that she'd always known. And really, wasn't it? With him, it certainly seemed that way. Every moment was magnified, every movement perfect.

When he began moving faster, a soft cry escaped her lips. She was close to the edge now. She kissed him again, softly now. "Look at me," she breathed against his lips, wanting those extraordinary eyes of his locked with hers.

Killian's breaths were coming in short pants now, trying his best to keep control of the situation, holding out for her as long as he could. At her words, her soft command, his eyes snapped to hers - holding her gaze. It was far too easy to lose himself in her eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers, his breath dancing across her face as his lips barely brushed against hers. "Say my name Emma." He muttered quietly, his skin burning to hear her say his name, his real name - the name he felt with her when it had been so long forgotten.

Her breath caught in her throat when his eyes found hers, her legs tightening around him of their own volition … she was so close, but so desperate to make this moment last.

Her lips brushed over his, one hand moving to the side of his face, the stubble on his cheek tickling her fingertips. "Killian," she breathed, and then breathed it again, his name just tumbling from her lips as she drew ever nearer. And then, there, and she cried out as she came completely undone, and it was still his name she was calling.

Killian's hand tightened at her hip, white-hot heat blurring his vision as he followed after right after her, holding her still as his release washed over him - leaving him breathless. He groaned her name, the word falling off of his lips with its own accord. He thought she was beautiful before all of this but now - now was a completely different story. Beautiful was the way she looked in that moment, her lips swollen from his lips, her hair mussed by his fingers, her skin red from his lips and their heat, and her eyes. He was lost in them.

He wrapped his arm around her back, perhaps clinging to her more than he should have. It was over, this moment, this passion and he feared what came after. A man who feared nothing, not even death, and he feared hurting her worse than anything that could even phase him.

If he was clinging too hard, she really didn't notice, because she was holding on pretty tightly, herself. She didn't know what came next, she honestly hadn't expected to ever end up here … at least, that's what she liked to tell herself.

But looking at him now, there was no denying it. He was everything she wasn't supposed to want … but he made her feel whole, in a way no one else ever had. "Killian," she said, more than a little breathless, but she had no idea what she planned to say after that. She had no idea what happened next. There was comfort in his name, though, so saying it felt safe.

Killian couldn't resist flashing her a cocky little grin, compensating the fact that he was at a loss for words in the moment. None of this had been planned or expected - hell he expected her to get pissed at him for coming into the office in the first place. He'd never expected midnight to come at midday. He pressed his hook against the table for support, his legs feeling weightless beneath him as he leaned into her. His eyes flickered to where the hook was, seeing where the hook had ripped papers and scratched her desk - not that a reminder of this seemed like a bad thing to leave her with.

Breathlessly he finally spoke, unable to resist teasing. "I'll make midnight even better for you, I promise love." A promise that might be broken - not because he didn't want to take her up on the midnight deal one day, but because the next midnight he saw her at might end less happily.

Emma made a face at the cocky smirk, but truth be told, it was reassuring … nothing had changed, fundamentally, about either of them. They just … knew each other a whole lot better now. And she didn't see it as a bad thing. Maybe she'd enter panic mode about all of this later, but right now, she really didn't see that happening. She wasn't sorry, she was just … overwhelmed. By him, by everything.

But maybe that was the way it was supposed to be. She'd never before been so drawn to someone … everything about this felt inevitable.

One thing she knew for certain, though … his arms felt like home.

She looked up at him with a grin then. "Better, huh?" she said, lowering her voice a little. "Well, I'll definitely be looking forward to seeing how you top this one."

"Just you wait," Killian smirked at her, his eyes glinting with wicked intent. "A bed might be a better chance in the future." He tapped his hook against the desk, "Though now every time you come to work," He leaned close, kissing her softly. "You'll think of me." It wasn't even gloating, it was sheer pride that after all of these years, after everything horrible he'd endured he'd won her. The fates weren't as cruel as he believed but this certainly made the future a painful prospect. Where did they go from here? How long until everything ripped at the seams?

She smiled a bit, then looked down at the desk. Her eyes widened a bit at the mess. Well, then. She looked back at him, giving him a lilting half-smile. "I bet you're a hazard around feather pillows though," she said, casting a glance to his hook. "Or are you not familiar with those, either?"

She leaned in, kissing him again. "I hope you know you're helping me clean this mess up," she murmured against his lips with a grin. She felt light right now … that was the only way she could describe it. Light, and happy. It had been a long time since she'd felt it this acutely.

"Aye, we've got those back in my land." Some would call that place home but home was here. "Terribly scratchy - I hope you've not got any." Killian grinned, "Oh, I'm not one to clean, love." He waved the hook with a laugh, "It's cumbersome when I try to be of help to a cleaning effort."

He was happy, actually happy. His heart felt fluttery and excited at just having her this close, having her in this way. He would hold onto that moment until he had to let it go. This feeling was too good to lose, even if he knew it would slip away from him the moment Cora decided to call on him again like he was her dog. Before Emma he would have disobeyed the witch purely for the chance to die - but now. Dying wasn't an option.

She caught his gaze again with her own, and smiled softly. The strangest part about this was that it didn't seem odd in the slightest, to be sitting here, with him, bantering. If this was a glimpse of what the future held for her … well, she'd be happy to accept that. Wholeheartedly, without reservation. Maybe the spell would break when today was over, but for right now, there was nowhere else she wanted to be.

She narrowed her eyes at him when he tried to duck out of cleaning duty. "Seriously? Is this going to come up every time I ask you do something?" she said dryly. "'I'd love to help, but you see, I've only got one hand, love!'" Her accent was terrible, her impersonation of him just dreadful, but she laughed anyway. "I'm quite certain you don't need two hands to pick up pieces of paper."

Killian gave her an 'are you serious' face, canting his head to one side as she tried and failed at imitating him. "You're going have to work harder at that. That was dreadful." His laugh was as deadpan as his expression before it broke and he grinned at her, "Or if that's how I really sound we've got a problem."

He glanced over her shoulder at all of the mess on the floor. "You see I had a crew to do these sorts of things…. Why should I start cleaning up now?"

Emma just grinned at him. "Guess you'll never know, will you?" she said vaguely, with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe you do sound that ridiculous, ever think about that?" She tapped him on the nose with her finger.

She followed his gaze to the mess, then turned her eyes back on him. This time, it was her turn to give him an "are you serious" expression. Of all the ridiculous, man-like things to say …

A mischievous glint came to her eyes then, and she leaned forward, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. "If you ever want this to happen again," she said, gesturing between the two of them, "you'll pick up some damn papers."

Killian nipped at her finger, "I guess you'll never know how ridiculous you sound imitating me." He arched a brow, leaning forward to kiss her again and maybe distract her from the mess when she made her little threat. "That's not fair lass." He tilted his head, looking up at her from beneath his lashes, "If I pick those papers up right now, I'll have to move away from you."

"Who said anything about fair?" she said, with the sweetest grin she could manage. "I'm going for results here."

And now he was making puppy eyes at her, how in the hell was that fair? With a sigh, she draped her arms over his shoulders, pulling him back down so she could kiss him again. "You know," she said against his lips. "I didn't say we were cleaning it up right now."

Killian chuckled against her lips, "Good because I wasn't moving right now." In fact, he was fairly certain someone could walk in right at this moment and he'd carry on kissing her. He wasn't giving up these moments without a fight. "Very productive morning hasn't it been, love?" He smirked at her, trailing his fingers down her spine.

Emma had to laugh at that. Considering how the morning had started out … she was still a bit in a state of shock as to how it had ended up unfolding. It really did feel as though it was all meant to happen, exactly as it had.

"Very," she said, a little inarticulately since his fingers on her spine sent shivers through her, as they hit every nerve along the way. She sighed a little, leaning closer to him, letting her lips trail along his stubbled jaw.

Killian let out a low hum of pleasure at the path her lips were taking, his eyes closing to savor it. If the fates were kind - which he knew they weren't - they would freeze the world around them and allow them just a few more days to explore all of each other. To claim new territories and discover all the little things that made them tick. But like she'd said early life sucks.

"What is the custom here? For men to do after they're like this with a woman that they … care about." He stroked his fingers over the curve of her shoulder, once again bringing the hook up to slide across her back, using the curved edge against her spine. "And if you say clean up the floor, I shan't believe you."

She was sure she'd never get tired of hearing all the sounds she could elicit from him with the smallest of touches, the barest brush of lips against skin. It was as though they were an island, all to themselves, and she had no intention of sending for help any time soon. The sea had claimed her for his own, and she would gladly stay.

She raised her head then, her brows knitted a little in confusion. "Custom?" she asked. "We … don't really have one." Her lips twitched then and she looked up at him slyly from the corner of her eye. "I mean, except for cleaning up the floor. Which actually is happening, so deal with it."

Killian grinned, his brows raising high. "It might happen." He dipped forward and pressed kisses along her collarbone. A thought crossed his mind and he couldn't help but start chuckling, "So are wemates now love? Or just simply friends still?"

"No, it will happen," she responded, meeting his eyes with a resolved expression on her own face. She sighed a little when he pressed his lips to her skin, letting her fingers trail through his hair when his head dipped forward.

She was about to let herself over to the sensations, but then he had to go and be a smartass. She gave a tug at his hair, her eyebrow quirked. "I suppose we are now," she said, biting back a grin. "No need to be so smug about it." She shook her head then. "I don't think we were ever going to be just friends, Killian."

Killian smirked, "Why can't I be smug, love? Have you seen the woman I've just had the pleasure to be with?" He brushed his knuckles over her cheek, "You'd be smug as well." He had never been this happy before. But Emma, in one little meeting had changed his life. "Does today have to end Emma?"


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still LARGELY unfinished - thank you to the incredible Adriane for doing this for me!

Emma winced inwardly as she hurried down the now-empty streets of Storybrooke. Normally, she cursed the lack of nightlife in the sleepy little town, but tonight she was grateful for it. Less people on the street now meant less people to see her, less people to ask questions.

But she was running late. It was a few minutes after eight now, and she was mentally kicking herself all the way to the station.

She'd left work a little after four … after she'd cleaned the place up and made sure there was absolutely NO WAY for anyone to walk in there and deduce what had happened earlier, she had kind of lost any and all motivation to stay cooped up in the office doing pointless paperwork.

(Never mind that half the paperwork was destroyed now anyway, which meant she'd have to do it again. Good thing it'd been worth it.)

So she'd gone to get Henry from school, and they'd spent the rest of the afternoon at the park, with Pongo, who Henry had taken over care for. It was nice to hear Henry laugh again.

Afterward, she and Henry had dinner at Granny's and then she'd attempted to help him with his homework, even though he really hadn't needed it.

When it came time for her to leave, she merely said she'd just thought of something that might be relevant to the case, and needed to go to the station to check it out. Her family was used to her having doing that, so it was as good an excuse as any. She didn't like that she had to make excuses in the first place. But for now, it was safer, for everyone, if they didn't know.

And now she was running late, because she'd had to make one little stop on her way here, and so she arrived, carrying a pizza box, wanting to introduce Killian to more of the finer things this side of the portal had to offer.

She really hoped he wasn't about to give her hell about her punctuality, but when she arrived at the station, he was nowhere to be seen. She glanced at her watch. She was only five minutes late … had he left already, given up on her? Or was he running late too? He didn't really seem like the tardy type, but what did she know? She didn't even want to consider the possibility that he wasn't going to show up.

Sighing a bit, she leaned against the brick facade of the building, adjusting the box in her hand, and waited.

Killian had spent the rest of the afternoon keeping tabs on Rumpelstiltskin, despite his better judgement He was still concerned with what the Crocodile did in town, still concerned that he was allowed to go scotch free after everything horrid he'd done. The morning with Emma hadn't completely wiped away his desire to make Gold pay for what he had done in the past - at least for now plans were halted.

She was late. Unusual for someone who seemed so punctual, but he'd let it slip this time. For her. Looming in the shadows beside the Sheriff's Station, Killian propped himself against the brick wall, out of sight from any potential passersby. He didn't want any interruptions for them tonight.

"Miss Swan." Killian gave a toothy grin as he stepped out of the shadows, catching sight of blond hair as she walked past the mouth of the alleyway. "It's nearly eight fifteen, you're late."

She jumped a bit when she heard his voice behind her, nearly dropping the box in her hand. "You have got to stop doing that!" she hissed at him, turning to face him. "You're supposed to be a pirate, not a ninja." She fixed him with an apologetic smile then. "I know I'm late. For a good reason, though!" She held up the box a little. "It's food. You haven't already eaten, have you?"

She realized then that she really didn't know much about his time in Storybrooke when he wasn't with her. She had no idea where he slept, for instance, or where he got food if he was trying to keep a low profile. She tilted her head then. "Admit it, you've been following me around hoping I'll feed you. Like some sort of stray puppy."

Killian brushed his thumb over his bottom lip, "I've not had anything to eat since the ice cream this morning." He smirked at her, "Though, given this morning activities, I'm starving."

"I'll admit that I have been following you around," His eyes lit on hers as he stepped closer, catching the scent of whatever was in the box she was holding. "I was about detest the idea of being a stray dog looking for food from you, but that smells delicious."

Emma gave him a look that was a cross between concern and amusement. "Ice cream is not enough to sustain you, you know. You do actually have to eat during the day." She shook her head. "Further proof that you need me."

She looked down at the box then, smiling almost reverently. Few things were better than pizza, if you asked Emma Swan. One of those things happened to be standing beside her. "It's pizza," she told him. "And I'm so looking forward to seeing your face when you try it." She gave a nod of her head then, in the direction of the woods that surrounded the town proper. "So let's go. This isn't exactly an inconspicuous spot for us to be standing."

"Oh, I need you far more than you know." He drew his tongue across his bottom lip, his eyes sweeping over her hungrily. This morning felt like a life time since he had had her in his arms.

"Lead the way love." Killian grinned, falling into stride beside her. "I'm curious to find what there is out in the forest for us." He arched his brow, tilting his head to watch her as they walked. He could spend the evening just watching her, taking in the sight of her blond hair shining in the moonlight.

She quickly averted her eyes, thankful for the darkness to hide her coloring cheeks. "Stop that," she told him, "or we won't be getting anywhere."

Emma started walking, casting her eyes around quickly to make sure the coast was clear as the neared the area by Gold's shop. "Well, for one thing, you're going to want to pay attention to where you walk," she told him dryly. "Or you're liable to hit a tree and then what am I going to do with you?"

"Aye, we'd not get very far at all." Killian concurred, a devilish glint in his eyes. "And I'd prefer to pin you to a tree if I don't have to."

"Tend to my wounds with little kisses and touches?" Killian asked with a playful laugh, stepping closer to her as they walked. With a hint of hesitancy he reached for her hand, lacing their fingers. The fear that this morning would be forgotten the moment they were apart for a few hours was completely washed away.

"Well, it would be a horrible waste of the food," she lamented, giving him a smirk of her own. "We really couldn't have that."

She gave him a look as he stepped closer, biting back another grin. "Or laugh at you for being a dumbass? Possibly both." She pretended to think about it, then nodded. "Probably both."

When he reached for her hand, she almost felt … shy. Which was ridiculous. But when was the last time anyone had tried to hold her hand? She felt like a teenager again, except it was better now, because beyond the touch of his fingers lacing with hers, and his skin, she could feel that little … extra whatever it was between them, humming beneath her skin. She wondered if he could feel that, too.

Killian pursed his lips, "It would a shameful loss, considering how curious I am about this… pizza." He arched a brow, glancing at the box.

"Oi," He squeezed her hand, laughing at her words. "It's not kind to mock the potentially injured. Weren't you ever taught manners?" Killian bit down on his bottom lip, trying her best to ignore the desire to teach her manners in this moment. "So where exactly are you leading me, lass?" He questioned, attempting to direct the conversation away from where his mind was headed.

"Oh, it's definitely better than me," she said, shaking her head. "Though I don't know if it's better than chocolate." She looked at him. "It's not better than you."

She had to give him that one. "I suppose that's fair," she said. She gave his hand a squeeze then, hoping it was a reassuring gesture. "I hope you don't get your hopes up too high. Where we're going is very not spectacular."

Killian shook his head laughing, "Ah, but if it's not better than I, then it is most certainly not better than you." He smiled at her, wide and genuine, squeezing her hand. "There are none better than you." He spoke quietly, as if the words were something to be hesitant about saying.

"Are you staying at this local with me?" He asked, his lips twitching, "Then it is more than spectacular."

She made a face at him. "I seriously question your judgement when you say stuff like that," she said, shaking her head, almost sadly. "I think you must see a very different Emma Swan than the rest of the world sees."

She looked back at him then. "Oh, no, I won't be there at all, Killian. I'm only teasing you with promises of pizza and … " she trailed off, her face a mask of innocence as she looked at him then.

"I see a gorgeous, insatiable, stubborn, clever, diligent, brave woman." Killian glanced at her, "Is that not what everyone else sees in you, love?"

"I knew you were that sort of woman. You'd draw a man in only to leave him all alone in the middle of the forest. Promising him such glorious things such as pizza and you." Killian let go of her hand, only to rest his arm over her shoulders. Perhaps he had watched how some of the people in town in intimate relationships behaved as the milled around. It seemed that was the only way he'd learn what he was meant to do with her.

Emma laughed at that. "Yeah, no, they do not see that," she said. "And now I'm about 99% sure you're looking at someone else entirely." She was smiling more than she'd smiled in a long time, and truth be told, she'd forgotten what this felt like.

She looked at him bemusedly when he put his arm around her shoulders. They were safely in the woods by this point, far away from the prying eyes of the townsfolk, and so she let herself lean against him as they walked. He kept surprising her in the strangest ways, she'd think she had him all figured out then he'd do something else, and she'd have to reevaluate. "Well, you don't know," she pointed out. "I might be doing you a favor — you don't even know if you like pizza yet."

"I do believe, that I am look directly at you. We're in the middle of the forest after all. You're all that I see." He glanced down at her, a smile spreading across his face.

"But I do know that I do like you." Killian gave her shoulder a squeeze, chuckling softly. However his feelings for her far surpassed simply like, it had become something closer to love that he was certain of. "So pizza is simply a plus if I enjoy it."

"I don't know," she said slowly, a teasing sparkle in her eyes now, "maybe you just really like trees."

"Oh, you like me," she said with a laugh. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not. Captain Hook likes me … that's not a sentence I ever thought I'd be saying." She smiled at him, still amazed sometimes by the surreality of her present situation.

"Rather incorrect there love. You see, I'm not exactly what you'd call a land dweller. Trees hold very little for me, but…" His eye brows rose as he turned to look at her, "You, you on the other hand." He was anxious to arrive wherever it was she was leading them, just so he could put that daft box of pizza aside and kiss her.

"I'm not Captain Hook with you." Killian corrected, stopping dead in his tracks, "That's not a man deserving of someone like you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?" she said. "I on the other hand … what?" she asked leadingly, teasingly. She really wished the walk to the cabin right on the edge of the town's border was a faster one. She couldn't even touch him properly, carrying the box like she was.

Her brow creased at the vehemence in his voice then. "Hey, I know," she said, shaking her head and mentally kicking herself. "It was a joke. A bad one. It's just … everything about this is … so surreal to me." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "I know who you are, Killian, believe me."

"You on the other hand…" He mused for a moment, "Are held very dear to me." My love. He wasn't quite prepared to say those words aloud, the last he'd said them to was Milah and to say them now to her would instill a fear that like she - Emma would die as well.

Killian wished that were true. He'd bared so much of himself to her, but there was still more. Secrets and things from his past that would always haunt him, hunt him, and strive to hurt him. He shook his head, letting that go. There was no point in arguing with her, telling her that she didn't know but the tip of the iceberg.

Emma gave him a shy sort of half smile at his words. "Thank you," she said. She realized that was sort of an odd thing to say to something like that … but she hadn't been held dear to that many people in her life. "You're pretty … very … dear to me too."

She nodded her head off to the side then. "We're almost there, believe it or not. Just through this group of trees here."

"I'd hope I was somewhat dear to you after this morning." He huffed, tugging her closer to his side as he kept in stride with her.

"Finally." Killian retorted with his typical dramatics. "I've only wanted to kiss you since you arrived at the station." There was a hint of petulance in his tone, his lips pursing as he gave her a sideways glance. "So wherever it is we end up, that box is the first thing going down."

"Oh, just a little bit," she teased, laughing inwardly at his theatrics.

She rolled her eyes then. "Oh, my God, Killian, it's been less than ten minutes," she said, unable to keep from laughing at his petulant tone and pouty lips. "You're sort of ridiculous, you know that? Good ridiculous, but ridiculous nonetheless."

"And you've not thought about me kissing you at all in those last ten minutes, love?" His brows creased together, giving her an incredibly skeptical look. "Because it's been on my mind the whole duration of those ten minutes." Killian drew his tongue across his bottom lip - they still faintly tingled from earlier in the afternoon. A sensation he would love to feel completely over again soon enough.

Her gaze dropped, following the path of his tongue across his lips, and she found her mouth a little dry. "It may have crossed my mind … once or twice," or constantly. She tried to keep her tone nonchalant, but it wasn't likely at this stage in the game. Damn him.

"Or perhaps three times?" Killian teased, watching the way he gaze fell to his lips. "Soon." His heart did that annoying little flutter, leaping around in his chest as he thought of kissing her again. It had only been this morning, a few hours ago, and yet he felt like he'd gone the month without her.

"Right," she said, finally making herself look away from him. It wasn't quite fair, the way he demanded her attention, simply by being in her vicinity. It was like if he was there, then nothing else existed. And she begrudgingly had to admit that it'd been that way all along.

They came through the small group of trees then, and there was the cabin, as tiny and ramshackle as she remembered it. "It's crappy, but it'll do," she said.

"Well, it will certainly do for us won't it? Far enough away from town, secret, alone." Killian smirked at the prospect of being alone with her somewhere other than the Station where anyone could have walked in on them. "Clever lass, finding a place like this for us."

She nodded, approaching the door to the cabin and nudging it with her shoulder, glad that it opened without any issues … that could've really put a damper on things. "I'm afraid housekeeping probably hasn't been through," she said dryly, setting the box of pizza down on the rickety table, and letting her bag slide off her shoulder. She rummaged around in it til she found what she was looking for, a small battery-powered lantern. It wouldn't be much light, but she figured they wouldn't need much anyway.

After she was done with that, she straightened back up and turned around. "All right," she said. "I think we're set."

Killian stared at the lantern curiously, "How does that… even work?" He stepped close to it, lowering down to inspect it. "Is it magic?" He stood back up, meeting her gaze with a wide grin. "Ah, I've only waited a lifetime for this." It felt as such.

He brushed a bit of hair away from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. He cupped her cheek, dipping into press his lips to hers. A gasp escaped his lips, surprised still at that little shock that sparked between them.

Emma watched him with amusement. "It's not magic. It's batteries," she said, knowing as soon as he turned to face her that now was not going to be the time they had a discussion about modern marvels.

"I didn't realize a few hours constituted a lifetime," she said, smiling at him. Though it did sort of feel that way, and if he'd waited any longer than he did to kiss her, she would've had to do something about it. She immediately pulled him closer when their lips touched, the pulse of magic still as surprising as it had been earlier.

Killian slipped his arm around behind her, letting it rest at the small of her back as he pulled her closer. His fingers tangled in her blond hair, relishing that feeling between his fingers all over again. He lips felt nothing short than what he'd imagined heaven could feel like - but he was being rather dramatic if he said that aloud.

He deepened the kiss ever so much, before he pulled away, his eyes opening to search hers. "Was that worth the wait?"

Oh, much better. She sighed softly against his lips, leaning into him and letting her arms go around his neck, her fingertips lightly tracing the skin at the nape of his neck. It felt like it had been so much longer than a few hours, and she wasn't even aware she'd been such a proponent of kissing, before him.

And then, all too soon he was pulling back. She made a small noise of frustration. "Not if you stop right now," she all but growled, pulling him back to her and kissing him fiercely.

Killian's eyes widened at the little noise she made, the growl, the noise that sent a shiver up his spine. "Gods Emma, you make noises like that and what do you expect a man to do?" His pressed his lips roughly against hers, letting his teeth scrape against her bottom lip, his tongue swiping across where his teeth left. This was a side of Emma he hadn't quite expected, but it was well welcomed.

She was quite certain that in all of her life, nothing had ever affected her the way Killian's lips did. She had always tried to be so careful, to guard her heart, but then he'd come along and everything she'd ever known had been wrong. Her fingers slid into his hair, tugging lightly as she returned his kiss feverishly, teeth nipping, tongue soothing, and her need all but consuming her from within.

Killian pulled her closer - if that were even possible. His lips were unrelenting against hers, deepening the kiss as he took a step forward backing her towards the wall. No one had ever had this sort of affect on him, this desire, this need. He wanted to consume and be consumed by her, for her, with her. He pulled back, gasping for a breath as his lungs burned for air. "Oh my love," The words came out before he could catch them, but he didn't regret them.

She felt her back hit the wall at the precise moment he spoke. She gasped a bit, though she honestly wasn't sure if it was from the contact with the wall, or what he had just said. Oh, he'd called her "love" about a million times since she'd first met him. But this time he'd said …

Her eyes widened, searching his, as her lips brushed against his, more and more insistent with every second that passed. "Killian … ?" she breathed, wondering for a moment if this was all a dream.

"Too soon - I know." He mumbled against her lips, hiding his slight embarrassment as he closed his eyes and kissed her back. The moment had lent towards it and he had been helpless in keeping those words at bay. Why should he? They were True Loves, but perhaps it was still far too soon. He was certain the flip-flops his heart did proved that.

"No, no," she said, smiling softly against his lips. "I didn't … you just surprised me, that's all. Not in a bad way or a 'it's too soon' way," she added quickly.

She kissed him, gently this time, letting her lips linger against his. "I don't think 'too soon' is a concept that exists for us." She wasn't sure if that even made sense to any one but her, but she hoped he'd understand. Nothing about them was exactly normal, and it certainly seemed as though Fate had grander plans for them.

"Then allow me to say it again, with a little less shock at myself for saying it. My love." Killian brushed his lips softly over hers again, his fingers sliding over her jaw slowly. "I'd dare to say it took too long for us to be like this, love." He smiled at her, pressing his forehead against hers and letting his weight lean against her, pressing her into the wall.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, and there was a half-a-heartbeat in there when all her old instincts tried to kick in, the instincts that had made her run away from these sorts of situations her entire life.

But then his fingers were tracing her jaw, so tenderly, and she looked at him, suddenly reminded of a very different day with the same man. She could hear it, clear as day in her mind.

Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it?

They had met only hours before that. But he had looked at her, really looked, and he had known her. That one sentence … had gotten so deeply to the core of who she was, that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. And now they were here, and she knew, with perfect clarity, that this was not a man to run away from.

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes then, smiling a little. "Oh?" she asked him, a teasing lilt in her voice. "And how much sooner would you have deemed it appropriate for us to be like this?"

Killian met her eyes, a playful smirk playing across his lips as he mused for an appropriate answer. "Would you like the answer to that question where I'm very brutally honest about when I would have enjoyed having you? Or perhaps would you rather hear the more appropriate version -if only slightly more appropriate?" He leaned forward, nipping her bottom lip teasingly as he waited for her answer.

Both were rather early for them, many would say. The beanstalk - the cell, where he wanted to prove to her how they were not truly over.

She licked her lips, swallowing thickly as she looked up at him. The way he looked at her did things that should probably be illegal. "Well, you know I'll know if you're lying, so you might as well tell me the whole truth," she said, her voice low.

And she honestly did want to know. It was still difficult for her to accept that she'd had that much of an effect on him, even in moments like this.

"Well, let's just say…" He lowered his voice, his accent thicker than he usually allowed it to become. "I thought of taking you when we were on the beanstalk - far too early, I know that now. But you sparked an interest that I'd long forgotten." Killian's lips brushed against hers, letting his breath dance over her lips. "But the beanstalk… If we had been alone - just you and I and not another soul." His hand slid down her side, his thumb brushing over the curve of her breast as he settled his hand at her hip.

"Pressing you into the bars of the cell, pinning you against me. Treating you in ways you've never been treated. Worshiped."

For all his infuriating cocksure arrogance, he certainly knew how to drive his point home. She was fairly certain that if he hadn't had her pinned against the wall, she would need to sit down. "That's a long time to be thinking about it," she said, arching her brow at him, desperate not to let him see just how much his words affected her. "And does the reality … meet expectations?"

"Far better than I could ever dream." Killian smirked, "Because you're really here. Beneath my fingers, warm and mine." He growled out his final word, pressing his lips to hers. She was his and he was hers. For now. For today. For as long as it could last. "You're far better than I'd ever imagined, ever dreamed." And let's be honest, he'd dreamed of her on more than one occasion. Lips and limbs tangled together.

"I probably don't want to ask about the dreams, do I?" she asked with a small laugh, mostly to hide her nervousness. She'd never known anyone to be so open and honest about what it was he wanted. Well, most of the time any way. There was that time when he'd told her he was done with her. That hadn't been so honest.

Her arms draped back around his neck, pulling him even nearer to her, her lips brushing against his, softly at first, but steadily growing needier, hungrier.

"Gods, Emma." He mumbled against her lips. "I want you… Not against the wall." He laughed softly, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. "Is there a bed, love?" He asked softly, he hadn't exactly been interested in looking around the room before he'd kissed her.

Her heart was racing again, because everything about this moment was so important. Because this … this wasn't like before. This wasn't them giving into something they'd both fought for far too long … this time, they were making the choice. It wasn't just once. It wasn't just an hour or two of release. This was a leap they were taking, and for once in her life, Emma wasn't afraid of the jump.

"Back that way," she said, nodding toward the other side of the cabin, not wanting to break contact with his lips for any longer than necessary. "Can't guarantee what sort of state it's in, but it exists, at the very least."

"Then come alone, my love." He whispered in a low voice, lacing their fingers together as he pulled away, leading her in the direction she'd gestured. He caught the lantern with his hook, still curious about how it worked but willing to wait however long it was necessary to learn how to use it.

The bedroom, far larger than he was used to on his vessel, was only slightly disorderly. But it provided them a bed, a place to take their time and enjoy what they had to offer. This wasn't like this morning, there was no haste, no need to get it over with before they both copped out. No - this meant more, this was what they both wanted.

It was only when they reached the room that Emma realized how nervous she was about this. And she knew how ridiculous that sounded … this wouldn't be their first time, after all. But Emma hadn't had a … second time … in nearly eleven years. She'd done everything in her power to avoid second times. She'd held everyone at arm's length, pushing back if they got too close, not ever wanting to let anyone inside, under her skin. When people knew you, really knew you, they could hurt you.

Her hand tightened in his, needing the reassurance that only he seemed to be able to give her. "Killian … " she said, turning to face him, needing to see that light in his eyes that seemed to be only for her.

"What is it love?" Killian asked softly, squeezing her hand back reassuringly. His brows knit together in confusion at her sudden hesitancy. What was he doing wrong? Had the 'my love' thing gone to far this time? He didn't understand this world - he was well aware of that - but perhaps some of their customs were different here and he'd overstepped boundaries. "I'm sorry…?" His eyes met hers, trying to seek out what was wrong.

It was that, right there, the concern she could see in his eyes, that instantly made her feel better. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked him, completely bewildered by him. "You haven't done anything wrong … " She smiled softly. "I'm just … nervous, is all." She laughed a little, holding out her other hand to show him that it was shaking slightly. "You make me nervous, Killian. It's not a bad thing." She leaned in, brushing her lips over his. "Not a bad thing at all."

"Forgive me and my complete unawareness to this world's customs. I thought I'd overstepped some sort of boundary or something." He shook his head, laughing in relief that everything was alright. "There's nothing to be nervous about." He smiled against her lips as he kissed her softly. "It's not as if we've not already done this once." His eyes met hers, the room softly lit by the lantern enough to let him see her clearly. "I promised it'd be even better this time, though. So be prepared for that."

"Oh, you've overstepped plenty of boundaries," she said with a slight smirk. "But it's allowed sometimes." She gave him a look then. "No, see, that's why I'm nervous," she said quietly. "You're the first … um, second time I've had in over a decade. Which may not seem like much to you, but hey, I'm not 300." She glanced up at him, wondering what he'd think of this little bit of information.

"Emma Swan, how have you never had a second in a decade? Because let's be honest here, I've already thought about a third and the second's not even happened yet." Killian flashed her a charming smirk, he was serious but there was just the hint of softness in his voice that would allow her to interpret it as a small jest, if need be.

"I didn't want anyone getting that close to me," Emma said, shrugging a little, her lips quirking just slightly in a wan smile. "I didn't want the questions and the talks and the … well, this. And there was nobody who cared enough to argue with me about it." She looked at him, the dim light from the lantern casting shadow and light across his features in equal measure. "And until you, I didn't care."

Until you, I didn't care.

"I won't ask questions unless you want to answer them. But one thing that's nonnegotiable is the amount of care I have for you - so don't expect that to just up and diminish one day. That's going to be around forever, no matter what." He curled his fingers into her hair, leaning in to kiss her softly, feather-like against her lips.

That little voice was faintly chiming in her head, saying that this was how people got hurt. But she didn't want to have secrets. Not from him. She already knew that these things she felt for him … were never going away. It didn't matter what anyone said, or did. She didn't care what they thought. She'd waited too long for him. "Ask me," she said, returning his kiss just as softly. "What do you want to know, Killian?"

Killian laughed, shaking his head. "I don't even know, love. Should ask things like - did you prefer Peter Pan or Captain Hook? Are flowers a thing in this land? How are you at holding your ale, lass?" His brows creased together as he laughed, "That's all I've got on the important question front." He didn't know what he wanted to know, that he didn't already feel like he understood.

Killian laughed, shaking his head. "I don't even know, love. Should ask things like - did you prefer Peter Pan or Captain Hook? Are flowers a thing in this land? How are you at holding your ale, lass?" His brows creased together as he laughed, "That's all I've got on the important question front." He didn't know what he wanted to know, that he didn't already feel like he understood.

She laughed, and the knot in her stomach started to untie, little by little. "Mmm, neither," she said. "I preferred the Lost Boys." She looked up at him slyly. "Of course, that was before … " She was thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, we have flowers … what kind of place doesn't have flowers? And I can outdrink pretty much everyone in town. Except the dwarfs." She grinned at him, leaning in to nip lightly at his bottom lip. "Does that satisfy you, Captain?" she breathed.

"I'm far from satisfied love." Killian's voice was muffled by her lips as he pressed a hungry kiss against her lips. He curled his arms around her, trying to find a comfortable way to hold her, and feel the full warmth of her pressed against him. Her laugh was reassuring, filling his heart with excitement at what was to come for them. They were strong - stronger together, despite what had been broken within them. They could mend each other - become one.

"Well, we can't have that," she breathed. She had started to speak again, but his lips covered hers then, and the kiss he gave her was searing, the magic between them sparking stronger than before. It was as though the more they were together, the more they were like this, the stronger the magic within her became. Did he make her stronger? It seemed as though he did, especially now. The very air around them seemed to be crackling. Maybe she was the only one to feel it, but she knew that whatever it was … it was real.

She gave a soft hum of pleasure then, her tongue slipping along his bottom lip. She was already starting to be annoyed that they both had so many layers of clothing between them, but she also knew that tonight wouldn't be like earlier. There would be no rushing this.

Killian slowly took a few steps towards the bed, taking it slow and steady as he walked them backwards. He wanted to take his time on her, savoring each moment with her, each second. Learning everything he could about her and knowing there was so much more to keep on learning. This feel couldn't be beat, this feeling of belonging and understanding and - love.

His hand gripped her waist, holding himself steady as he kissed her, thoroughly, passionately, exactly how a woman like she should be kissed.

Emma allowed herself to be led by him, though she was all but desperate to have him again, she wanted everything about this night to last. She didn't want to see daylight, not for a very long time. She hadn't been in the arms of someone she truly cared about in so long … and never ever had she felt like this.

When he kissed her again, she returned it with equal fervor, a fierceness coming out of her that she hadn't known she possessed. One hand moved to the back of his neck, holding on to keep him from pulling away from her. She might actually go crazy if he stopped kissing her now.

Killian rest his hand on her hip, using it as leverage to lay her back against the bed. His mind was swimming with thoughts and desires and needs. He needed her. It was so much more than just a desire to be with her, it was a desire to always be with her. Emma suited him in so many ways - ways that made his skin burn and his heart flutter.

He hovered over her once he had her on the bed, shifting his weight to prevent his weight from crushing her. He slowed down the desperation in the kiss, instead taking it nice and easy, exploring her mouth and taking his time. They had all night, or at least most of it.

The bed was soft, which was a nice change after that morning … though in all honesty, she really didn't care where they were. Her eyes met his, and all other thoughts seemed to disappear. It didn't matter … tomorrow, or the next day, the one after that … they'd deal with them all as they came. But they had right now, and right now was more than Emma had ever had, with anyone.

"Killian," she breathed against his lips, her fingers tangling in his hair. She was more than happy to take their time here. She wanted every moment to last, she wanted to savor them all.

Killian gave her a cheeky grin, his voice gravely as spoke. "Your fingers in my hair," He made a show of groaning at the sensation, a little ounce of smugness in his actions. That was who he was, the little jests and the little smirks. A part of him he'd buried deep inside, for so long and now, he was back again. The man he was inside, the man he was for Emma.

He ran his hand down her stomach, before trailing his fingers back up beneath her top, letting the material bunch up as he continued his journey, taking careful attention to touch as much skin as he could with only five fingers.

She gave him a small half-smirk of her own. "Oh, I had actually noticed that," she breathed, tugging just the tiniest bit harder at his hair then. She loved knowing how easy it was for her to have an affect on him. It wasn't a feeling she was used to having over someone else. But the thing was, he had the same power over her, as well.

She sucked in her breath sharply then, feeling his fingers against her skin, goosebumps appearing on her flesh wherever he touched her. It was amazing, the way he just knew all the right spots to touch, and how. Like he'd always known, like he'd been made just for her.

"Gods Emma." Her fingers in his hair had quite the effect on him. If she were to ever need him to do something he was being stubborn about, all she need to do was toy with his hair and he would be hers. Over and over again if need be. "You've far too much control with that little trick." He grinned at her, leaning in to kiss her lips before sliding down to kiss along her jaw and neck.

"Is ripping your shirt frowned upon?" He mumbled against the crook of her neck, his fingers tracing along the curve of her ribs, searching for new little spots to make her respond.

"You did get a bit more agreeable after I pulled your hair back in the forest," she mused then, still grinning playfully as he kissed her again. She felt so much … freer around him, there was no other way to describe it. Like she could just be, and not have to worry about being strong, or the savior, or any of it. She could just be Emma. She tilted her head back as his lips trailed down her neck then, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

She laughed a little, hoping to hide the hitch in her breathing at his words. "Go for it," she murmured. "It's frowned upon, but that's what makes it good."

"Good." He growled, biting down on the collar of her shirt, using both hand and hook to rip the shirt, rather irrevocably, open. He had no regrets over it, her skin, once again bared for him to feast his eyes on. She beautiful, far more beautiful than he knew how to express to her with words. His lips descended along her neck again, pressing open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone, letting his teeth scrape ever-so-lightly along the ridge. He scooted himself a little farther down, lips brushing over the valley between her breasts. He had been at a disadvantage at the station, he wasn't able to savor this moment, explore every inch of skin he could find.

But now he could. He could memorize every part he found.

Honestly, even if it had been her favorite shirt ever, she would've considered it a worthy sacrifice for the moment. She gasped at the feeling of his lips on her skin, the sensation something akin to fire, or electricity, setting her skin ablaze.

If she was being truthful with herself, he wasn't the only one who'd dreamed of this moment, either. "Killian," she breathed again, her fingernails lightly scraping his scalp as she threaded her fingers through his hair, unwilling to lose any contact with him.

Killian groaned against her skin, sliding his hand up her shoulder to push the straps of her corset-like contraption down her shoulders. He had no idea how it worked, but he knew that he could easily rid it from its location by tugging those straps down and using his teeth to pull material down her chest. He slid back up, pressing a kiss to her lips, smiling down at her. "Hello beautiful."

Her back arched instinctively, wanting to be closer to him. His teeth grazed her skin, whether purposefully or accidental, as he was trying to divest her of the rest of her clothing, she wasn't sure, but it made no difference in the effect it had on her. She inhaled sharply against his lips when he spoke, his voice sending shivers through her body. "Hello yourself," she whispered.

Killian smiled, his lips hovering near to hers as he stared down into her eyes. His lashes were low, his blue eyes swimming with warmth and desire as he kept close to her. She did funny things to him, making his head go all funny, his thoughts jumbled with thoughts of her, his heart hammering in his chest. "Mine." He whispered as he kissed her, slow and steady, his hand lightly cupping her breast between them.

There was something about his possessiveness that made her stomach do a funny little flip. Normally, Emma wouldn't have responded to that, but with him … with him it was so much different. Because she knew that with him, it meant that they belonged together.

She hooked one ankle around his thigh, pulling him further down to her, wanting to feel his weight on her right now as she kissed him, taking time trace his lips with her tongue, to nip lightly with her teeth, to just enjoy him.

Killian grinned against her lips as she pulled him closer, letting his weight press against her, mentally cursing the fact that he was far too dressed in this situation. He ran his hand down her side, letting it trail along the curve of her hip, pulling her leg tighter around him. He wanted this to last all night, forget the world outside of this cabin and just let it be them.

He'd had so few things that had ever been his and his alone, nothing stolen, nothing given, just his - something that chose - someone who chose to be with him. Milah had been the last one and he would be damned if he let Emma slip from his grasps. He'd be damned if he let her up out of this bed when morning turned its ugly head.

"We have got to get you some more practical clothes," she groaned in frustration, still not sure how all the laces on his clothes worked. "This just takes far too long." She leaned up with a grin, kissing him deeply.

His grip on her was tightening, and it set her head to reeling again. She wasn't sure how this could be real … she felt like she must be dreaming it. She was so sure she'd never fall in love again, she'd never wanted to. But she'd gone and done it anyway.

"And I can do and undo them all with one hand." He smirked at her, returning the kiss with much enthusiasm. Piracy was no longer appealing as long as his new occupation could be kissing her like this. When he'd made the jest about loving being all to rare in her life, he'd never intentionally meant for that to be replaced by him, ensuring that love was very much a part of her life. But now, perhaps in hindsight, that had been his subconscious knowing what lay with in them.

He started tugging on his own clothes, working them loose and helping her get them off. He just wanted to feel her close to him again. Nothing separating them.

"Well, you've had practice," she muttered, more than ready to be rid of every barrier between them. She pulled him back to her once his clothes had been dealt with, her hands eager to explore his skin. She hadn't had the opportunity earlier, but there was plenty of time now.

And she was fairly certain he was the perfect human specimen, the fact that he only had one hand did nothing to detract from that fact. Her hands roamed over his back, pulling him to her and kissing him hungrily. She was all about taking their time, but there was only so much time she could take before she combusted.

Killian flashed her a mischievous grin as he pulled away from her lips, "You've still got your tr-" He hesitated, trying to recall what her trousers were called in this land, "Jeans. You've still got your jeans on and I believe its time I divested you of them." He pressed kisses down her chest, sliding down her body as he went, his fingers and his lips ghosting over her stomach and her naval. He pressed a line of kisses along the edge of her waistband, flicking his tongue out against the skin as his fingers worked nimbly at the fastenings.

Emma couldn't quiet the moan that escaped her lips then … he was entirely not fair, and she it was driving her crazy in the best possible way. "Killian," she gasped, lifting her hips a bit to help him remove her jeans. She ran her fingers through his hair again, the only part of him she could reach easily at the moment, loving the feel of it between her fingers, and loving that she knew how it affected him.

Killian grinned, reassured by the sounds she was making that he was having quite the little effect on her. He looked up at her, his lips and tongue continuing to tease her as he trailed them over the cotton of her underwear and down along the top of her thigh. He groaned against her skin as he kissed back up along the same path. "Emma."

"Well, you've had practice," she muttered, more than ready to be rid of every barrier between them. She pulled him back to her once his clothes had been dealt with, her hands eager to explore his skin. She hadn't had the opportunity earlier, but there was plenty of time now.

And she was fairly certain he was the perfect human specimen, the fact that he only had one hand did nothing to detract from that fact. Her hands roamed over his back, pulling him to her and kissing him hungrily. She was all about taking their time, but there was only so much time she could take before she combusted.

Killian flashed her a mischievous grin as he pulled away from her lips, "You've still got your tr-" He hesitated, trying to recall what her trousers were called in this land, "Jeans. You've still got your jeans on and I believe its time I divested you of them." He pressed kisses down her chest, sliding down her body as he went, his fingers and his lips ghosting over her stomach and her naval. He pressed a line of kisses along the edge of her waistband, flicking his tongue out against the skin as his fingers worked nimbly at the fastenings.

Even if she'd had an answer for him, she wouldn't have been able to voice it properly, because it was right about then that she seemingly forgot what words were. She gasped sharply when her eyes locked with his for a brief moment, her fingers curling in the blanket, as though if she didn't hold onto something, she might well come completely apart.

Killian chuckled at her reaction, all-too pleased with what he could do to her, how he could make her come undone - and he had every plan to do just that. He rested his hand on her hip, bringing his lips down against her sensitive skin. This was how he wanted to spend the evening, making her come undone as many times as he could without driving her completely mad.

She whimpered a little, and then gasped, her back arching sharply. His name tumbled from her lips and her fingers tightened in his hair. It wasn't fair, the things he could do to her. He had so much power over her, already. How in the hell was she ever going to survive him? He managed to pull her under, over and over and over again with the simplest of gestures, the smallest of phrases. Right now, in this very moment, it was like waves crashing over her, and she was lost to him, completely and utterly lost.

Killian still marveled at the fact that one person could feel so incredibly perfect. That in one day they had found how well they worked together, how they fit, how they completed the other. Two kindred spirits that had spent uncounted days never know the other existed until the fates brought them together - to find what it meant to not be broken.

He was relentlessness against her skin, teasing and pulling every little reaction and sound he could from her. Trying to bring her closer to oblivion, wanting to bring her the pleasure she was long overdued for.

No one, not one single person, had ever reached the part of her that he reached, not just physically, but emotionally, mentally … it was as though fate … if there was such a thing … had decided from the very beginning that one day, somehow, their paths would cross, and nothing would ever be the same for either of them. Even as she'd gone on denying it to herself, she'd known, she'd known the moment they pulled that rubble off of him and his eyes had found her … she'd felt it then, and she definitely felt it now.

"Killian," she breathed, knowing that if he kept on like he was, she'd be over the edge sooner rather than later.

"Hmm?" Killian mumbled, pulling away from her, letting his breath dance across her skin as his eyes lit on her face. "Did you say something, love?" His brows quirked, lips curving up into a smirk as he slowly edged his way back up the bed, leaving his work untouched for now. He leaned in and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Killian rested his hook-hand against the bed, using his forearm to bear his weight as his freehand slipped between her legs, taking on the task he'd left behind.

She started to protest the loss of contact, in the form of a disappointed growl, because that was about all she was capable of right now, but then he was kissing her, and she forgot what she was disappointed about in the first place. She gasped softly when he touched her, arching against him, her fingers digging into his biceps ever so lightly as she clung to him.

Killian nipped at her bottom lip, unable to shake the grin that was permanently plastered to his face. Tonight was perfect. So what if the pizza she'd brought for him to try was left somewhere in the front of the cabin, turning cold. He was most certainly not cold, he was very much alive and warm. His fingers continued to work in tandem with his relentless kiss, wanting nothing more than to make her shatter before this evening continued. He was far from a greedy lover, the only greed he took out was greedily wanting his lover to find more pleasure in it all than himself.

Under normal circumstances, she would've rolled her eyes at the smug grin on his face right now, but let's face it, he was very much earning the right to be as smug as he wanted to be. Her fingernails bit into his skin as the world around her faded in and out of focus, until finally, it all came apart. Her body arched against his hand sharply, her cry of pleasure muffled by his lips against hers. "Killian!" she gasped.

Killian groaned at the sound of his name coming from her lips, a sound he wanted to hear over and over again - satisfied in the knowledge that he had caused that. "Emma, love, I think I've found my favourite way for you to say my name." He whispered into her ear, masking his smug grin with her blond hair.

She opened her eyes, looking down at him, still struggling to steady out her breathing. She didn't think she'd be granted much of a respite, and she shivered hearing his voice in her ear. There was just something about his voice. "You should be classified as a dangerous weapon," she said with a weak laugh. Everything about him seemed made to utterly destroy her, in the best possible ways.

"I think the same could be said of you love," Killian nipped her earlobe, tugging on it for second as he buried his finger sin her hair. "Because I feel like I've been destroyed by you and that little episode there was about you and you alone." His voice came out almost purr like; he was both sated in what he had done for her and damn near delirious with hunger for her. It was completely unfair, the way she had such control over him.

Her heartbeat quickened again, was it even possible for someone like him to exist? Someone who took that much pleasure just from making her feel good? She'd never experienced anything like him, not ever. "Well, I wouldn't want to be selfish," she said lowly, one hand trailing down his torso, fingertips teasing his skin with featherlight touches. "Wouldn't be fair, now would it?" She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him from beneath her lashes then.

Killian grinned, "Not fair at all." He bit down on his bottom lip, the muscles beneath her fingertips trembling at her touch. He had been on a cautionless mission for over three hundred years, prepared to die if the need be - but now, he was well aware that he'd been spared time and time again from death because Emma Swan was the one who was going to kill him. He was certain of that. And he didn't even care.

Her eyes stayed locked on his, wanting to see every reaction on his face. If she could make him feel half of the things she was feeling right now, she would consider it a success. She moved a little, leaning up and catching his lips with her own, her fingertips now ghosting over the skin just below his navel. "Now," she breathed, her lips brushing against his, "what am I going to do with you?"

Killian groaned, his voice strained as he spoke, meeting her eyes. "Whatever you want you too, love." His breath hitched in his throat, his mouth going a little slack. He felt insufferably hot, his skin burning beneath her touch as leaned against her hand.

"I give you full control." Something he knew for a fact he hadn't relinquished in three hundred years and even then, he was still rather in control of things. But with Emma.. oh it was different. Different in all of the best ways. One day of this, exploring their passions and desires and he was already more than willing to give her what ever she wanted.

She arched a brow at him, finding that now it was her turn to smirk. "Is that a fact?" She leaned forward, her lips brushing over his ear as she whispered, "You sure about that?"

Then, without any ceremony, she used her weight and pushed him over, onto his back, straddling his waist and smirking down at him. "Now this … this is a good place for you," she breathed.

Killian moved his hand to grip her hip, staring up at her with a look of sheer awe. She looked gorgeous, her mussed hair falling over her shoulders. "It's an even better place for you Emma." He drew his tongue across his bottom lip a genuine grin spreading across his lips. "Now, I'm certain that I'm dreaming."

She was slightly taken aback by the completely bewildered look he was giving her, until he spoke. She smiled down at him, enjoying the control she had over him right now, it was a little bit heady, seeing him looking at her like that. She rocked her hips then, just a tiny bit, just enough to tease him. "Does this feel like a dream?"

"Definitely not a dream." Killian bit out, his hips bucking up to meet her movement, trying to find the friction he desired. "And if it is, it's the most real one I've had yet." He gave her a lopsided grin, letting himself collapse back against the bed.

When his hips bucked, she shifted her own, finally giving them both what they really wanted. Teasing him more, well, she would do plenty of that later. Right now, she just needed him. She gasped at the contact, her eyes locked on his face, wishing there was some way for him to know just how good she felt when he was there.

"Emma." Killian groaned, his grip on her hip tightening - just enough that she'd no doubt have little red marks in the morning, a reminder of their evening spent together. His eyes closed as he focused on the sensation, savoring it. It felt right, every little part of it.

A soft cry elicited itself from her throat, and she moved her hips a little bit faster now, unable to do slow and steady. She was delirious with her want for him, she was certain that this would be the way she died. "Killian!" she gasped.

Killian slid his hand around to the small of her back, pulling her down with a firm tug. His lips found hers, desperate and needy. He was ever so thankful that she'd decided to pick up the pace, bucking his hips up to meet her thrusts. His fingers danced up her spine, burying his fingers in her hair, keeping her there to kiss.

Everywhere he touched, she could feel the burn on her skin. She groaned against his lips, her pace becoming even more frenetic and desperate now. The need for him was almost too much, and never enough, all at once. Her teeth dragged along his bottom lip, both her hands buried in his hair as he held her to him.

Killlian groaned against her lips, letting himself give in completely to her movements, he was quickly coming undone beneath her. For a man that spoke of far more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back - this was by far better than any of those moments he'd ever had. Because it was with Emma Swan. He cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss if it were even possible.

She finally tore her lips away from his, albeit reluctantly. But she needed … more. She needed more control. She sat up straighter then, her hands resting on his chest as she rocked against him, faster yet, so close already to that edge again. "God, Killian," she breathed.

Killian's mouth parted, her name coming out in a strangled groan as he feel reached his end. His hand lazily running over her stomach. He arched, bucking up into her. "My love." He breathed, his eyes looking up at her, taking in the sight of her atop him.

And somehow, that was all it took. The sound of his voice, calling her that, the look in his eyes, their movements, all combined to shatter the world around her. "Killian!" She cried out, not attempting to hold back the sound, her head falling back as the waves of pure bliss jolted through her then.

Killian let out a hiss of pleasure, bucking his hips one last time with a grin of triumph. "Emma, Emma." He whispered, running his hand along her side and over her stomach. "You're incredible."

Emma exhaled heavily, pushing some of her wayward hair out of her face as she leaned forward. "You do all right yourself, Captain," she said with a smirk, nipping his bottom lip lightly.

"I'm still certain that you're a siren, set to capture my soul." Killian gave her a lopsided grin, "Because you've undoubtedly taken it." His teeth knocked against hers as he caught her lip, tugging it with a laugh. "Now take very good care of my soul, love."

"No pressure or anything, right?" she said drolly, smiling a bit and kissing him again before moving to rest her head against his chest. She breathed deeply as she waited for her heartbeat to steady back out … not that it was ever completely steady when he was around. "I'll do my very best, how's that work?" She raised her head slightly to look at him.

"That sounds like a plan." Killian nodded with a smile, resting his head back against the pillows. He curled his arm around her waist, holding her close. "Now, this is what I wanted after this morning." He breathed out heavily, perfectly content in the moment.

"Mmm?" she asked, a small smile on her lips as she looked at him. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had this experience … of sticking around afterward, of talking, of just … being with someone else, intimately, not just physically. "What's that?"

"This," Killian gestured between them, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Cosseting." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around tighter around her. Three hundred years - that was the last time he remembered a day that was nothing but, nothing but smiling, and being happy. Being… in love.

"That's what that word means?" she asked, laughing a little. "I thought … well, knowing you, I thought it meant something else." She looked up at him with a grin. "Didn't take you for a snuggler, gotta say, little surprised." She nestled down closer to him then, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. She felt safe like this. Cared for. Loved.

"It means to overindulge someone with care and protection," Killian smiled lazily at her, "I'm quite fond of being close to someone like this and it's been… a very long time since I allowed this sort of snuggling, as you say." He nuzzled his nose against her hair. "I enjoy the comfort of being close to someone, the warmth." He skimmed his hand over her arm, humming softly.

"Well, I'm a fan of this … cossetting of yours," she said, tilting her head slightly and kissing the edge of his jaw. "But does this mean that you plan on overindulging me often, then?" she asked with a quirk of her brow and a wicked grin. She was pretty sure this was his influence on her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt … playful or lighthearted. Not like this.

"Frequently and often, love." Matching her grin, "You're spending too much time around me you're starting to sound like me." He leaned in and kissed her, a stupid smile on his face. "Soon enough you'll be saying bloody and love." He laughed, "That'll be the day everyone finds out what we've been up to."

She made a face at him. "That would be a sad day indeed. I'm pretty sure the world only needs one of you." The way he was smiling only made her smile wider. She had this giddy feeling, and it was unfamiliar and warm. She sighed, her fingers brushing some of the hair that had fallen across his brow away. "I … " she trailed off, biting back words on the tip of her tongue. It was stupid to be afraid of it, but she was.

He let out a hearty laugh, "But think if there were two of mes in the world." He smirked at her, that mischievous glint in his eyes. "I bet you'd enjoy two of me." With a wink he kissed her palm as she brushed the hair away from his face.

At her start and stop Killian tilted his head to the side, "What is it love?" He stroked his fingers over her cheek, curiosity getting the best of him.

She pretended to think about that for a moment. "You do raise an interesting point," she said with a grin. "But I'd say I'm content with the one I've got now."

Oh. She'd sorta been hoping he hadn't heard her faltering start. She wasn't even sure what she was going to say, honestly. She knew what she felt … but it had lead her wrong before. "I … think … I might be a little bit in love with you."

Well that wasn't eloquently spoken at all. That sounded like something an eight-year-old would say. A maladjusted eight-year-old at that.

Killian felt his heart do that annoying fluttering thing that happened every time she said something, or looked at him in just the right way, or touched him. It was the slow dissent into insanity. The perfect sort of insanity.

"I think I'm in love with you too." He repeated, fully knowing that he knew that he loved her. He had from the second 'my love' slipped out. He cupped her cheek tenderly, smiling at him with gentle-excitement. "I love you."

Her head snapped up to look at him then, looking for any hint in his eyes that he was messing with her. She didn't seen anything but sincerity there, though, and she felt herself start to relax. "I … love you," she said, haltingly, as though she were still a little bit afraid of the words themselves. The feeling was a good one though. She'd forgotten. "I guess that takes a little bit of pressure off the whole True Love thing, huh?" she said, keeping her tone as light as she could, even though her heart was thudding rapidly. "I mean. I get it now. Why they write stories about it."

"I'd thought that what Milah and I had had been this…. but in the name of the gods there was never anything like this with her. There was attraction, but there was never this need to just be near you as much as possible, no drumming heartbeat in my ears, no connection like I have you physically, mentally, and whatever else there's there." Killian looked a little sheepish at everything he'd just spilled out, but it was his heart that felt the need to have him run at the mouth.

"I know that was a lot, but-" He decided instead of lamenting again, he would kiss her.

Emma started to respond, even though words had never exactly been her strong point, but then his mouth was on hers again, and she was more than happy to let this do the speaking for her. She 'mm'ed softly against his lips, one hand moving to rest on his cheek. She wished that there was some way to convey to him just what this moment meant to her.

She pulled back, just a little, after a moment, smiling softly. "Is this how it's going to work from now on? You spill your guts and then kiss me to keep me from responding to it?" She shook her head, still smiling. "It wasn't a lot," she told him. "It was just right." And then she leaned back in, needing his lips on hers again.

"Is it a crime for a man to want to kiss the woman he's in love with?" Killian smiled warmly at her, returning the kiss as her lips met his. The love was mutual - they loved each other. Nothing that he had ever done in the past would go away, but their love - that would keep them together. He didn't have to worry about what would happen when old plans he'd used and abandoned, reared their ugly heads to try to ruin what he had with Emma. True Love was stronger than any magic and any crime.

That smile of his set her heart to fluttering, and she thought she might actually be blushing again, which was stupid, all things considered. She still couldn't believe she'd actually said the words out loud to him. Words she'd sworn she would never say again. Somehow, he'd managed to wriggle his way so far under her skin, and into her heart, that she was sure to never ever get him out now.

"And what if I told you it was, in this realm?" she said then, unable to resist teasing him a little bit. "Then what would you do, huh? Would you be … " she gasped dramatically, "done with me?" She widened her eyes at him, trying not to laugh. He really did make it a bit easy sometimes.

"I'm not going to live that down am I?" Killian gave her lopsided grin, brushing his thumb over her lips. "I was hurt. You can't judge a man by what he says when he's angry." His eyes widened, "What's with that look lass, you're always mocking me for my dramatics and now you try to use it against me." He laughed, the happiness in his chest bubbling into his voice and expression.

"You are never ever living that down," she said, shaking her head and smiling a little. "Come on, it's just way too easy." She laughed then, and was again by how often she found herself doing that these days. Laughing. And she knew a good reason why she was … was because of him. After a moment, she looked at him, her expression serious. "You weren't the only one who was hurt," she admitted. She had hated every part of the decision she had made back there. Even moreso now.

"Well, maybe we wouldn't be like this right now. If you'd let me come bak down with you. Perhaps it's all happened for a reason." Killian gave a remorseful little smile, looking away. "It's all happened for a reason."

"Well, it must've," she said, her brow creasing when he looked away. She took her index finger under his chin and made him look back at her. "This is not the life I would have pictured for myself, if you'd asked me a year ago … but now I can't really imagine ever wanting anything else. Or anyone else, for that matter," she added softly.

Killian reluctantly let her turn her head back to face her, his eyes meeting hers. There was still hesitance in his gaze, his past still worrying him. He didn't want to ruin this.

"I never really thought about moving on after Milah. But now I'm certain you were the dream I was afraid to have." He forced himself to smile, to forget the fear of losing her. After this, after being with her like this he'd be damned if he lost her now.

"Well, the last time I did this being in love thing, I ended up in jail for my troubles," she said. "That tends to make you see the whole idea of love as something that just isn't worth it." She shook her head, looking at him seriously. "How in the hell did two people like us even find each other at all?" she asked, though she didn't really expect any answer. Some things … just happened.

"Well, lucky for you this time your a sheriff so you'll probably not end up in jail. Though I am rather curious about how you ended up in jail." Killian frowned, his head chanting to the side. "And am I going to have to find and harm the bastard who caused it?"

Killian shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, love." He didn't have an answer. He'd always assumed his past - his crimes - his hate would all keep him from love. But then there was Emma. His whole game plan changed the day he saw her. Her skeptical gaze, her blond hair, the way she brought life back to his broken heart.

"It's a long story, involving my … nefarious past," she said. "And as for him … no, I don't really think he's going to be an issue. I went to jail, and I never heard from him again. I took the fall for him, and … he left." She made a face, not really wanting to talk about it, but knowing that if anyone would understand, it would be the man she was with now.

"Well, I don't need to know the reasons," she said, smiling gently. "I just know that I'm happy we did meet."

"Understood." Killian replied quietly, meeting her eyes with a sympathetic smile. "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what gets." His fingers trailed over her bare shoulder, "But then again, it means I got you." They were kindred spirits; ruined by their pasts, but available now to love again. To be loved.

"You know you've changed all of my best laid plans. But this is a far better plan if you ask me."

"Well, I don't know what he got," she said, returning his smile gently. "Or maybe I got you, ever think about that?" she asked, her gaze sliding down to his hand, where it brushed over her skin. She bit her lip and looked back at him.

"And what plan is that? Lying here naked?" She grinned impishly.

"Maybe you did get me. I'm an excellent consolation prize." He grinned cheekily, kissing the spot of skin where his fingers had been trailing. "Oh, most certainly. I did reveal after all that I wanted to have you at the top of the beanstalk." He smirked, "And this was a mighty fine plan, I should add."

Emma shivered a little at his lips on her skin. "You are not a consolation prize," she whispered, looking down at him. She didn't know why she felt it was so important to tell him that, but it was. She didn't want him ever thinking that he was just … convenient. Because God knew he was anything but that. "I'd want to be with you, no matter what."

"I hope you always remember that." Killian whispered softly, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against her shoulder. "This has been a perfect day. I haven't been happy like this.. In so long."

"You think I'm likely to forget a day like today?" she asked, letting her fingers lazily thread through his hair as he rested his head against her shoulder. She could feel his breath along her skin, and it made her tingly and warm, being close to him like this. "This will definitely be one of those days that's as vivid to me in ten years as it is right now," she whispered. She had a few of those types of days … but this one … this one was the only one she could associate with positive things.

Killian chuckled, "Well I'm glad to know I was just that good." He nipped her shoulder before pressing another kiss to that spot. "If I were to be around another three hundred years, this would certainly be the best day in three hundred years."

She smacked his arm lightly. "I didn't mean because of that!" she laughed. Then she shrugged a bit. "Though it certainly doesn't hurt." She shifted a little, sighing softly at the things he was doing to her skin with his mouth. "If you don't stop that … "

Killian gave her a very innocent look, his brows creasing together as he pulled back to look at her, "What will happen?" He chewed on his bottom lip, fingers returning to the curve of her shoulder.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "If I have to tell you, we might have to rethink this whole thing," she said dryly, her eyes flicking to his lips for a moment, before she looked back to his eyes. He really was just unfairly gorgeous.

Killian chuckled, "I think it's well past rethinking this whole thing." He smirked, leaning in to kiss the opposite shoulder, flicking his tongue against the skin.

She sighed a little then, her fingertips lightly dancing down his spine. "That's a good point," she had to concede. It was easy, in this moment, to think that they would always be just like this, that there was no Gold or Cora or anything else out there that might interfere. Right now, they could just be … happy.

"You know," He murmured against her shoulder, "We've forgotten about the pizza." Though he made no movement to get out of bed, instead wrapping his arm around her.

"Ah," she said with a grin, "but the great thing about pizza? It's just as good cold. It really is a modern miracle." She bit her lip and sighed contentedly when his arm went around her. She was pretty sure there was no place better than right here. "It'd be great if we could stop the sun from coming up," she murmured then. "I don't want this night to end."

"I second that idea," He cracked a half smile, leaning to kiss the corner of her lips. "But alas I've not got the knowledge to pull off any sort of magic like that." Killian chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, sighing. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to let you go in the morning." Tomorrow, it would be tomorrow. Another unpredictable day.

"Oh?" she asked, quirking a brow at him. "And just how do you think you might go about doing that?" She turned her head then, catching his lips fully with her own. God, his mouth. It should be illegal, as addicted as she was to kissing him.

Killian chuckled against her lips, pulling back after a second with a grin. "And they you went with asking me something and then cutting me off with a kiss." He brows rose with a teasing smirk, "Well." He rolled them over in a flash of movement, switching their positions so he was laying half over top of her. "I haven't entirely got the plan worked out, but just trust me in saying it'll be worked out by sun up."

Emma made a noise of protest when he pulled away from her lips, then squeaked a bit in surprise when she found herself beneath him again. "Good thing we've still got hours til then," she said, her eyes on his. "Hours and hours."

"Many, many hours." Killian smiled at her, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips. If he could freeze this very moment, he would. He was happy, completely, happy. He felt sated and calm, careless even. He loved someone and they loved him back and they were safe. She couldn't be killed the same way Milah had died. He could hold Emma in his arms and know he would never hold her that way. The weight of years and years of hatred and vengeance had been lifted from him in the simplicity of one day.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked in a nervous whisper. Sometimes, he got this look on his face that managed to steal the breath right out of her, and she still hadn't figured out why. In the past, a look like that one would have had her looking away, searching for some kind of excuse to not be under such close scrutiny … but with him, she found that all she could do was look right back at him, marveling at the moment.

"I was possibly memorizing this moment." He sighed with a smile, brushing his finger over her cheek and swiping a curl behind her ear. "Marveling that you're in my arms, or rather arm." Killian chuckled, giving a sideways glance to his hook.

"Why would I want to be anywhere else?" she asked seriously, a soft smile on her lips. In the part of her mind that still held to the more fanciful things, she wondered if someday, some kid like Henry would be reading a story about the two of them. Were they even story worthy?

She leaned up and brushed her lips over his. "You seem to want to memorize an awful lot of these moments with me … you might come to regret that later. I'm not as great as you think I am."

Killian arched a brow, giving her a very are-you-serious look, "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that again? I can't believe you'd say that you're not as great as I think you are because… I hold you in pretty high esteem, love." He dipped down and kissed her softly, "I regret nothing about us."

She smiled against his lips, opting not to use words right now, instead focusing on her newfound favorite pastime. "I don't regret it either," she said softly against his lips. "I never will. I'd forgotten what all this feels like, and you reminded me."

"You did the same for me lass. You reminded me what it feels like to be… happy." And he kissed her again, letting the kiss blossom and grow on its own accord, letting them lead each other as he savored her lips and the sensation that came from kissing her. It was magic. In more than one way.

She leaned into the kiss, propping herself up on her elbows so she could be closer to him, to his lips, to everything about him. This time, the kiss seemed to take on a life of its own, and when she reached up with one hand to run her fingers along the skin of his upper arm, she could feel the surge and pull of the magic in her fingers, passing between them. She gasped a little against his lips. It just seemed to get stronger, every time they touched.

Killian's breath hitched at the sensation of magic against his skin, the warmth of her touch spreading through him. He had never seen or felt magic like this, he even doubted that other True Loves felt it like this, this strong and this overwhelming. It was because of Emma, she was the product of it. Perhaps that's why she was meant for him, she contained enough to mend the hole in his heart, staunching out the pain he'd felt for untold years. She could fix him, as best as she could with what was left.

Her eyes opened, meeting his, her expression searching. "You feel it?" she whispered, wanting to know that he could feel the things he brought out of her. She knew the magic was there, inside her, but it was only when she was with him that it made itself known. "It only does this around you."

Killian nodded, "A thousand little shocks beneath your fingertips. But not the bad kind of shocks, the sort that send shivers down your spine and make you crave for more." He gave her an almost dreamy sort of look, "Emma Swan you've ruined me in all the best ways." He laughed, shaking his hair. If someone had told him that this was what would come of them after the beanstalk, he'd have laughed at them. This felt so out of the world of possibility two weeks ago.

Unable to resist, she reached up and gave his hair a little tug, pulling him down to her. "Glad to know I'm not the only one who's ruined here," she breathed against his lips before kissing him again, letting her teeth graze over his bottom lip, pulling on it ever-so-gently. "I'm never going to recover from you, you know." She said it teasingly, but there was a seriousness there, too. She'd always thought that … before, what happened with Neal, was something she'd never ever get over, and she'd spent years building up walls to prevent anyone from getting close again. But she knew now … what had happened with Neal was nothing to this. This was her once-in-a-lifetime. He was it.

"Who said you were allowed to recover from me?" Killian smirked against her lips before kissing her again. All he wanted was her, for as long as he could have her. His heart hadn't felt like this in three hundred years, he hadn't felt alive, complete, worthy. Emma was willing to take him for his faults and failures and accept him. Hook and all.

"There are an awful lot of things you don't seem to want to allow me to do, Captain," she said softly. "Can't leave in the morning, can't recover from you. Tell me, what, exactly am I allowed to do?" She smirked at him slightly, loving everything about this moment, and him.

Killian laughed, a playful smirk on his lips. "Well, you're most certainly allowed to kiss me." He mused for a moment, kissing along her jaw, trying hard not to laugh. "And you're allowed to… toy with my hair like you so love to." He sat back a little, looking down at her. "And you're allowed to let me try all sorts of new foods."

"I knew you just wanted me to feed you," she teased, all the while letting her fingers thread through his hair. She had such a fascination with it, though that was pretty much a given with anything having to do with him. "I do love you, you know."

Killian groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. "You just love me for my hair." He smirked, enjoying the feel of her fingers threading through his hair. "But, I'll have you know that I…" He opened his eyes slowly, looking down into her eyes. "Emma Swan I love you."

"Well, that's certainly not true," she said, smiling softly at the reactions she was able to get out of him. "There are plenty of things I love about you." Her smile widened then, so much so that she thought her face might crack. She hadn't smiled so much in … God knew how long.

"Care to elaborate on them?" Killian gave her a cheeky grin, refreshed by the way she was smiling at him. "You, my love, are a very special thing." He whispered softly, leaning into kiss her again. He couldn't quite get enough. There was never enough.

"Hmm, well, I would, but I'd hate to … stroke your ego too much," she said lowly, looking up at him from beneath her lashes and catching her bottom lip with her teeth. Knowing how he felt about her, and what kind of effect she was able to have on him, was a very heady thing. It gave her confidence, and it made her want to make him burn for her.

"Oh, love, you don't have to say a word to stroke my ego." Killian smirked at her, giving a little hiss as she caught his lip. "You do that just by being you." His eyes met hers, looking down at her from beneath his lashes.

She felt her breath catch in her throat then, and realized she had lost the upper hand, yet again. Damn it. "I keep expecting to wake up in the sheriff's office, asleep at my desk, only to realize this whole day has been a dream," she said. She was still completely lost as to how they'd gotten here. Her hands moved to his hips then, and she let her fingers slowly trail up his sides. Touching him helped her remember that this was all very, very real.

"Tell me about it." He murmured, shaking his head. "I'm still quite certain that this is a dream. I'll probably wake up here in the morning wonder how in the hell I ended up here, naked, and alone." Killian gave a side-ways glance to her hand, "And where is that hand going, love?"

"At least you'd be safe out here," she said softly. "Away from the town … away from … " She trailed off, looking down. She didn't want to admit how she worried about him, how she'd been worried about him since he first appeared in Storybrooke the previous week, acting like he freaking owned the place. She opted to go for distraction then. Her fingers grazed the skin just under his navel, and she arched a brow at him, her lips quirking at the corners ever-so-slightly.

"At least you'd be safe out here," she said softly. "Away from the town … away from … " She trailed off, looking down. She didn't want to admit how she worried about him, how she'd been worried about him since he first appeared in Storybrooke the previous week, acting like he freaking owned the place. She opted to go for distraction then. Her fingers grazed the skin just under his navel, and she arched a brow at him, her lips quirking at the corners ever-so-slightly.

Killian opened his mouth to speak, but her fingers distracted him. He sucked in a deep breath, the muscles beneath her fingers trembling. He stared down at her with a hooded gaze, his lips curved up into a smile. "Emma."

"Yes, love?" she asked, feigning an innocent expression as her hand slipped just that much further down, fingertips ghosting over his heated flesh then. "Is there something wrong?" She smiled sweetly as she took him into her hand then, her eyes never leaving his.

"Nothing at all." He said breathlessly, licking his lips to wet them. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as his eyes closed, trying to resist the urge to groan. "The things you do to me." He smirked, his lips curving upwards.

"Who, me?" she said, still playing the innocent, even as she began slowly moving her hand, only just enough to tease him mercilessly. "I'm not sure I know what you mean." She leaned forward then, her hand still moving along him, her lips now right by his ear. "Care to elaborate?" she whispered.

"Gods." Killian groaned, rocking his hips against her hand. The little game at playing innocent while she had her hand wrapped around him had quite the effect on him. He cheekily grinned down at her, his fingers trailing along her arm slowly.

"Oh, I don't think they can help you now," she breathed, nipping lightly at his earlobe, pulling on it lightly with her teeth. As much as she loved that cheeky grin of his, she was looking to replace it with a much different sort of expression at the moment. "You're all mine right now."

Killian groaned a little louder than he expected, "You may do whatever you desire to do to me." She was definitely going to be the death of him. He pressed his palm against the mattress, trying to support his weight, instead of letting it crush against her.

His groan of pleasure sent a jolt of desire straight through her, and it was all she could do to keep from moaning. "Oh, I plan to," she said, trailing her mouth down his neck, leaving a line of open-mouthed kisses over his flesh. She was very nearly intoxicated by the scent of him, the way he felt in her hand, the sounds he made. Her teeth nipped gently at the spot on his neck where his pulse jumped, and she began to move her hand a little faster.

Killian hissed with pleasure, his hips rocking to meet her hand. They were never going to leave this bed and he was one hundred percent alright with that. He didn't want to leave her side and go back to their separate lives tomorrow. A dirty little secret. It wasn't going to be easy once they stepped back into the real world - he had a history and undoubtedly it would rear its ugly head. And all he wanted to think about was this - spending his evenings wrapped in her arms, kissing her, and making love to her until the sun came up.

"I think you need to lie back," she breathed then, tugging again on his earlobe with her teeth, her free hand gently pushing him off of her, and onto his back. There were so many things she longed to make him feel … she knew, in her heart, that this was only the first night of many, but it didn't mean she wanted to forgo making him feel as much as she possibly could. Her lips moved back to his neck, then lower, brushing over his collarbone as she continued to stroke him. Her eyes flicked up to his face, watching for his every reaction.

Laying on his back definitely sounded like the better option - despite being far better known as being a take-control sort of man. Not with Emma, everything was different with her. They were… equal. There was no need to try to claim dominance, they were the same. His back arched at her touch, her lips. His eyes met hers, blurred with desire. His lips parted as he groaned her name.

Her eyes held his as she moved even lower, her lips trailing over every bit of his skin that she could possibly explore. For everything that he had made her feel, she planned to repay a hundredfold. She let her teeth graze lightly over the skin around his navel, giving him a small smirk as she moved lower, her mouth moving to replace her hand on him.

"Em-….ma." His voice cracked as her lips replaced her fingers. His fingers tangled in her blond hair, tugging lightly at the strands between his fingers. Killian tilted his head back, his mouth opened in a silent moan.

Her mouth moved faster now, her fingers kneading the flesh on his thighs. She wondered how many different ways she could make him say her name. It was an experiment she was more than happy to take her time with, because there was something truly magnificent about him when he was at her mercy.

Killian groaned, trying to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth. "Please, Emma." He never begged like that in bed, he had never been stripped down to a point where he was comfortable to beg. He curled his fingers in her hair, his breath hitching in his throat as he arched his back. He wasn't going to last long at this point.

Oh, well that was even better than expected. It seemed that they were both able to get something out of the other that no one else could. She could feel herself trembling with her need for him then, it was a physical thing at this point. She moved quickly then, one last flick of her tongue over his most sensitive of areas, and then she was looming above him, wasting no time. Her hand was back in his hair, pulling it as she dragged his head up so she could kiss him fiercely, all the while guiding him to the spot she most needed to feel him right now. "I need you," she gasped against his lips as she guided him into her. "Now, now, now."

Killian growled against her lips as she lowered herself onto him, her words spurned him on. He hooked his arm around her hips, rolling them over. "My turn." He flashed a devilish smirk at her, slowly thrusting into her. He had seen it said, that being like this with someone felt like home. He'd never had a home, no true place to call his home beside his boat and even then - it didn't feel like home. But one little slip that he had said to Emma on the beanstalk 'let's go home', now felt like so much more. Home was with her.

She gasped, finding herself beneath him once more. Her back arched against him, her hips finding a rhythm that matched his own. There was nothing that could compare to this, to being with him. Nothing had ever felt more right. With him, she felt as though she truly belonged. She leaned forward, never breaking their movements, and buried her lips at his neck, breathing deeply. "Killian."

Hearing her say his name was still intoxicating, the way she said it, the way it sounded coming out of her mouth. He rested his hand on her hip, holding her steady as he rocked into her."Emma." He groaned, his movements becoming jerky as he focused on lasting just a little bit longer - for her.

Emma pressed her lips along the column of his throat, her legs tightening around his waist, drawing him ever deeper. "Oh, God," she gasped, knowing it wouldn't be much longer. The way he affected her, it was unreal the sensations he could pull from her.

"Come on Emma." He ground out, his fingernails slowly raking over the curve of her hip as tried to avoid the inevitable. He was quickly coming on done, everything about her making him burn in ways that he'd never burned before. Killian wanted to meet her there, to hold out just long enough to find his release along with her.

His words, his voice saying her name, urging her onward, it was all becoming too much. Her world was about to shatter, and he was the reason why. She cried out his name when it happened, unable to hold it back, and not wanting to besides. She wanted him to know what he did to her.

Killian's hips jerked forward as his world shattered behind his eyes, his fingers tightening their hold on her hip. He tilted his head, catching her lips. There were a jumble of daft things he wanted to say to her, commenting on just how good she was, but he silenced himself against her lips.

Emma mumbled something against his lips, she wasn't even sure what, something stupid, probably. Kissing him was always a better option. Her arms draped over his shoulders as she kissed him, feeling breathless and sated, and as though she would never recover from the things he made her feel.

Killian kissed her until he had no breath left in his lungs, pulling back with a lopsided and sated grin. "We're going to have to stay.." He laughed at the breathless sound in his voice. "..far away from each other in public.." He let his weight rest against her, "…because I don't know how I'm not going to think about this whenever I see you."

Emma tried to hide her grin at his words, but failed miserably, and started laughing instead. "Don't you have any self-control?" she asked him, arching a brow. "Wait, never mind, don't answer that." She shook her head then, still laughing a little. "You think you have it bad … I have to go back to work. I have to use that desk."

Killian gave her a smug grin, "I certainly have no self control around you." he trailed his fingers over shoulder. "I do believe my hook left a little mark on your desk. To remind you."

"I told you not to answer," she said, making a face at his smugness. "You're not funny." She groaned then. "Great. How am I going to explain that one to David?" She started laughing again.

"Not my problem." He smirked, "You can come up with something, I am sure of that." He rolled off of her, laying on his side beside her. "Perhaps it was a letter opener mark or something. You're clever."

She rolled her eyes. "You suck," she muttered, turning onto her own side to face him then. Her lips were threatening another grin, even though she was trying to pretend to be annoyed. "You better hope it doesn't become your problem."

"Am I going to assume your father isn't going to be thrilled with a nefarious pirate having his way with his daughter?" Killian smirked, enjoying her irritation.

Emma gave him a "what do you think?" look. "My mother, either, come to that. And she's actually scarier." She caught his smirk and scowled at him. "I'm glad you find this funny," she said, but there was no conviction in her voice. The truth was, the situation was so beyond … anything. But she knew when it came time for … this … to be common knowledge … she knew they'd understand.

"Plus you are royalty," He added, a flare of drama in his voice. "I can't imagine they'd be thrilled to have their princess in bed with a pirate. That's downright scandalous."

She made a face at that. "I'm not really … " she began, frowning. She knew it was true, but she certainly hadn't even begun to come to terms with the fact that she was, indeed, a princess. "I'm no princess. I mean, obviously, I wouldn't even know where to start. And then I go and do things like this," she grinned at him. "Worst princess ever."

"You're certainly the most beautiful princess that I've ever seen." Killian grinned, winking at her. "I think this is a true mark of being a princess," He teased. "Being able to understand the common man."

"You haven't seen many princesses then," she muttered, looking down as she felt her cheeks heat. She'd never really learned that whole, accepting compliments gracefully thing. She raised her eyes and looked at him wryly then. "Oh, is that what I'm doing here? Understanding the common man?"

"To be fair, I've seen a number of princesses in my time. I've been brought before quite a few courts for my crimes. Definetely the most beautiful." He grinned at her, laughing at her expression. "Oh yes. I'm about as common as they get. Always come to me to understand us."

Her cheeks flared even redder then. "Thank you," she said softly, then managed a small smile. "Well, there you go, problem solved," she laughed. "I'm not consorting with a pirate, I'm working on my diplomacy skills." She leaned in and kissed him again. "I'm sure they need lots and lots of work," she murmured against his lips. "And why would I go anywhere else?"

"Ah yes, diplomacy. This is what you shall tell your parents. You were practicing dealing with scoundrels." Killian laughed against her lips, "There is no reason for you to go anywhere else. I can't think of a single one."

"And clearly, the only way to deal with scoundrels is … naked?" She laughed then, wondering how she was ever going to go back to her normal life after tonight. She wasn't even the same person she'd woken up as this morning … in less than twenty-four hours, everything had changed.

"Only if the scoundrel is me." Killian drew his finger along his bottom lip. "Other scoundrels have to go through me first." He nodded his head at his plan. "Can't let any neferious scoundrels take advantage of your diplomacy."

"You planning on dueling anyone who tries to get close to me, is that it?" she couldn't help teasing him. Not that it was anything he had to worry about. She'd never be this close to anyone, ever again.

"It's the chivalrous thing to do isn't it?" Killian grinned, "And I can promise you one thing, I wouldn't go easy on them like I did with you." This was the life he wanted to have, forget his vengeance and spend his time lying in bed with her teasing one another.

"You really didn't try very hard, did you?" she laughed then. After a moment, her expression grew serious. "Is it chivalry?" she chided softly, "or jealousy?" She looked at him carefully, a strange part of her wondering what that must be like, to be the kind of girl someone would actually fight for. She'd never had that experience before. "Not that there's any reason for you to be jealous, even in this hypothetical situation."

"If someone was vying for your attention you can't guarantee I'll be jealous." He narrowed his eyes, his lips curving up in a smile. "I don't take fondly to someone wanting something that's mine." A tad bit hypocritical coming from a pirate who once prided himself on stealing goods and stealing wives. One day: that's all it took to change him.

Emma tried her best to look mildly annoyed with his imperious tone, but the truth was … well, if it'd been anyone else, she would've probably punched them. But with Killian … the idea of being his, of belonging … well, it wasn't such a bad one. Her lips quirked into a tiny half-smile. "That only works, you know, if you're mine as well," she said softly.

"I have you why would I want anyone else?" Killian leaned and kissed her softly. "Besides who else is going to tolerate my personality and trust me in bed with a sharp pointed hook?"

"Ah, so you admit that you're a pain in the ass," she said, grinning brightly at him. "I knew it was just a matter of time." Her expression softened. "And I told you … the hook doesn't bother me. It's part of who you are, and I love you."

"And to think a week ago you didn't my even seem thrilled at seeing me in town. And now you love me." Oh, he was more than pleased with himself. Killian wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "I love you too."

She frowned then. "Well, a week ago, I wasn't happy to see you." Okay, so that was only partially true. There was no way she could deny that brief heartbeat of a second when she'd looked up and he'd been there and everything else had sort of blurred, until everything that had happened between them and reality had come crashing back in. "I mean, come on, look at how we left things back there," she said, giving him a pointed look. "You couldn't have been all that happy to see me, either."

"Well, let's be honest my head still hurts." He said with mock agony. "You probably gave me a nasty conscious. I'm probably actually dead and this is some sort afterlife." He ran his hand over the curve of her waist. "I mean look at what I am in bed with."

"Hey, buddy, you earned that hit with those comments of yours," she said, poking a finger at his chest and raising her eyebrows pointedly at him. "Seriously. That was pretty … a lot … even for you." She tried not to sigh as he ran his hand over her skin, figuring that would sort of ruin the stern tone she was trying pretty hard to maintain at the moment.

"Oh, but now you see that there are far more pleasurable activities with you on your back." Killian grinned at her cheekily, that twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "You're a cruel woman, love."

Emma rolled her eyes, then shrugged daintily, looking away and feigning innocence. "I seem to recall a couple involving you on your back as well," she said, smiling sweetly. She laughed a little then, the mischievous look on his face was just too much. "You wouldn't like me if I were any other way," she pointed out.

"That sort of thing doesn't really happen with me, so consider yourself exceedingly special." He pursed his lips and shook his head, "No. I don't know if I would. We're pretty bloody compatible just the way we are." He tilted his his head, his eyes sweeping over her face. "Your feigning innocence is quite the sight to see right there."

"Correction, that sort of thing didn't really happen with you. Before. But you're mine now." She looked down then, biting her lower lip and looking back at him from beneath her lashes "What are you talking about?" she asked, tilting her head and maintaining the innocent facade as she let her fingertips trail lightly down his chest. "I'm not feigning anything."

"Oh." He raised his eyebrows high, an amused grin plastered to his lips. "Look at you staking your claim on me. Let me correct myself." He cleared his throat, making a show of it. "Before I met you, I perhaps twice let the woman lead. Twice in three hundred and thirty one years or so." He met her eyes, holding her gaze. "Now, I'm rethinking my aversion to it, because it's you."

Killian caught her hand, bring it up to his lips. "That, right there. The lip biting, the eye lashes, you're actually trying to kill me."

She met his amused grin with one of her own. "Oh, I don't think you mind it one little bit." Her smile softened when he caught her hand and she met his gaze with her own. "I'm not," she said, jutting her chin a little defensively. "What good are you to me dead?"

Killian chuckled, "I didn't just mind it, I loved it." He ran his pointer finger along the curve of her jaw, "There was something quite otherworldly about you taking control of the situation." He narrowed his eyes, smirking. "Well, seeing as I'm already fairly certain this is some sort of heaven, I could see you wanting me dead quite easily."

She had a hard time accepting that somehow, someone like him was with her, and not only that, but was looking at her as though she were something precious. That had never happened. And the craziest part, the part that would've terrified her before … was that she was certain everything he felt for her was only the tip of the iceberg for what she felt for him. She'd never been this overwhelmed by someone. She shook her head then, smiling a bit wanly. "I'm pretty sure I could've figured out a better reason to get rid of you if that was my goal," she said dryly.

"You tried that. Twice. Beanstalk, knocking me out. Look at you, finally realizing you've either got to cave and just love me or run me out of town." He winked at her, sighing heavily. "I'm glad you chose the loving me part of that though. I don't think I'd do well with you running me out."

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't trying to kill you, either time," she said, shaking her head at him. She laughed then. "Is that how it is with you? One extreme or the other, there is no middle ground?" Though she was laughing, she was aware that in their case … that was closer to the truth than she could admit. There was no way any part of her would accept merely being … acquaintances with him. She was pretty sure she'd known that from the beginning.

"Well I mean look at us. I'm pretty sure we both hated each other, or at least were rather pissed at each other. Now look at us." He gestured between them. "We're two extremes colliding." Did that even make sense? It did. They were both broken individuals with pasts that had ruined them for others, but that contrast - what they'd both experienced, allowed for this understanding between them. Unspoken words from the very start.

"Hate's a pretty strong word," she said, thinking. "I don't think I ever hated you. I was … leery of you, for more than one reason. But … I didn't hate you." She looked at him, her eyes searching his face. "Did you hate me? After I left you up there?" She really couldn't blame him if he did. She'd sort of hated herself for doing that, though she'd done a decent job at convincing herself it was the right thing to do at the time.

"Pretty damn close." He replied with a frown. "I was hurt for reasons that I shouldn't have been hurt over. You leaving me up there felt like a giant slap to the face and it shouldn't have. I think I hated myself more because of that. I let something that seemed so trivial hit me like that." Killian shook his head. "I wanted to make you hurt like you'd hurt me. But now… it's certainly the opposite."

"Well, you did a pretty good job with that speech of yours in the cell," she said softly, looking down. As much as she liked to joke about him being "done" with her, the fact of the matter was that his words had stung her, even moreso, because she knew she'd deserved them. She looked back up at him. "We are quite the pair, you know?"

"I might have practiced it."He said lightly, his fingers trailed along her side, sighing. "I had had more to say, but alas, we weren't alone." He cocked a brow, "We are. A pair of what, I'm not certain. But whatever it is, we're quite a pair of it."

"I don't doubt that you did," she said. Her eyes, searching his face, grew a little wider then. "I'm not sure I would've wanted to hear the unedited version of that speech," she said, shaking her head. His fingertips grazed over a particularly sensitive area on her side, and she twitched a little, then hoped he didn't notice. She did not want to give away her ticklish areas to be used against her later.

Killian arched his brow, silently noting the spot he'd just discovered. That was filed away to be used another day. He steered his fingers away from the spot, sliding around to stroke her back. "It was probably fortunate that you got the edited version."

"Oh, yeah, I felt super fortunate that day," she said blandly. "Best day ever, seriously." She pressed her lips against the edge of his jaw, sighing a little as his fingers continued their path along her skin. "You should stop that," she said quietly then. It was starting to make her feel a little drowsy, and the last thing she wanted right now was to sleep.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes meeting hers tenderly. "Walking away from you… with that look in your eyes. Was the hardest thing I've ever done." His heart was beating fast in his chest, the twinge of pain at what he had had to do.

"You don't have to apologize," she said, shaking her head, one hand moving to his face. "We both did idiotic things back there, and for all the good it did … I mean, look at us." She laughed. "It doesn't matter now, that's all in the past." It was easy in hindsight to say that, but she could still remember the panic she'd felt rising in her chest as she'd clapped the chain over his wrist and backed away. She couldn't even look at him, and she'd never hated herself more than she had at that moment. "But I'm sorry, too."

"I guess those little things are what got us to here." He whispered, smiling at her own apology. "You don't have to apologize either." If either of them needed to apologize, it was more him than her. The things that he'd done…. the things that could potentially hurt what they had right now.

Before today his one goal in life was to destroy the Crocodile, he'd only had second thoughts about the plan when he'd met Emma, but the second he'd had to turn to Cora for help - everything changed again. He had enough people out there, ready to get him, but now he had actions that Cora had set into motion with him that posed a greater threat than three hundred years of deals in the past. They only mattered to him now, because indirectly they'd hurt Emma and the people she cared about.

"Well, here is a very good place to be," she said, smiling then, a real smile, not wanting to dwell on things that were over and done with. Not any more, not tonight. Her brow creased a little then. "You do know I mean that, right?" she asked him. "This isn't going to be something I change my mind about … you are one thing I am absolutely sure about, Killian."

"You're sure you mean that?" Killian asked quietly, replaying her words over and over again in her mind. "Because I feel the same way. You're a decision I will never regret, never think twice about. No matter what." He closed his eyes, hiding the hesitation in his eyes. There was no hesitation about being with her, but the hesitation lay in the fact that she didn't know everything and she might have been promising what she couldn't keep.

"Of course I'm sure," she said, her brow creasing even more. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She sighed. "You're the first thing I've allowed myself to really want … in a very long time. Do you really think that's going to just go away?" She touched his cheek softly. "Please look at me."

Killian opened his eyes slowly, still keep his gaze low. "I just worry that you're biting off more than you chew, love." He covered her hand with is, squeezing it gently. "You've not had as many years as I have to ruin things." He warned, still not quite meeting her gaze.

"I'm perfectly aware that this … won't be easy," she said seriously. "Right now … nobody even knows about this. There's so many things … there's a lot that we're going to have to deal with. I know that. But you're worth it to me. Weren't you just telling me last week that the best things in life are never easy?" She gave him a small, hopeful smile.

"Way to throw my words back at me." He cracked a smile, toying with a lock of her hair. "It's just going to be another challenge. Except we'll do it together."

Emma smiled. "Well, it's what I do," she said, brushing back some of his hair from his forehead. "Besides, I thought you 'loved a challenge'." Her grin widened. "See, I did it again."

"Well at least I know that you've been listening to me." Killian smirked, his eyes following her hand. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to careful about what I say or you'll repeat me." He started laughing, "My very own pirate's parrot."

She made a face at him, smacking his shoulder lightly. "Shut up," she said, trying not to laugh. "I am not a parrot." She licked her lips and smiled gently. "And I listen … mostly. I mean, in between all the ego, you have some pretty insightful things to say. Sometimes." She smirked at him.

"Don't even pretend you don't like my ego." Killian quirked his eyebrows, purposefully running his hand over the ticklish spot he'd discovered. "If I didn't have an ego, I would be incredibly dull and you probably wouldn't be this interested in me."

She opened her mouth to retort, but then he touched that spot again and she squeaked in surprise. Dammit. He paid more attention than she gave him credit for. "Oh, you think I'm interested in you?" she asked, feigning boredom, though her eyes were sparkling teasingly. "What gave you that idea?"

"I have no idea." He shrugged his shoulders with a deadpan expression. "I mean fantastic sex is rather blasé after all." Killian chewed on his bottom lip, focusing his attention on that rather than letting his grin show. "It wasn't even the least bit interesting."

She tried not to let her eyes linger on his lip for too long, trying instead to maintain her droll expression, which was becoming increasingly difficult to do. "Are we going with fantastic?" she asked, making a face that said she wasn't quite sure. "I mean, you've got good form, I'll give you that, but … " She cast a glance to his face, the laughter threatening to bubble out of her throat at any second.

"Well, I mean I'll admit it was pretty average," He swallowed shakily, his lips twitching as he tried hard not to laugh. "I mean… in time maybe?" He scrunched his nose, shrugging his shoulders. "We tried, right? That's all that matters. You know, three times in one day, no big deal."

"We'll just have to … come up with some way to deal with it," she said with mock disappointment. "We might have to practice or something, I'm sure, eventually, we'll get it." Her eyes met his then, and her lips finally betrayed her with a smirk. Before he could make some comment about her being the first to break, her hand went to the back of his neck, pulling his lips to hers and kissing him fiercely.

The ferocity of her kiss made up for the fact that he didn't get to tease her for cracking first. He could do it it later, hell he could do it tomorrow. Tomorrow didn't sound so bad anymore, he believed her - nothing was coming between them. His fingers tangled in her hair, bringing her closer.

Nothing else mattered but this. Whatever happened tomorrow or the next day or the next … it would be okay, because they had each other, and that was the important thing. True Love was stronger than anything. She sighed then, opening her mouth beneath his lips and deepening the kiss as he pulled her closer.

He had nothing to worry about. She knew he had a past, she knew he had a history that would never escape him, but she could accept it all. Because they loved each other. He deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past her opened lips. He was perfectly content to spend the rest of the evening like this; talking and teasing and kissing. Tonight was perfect.

Emma shivered as her tongue slid against his. If she had one wish right now, it would be that time would just stop. Right here. Her hand moved to thread in the hair at the back of his head, holding him close as she kissed him with all the desperation of someone who was drowning.

Killian wished he could convey how he felt in this moment, how overwhelmed he was by her. He pulled back from her lips, breathing in raggedly, trying to catch his breath, "I love you." He whispered before he kissed her again.

"I love you," she breathed, her own breath shallow and ragged. "I love you, Killian."

She'd spent her entire life, feeling as though she didn't belong, and in one day, she'd figured out why that was. It wasn't just because she was Snow White's and Prince Charming's daughter, not of this world. No, that was only part of it. It was like she'd been walking around, missing a very vital piece of what made her whole. She was True Love, personified … but she'd never experienced it, she'd never felt it for herself. How could she possibly be everything she was meant to be, without the missing piece? She had never believed in herself, because she had never believed in True Love. But there, right there, in Killian's blue eyes, she found it. The missing piece.

She belonged with him.

Killian cupped her jaw, brushing his lips against her lips keeping the kiss feather light as he looked into her eyes. His forehead pressed against hers, his fingers splaying out over her cheek. He was consumed with love, like the waves that washed a sailor under. That was why he saw her as a siren. She had swept him beneath her waves, taken his soul and combined it with her own. They were one. He felt complete with her.

This moment, right here, meant more to her than she had words for. She had never been good at conveying her feelings, but she felt even more at a loss now. "Don't ever leave," she heard herself whisper against his lips, and it was the truest way she knew how to put what she felt into words.

"Never." He whispered, shaking his head. "The only way you can make me leave is if you tell me to go." Killian kissed both corners of her lips, his nose brushing against hers. That was the only way he would leave - if she told him to go. No one else had that power over him.

She smiled softly. Who would have ever guessed that she would be here, with him, like this, with him looking at her that way. The crazy part was that she was certain she was looking right back at him the same way.

She started to say something else, when suddenly the room was thrown into complete darkness. She groaned, laughing a little. "Guess I didn't grab new batteries for the lantern in my rush outta the house," she muttered. "Whoops?"

Killian gave a soft chuckle, "Now how am I supposed to see those eyes of yours?" The darkness had once been his friend, welcomed almost as much as he welcomed death. In the darkness he could forget about his hand, forget about being alone, and remember the darkness of Milah's hair. But then had found his light, with her blond hair and her golden magic. She was more than just the savior of the town.

There was something about the darkness that made his voice just that much more enticing. She knew he was right there, but the dark edge that always seemed present was just a little bit more prominent. It gave her the best kind of shivers. "I don't see that that's much of a loss," she told him with a laugh. "They're just eyes, two of 'em, kinda in the middle." She let her fingertips trail along his jawline softly, getting her bearings so she could kiss him again without planting her lips on his nose or something. "I'm sorry, does it bother you? Have I ruined the evening?"

"In the name of the god's woman you've just ruined everything with that lantern thing." Killian retorted snarkily, running his hand over her shoulders and up her neck, cupping her cheek. There was something tantalizing about the darkness, unable to see her, but to be able to feel her, sense her.

She sighed dramatically. "Whatever are you going to do with me now?" she asked him, a little breathlessly, feeling goosebumps erupt on her skin as his fingers moved along her shoulder and neck. Out here in the woods, away from the town, darkness was actually dark, no speck of light seeping in from anywhere.

"Most likely I'm going to kiss and touch every inch of skin I can find." His lips brushed her ear, hot breath dancing over skin. "Then," Killian lightly trailed his fingers over chest. "I'm going to make love to you again." The darkness seemed to heighten his senses, like an animal on the prowl.

She was thankful then for the total darkness, sure that her expression at his words would've been mildly embarrassing. "Seems an appropriate punishment," she managed to rasp out, her throat having gone dry from his words. Her back arched as he continued touching her, her body instinctively trying to get closer to him.

Killian grinned, the sound in her voice exactly what he was hoping for. "Let's just see how torturous your punishment's going to be." He murmured with a grin against her skin. His tongue flicked out, sweeping across her skin as he kissed along her neck and collarbone. The hook was coming off, he didn't want to question himself every time he moved, afraid she might not realize where it was. "One moment, love." He sat up working the clasp that held the cuff on his arm, tugging the hook off and discarding it to the floor with a heavy thump. In the dark, he wasn't so shy about removing the hook.

She shivered, a soft sound of pleasure escaping her lips then. And then … he was gone. Why was he gone? "Killian," she breathed, not even caring that her voice sounded a little pouty. She felt the bed move, realized he was sitting up. She frowned, wondering at what he was doing, but when she heard the thump on the floor, she managed to figure it out. She propped herself up on her elbows then, waiting for him to return to her.

"It's dark, you can't see, and you're not used to having men with sharp appendages in bed. At least I'd hope you're not." Killian laughed at the macabre humor of his comment. "Now where were we?" He questioned, brushing his fingers across her chest with a grin he knew she couldn't see.

She laughed a little. "No, gotta say, you're definitely a first for me in that area," she said. And the last her brain amended for her, but she chose not to say that part out loud, no matter how much she knew it was the truth. She had to roll her eyes in the darkness when his fingers were back on her chest. Did men have some sort of radar for those? "My eyes are up here," she couldn't resist teasing dryly.

"Oh, I know where they are." Killian whispered, his nose brushing hers. He was stealthy. "But I can't see them so I thought I might find somewhere else to spend my attention." He pressed his lips against hers, soft and simple. "Unless you're wanting me to keep my hand to myself."

She blinked a little when she felt his nose against hers … how did he move so quietly? She felt like she was at a distinct disadvantage right now. She was pretty much whatever the OPPOSITE of stealthy was. She leaned in, smiling gently against his lips. "Oh, you'd better not," she said warningly to him.

"I'm almost curious to find out what you're going to do if I don't." Killian nipped at her shoulder, his fingers trailing along her side, over that little spot that made her flinch. "What would happen?"

She twitched a little when he found that spot and sighed in frustration. "Must you be so difficult?" she asked him. "You'd have one very upset sheriff on your hands, and I don't think you want that." Her hands moved down his arms now, trying to figure out exactly how he was positioned, so she wouldn't end up elbowing him in the face or something.

"Are there going to be shackles involved if I make the sheriff upset?" Killian smirked against her shoulder, inhaling deeply. He supported himself on his left forearm and his knees, hovering over her enough to let his fingers wander and roam. He shuddered at her touch, a little breathy noise escaping his lips.

She smirked a little, the sounds he made letting her know that she wasn't the only one affected right now. "I think you'd like that too much for it to be punishment," she said blandly, her fingers trailing up his neck then. She smiled to herself in the darkness, leaning forward and pressing her lips against the spot where she could feel his pulse jumping in his throat, breathing deeply as she did.

He tilted his head, baring more of his neck for her. He was going to milk this for all that he had. He wasn't prepared to let the evening end without making sure she had lots of things to think about tomorrow. He knew nights like this weren't going to happen every day and he'd have to have her partial fill of her when every they had a chance. "What's the fun of punishment if you can't enjoy it?"

She started laughing then, dropping her forehead to rest against his shoulder, shaking her head with amusement and wondering vaguely if her hair was tickling him, but far too amused to think about it much more than that. "You have a very strange idea of punishment, sweetheart," she said, biting down gently on his shoulder.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of her teeth on his shoulder, mimicking the action he nipped at the column of her neck. So this was what it felt like to be in love? The warmth, the happiness, the inability to knock that stupid grin off of his face. He was happy, he had Emma in his arms. "How are we going to ever top today, love?"

She stilled a bit in his arms, feeling the warmth radiating all through her. His words … they meant more than she could say. They meant that he was just as happy as she was right now. Honestly, she was surprised the room wasn't full of light, because she felt as though she could positively glow with her joy right now. And when had she ever felt that? She raised her head then, her lips seeking his in the darkness. "We don't have to top it," she told him. "Just knowing I get to spend every day with you, even if it's the most boring day ever … it's enough."

Killian found her lips almost by instinct, meeting her halfway, "Everyday will be our new little adventure." He was going to miss adventure and the high seas, but with Emma was well worth the trade off. "Especially if we have to sneak around for a bit." It would all be worth it.

"I think it'll be more of an adventure when we don't have to sneak around any more," she said dryly, thinking of the possible reactions from everyone. "And you know, I think that you and I have unique circumstances … we can both leave town without losing our memories. That opens up a lot of possibilities for adventure."

She thought about all the places she could take him … she'd love to show him Boston, and where she lived before … this life found her. She kissed him, deeply, letting her hand slide down his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. "I don't care what we do, so long as it's together."

Killian had forgotten about that little detail. No one else could leave town. Except for the two of them, Henry, and Cora. Of course Cora was of little importance to him, she could leave and go wherever she wanted to and he didn't give a rat's ass. Because they could leave and the Crocodile couldn't. It was a foolish thought to have in this moment, with her hands on his chest and his heart beating quick beneath her touch. But they could always leave if something were to happen, if they going got rough and magic got dangerous. They could leave with no repercussions. "You can show me this strange new world."

The pirate kissed her back, his fingers sliding into her hair, cupping the back of head as he deepened the kiss, displaying for her the starving desperation he had for her. It was overwhelming and almost insatiable. Exploring True Love from the start was far more exciting than he'd ever imagined.

She smiled softly against his lips as she thought of the possibilities. "I'll show you everything," she whispered, before words became superfluous. He held her head, as if he needed to, as if she would go anywhere right now. Her arms draped over his shoulders again and she pressed herself closer to him, needing every inch of his warm skin pressed against hers. She got it now, she really did, she finally understood the feeling that people wrote songs about. It all made sense, and she never wanted to be without it. "Killian," she breathed against his lips, before delving back to show him just how much she needed him.

"Everything." He whispered against her lips as curled his arm around her, no longer caring about scratching her with his hook. He wanted to engulf her the way that she did to him. He wanted to consume her and be consumed. To drink in every curve, every touch, every breath, every sigh. Everything.

Her fingernails scraped gently over the skin on the back of his neck, before she sank her fingers in the softness of the hair on his head, tugging gently. Her teeth pulled at his bottom lip and she sighed, wanting nothing more than to just lose herself completely with him.

Yes he'd promised to explore every last inch of her sky, but he was far too occupied with kissing her in this moment. Far to hypnotized by her lips against his, their tongues and their teeth dueling against each other as the clung to each other. There was no way to be as physically closed as they seemed to desire. But they were as close as they could be. Killian untangled his fingers from her hair, dancing them down her arm and waist, resting at her hip.

She'd never been kissed like this before, by someone who took so much pleasure in it that it was impossible not to go weak from it. Most men she had been with had seen kissing as a means to an end, and she'd preferred it that way, herself. But with Killian … he acted like he could spend hours, doing nothing but ravaging her mouth with his own, leaving her breathless and desperate for more. She moaned softly against his mouth when she felt his hand sliding down her arm, fire igniting under her skin everywhere he touched.

One thing he distinctly remembered thinking when he first got to know her and get under her skin, was the fact that she was a woman who hadn't been properly kissed in a very long time. And he had made a mental note, that many weeks ago, to show what a hell of a kiss was. Little did he, consciously, know that kissing her was going to be one hell of a kiss because it was True Love. He wanted to commit a good portion of the rest of his life just to kissing her like this. His fingers splaying out at her hip, pulling her flusher to him. He finally broke away from her lips, leaving them well-used as he began to press hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

How in the hell did he just know exactly what to do, exactly at the right moments? It must be because he was meant to be hers, that was the only reason she could come up with. It was the reason no one had ever connected with her in a way that resonated, because deep down, she knew now that she'd been waiting for him.

"Kill-ian," she ground out through gritted teeth, his lips searing her skin wherever they touched. Her fingers dug into his biceps, clinging to him as though he were a lifeline.

Killian smirked against her skin as he scraped his teeth down between the valley of her breasts, breath dancing as his lips brushed against her hot skin, "Yes?" He practically purred before he descended even lower, kissing along the rise of her ribs, his hand cupping her breast, massaging it gently. He wanted her to feel everything and there was no damned way he could manage it all at once, no matter how much he longed to.

"I need … I want … " She couldn't even think right now, with what he was doing. She longed to be able to see him, but there was no light to be had, all she could do was feel him, and everything felt a hundred times more intense because of it. He was moving lower, she knew that, she had to untangle her fingers from his hair, not wanting to pull too hard on it. She pressed herself against his hand then, yearning to feel so much more from him. "God," she breathed raggedly.

Killian wished he could look up and see her face, but he trusted by her breathing and the sound in her voice that she was certainly getting the benefit of his little exploration. He pulled his hand away from her breast, sliding it down her side past where his lips were lavishing the curve of her rib cage. He ran his fingers along the curve of her hip as he lowered his head even farther down.

Emma inhaled sharply, her body practically trembling with anticipation and need for him. Her head pressed back against the bed, her fingers reaching to touch the top of his head. "Killian," she whispered, wishing there was a word she could use to accurately describe what it was he made her feel.

Killian's fingers followed just behind the trail of his lips as he kissed along the inside of her thighs, slowly working back up to exactly where he wanted to be. "Emma." He whispered as he lowered his lips against her core, teasing her gently, wanting to drag this out for as long as he could.

"Oh!" she cried out, her back arching sharply. Not being able to see him made everything seem so much more magnified. Her hands fisted in the blanket on either side of her, needing to hold onto something, or else she feared she might completely lose herself.

Killian wanted this to be about Emma, about driving her to the very brink of insanity and then reeling her back in. He pulled away briefly, kissing along her inner thighs, letting his scruff brush against her sensitive skin with a triumphant little smirk. Making Emma come undone sounded like a perfect way to spend the rest of the evening.

Emma made a frustrated noise, somewhere between a growl and a whimper, no longer caring what she sounded like or how much power it gave him over her. He had all the power over her right now, and it was okay. In this moment, she was happy to relinquish it to him. She would give him anything. "Killian!" she gasped raggedly. "You … are going to kill me."

Killian pulled back resting his chin on her leg, "I surely hope I'm not going to kill you." He rubbed his chin back and forth against her thigh before slowly returning to his previous position. This time, just to appease her, he wasn't going to stop until he was pushing her over the proverbial cliff.

Emma shivered, his stubble tickling her skin, sending frissons of pleasure all along her skin. She honestly thought she'd be perfectly okay with this as her cause of death. She cried out loudly, not even trying to quell the sounds he elicited from her now. She wanted him to know what it was she felt.

Killian grinned at her cry, spurring him on all the more to push her over the edge. He wanted her to come on done, to cry out his name. This was her reward for promising to accept him and his past. He wanted her to know just how appreciative he was of that chance at a clean slate with her.

"Oh, God!" she cried again, her hips bucking ever-so-slightly against his mouth. No one had ever lavished this much attention on her, and especially not as well as he did. It was as though he were made for nights like tonight, and she couldn't believe he was with her. That he was hers. "Killian, yes!"

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." Killian mumbled as he pulled away, his smug grin was lost to the darkness but it dripped into his voice. "There's nothing quite like hearing you come undone." He stroked his hand over her thigh as he sat up.

Her breathing was still unsteady, she felt like it might never actually steady out after tonight. "Where are you?" she breathed, her hands reaching up until she came in contact with his skin. "Come here." She hooked her ankle around the back of his leg, pulling him nearer to her.

"I'm right here," He answered, letting her pull him forward. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm not going anywhere either. Ever." He buried his face into her hair, trying in vain - still - to catch his breath.

"Kiss me," she whispered, not caring that she could hardly catch her breath. She wanted his lips on hers, she wanted him inside her, and she wanted it now. "Please, Killian, I need you."

"So demanding." He teased, his voice gravelly with lust and need. In the darkness he sought out her mouth, missing his target at first and catching her jaw instead. "Emma." He breathed out before he found her lips, kissing her desperately. Killian nudged her legs open with his knees, settling himself between her thighs. He slowly, drawing it out, guided himself inside of her, a low groan rising up in this throat.

"Killian," she growled warningly as he teased her, then cried out, again, feeling him where she wanted him to be. "Yes," she gasped against his lips, kissing him more desperately than ever.

Killian kept his pace slow and steady as he turned his attention to kissing her, making sure to convey every little word he could never say to her about his past, wishing them all away in a kiss from the woman he loved. He groaned against her lips, risking catching a breath during the scene.

Emma didn't care about things like breathing right now, unless she was breathing him. He felt so good, so right, she couldn't even remember what it had felt like to not have him in her life. He pulled back to catch his breath, and she immediately pulled him back, her hand on the back of his neck. "Breathe later," she gasped against his lips, "kiss me now."

He was certain of it, she was going to be the death of him. Just smother him to death with her lips and be done with it - it sounded like a hell of a way to go. Sex, love, death - they all went together far better than anyone was willing to associate them. Killian pressed his lips to hers kissing her as if his life depended upon it. He started thrusting a little faster, groaning into her lips.

So this was what it felt like, to be with someone you loved, truly. God, it was perfect. She moaned into his mouth, never breaking contact with his lips, her hips rocking back against his, matching his rhythm, sure she would never ever get enough of him.

Being happy - being in love - they weren't things to be afraid of anymore. He didn't have to fear losing her because he loved her or because she made him happy. It wasn't going to happen again, Emma was different - this was different. Finally, after three hundred years of suffering alone he wasn't going to be anymore.

Killian nipped at her bottom lip, catching a single breath before he was kissing her again, the grip at her hip tightening as he started feel the wash of desire coming over him.

"I love you," she gasped, hardly able to believe how close to oblivion she was already. "Killian, more!" He could laugh at her for being demanding, she didn't care, so long as he never stopped what he was doing.

"I love you too." He gritted out, pressing his palm against the mattress beside her head. He picked up the pace at her words, driving them both towards their peaks. He growled her name against the curve of her neck. "I love you."

Her eyes fell closed, and she let the sensations wash over her. His voice, his words, it was all it took. Her body tightened around his and she gave a cry of pure bliss when it all came apart around her.

With a sharp intake of breath, finally free from her well-loved smothering lips, Killian let his weight settle atop of her carefully. "Gods, you are remarkable." He mumbled tiredly, burying his face in her hair.

"So are you," she murmured, feeling sated and boneless, she was sure if she tried to move now, she'd slide right to the ground. "How am I supposed to go back to my normal routine, knowing I could just stay here with you?"

"I say you just don't." He replied with a lopsided smile, pressing it against her shoulder. "Just stay here with me and never leave. I don't want to wake up in the morning and have to let you go." His arms curled around her defensively.

She closed her eyes, smiling wistfully. "You make it sound so easy," she sighed. "I wish it was. I've lived in this town for over a year now. It's never felt like home til tonight."

"You feel like home to me." He whispered against the curve of her shoulder. "It wasn't just a mistake when I said 'let's get home' when we were on the Beanstalk." Killian sighed, closing his eyes at the memory - look at them now. "You sparked something, something that felt like it could be home. And I was right."

Emma's breath caught then. "Killian," she said softly. She wanted so desperately to see his face right now, to see those eyes of his looking at her. She ran her hand lightly down his spine, wishing, again, that she was better with words than she was.

"Shhh." He whispered, brushing his fingers through her hair, "You don't have to say anything." Killian rested his chin on her arm, wishing that he could look down at her in his arms. "You should rest, you do have to work after all."

"I don't want to sleep," she murmured, even though she was tired. She just didn't want this day to be over, ever. Somewhere in the darkness, from the other room of the cabin, she could hear her phone go off. She made a face. "It would be suicide to try and answer that right now, with no light." She shrugged, settling back down and curling up closer to him, reveling in his warmth, his nearness. Whatever it was, it would keep til morning.

"Besides, I'm not letting you up." He nipped at her earlobe, "You're mine for the rest of the night." Killian went quiet, listening to her breathing, taking in the sensation of Emma in his arms, in his life. He had someone. He had her.

"I'm yours for longer than that," she told him, smiling softly even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Much, much longer." She wrapped her arms around him then, turning to her side so she could bury her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled of the sea, of leather, and of rum, she breathed him and could almost hear waves crashing in the distance. She breathed him, and nothing else mattered at all.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost finished still a bitttt more to go!

It was well after dark when Emma made her way to the docks. It had been the week from hell. It had started with the phone call, the morning after she and Killian had spent in the cabin. They'd found Archie, alive and … for the most part, well.

After that, it was all a bit of a blur, trying to figure out the whole story, get all the details. She'd been to see Regina, to apologize. Which had gone about as well as she'd expected it to, really. Emma had left Archie alone, let him get readjusted and resettled in before going to talk to him, to figure out what he knew, and make sure he was okay. She'd done that this morning.

She hadn't expected to learn what she'd learned.

And that brought her to now.

She had realized, after leaving Archie's office, that she still had no idea how to contact Killian … she hadn't had the chance to see him much this week, she'd been so busy. They were supposed to meet tonight, back at the cabin … and so she was heading there now.

But it wouldn't be like last time.

She wished it could be. She'd love nothing more than to lose herself in his arms again, forget the rest of the world, and all her troubles. But that wouldn't work, not this time. She wanted to go back to the way it had been, when none of this existed, when it was just them, and everything had felt right, and whole, and perfect, and none of these secrets or lies threatened to tear them asunder.

He wasn't at the cabin when she arrived, so Emma let herself inside, and paced around. She was too keyed up to just sit. What she really wanted to do was hit something.

She didn't want to know these things. She didn't want to believe them. She didn't want to have to reconcile the man she cared for with the man who did Cora's bidding and lied right to her face.

Because that was the problem. Anything else … anything else … and she could have dealt with it. But he'd watched her, he'd listened to her talk about how upset she was about Archie, about how upset Henry was … and he'd known, he'd known all along. And he'd said nothing.

After nearly an hour of pacing around the room, Emma got tired of standing, and she moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it heavily. Her shoulders sagged then, and she dropped her head in her hands, thinking for a moment that there was no way she had any tears left to cry, before the first strangled sob escaped from her throat, followed by another, and another, and she just couldn'tbreathe.

Killian wasn't a coward, he was more than willing to face any foe and fight to the death bravely - but when it came to Emma he found that he faltered and failed. He was late coming tot he cabin because he knew that she knew. And he feared her response more than he feared anything in the world. This was what he had expected, to be found out and caught in a lie of sorts. Though was it truly a lie when he had never been directly questioned about Archie?

He already felt numb, his heart beating far too fast for his liking. He pushed open the door to the cabin. She was there.

"Emma, love?" He called out quietly, hearing a sound from back in the bedroom. This wasn't going to be as it had been last week. He'd realized that the moment the town burst into activity over Archie's survival, Cora's arrival in town, and perhaps for Emma his betrayal.

At the sound of his voice, her head shot up. She took several gasping, gulping breaths, trying to steady herself, trying to stop crying. She didn't want to be crying right now. She didn't want him to see. She swiped at her tears, inhaling and exhaling and trying to keep her face from crumpling all over again.

When she felt certain she was as composed as she was likely to be in this moment, she stood up and moved to the archway that separated the bedroom from the rest of the cabin. He was standing just inside the door to the cabin, and she couldn't bring herself to step closer.

She didn't want to be here right now. She wondered if he knew … he must, with the way this week had gone … he had to know that she knew.

"You're late," she finally said, her mouth a thin line, her voice brittle in her own ears.

Killian bit the inside of his cheek before nodding, his eyes staring at floor. "Ah, yes, well I wasn't going to come at all to be honest." He said bluntly, his shoulders sagging with the weight of this all. The whole atmosphere of the cabin was different. This didn't feel like a hide away from the world, it felt like the world had caged them together to get this ordeal over with.

The pirate rubbed the back of his neck, finally venturing a look at her. "I guess the whole town knows now that I'm some monstrous villain, hmm?" His voice was tinted with anger, not at her but at himself. At everyone but her.

Everything about this moment was wrong, and she felt off-center because of it. They shouldn't be standing this far apart. They shouldn't be angry. In all honesty, Emma wasn't sure it was anger she was feeling at all. Oh, she was mad. But mostly at herself. She was supposed to be this town's savior … but it was a freaking joke. She couldn't save anyone or anything. Not this town, not herself … not him.

Mostly though, she felt cold, and tired, and sad. The kind of sad that gets into your bones and makes you bitter.

"You could have just … told me," she said after an interminable silence. She was amazed at how steady her voice sounded right now. She wondered how long it would last. "You should have told me."

"I couldn't tell you." Killian scoffed, his guard coming up a lot faster than he'd expected it to. "How was I suppose to casually bring up the fact that I had the cricket in my ship? That was Cora's business and sure as hell wasn't going to risk my neck and tell someone that he was still alive." He couldn't even look at her, his heart hammering in his ears.

He felt sick. He felt like the world was crumbling down around him and there wasn't a damned thing he could do to stop it.

Her eyes narrowed at that. "And you were just … what? Some innocent bystander in the whole thing? Save it!" she snapped, her own walls snapping back into place just like that. "I talked to Archie! The man is terrified because of you. I suppose that makes you happy?"

And yet Archie had still told her not to lose hope … but how could she not? This was despair she was feeling, and it was going to swallow her whole.

She shook her head then, sighing heavily. "Do you even understand that that isn't the worst part here?" she asked, willing her voice not to break now. "I've always known … what you are. And I made the choice to be with you anyway, to forgive the past, hell, to forget it, even. I was prepared to do that. But … this isn't the past. This was happening when I was with you!" She felt sick, and she knew the tears were coming back, but she wanted to stave them off … just a little bit longer.

Killian laughed coldly, rolling his eyes to mask his pain. "You certainly do know how to forget the past don't you Swan." He was pulling back by using that name instead of Emma. He was tearing himself away from the emotions that he felt for her because he knew that nothing good was going to come out of this evening. There was no fixing this. There was no magic patch, just like he dreaded from the start.

"Well to be more precise," He retorted with an edge of venom in his voice, "Interrogating him about the Crocodile happened a good week before I slept with you."

Her eyes flashed then, she almost cried out from the pain of his words. It was like being back in the cell all over again, only about a million times worse.

"Don't you dare," she said coldly, her hurt coming out as anger. "You don't get out of this on a technicality! This is personal to me, this affects people I care about. It affects my son!"

His last words felt like a slap in the face, and she could feel her lower lip trembling. "Was any of this real to you, at all? Or was it … was it just some … some ploy? Just another … conquest for you?" The very idea that that might be true made her blood run cold.

"Well it was risk telling you that Archie was still alive, strung up in the hull of my ship and have you do something stupid that could put you in Cora's path or deal with the fact I wasn't telling you about." His lips were pressed into a thin line and he swallowed thickly. The later option had seemed the better option. Apparently there was no right option.

"I warned you all along that I have, quite frankly, a pretty unforgivable past." He glared at her coldly, "I'll say you were just a conquest and that you meant nothing to me if that's what you'd like to hear. I mean if I told you the truth you'd just assume I was lying." He snapped, his hand balling into a fist at his side. "Seeing as you lied to me."

"I don't want you to say anything!" she shouted, her anger snapping now. Anger was easier to deal with than heartbreak. More familiar. Where she should have stayed, all along.

"I think you've said enough, don't you? Or is there something else you want to accuse me of while you're at it? Because clearly, I haven't been hurt enough by you." She shook her head, turning away just before the first traitorous tears slipped down her cheek.

Killian's first instinct was to want to cup her cheek and brush her tear away, apologizing for not telling her all of this in the first place. But those were words and actions that were better left unsaid and undone. He would only hurt her again in the future and he would be damned if he did.

"Well, love," There was no warmth in that phrase, there was only bitterness. "You practically asked for all of this." He regretted those words the second they were out of his lips, but he couldn't let this go. This couldn't happen again - they couldn't happen again. "You thought you could love me blindly, but I guess my warnings enough to tell you that you were falling in love with Captain Hook." The villain.

The really stupid part of this whole damn thing was that she just wanted him to hold her. He was the reason she was hurting, but he was also the only one in the whole world who could make it stop. But she knew it wasn't going to happen, and the thought that it would never happen again made her feel like she couldn't breathe.

She laughed then instead, it was cold and joyless, it sounded like pain, and it felt like knives, but it kept her from sinking to her knees and sobbing. "That's what you're going with?" she said, her eyes flashing with hurt as she looked at him. "I seem to recall making jokes about that very thing, and you insisting that with me, you were Killian," her tone was slightly mocking, but if he could be an ass, well, so could she. Her mouth was a thin line now. "And I … well, I was just stupid enough to believe you. I won't make that mistake again, don't worry, Hook."

The pain in his chest was actually far more painful than having Rumpelstiltskin or Cora's hand scraping around inside of his chest. This sort of pain was what he imagined dying would feel like, just before that final breath. Everything narrowed in on her and his mind had the cruel audacity to make him think about their time together, mere feet away from here, lying curled in each other's arms as the sun rose and they lazily kissed until they absolutely had to get up.

"Yes well, I suppose we all make errors in judgement sometimes." His voice lacked any emotion at all as he pushed back the lump in his throat. "I believed that I could be Killian Jones again, for you - for us." He laughed coldly at that word. "But I was clearly mistaken in thinking that True Love was real."

Emma's shoulders sagged then. She had absolutely no will to continue fighting. She couldn't do it any more. The words Archie had said to her, when he'd asked her if Killian was worth it — after everything he'd been through, he had still told her not to give up — echoed in her mind. Her hand pushed her hair back off her brow, and she shook her head. The anger she'd felt only moments away was slowly ebbing away into an unbearable, unshakable sadness.

She sighed. It didn't matter if he believed her or not, or at least, she told herself it didn't. "It was real to me," she said then, her voice very very small.

Killian clenched his jaw hard, staring down at the ground. "I know it was." He replied quietly, shaking his head. "But this… this cannot happen again Em-." He hadn't realized he'd been chewing on his lip hard enough to draw blood until he tasted the salty metallic taste in his mouth. "If you can't handle the cricket ordeal you'll be hard pressed to find a single reason to stick around me once the rest of my past catches up to me."

If he made it sound far worse than it truly was, perhaps then he could get her to the place where she'd say the words he needed to hear. She hadn't told him to leave yet and as soon as those words were said, he knew that his light had been extinguished for good.

She came up short, unable to think of a single thing to say. The ordeal with Archie … it was real to her, because it was personal. It affected people she knew, people she cared about. In truth, she wasn't angry about the act itself … not as much as she could have been. If Archie had been harmed, that would be different, and she knew it. No, she was angry that he hadn't told her. That he'd listened to her, that he'd seen how upset she was … and he'd said nothing. It wasn't an outright lie, but the feeling it evoked within her was the same.

She couldn't deal with another liar in her life, she couldn't do it again.

But if she let him go … well, didn't that just solidify what she'd always known about herself? She was doomed to be alone. This was fate's joke for her.

Sure, you can have True Love … but it's an impossible situation.

There was no good solution here. There was nothing.

"It doesn't change how I feel, or what I want," she finally said, the only thing she could think of to say. "It just … changes everything else."

Emma's words made him feel sick to his stomach. Nothing had changed between them, not really, not entirely. He loved her. And that was why this had to be this way. "Listen to me." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to steady his voice. "The things I love get hurt, it'd be best if you didn't join that mix." He swallowed hard, feeling as if his lungs might collapse on him.

She wanted to go to him, but her feet wouldn't allow it. She stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. The truth hit her then like a ton of bricks and it hurt. He didn't want to fight for this, for them, for her. "Do I get a say in any of it at all, or are you just going to make the decision for me?" she said, and there was the venom that had been missing from her earlier tirades.

"Yes." He breathed out, his brows furrowed together. "I won't go unless you tell me to." Killian averted his gaze, staring anywhere but where she stood. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and hold her. "If you want me gone, that's your decision." His heart was hammering in his ears and he felt faint - nothing had ever effected him in this way before.

"But you want to go."

It was a statement, not a question, and she could feel and hear the blood rushing in her head, pounding in her ears, til there was almost nothing left. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Was there ever going to be anyone who would stay, someone who would want to stay, no matter how rough it got? She'd thought she'd finally found that with him … but she had been wrong.

"Swan…" His throat felt tight. "You might be the savior of Storybrooke… but not every can be saved." He blinked, his eyes locking on hers from across the room. Time stood still, but not in the way that it once had for them. "You have no idea how hard the thought of turning my back on you is… but." He shook his head, "I'm not what you need. You don't need someone who's gone to the lengths that I have to kill someone."

"It isn't up to you to decide what I need," she said angrily, the sadness quickly being replaced, yet again. "Only I get to do that." She shook her head. "But apparently what I need isn't something you're willing to or able to give me. If you're … what? Expecting me to beg you to stay? … I won't. I'm not doing that. I don't want anyone staying on my account. I don't want you here if you don't want to be here."

She regretted the words as soon as they left her, but it was too late. They were out, and this was where he became just one more person in a long line of people who left her.

"I understand." Killian nodded slowly, he hoped that the distance between them masked the sadness in his eyes - the hurt. He'd known from the start that she wasn't going to be up to the task of taking on his past - he wasn't even able to handle it. He had ran from it long enough and he supposed now was as good a time as any to meet his end. Just as he had planned before Emma entered his life.

"I wouldn't make you stay either." He gave her a heartbreakingly sad smile that barely crossed his face longer than a few seconds. "I guess this is goodbye."

|| The Inevitable ||

It was over. His past, rather distant or not-so distant, had caught up to him. They were over. It was everything he knew was coming, the inevitability that his past would be too much for her, no matter what she'd said. He had lied, avoided the truth, just to make them work. He was still a slave to his history and Emma wasn't able to handle the redemption. She took his soul and she didn't know what to do with it, like a proper siren.

They weren't strong enough to make it. Their support had been chipped away long before they ever met each other and there was no way to patch them.

For three hundred years he had had one purpose – destroy Rumpelstiltskin – avenge Milah's death. And in the past few days he'd let himself get distracted from that task. It had felt far too good to indulge in the so called love he thought was there between he and Emma. But he was wrong. So very, very wrong.

He would have left, just like he'd promised Emma. But he knew he'd never stay gone. The draw to be near her was too unbearably strong and it was even stronger now that they were finished. There was only one option left for a desperate man - the option he'd always realized he'd on day take.

Death.

Death was the biggest adventure after all and he'd spent three hundred years working up to it. And his death would pardon Emma from having to deal with him – with them – any longer. He'd hurt her once by allowing them to be together when he should have let it go, should have never said he'd love her, and that he'd never leave her. Death was the only way to leave her and make the pain more manageable for her. She had enough to deal with; she didn't need to deal with taking down the man she thought she loved. Knew she loved.

"Do your worst Rumpelstiltskin." Killian jeered, the gun tumbling from his hold, hitting the pavement with an echoing thud. Everything within him had gone numb, losing Milah and losing Emma had damned him.

Nothing mattered – he'd done it. Three hundred years and he'd done it. His journey was over.

The Crocodile would feel the pain he'd suffered for three hundred years. Death couldn't be undone and neither could what the pirate had just done to Belle. She'd never again know who the Crocodile was again. He relished in the knowledge that it was over. But death wasn't even coming; there was no magic, no fireballs of agony. The Crocodile was too fixated on his lover in his arms to care about him.

Headlights blinded him momentarily as a car came barreling down the street. He had two options, dive out of its path and face the possibility that death would still evade him or let it collide into him. Welcoming death as an old friend.

He had failed Emma.

Killian stepped into the path of the car, the impact sending him over the hood and into the ditch along the side of the road.

Good-bye Emma.

*growing more and more frantic the longer he lies there on the ground, unmoving*

"No. Not like this. Wake up! Dammit, wake up, Killian!"

Killian flinches slightly, the muscles in his cheeks moving at the sound of his name.

She was sure she was just seeing things, but it was hope, nonetheless. "Hey, hey, can you hear me? Killian, please." She was afraid to touch him, not sure how badly he was hurt, or where, and they were still waiting for Whale. "Look at me."

Killian's lips moved, silently mouthing her name. His body felt like it was screaming at him, pain almost to painful to pin point where it was coming from. He had hoped to have died. Why couldn't he just die?

Killian's lips moved, silently mouthing her name. His body felt like it was screaming at him, pain almost to painful to pin point where it was coming from. He had hoped to have died. Why couldn't he just die?

She choked back a sob, her fingers ghosting ever-so-lightly over his face. "Killian," she breathed. "Can you speak? Talk to me, please."

Killian inhaled a painful breath, gasping at the tail end as pain streaked through his ribs and chest. His eyes, blurry and unfocused, snapped open looking up at her with confusion.

"Oh, my God," she gasped, knowing she couldn't throw her arms around him like she wanted to. "Killian, oh God. It's going to be all right. You're going to be fine."

Killian shook his head as best he could, the pain of the impact lingering throughout his body. The heaviness of his chest forced him to cough harshly, crying out at the agony it induced. His eyes clenched shut.

"Don't try to move. The doctor's on his way," she said, reaching for him, but pulling her hand back before she actually touched him, remembering how hurt he was. "God, you scared me," she said, without really meaning to say it.

The smallest smile twitched at the corners of his lips. He hadn't meant for himself to hear those words from her or any words for that matter. Why hadn't he died? Why couldn't he just do one thing right for once. "Emma." He rasped in pain, his blue eyes opening to try to look up at her, everything with blurred with pain.

"Yes, love, I'm here," she said softly, figuring it would be safe enough to brush some of his hair off his brow gently. If he made any show of pain, she'd stop. She knew there were a million reasons they were even at this moment, but right now, not a single one of them mattered. Right now, it was just about being here with him, trying to offer him comfort.

"Everything…" He trailed off, pain numbing his thoughts as he slipped out of it for a few long seconds. "Everything hurts." His voice was strained, his mouth opening in a silent hiss of pain. "Let me go." Killian whispered, his eyes closing to avoid her face,

Emma's lips turned downward at his words, more tears falling. She shook her head vehemently. "No," she said fiercely. "Killian, you are not gonna die."

Killian shook his head at her words, looking away from her. "Why didn't I die?" He whispered, words that were meant to be thoughts. But his mind was a jumble and he couldn't keep anything straight.

"I don't … " Emma was confused, her eyes searching his face, before realization settled over her. "Is that … is that what you wanted?" she breathed, her heart all but stopping.

"Yes." Killian gritted, lifting his hand wearily towards her. "I didn't want you…" He coughed hoarsely, pain ripping through his chest. "to have to deal with us anymore."

"And you thought dying was going to make that go away?" She gave a short bark of hysterical laughter. "How would that be better, Killian?"

Killian fought through the pain and started to sit up, hissing in agony as his ribs started to scream their protest. "I hurt you. I thought…"

"Don't try to sit up," she said, shaking her head. "Don't move, Killian, we don't know how badly you're hurt yet." Her forehead creased as she looked at him. "You thought that I'd rather you be dead?"

"Yes." He admitted, clamping his lips shut in a silenced cry, blindly searching for her hand as he collapsed back against the ground. He couldn't get up - there was too much pain.

"Then you're an idiot," she muttered, taking his hand in hers when he reached for it. "I don't want you dead, Killian. I want you … " She trailed off, her brow furrowing. She didn't think there was an ending to that sentence.

"But what I did…?" He shook his head, clinging to her hand as if his very life depended on it. "The cricket.."

"Shh, we don't need to talk about that now," she said, shaking her head. "But we can't talk about anything if you're dead. I'm angry, Killian, and hurt … but I'm not … I love you, and that's not going to go away."

"I love you too Emma." His brows creased together and he squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she said, and at the moment, she believed every bit of it. "We don't have to figure everything out right now. I'm just glad you're … alive." She held to his hand tightly, but not too tightly.

Killian looked past Emma, towards the Crocodile and Belle. "I did it Emma… I hurt him. I hurt him in a way that can't be fixed.." His eyes widened, an almost smirk on his face.

She looked over her shoulder to where Gold and Belle stood, then looked back to him. "And how do you feel about that?" she asked quietly, not letting go of his hand. She knew there were all sorts of complications that went alongside what he did, but right now, all that mattered was him, keeping him talking, alert, in case he was concussed. And she had to admit that she didn't want to see him fall back into unconsciousness again. It had been far too terrifying.

"Three hundred years and I did it." Killian replied with a gasp of pain as he shifted, his ribs aching beneath his skin. "It's not like I could kill him." His eyes met Emma's, unfocused and dilated. "What's going to happen?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I mean … she's not … he healed her. Except for the memory thing, but … there's not even any way to prove you did anything now." She frowned. "I'm more worried about what he'll do to you."

"The car seemed like a more enjoyable exit than magic." He forced a strained laugh, regretting it the instant he did it. "So am I free then? You won't have to lock me up?"

"Stop trying to be funny," she told him, shaking her head and biting back an exasperated smile. If he was joking, he was okay. "I might lock you up on principle, you jerk."

Killian smiled a little, muscles in his cheeks far sorer than he expected them to be. "Sounds like an experience worth hanging around for."

"Will you just lie still and shut up?" she said, wondering why she was tearing up again. "You're insufferable, you know that?"

"I'll see if I can will myself unconscious again." Killian coughed, tasting blood in his mouth, he swallowed it down shakily. He refused to let go of her hand, feebly lacing their fingers.

"No, you're not allowed to sleep," she told him warningly. "You might have a head injury." She smiled a bit to herself, feeling his fingers lacing in hers, however weakly.

"My head feels perfectly fine thank you." He retorted, closing his eyes for a moment. "My chest on the other hand…" Killian gritted out.

"That's why I said to lie still," she said dryly. "Do you ever just listen? I'm sure you're fine, but … " She glanced back to where Gold was. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I would despair if you did."

"You're only hurting yourself more by being a smartass," she muttered, but her brow was furrowed in concern. She didn't like seeing him like this, and she hoped the doctor would get there soon.

Killian bit back a groan of pain. He went silent for a few long moments, before he finally spoke her name quietly. "Emma?"

She looked down at him, her head tilted slightly to the side and the softer tone in his voice now. "Yes, Killian?" she asked, just as quietly.

"You were the last thing I thought of. When I thought… It was my last thought."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with me a little bit longer," she said quietly, her heart thudding wildly in her chest.

Killian's eyes widened at her words - he wanted her to be there longer. "He's going to kill me, isn't he?"

She held his hand a little bit tighter. "Hell no," she said firmly. "That's not going to happen."

"I really hate the idea of surviving this only for him to kill me." He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. Now that he hadn't died, he couldn't help but think of them. What he'd almost lost.

"I'm not going to let that happen," she said, smiling a little. Always a gentleman, indeed. "You survived for a reason, I hope you know that now."

"I guess I have a guardian angel out there looking out for me." Killian met her eyes, trying to focus on her instead of the pain. "Hey beautiful I could really use rum right now, everything hurts." He cracked a small smile, trying to be in better spirits.

"Let's get you to the hospital first, then I'll see what I can smuggle you, how's that?" she said with a soft smile. "I'd have to leave right now to get you anything … " And she really didn't want to do that.

"Will you be able to smuggle yourself in. Because that's almost worth doing without rum." He gasped in pain.

"Why would I be anywhere else?" she asked him seriously, wincing a little when he gasped in pain, wishing she could make it better. There was no way she was letting him out of her sight for a good long while.

"Good. I don't want you to go anywhere else." Killian's jaw trembled, his teeth chattering, "It's really cold out here."

"Well, you're lying in the mud," she said, sitting back a bit and pulling her coat off, carefully placing it over him. "If it's too much on your ribs, just tell me," she said as she leaned over him gently.

"Thank you." He forced a strained smile, taking her hand and resting it over her coat on his chest. "I thought it was going to rain." Killian said quietly, looking up into the cloudy night sky above them. "It was raining the night I came down from the beanstalk."

"It might still," she said quietly, turning her head to follow his gaze up at the sky. "Hopefully we get you out of here before all that."

"I would really like to know what we're waiting for. Because I'm half afraid the Crocodile won't sit and tend to his heart for much longer."

"We're waiting to make sure it's safe to move you." Emma frowned. He made a good point. "I mean, if you think you can stand up to get in the car … by all means … "

"I would have to lean on you quite a fair bit and…" Killian started to sit upright, squeezing her hand tightly in pain. "I don't know if I can." His breath was labored, his jaw clenched tightly.

"That's why we're still here," she said pointedly. "They're bringing a stretcher. It won't be fun getting you on there, fair warning. It's gonna hurt."

"A fair trade for all of this pain would be a promise for a kiss when we're out of sight." Killian flashes her a grin, glaring at the stretcher as it was rolled towards him. Getting onto that thing hurt like a son of a bitch and, like he was, he was overly dramatic about the whole entire ordeal.

Emma cocked her head to the side and smiled at him, giving him a little nod just as the others approached with the stretcher. She offered to help, but they seemed to have it under control, and she didn't want to get in anyone's way. As they walked toward the ambulance, Emma pulled one of the paramedics aside. "I don't care what it takes, I want you to put him in a room and you don't let anyone but the necessary hospital staff, or me into see him, got it?" she said lowly. She wasn't taking any chances with his life, not again.

"I'll see you at the hospital, love." He murmured, gasping in pain as the paramedics started stabilizing him with needles and some sort of machine that was attached by little sensors on his chest.

Honestly, she would've liked to go with them, with him, in the ambulance. But that would've been a bit too conspicuous, and she wasn't trying to draw any more attention to the current situation than was absolutely necessary. Plus there was still the matter of the guy in the car.

It ended up being a couple hours before she actually got around to having any time to slip away from the group for a few minutes. She managed to find the paramedic she'd talked to before, and he lead her back, toward a quiet, almost deserted corridor of the hospital. She nodded and thanked him, letting herself inside the room. Killian was resting, and she didn't want to disturb him, so she sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed and waited.

Whatever medicine - which hurt like a bitch going in - they'd given him through the needle in his arm had done the trick. It had calmed him to sleep and made him at least numb to the pain. He felt a weight at the foot of his bed and for a moment he panicked, thinking Gold had found him and was going to kill him.

"Emma?" He whispered in surprise, a warm, lazy smile on his lips. "You're looking nice."

She shook her head, a wry, amused expression on her face. Now that they'd gotten the blood cleaned off of him, and given him whatever painkillers they'd deemed appropriate, the sight of him wasn't quite so terrifying as it had been when she'd found him on the side of the road. "Your priorities are a little bit skewed," she told him. "How're you feeling?"

He sat up slowly, not straining himself. "I feel like I got hit by a car." He retorted with a deadpan expression, taking a deep breath. "Personally my head feels really fuzzy and I'm really warm" Killian smiled at her, thrilled that she'd come to see him. "I do wish that they'd give me my hook back."

"Imagine that," she said just as dryly. "Your head's fuzzy from the medicine … I don't think you'll be needing that rum." She smiled at him. "I have your hook. You can't have it in here. You'll get it back, though."

Killian's eyes flickered to her lips, "How about my other request?" After everything that had happened he should have had some little bit of shame - especially after the fact that he'd more or less had them end. But he knew without a doubt that that wasn't going to last.

"Which request was that?" she asked, feigning innocence. "I don't quite remember … it's been a very long night." She smiled a little, moving closer to him on the bed, careful not to jostle him too much. She knew there were still a lot of things they needed to work out … but she also knew, somehow, that they would work out. She leaned forward a little then. "Refresh my memory?"

"Consider your memory refreshed," Killian leaned forward, ignoring the twinge of pain in his side, and pressed his lips against hers softly. How had he ever imagined letting himself die when her lips were still in this world. Or rather, her in general.

Emma let her eyes fall closed when his lips were on hers, reveling in a moment that, for the past few days, she hadn't been certain she would ever have again. Being away from him had been hell, actual, living hell, and she didn't want to do it again. She sighed softly against his lips, smiling a little as her hand came to rest gently on the side of his face. "I'm glad you're all right," she breathed.

"I've finally realized that I'm glad I'm alright too." He leaned back against his pillow, exhausted from holding himself up. He shifted for a moment, trying to position himself more comfortably. "This bed is more painful than the berth on my ship."

Emma smiled sympathetically. "Hospital beds are notoriously terrible," she said. "Hopefully you won't need to be here long." She looked down then, picking some lint from the blanket on the bed. "Speaking of," she said slowly, "we're going to have to do something with you when you get out of here."

"I'm going to assume I've not got out of this scotch free?" Killian frowned, wincing a little when the emotion tugged at the road burn on his cheek. "Trying to make this easier effectively made it more difficult, aye lass?"

"The only thing that's difficult about it is keeping you safe from Gold," she said, forehead creasing. "I know David's going to want you locked up … but the sheriff's station isn't safe, and I'm going to make sure he knows that. What you did wasn't … it wasn't … " She shook her head. "What I mean is, we've got people who've done far worse things walking around this town freely."

"Basically what you're saying is I should be locked up for what I've done. But neither Archie nor Belle are dead, so it's not like I killed them?" Killian's brows creased together, "I'd prefer not be locked up… but, if that's what it comes to."

"If this was the real real world," she said, "you'd pretty much be guaranteed a spot in the system. But it's not. And it's my job, as sheriff, to protect the people in this town who need protecting. At least, that's the story I'll be telling everyone." She gave him a faint smile. "There's only one place I know that you'll be safe … I mean, that is … if you're going to stay." She looked down again. They still had a lot to talk about.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. I think this-" He gestured at his battered body, "proves that. I'd rather die then have to go and make way out there… without you." He smiled faintly, looking down at his blanket.

She reached for his hand then. "Well, you don't need to go anywhere," she said quietly. "You've got me. And I mean it this time. I can't be without you, Killian. I was alone before you, and I was fine, I got along on my own just fine. But now I know you and … it's not that I can't do it, be alone. It's that I don't want to."

"And you think you can take on all the demons of my past, love?" Killian squeezed her hand a frown creased his brow as he looked away. "I don't want to make you be with me if you don't think you can carry my past partially on your shoulders."

"You're not going to," she said, shaking her head. She knew it wouldn't be easy, they'd have their fair share of bumpy seas … but she was prepared this time. And she wasn't about to give up. She hadn't wanted to give up, in the first place. She'd just … needed to process.

"It's the past, and this time, it really is. Unless you've got another member of the town hidden on your ship right now?" She made a face at him, then bit back a grin. "Well, you're welcome to try," she said, lowering her voice, happy to see that she'd gotten him to smile again.

"Completely unrelated to me, Cora did turn a man down at the docks into a fish. I'm thinking it was a lost cause really, but I did spare the poor thing and pitch him into the water." He gave her a slightly amused expression, shrugging his shoulders.

"You'll have to come back and issue that challenge when my ribs aren't burning like hell's fire."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, that's lovely," she said drolly. "I suppose you did what you could. I really miss the days when my life wasn't filled with magical crap." She cast a glance at him. "Sort of."

She frowned a bit then. "Are you all right?" she asked, her expression all concern and worry. "Do you need something else for the pain?"

Killian gritted his teeth, "I'll soldier through. If I'm given the pain medicine I'll sleep, and I'd prefer to suffer and be awake with you than be out of it." He squeezed her hand and sighed, shifting in pain.

Her brow creased more. "I don't want you suffering on my account," she told him, her thumb gently caressing the back of his hand as she held it. "Seriously, you just got hit by a car. You're allowed to sleep it off for awhile."

"Dream you isn't not as beautiful as real you." Killian laughed, grimacing in pain. "I'm fine.. I'm fine." He wet his lips, closing his eyes. "How long are they going to be making me stay here?"

Emma shook her head, trying to look unamused by him, but smiling a little in spite of herself. "Hmm, I don't know, probably not until you can at least take a deep breath without making that face," she told him pointedly as he grimaced yet again in pain.

"You better visit me." He said with a very serious look in his eyes. "Whale's a decent guy, but he's certainly not you. Plus the nurses don't seem very amused by me." He smirked at her, trying to see if he could get a rise out of her.

"Oh, no, I'm leaving you to fend for yourself in here," she said blandly, wrinkling her nose at him. "I'm the reason you won't be bothered much at all in here … you're kind of … hidden. This is an otherwise empty area of the hospital. I'm not taking any risks with you." At his quip about the nurses, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, that's because you're not funny," she deadpanned.

"I'm fairly certain I recall making you laugh on one or two occasions." Killian's eyes flickered to her waist, "That little spot just above your waist, that made you smile and stifle a laugh." He said it so wistfully, those were thoughts that had played through his head in his last few minutes - or what had nearly been his last few minutes.

She shook her head at him, biting back a smile. "Ah, but that's not you making me laugh. That's tickling. And it's an act of terrorism," she said matter-of-factly, trying to ignore the way his eyes on her made her cheeks redden, just a little. It just didn't seem right that he could have that effect on her, even after being hit by a car.

Killian released her hand, running his hand over his face in frustration. "I should have listened to the damned Cricket and not have done this." He clenched his jaw tightly, furrowing his brows.

Emma blinked in surprise at that. "You … you went to see Archie?" she asked him. "You're right, you should've listened. Losing you … really losing you … " She shook her head, looking down. "I wouldn't have gotten over that, Killian."

Killian looked down at his bedding avoiding her eyes, "I went to him to clear my conscious." He rubbed his fingers over his bedding, pinching away a piece of lint. "I didn't want you to have to deal with my past, hell I don't even want to deal with it."

"There's nothing either one of us can do about any of that," she said after a long moment of silence, where she watched him, noting more and more of his little quirks and nervous habits as she did. "We can't change what's already been done." Before he could pick at another piece of lint, Emma grabbed his hand and gently pressed her lips against his knuckles. "But we can start over."

"I like the sound of that," He replied with a warm smile, his eyes on hers. "Surviving this.. this proves that we can do this. That its not over for us." He sounded more hopeful than he had, truthfully, since the very start of them.

She returned the smile, glad he was looking back at her and not at the bed. "It was never over for us," she told him. "Even if you'd … been successful in your … " She shook her head. "It wouldn't have been over for me, even then."

"I would sit up and kiss you right now, but my ribs." He smiled at her, his heart beat doing that annoying little flutter. "I was foolish and I thought that if I was dead then… you'd be spared."

"The only thing I would've been spared would be the chance to do this," she said, leaning in a little bit. "Tell me if it hurts," she said, her eyes flickering to his, then back to his lips before closing the space between them and kissing him gently.

It hurt a little, mainly because he tried to sit up a little more, bridging the distance between them. But he resisted the urge to sit up, not wanting to hurt himself and make his stay be that much longer. There was that little spark between their lips, that feeling that he couldn't believe he almost gave up on.

She sighed softly, feeling the magic that still passed between them. She couldn't believe she'd almost lost that tonight. Carefully, she pulled back, placing her hands on either side of his face and looking at him. "Don't ever do anything like this again," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Killian brushed his fingers through her hair, tucking strands behind her ears. "I'm not going to do this again. I've got you and this time I'm not letting you go. I'm not going to be just another person who's left you."

She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling of his fingers in her hair, and then nodded. "Good," she said. "Because we're doing this. For good or bad, I'm with you from now on."

"Gods, you have no idea how nice that is to here, my love." He let out a breath of relief that he felt like he'd been holding since the moment they'd parted at the cabin after their good day.

"I should've said it sooner," she said, resting her forehead against his gently. "I shouldn't have let you walk out of the cabin." She'd spent a good half an hour after he'd left, rooted to the spot, her heart screaming at her to go after him, her feet unwilling to take the steps.

Killian brushed his knuckles over her cheek, "I didn't want you to stop me. I'd made up my mind and I was willing to do… to say.. anything I could to make you make me go. I couldn't go if I didn't hear you want me to go. I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head. "No more apologies," she said. "And for the record, in the future … I'm never going to want you to go. Even when we fight, which we will." She smiled faintly. "I'm never going to want you gone."

"Mhm," He hummed in agreement, "You're far too stubborn for us not to fight." Killian grinned up at her, brushing thumb over her bottom lip. "I hope you know how seriously I'm going to take that statement, you're never going to be able to get away from me. The station, the shower, the bed, your car. I'm just going to be everywhere you are."

"I'm the stubborn one?" she scoffed. "That's rich, coming from you. At least I don't make melodramatic speeches about legumes." She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She arched a brow at him then. "So what you're saying is … I'm not going to have a moment's peace once you're all healed. Or, from the sounds of things, a moment's rest."

Killian started to laugh but he stopped short, not wanting to suffer any more pain right at this moment. "All this time, bound to a bed, you can bet that I'll have quite a fair number of thoughts of what I'd like to do after I get out." He winked at her, letting his cocky attitude drop. "Which actually, right now is limited to the fact that I'd like to just be able to hold you without my ribs feeling like they're moving on their own."

"Let's just focus on getting you healed first," she said. "I don't want to see anything else happen to you right now." She knew that she should be letting him rest, because God knew he needed it, but she was feeling selfish right now, and didn't want to let him out of her sight for a moment.

"I'm focused on it." He smiled, brushing their noses against each other. "I hope you know how much I love you, Emma." Killian gave a soft laugh, a thought popping into his mind after her comment about legumes, "Maybe I should start calling you my bean."

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that sometimes, she wondered the very same thing. Instead, she just looked at him boredly. "Well, someone's certainly full of himself," she deadpanned.

"Oh, I am." He cocked his head to the side, "But sadly this the limit to which I can act out on my full of myselfness." He pursed his lips and shook his head. "My bean."

She couldn't help it then, she burst out laughing. "You are ridiculous," she said, shaking her head in exasperation and amusement. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Completely." He retorted, his lips twitching as he tried not to grin like an idiot. "I mean what else am I supposed to call you? Woman who bested me?"

"Well, and now, stop me if this is just too out there," she said in mock-seriousness, "but you could always call me … Emma." She put up her hands in a surrendering gesture. "Just a suggestion."

"Emma's far too basic for a woman like you." He grinned up at her, mouthed her name again with a soft little laugh. "You deserve some grand term of endearment. And no before you ask - Savior of My Life - too exuberant."

She cocked a brow at him, wondering at his sudden … well, he was acting weird, that was for damn sure. Brow furrowed, she glanced around the room quickly, her eyes falling on one of the machines, and suddenly it all made sense. She laughed again. "Oh, this is too good," she said, mostly to herself, before turning back to him. "Tell you what, you can call me whatever you like for now, how's that?"

"Anything I want? As in anything I want to call you, because I'm feeling like I could come up with quite a few fantastic names for you." Every word that he said had a strange inflection on it, as if he couldn't quite figure out which words should have the most meaning.

"Anything," she said, nodding, biting back another grin. She was so glad she was here for this, this was shaping up to be pretty entertaining. "I'm just dying to hear what you come up with right now."

"Well." He dragged out the word as he leaned back against the pillow and pursed his lips, thinking of a really really good name for her."How does… The Siren Princess Emma-Bean of My Life sound to you? It has a ring to it."

"Are you planning on calling me that in front of people?" she asked. It was getting increasingly difficult not to laugh, but at least she knew he probably wasn't feeling too much pain right now. "Isn't it a bit of a mouthful?"

"I can't call you anything in front of people, remember?" He gave her a very serious look. "No one knows we're together so calling you the anything of my anything just wouldn't go over well."

"Well, no one but Archie," Emma pointed out, chewing the inside of her cheek thoughtfully for a moment. "But he won't say anything, so it's okay." She shook her head then, her lips twitching upward slightly. "I'm not sure how I feel about being the anything of your anything."

"You don't want to be my something?" Killian's brows creased together and he frowned, oh he was finally starting to feel the full effects of whatever had just started to pump through his veins.

She shook her head, laughing a bit. "That's not what I meant," she said, making a face, knowing try to explain right now wouldn't exactly work so well. She reached for his hand again. "Of course I want to be your something. And you can be mine."

"I was going to say.." He gave her a very offended look, tilting his head to the side. "I survived getting hit by a car you better want me to be your something."

"You're more than just something to me," she said, shaking her head and meeting his offended look with a very serious one. "Much more than just something."

"Good, because I thought you loved and then for a second there I was confused and thought you didn't love me anymore. And I've been lying here and didn't know what I'd done wrong."

"Besides getting hit by a car?" she asked, but then her expression softened as she looked at him. He was looking a little pouty, which was a highly unfair expression for that face of his to be wearing. "I do love you. That's why I'm here with you."

"You should get hit by a car too and they can put you in this room with me." He raised his eyebrows with a grin, as if this were the best plan he had ever heard of. "Then you don't have to leave me."

Emma's eyes widened a bit at his "suggestion". "Yeah, well, as much fun as all this looks," she gestured at him, "I don't think I'm gonna do that." She took his hand again. "But I won't leave, at least not until you fall asleep."

Killian nodded his head, glancing at the machines slightly warily, "Speaking of asleep, are they making me tired again? Because I was wide awake a few minutes ago." He had no idea what they were, but to the best of their abilities they had tried to explain to him how they worked, in case he had needed assistance.

"Probably," Emma told him. "And it's not as though you can't use the rest, you know." She cast a glance around the room, her eyes falling on the chair in the corner. She could sleep there. She'd slept in worse places. And she really didn't like the idea of him waking up alone in here. "How're you feeling now?" she asked him.

"Like someone installed anchors on my eye lids." He he licked his lips before yawning, his eyes drooping. "I don't want this to be a dream." Killiam mumbled, pursing his lips.

"It's not," she told him, leaning over and kissing him softly. "I'll be here when you wake up, okay? I'm not going anywhere. Just rest, sweetheart."

"I'll see you when I wake up." Killian nodded slowly, his eyes drifting closed as he finally let the medicine get a hold of him.

Emma sat beside him until she was sure he was good and asleep, and then stayed beside him a little longer after that. Even though she knew he was going to be all right, every little beep of the machines made her jump and look at the monitors. She was afraid to try and sleep, afraid to close her eyes, knowing what she'd see when she did.

God, she'd thought he was dead.

She moved over to the chair where she'd draped her coat, and picked it up, moving the chair over beside the bed. Rolling up her coat to use as a pillow, she leaned forward, resting her head on the edge of his bed. Not the most comfortable sleeping position, but she wasn't moving.

Killian had no idea how long he was out of it exactly, it wasn't exactly what he'd call good rest, but it was rest and he didn't hurt at all while he was asleep. He woke up, bleary eyed and with a start, the initial shock of where he was seeping in. It was the hospital, the twinge in his hand was that awful needle they'd put in, and the pain in his ribs was from the car.

Right… he remembered all of that. "Emma?" He mumbled, looking down to where she was asleep with her head on the bed. "Love?" He brushed his fingers over the back of her head gently.

"Huh, wha?" Emma's head jerked up when she felt something touching her hair. Oh, ouch. Mistake. Her neck was severely not good right now. What the … It took her a minute to get her bearings. She sat up slowly, her hand moving to the back of her neck to try and massage the crick out of it.

Her eyes fell on Killian then, and then she remembered everything … and why she was here. "Hey," she said. "How'd you sleep?"

"It wasn't the best sleep of my life, but it was sleep." He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed heavily. "I really don't like whatever it is they give me." Killian shook his head with a furrowed brow. "Did you sleep alright, love?"

"It's just to keep it from hurting too much. You can tell them you don't want any more, if you really don't like it," she said. She rolled her neck a little, stretched her arms over her head and sighed. "Well, it wasn't the worst place I've ever slept," she said with a shrug.

"You could go home and get some decent rest, love." He gave her a soft smile, "I'm not much use right now." Killian shrugged with a little puff of laughter. "I don't want you having to sleep painfully over me."

"I'm awake now," she said, shrugging. "Besides, I didn't want you waking up here alone." She smoothed out the sleeve of her sweater, frowning a bit. "I know you're not much use right now, that's why I'm here."

"It was nice to not wake up alone." Killian replied with a sad little smile, "This past week was hell without being able to sleep beside you."

"I know the feeling," she said softly, running her fingers through her hair to try and sort out some of the knots. "Funny how quickly I got used to you, being around."

"We'll work back up to that point again," Killian said, reaching for her hand.

Emma sat back down on the edge of the bed, her hand finding his and holding it. She looked down at their interlaced fingers and smiled sadly. "I missed you."

Killian squeezed her hand tightly, "I'm not going anywhere again."

"You better not," Emma said. "I would hate to have to hunt you down and drag you back here. Which I would do, make no mistake."

"Sounds like something I might interested in." He smirked, "Depending on what I get at the tail end of the dragging."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Killian," she said in exasperation. "I can assure you, if you pull another stunt like this one, all you're getting is clocked in the face. Again." She smiled sweetly.

"I don't trust that smile." Killian retorted with a very dead pan expression.

"Whyever not?" she asked, still with the same smile. "You think I'm up to something nefarious? Me?"

"I'm wondering if I need to flinch now in anticipation. You wouldn't hit an injured man would you?" His brows raised and he stared at her curiously.

She narrowed her eyes. "Seriously?" she asked him. "Do you really think I'm that cruel? Don't answer that!"

Killian bit his bottom lip and gave her a daring look, "Yes." He cocked his head to the side, as if to challenge her - which was ridiculous in his current state.

She laughed. "Really?" she said. "I'm that bad? I've been that terrible to be around?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, daring him right back.

"Insufferable. I mean I can't think of a single positive thing to say right now. I mean… putting up with me, sleeping awkwardly in the hospital, taking me back… Despicable."

"And I'll continue to," she told him, wrinkling her nose and trying not to laugh as his stubble tickled the palm of her hand. "As long as you want me."

"I'm thinking it'll be until the day I die. That's the plan right now." His brows creased together, "Which clearly wasn't yesterday, so we're good for awhile now. A long, long while if I have anything to say for it."

Emma felt her heart skip a beat at that, her breath catching in her throat. "Is that the drugs talking again?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side and regarding him seriously. "Because if not, you just sort of offered me forever, and I'm half-tempted to take you up on it."

Killian looked up at her with a smile, "I kind of did just offer forever. Maybe it is the drugs or maybe its the fact that I realized life doesn't last forever and that little bit of forever you get ought to be spent with someone you love. Death's not the greatest adventure… love is."

"It's definitely the drugs," she said, trying to keep her tone light to mask the fact that she was finding it a little bit hard to breathe right now. "Tell me again when you're not hooked up to a narcotic drip, okay?"

"Tell them take the damn medicine out and I'll tell you again." Killian replied, catching a hold of her hand. "I mean it. We're going to do this second chance and I'm sure we're going to fight, because lass," He smirked and made a rather suggestive face, "The getting back together after a fight is worth the fighting."

Oh, is it now?" she asked, giving him a demure look. "I'm sure I have no idea what it is you're suggesting, Captain."

"All that anger, that passion, that need to put some sort of dominance over the person your mad at…" He trailed off, licking his lip with a sigh. "It would be marvelous with you."

"Keep talking like that and I'm only going to be more pissed you got hit by a car," she said, hoping her voice came out a lot steadier than she was actually feeling right now.

"Why would you be pissed about me getting hit by a car?" Killian asked innocently, smiling up at her.

"Oh, I have no idea," Emma said, pointedly avoiding looking at him. And his stupid smirky face. He was insufferable. "No reason, really."

"How long do broken ribs normally take to heal?" Killian questioned with a heavy sigh that made his chest ache as he did it, but he bit the inside of his cheek and tried to ignore the pain.

Emma winced sympathetically. "Few weeks?" she said with a shrug. "Maybe a month, so long as you don't do something stupid and hinder the healing process." She made a face.

Killian made a face that was cross between amused and a petulant twelve year old. "I can see why you're hating that car now."

Emma had to laugh at the face he was making. "Looks like you have another reason to hate it, too," she said.

"One month? Or more? Seriously? It's a shame that True Love's kiss doesn't heal the body."

"You're the one who thought flinging yourself in front of a car was a super idea."

"Well, I thought it would kill me which would then break True Love's hold on you so you'd be able to move on. It was flawed. You're more than welcome to hate me over it. In fact you've got a month to find reasons to hate me."

"For a smart guy, you're pretty dumb sometimes. I'm never going to hate you. And for your information, I don't want to break True Love's hold over me. I kind of like it."

"I don't want it to break now either. In fact I really wish it could be strong enough to heal me, but that kind of magic comes at a price neither of us need to pay." He chewed on his bottom lip, "So I'll suffer through a month of agony and waiting."

"If I knew how it all worked … maybe I could." She shrugged, wishing in that moment that she was stronger, or just … better all around. "But I'm sorta new to the magic thing. Especially my own. But I promise I'll try to make this next month as agony-free as possible for you, how's that?"

"So you're going to get them to let me out of here today then?" He smiled hopefully, fully aware that that wasn't going to happen. When he'd spoken briefly with Whale before Emma came to see him yesterday, he'd been told a week, for observation and making sure nothing was more seriously injured internally.

"Unless you want me to kidnap you, there's no way that's going to happen," she said, shaking her head. "You can't even breathe correctly without hurting yourself right now."

"I haven't been able to breath correctly without hurting myself since you walked into my life."

She had to mentally kick herself for the fluttery feeling she got in her stomach at his words, but she was unable to keep the grin off her face. "Nice try. You still have to stay put."

"It's true though. I wasn't just saying that so you'd bust me out of here." Killian batted his lashes, looking up at her from beneath them. "That moment where I looked up at you for the first time. I should have known that's were I'd end up preferring you."

Emma was somewhat at a loss. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. "Preferred me over what?" she asked, trying to keep her tone light, "a kick in the face?" She smiled, almost shyly.

"It depends do you want the blunt innuendo or the mildly sappy version?"

"Both?"

"Well, the innuendo version is the classic 'I prefer you on top opposed to beneath me' which is actually rather rare for me. And the sappy version is I prefer you as this beacon of light in my darkness, watching over me."

She smiled, catching her bottom lip in her teeth and looking down, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks and knowing there wasn't a whole lot she could do to hide it right now. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too Emma." Killian smiled up at her, his heart fluttering in his chest. It felt amazing to be in love. Even if the pain in his chest kept interrupting, he didn't care. "If only I had less things attached to me and this bed was larger I would tell you to lie with me."

"Well, I'll just settle for sitting right here, how's that?" She sat down on the edge of the bed carefully, taking his hand in hers again. It was nice, this knowing that she could reach for his hand, and he would always reach back. "Unless it causes you pain, then I'll go back to my chair."

"Even if it did, I'd lie and say it didn't hurt just so you can be nearer." Killian stared at their hands, before glancing at his handless arm. "I'm sorry you have to see me with out my hook. I'm not… overly fond of that area."

Emma looked, confused at first as to what he was talking about, then she shook her head when it dawned on her. "I didn't even notice," she told him, giving him a soft smile. "I know you don't like it, and I understand why … but it doesn't bother me, Killian."

Killian looked up at her, giving her a slightly hesitant laugh. "Are you sure you've not been having some of whatever they're giving me?"

Emma laughed a little. "Don't you think that if I was bothered by it, it would've been an issue before now?" she asked him.

"I suppose that is a fair enough point. You didn't even seem to mind the whole hook thing." He flashed her a little smirk, "In fact I think I proved that I'm quite good with it."

She gave him a look. "You live in a perpetual state of wanting to hear how awesome you are, don't you?" she said, amusement in her voice.

"Flattery can get you everything, love." Killian retorted with a slow forming smirk, his eyes twinkling just a little bit brighter than they had been.

Emma leaned a little closer to him, licking her lips slowly, her eyes never leaving his. "I'm pretty sure," she said, her voice low, "that I can get whatever I want from you without having to resort to flattery."

Killian's lips parted and his eyes flickered to her lips, "If you look at me like that, I'm going to have to agree with you on that one. Also, rather cruel to look at me like that."

"Look at you like what?" she asked innocently.

"Like that. With the lips and the eyes. You'd think you were trying to kill a man who was already at death's doors."

"Well, I can't very well get rid of my lips or my eyes, you know," she said, biting back a grin. "And please, you're not any use to me dead, we've already gone over that."

"Then I have concrete evidence that you are indeed a siren of the sea playing with me. It's hardly fair."

"And what's your concrete evidence?" she asked, laughing a little. "That I have eyes and lips and I might occasionally look at you or smile at you with them?"

He floundered slightly, "Because you're sitting on the edge of my bed, while I'm incapacitated and you're all smiles and fluttery eyes. You're trying to drive me mad."

"And clearly it's working," she said, grinning at him. "For the record, it's not all one-sided, I'll have you know."

"Ah, so I'm having the same aggravating effect on you?" Killian laughed, running his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh. "It's infuriating."

Her eyes followed the path of his fingers and she smiled a little. "Oh, pretty much constantly," she admitted. "This is why we don't fling ourselves in front of cars. It's punishment for everyone."

"Dully noted. It's never, ever happening again." He sighed as heavily as he could without his chest burning. "I think the fates are trying to play some sort of cruel trick on me. They give you to me, make me think we've not got a chance, and then let me live just to prolong my agony."

"Being around me is agony?" she asked, pretending to be offended. "Thanks a lot."

"Let me correct that. Being in agony around you because I can't really do anything more than hold your hand, stroke your hair, and give a few little kisses in between whatever they're giving me in that machine."

"Well, it just means there will be a lot to look forward to, once you're all better."

"The wait." He let the word drag out, pouting.

She laughed. "You did this to yourself, you know," she told him, wrinkling her nose at him. "If it makes you feel any better, it sucks for me too."

"I can only imagine, love. In fact, I am imagining."

"Oh, are you now?" she said, leaning forward almost involuntarily. There was just something about him that made her want to be closer. "That's not going to make the waiting any easier."

"I'm just lucky the accident didn't take my other hand away from me." Killian winked at her, casting his eyes away to distract himself for a moment.

"You're lucky it didn't take a lot more than that," Emma said, brow furrowing then. Every once in awhile, it would settle over her, how close she'd come to losing him.

He felt that tightening in his chest and he looked up at her with sad eyes, "I wish I had words to say just how sorry I am that I hurt you like this. My pain aside… I hurt you worse."

She looked up at him, her smile a bit sad. "It's okay," she said softly. "Just … never again." She reached for his hand. "I felt it, you know. When you got hit. Here." She placed her free hand over her heart.

"You felt it?" Killian asked, a little in awe of that idea. He wiggled his hand out of her hold and moved it up to where her hand was on her chest, his fingertips brushing over the top of her hand. "I'm so sorry." He had never felt this apologetic in his life - it was out of his character, but he'd hurt her.

It had felt worse than when Cora had gone digging around in her chest before, but she didn't say that out loud. She wasn't really trying to make him feel guilty, she just wanted him to know. "I didn't know what it was, it was just this sudden pain. It wasn't til I saw the accident report … the times coincided." She shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry, Killian."

"I have plenty to be sorry for. Like making you cry." Killian looked up at her, bringing his hand up to rest on her cheek, smoothing his fingertips over the curve of her cheekbone. "Lean down here and let me kiss you." He grimaced slightly, raising his arm causing an unexpected twinge of pain in his ribs.

"Well, you'll make it up to me, I'm sure," she said with a teasing smile, leaning forward and brushing her lips over his. "How's that?" she whispered.

"Not quite," Killian gave her a lopsided grin and leaned up just an inch to press his lips against hers a little more, savoring the sensation that he felt deprived after a week of not seeing her and then… well nearly dying.

Emma sighed softly, deepening the kiss just the tiniest bit. She had actually missed that pulse of magic this past week. "You're right," she said against his lips, "that is better."

He smiled up at her with a content sigh, "Much better, aye?" Killian brushed his fingers over her hair, sweeping a curl behind her ear. "I love you Emma Swan."

"And I love you," she said, unable to keep from smiling at him. She seemed to smile a lot more now that he was in her life. "How're you feeling now?"

"Better than the drugs ever made me feel." He grinned up at her, running his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Maybe there is something to this True Love magic stuff," she said with a shrug, trying to ignore the shivers she got from just a simple touch from him. She'd spent so long making sure no one would ever get past all her defenses, and he'd done it so easily.

"Maybe. Maybe this whole month thing will end up being two weeks instead." He smiled at her hopefully with a laugh. "I wish."

"Hey, you never know," she said with a shrug. "They tell me the power of positive thinking is a good thing." She smiled a little half-smile at him. "I'll kiss you as much as you want if it makes you feel better." Wouldn't be any hardship for her, either.

Killian rubbed his ribs with a little hiss of pain, stifling most of it by biting his bottom lip. "I'm completely up for you kissing me again, if you think you can be careful and not hit me in the ribs or anything like that."

"I'll try really hard to resist the urge," she deadpanned, looking at him through narrowed eyes. "It'll be difficult, though." She frowned a little, noticing the wince that he tried to hide.

"Well instead of beating me senseless, perhaps you should do the alternative." He toyed with a lock of her hair. "Like, perhaps, kissing me senseless."

"Well, I don't suppose that will take very long," she teased him with a grin. "I mean, you're halfway there as it is." She leaned in again, letting her lips brush oh-so-gently over his. It was the barest of kisses, and yet Emma could still feel the magic sparking between them.

"Well, love, I think you're halfway along beside me." He grinned, the smile lingering on his lips as he brushed his lips against hers with the same gentleness. Nothing was going to feel worse than letting himself get carried away and knowing - it was going to be a month before anything got truly started between them again. Cupped her cheek gently, drawing her in just a little bit more, moving his arm carefully.

"Obviously," she said, smiling against his mouth. "That's the only explanation." She gave a soft sigh when she felt him deepen the kiss, allowing herself to get lost in the moment.

He tilted his head, leaning up just the slightest amount, the pain was worth the sensation that spread through him as their lips met. How had he been an idiot and almost given this up? The magic, the love, the understanding. He'd tried to wish it all way and he'd almost lost something that he finally deserved.

Her hand came up to rest on the side of his face, the feeling of his stubble tickling her palm as she momentarily forgot about everything else except for him. She let her teeth graze his bottom lip very lightly, knowing it wasn't fair to either of them right now, but unable to help herself.

Killian pulled away reluctantly, taking in a deep shaky breath. "Gods Emma, it's really unfair what you do to me." He laughed, with a wide, stupid, grin. He pressed their foreheads again, his eyes looking up into hers.

Emma gave him a wavering smile, her own breathing a little uneven. "Not exactly unaffected over here," she told him. "And I'm still trying to figure out how you got to me."

"I'm still trying to figure out how you managed t get to my heart, myself. I thought it was under lock and key for the rest of my life." Killian kissed her softly once more, unable to keep himself from pressing just one more against her lips.

"Well, I'm magic, didn't you know?" she said, a teasing light in her eyes as she reveled in the feeling of his lips against hers again. "Though I do wonder what a pirate captain such as yourself sees in someone like me."

"I see… hope." Killian replied honestly, leaning back against the bed with a sigh, the angle he was sitting at had been rubbing something the wrong way under his bandaging.

"Hope?" she asked, blinking a bit at his surprisingly straightforward answer. "I really never thought that that'd be a word anyone would associate with me."

"Why do you think I threw that word at you? What was once magical and full of hope. That's because you made me hopeful, that I wasn't going to be alone and I had a chance and then… well we both know how that ended." Killlian pursed his lips, his brows knit together. "You were and you are my hope."

"We do know how that ended," she said, squeezing his hand. "I mean, look at us. We're … here." She smiled faintly. "You're mine too, you know."

"How can an old pirate like me give you hope, princess?" He winked at her, chuckling. He interlaced their fingers and squeezed. "If I'm still stuck in here and the pain starts to lessen up, you're going to have to lay with me. The bed's small, but make it happen."

"Did you really just call me princess?" she asked him, making a face. "Can we not?" She shook her head. "You give me hope because I didn't think I'd ever … trust anyone again." Her eyes flickered to his.

"I did, because you are. Speaking of which, when exactly are we going to have to conquer your father. Because to be honest, seems a bit dense but I'm afraid he might have a mean streak when it comes to his daughter." Killian's eyebrows rose teasingly before the lowered at her words. "I should have honored that trust."

"I'm … not sure." She gave him a look, laughing a little. "Be nice! That's my dad you're talking about. I think he and Mary Margaret will have to find out sooner, rather than later. It's not like they'll go broadcasting it to Gold." She shrugged a bit. "And there's Henry, too … " She bit her lip, looking at Killian. "It's okay," she said then. "Past is past. Really this time."

"Is your lad the type who might decide to talk about us amongst the town. Because, I'm really not partial to the idea of Gold killing me. Not now. Never." Killian pushed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. "No more dwelling on the past, we have forever to look forward to."

"Henry? No," she said, shaking her head. "He's very good at keeping secrets. Important ones, especially. You don't have to worry about him." She smiled fondly. "He's a good kid. And he kinda goes with that forever thing you're talking about."

"I sort of realized that," Killian shrugged his shoulders, "It'll be a learning curve for me, I've not really been around children all that much before. It might be exciting." Perhaps a slight lie, but he had no interest in talking about Neverland.

"It'll be a bit of a learning curve for everyone," she said. "I realize you probably didn't plan for … anything like this. Is it … too much?" She looked down. If he couldn't handle Henry, then things were going to seriously go sour for them, quickly. And she didn't want that. She wanted the two most important people in her life to be able to coexist. She wanted family.

"No, don't look like that." Killian jerked a little, sitting up as much as he could, cupping her cheek. "I said forever to you and I don't take promises lightly. If forever involves kids..- I mean Henry." He had no idea where that came from, exactly, but he had a suspicion that the little beep he had heard was possibly more pain medicine - or he'd play it off as that. "I'm willing to take on anything, now, to be with you."

She looked up at him, a hopeful smile on her face. "As long as you understand how important he is to me," she said. "You are also important to me, equally important. But he's my son, and I fought like hell to get back here … I mean, you were there, you know." She gave him a look, then sighed. This was one of those things that had to be talked about eventually anyway. Might as well be now. "You don't get me without him, that's all I'm saying."

"I was well aware of that then and I'm well aware of that now." Killian gave her a look, tilting his head. "I mean when we have to, you know, stop with rendezvouses in the forest, some aspects might get a bit difficult with a kid around in your place. But, we'll manage."

"Who says we have to stop with the forest rendezvous?" Emma said, quirking a brow. "I'm pretty sure those can continue indefinitely." She grinned at him.

"It's an absolute crime that those rendezvouses can't happen tonight or tomorrow night. Or next week." He brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles, holding her hand to his lips and breathing in. "I'm a rather impatient person, just a warning."

"You don't say," she said gasping exaggeratedly with mock surprise in her voice. "I really hadn't noticed that about you, not at all." She smiled a little when he kissed her hand, that was one of his gestures that she liked best, though she wasn't about to go admitting it out loud. "But I'm impatient too. It's already been too long."

"I'm just going to have to live on memories of our day." Killian spoke, unintentionally, his low and almost seductive tone. He looked up at her from beneath his lashes, "And the things I'll be planning for us."

Emma bit her lip, looking down. Whenever his voice did that, she had a little trouble remembering what it was she was supposed to be doing. "That was a pretty good day," she said. Sometimes she looked back on it, amazed that it hadn't actually been a dream. "And night." Her eyes met his then.

"All night." Killian grinned up at her, his lips parted with interest. "I learned quite a bit about all of those little places that make you make the sweetest little sounds." He groaned, "This isn't fair."

Emma's brow creased and she frowned at him. She was about this close to whimpering in frustration at him. "You started it!" she told him, though honestly, she didn't think either one of them had started it. It just … was.

"Of course I did, love." Killian rolled his eyes, sighing heavily in frustration. "I might have stopped talking about it, but its certainly still playing in my mind." He rubbed his face, "Bloody siren."

It was pretty much on a continual loop in her mind as well, Emma had to admit. It wasn't just that it had been amazing … it was everything else that went along with it. The closeness, the connection … she shook her head, trying to banish the thoughts. "I'm really not sure if you're complimenting me or cursing me when you call me that," she told him.

"A bit of both, to be honest." Killian shrugged, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "You're as beautiful and as rare as a siren, but you've got that intoxicating captivation that draws you in and ensnares." He laughed, "Which isn't fair when all I'm thinking about is you."

She smiled a wry smile. Every time he complimented her, she had to fight off the urge to argue with him about it. "Well, it's certainly never been my intention to ensnare anyone," she said. "In fact, I've gone to great lengths to avoid it." She looked down.

"Tough, you still managed to do it." Killian grimaced, shifting slightly. "I'm going to be blatantly truthful with you about something." He set his jaw hard, whatever they've… done.. with me." His eyes glanced downwards, "The whole thinking about you is actually a little painful, with what they've done." He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths.

It took Emma a moment, but when she figured out what he was talking about, she had to bite her lip hard to keep from laughing. "I'm sorry," she said, and she meant it. He really was not having the best first month in this realm at all. She looked at him seriously. "Would it be better for you if I left?"

Killian groaned, covering his face. "I really don't want you to go… but, its a bit… uncomfortable." He pursed his lips, turning to look at her. "I really don't like this place." Nothing made sense to, the nurses didn't seem too keen on explaining anything and he really just wanted to be better already.

"I know," she said, and she wished there was something she could do. "I'll get you out of here just as soon as they think you'll be all right. But you're not in any position to be moving around just yet." She frowned. "Do you want me to come back later?"

"It's probably for the best." He sighed, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Go rest Emma, you need sleep, my love."

"Actually, I need to go into the station," Emma said, making a face. "There's a bunch of paperwork that needs done and I don't want to make David do it all on his own." She sighed. "I'll come back this evening, okay? If you need anything though … well, I guess the phone is a foreign concept to you. You should probably just sleep, anyway."

"And when I wake up, you'll be here again. Possibly." He smiled a little, unwilling to let her go, but knowing she should go. For now at least. "I love you Emma." He wanted to say it to her, again - to make sure she knew.

Emma smiled, leaning down and kissing him softly, first his lips, then his forehead. "I love you," she said quietly, then looked at him. "You know I'm coming back, right?" She didn't want him to doubt that, not this time. She hated leaving him here, in a place he was clearly uncomfortable in.

"Come back and break me out of here." Killian grinned hopefully, shifting uncomfortably again. "And possibly ask them to take that out and and the needle in my arm."

"I will see what I can do for you," she said, making a mental note to stop by the nurses' station on her way out. She didn't know the full extent of his injuries, but she didn't think that keeping him confined like that was going to do much in helping him heal any faster. Not to mention, it just made him cranky. "Try to behave yourself while I'm gone, okay?"

"I'll watch the picture box thing that's up there." He gestured to the box that had been referred to him as a 'television'. "It's marginally entertaining though I'm not entirely certain what anything's about."

She smiled. Teaching him things about this realm was going to be an experience, she was glad she'd be around for it. "Well, to be fair, most of us don't know what half of the things on there are about," she said, picking up her coat and pulling it on, flipping her hair out from under the collar. "Get some rest. I'll be back later."

* Later*

Emma knocked softly on the door to Killian's room before turning the knob and peeking her head in. "You awake?"

"Shh, I'm watching the… movie. There's a princess and a pirate." Killian looked entranced in the program, his eyes on the box until it went to - what he assumed was supposed to be disinteresting filler programs. "Hello, my love."

"Oh, it's starting already," she said dryly. "The male fascination with the TV." She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Did you get any rest at all today?"

"They're letting me off of the pain medicine now, well I'm taking some sort of tablet instead of the IV as they called it." Killian turned and smiled at her. "But I did sleep. In between this movie and some other program with the same people in it yet a different story."

Emma turned to look at the TV to see what it was he was watching. "Star Wars?" she asked, smiling a little. "Figures you'd like it."

"There's a pirate and there's a princess and they're in love. Yes. I love this movie." Killian replied, tearing his eyes away from her as the movie came back on.

"Hmm, I can't imagine why that would interest you," she teased, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I brought you something. The nurses said you could have it." She handed him one of the paper cups she'd brought in with her. "It's a milkshake. It's like ice cream that you drink."

That caught his attention, he turned and eyed it, a smile on his lips. "I remember the last time we had ice cream together." Killian chewed on his bottom lip before taking the cup hesitantly and tasting it. "It's really good."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, me too," she said, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. She laughed a little, he was always so hesitant with every new thing she gave him to try. "You always act like I'm about to poison you or something," she said, taking a sip of her own shake.

"I'm almost certain we're going to hit upon something I don't like, pretty soon." He made a satisfied hummed as he finished the shake, glancing back to the television, just in time for the filler adverts. "I'm not quite sure why they've broken up the the film into separate films that start every five minutes or so. It's a little frustrating."

She smiled as she took another sip of her shake, trying not to laugh. "It's not … these are just commercials. And they're really annoying. One of these days, I'll show you how movies are really supposed to be seen."

"Shall it be in celebration when they one day let me out?" He asked looking towards her with a smile. "I've got a little request of you, if you're willing."

Emma looked at him over the top of her cup, her eyes widening a bit. "I'm not sure if I'm willing or not," she said warily, searching his face for some sort of hint. "What's the favor?"

"They took the IV out of my arm because my skin was getting red and swollen around the needle." He said innocently, knowing all of his moving had been what had bothered it. "There's room up here for you to sit next to me."

"You sure it won't hurt you?" Emma said, though she really wanted nothing more than to sit beside him. She just didn't want to cause him more pain.

"It hurts worse when you're not beside me, I can promise you that." He replied cheekily, sipping on his milkshake again. He was really enjoying the taste of ice cream and all of its icy wonders.

"You're such a drama queen," she said with a grin, standing up from the edge of the bed and setting her milkshake down on the bedside table. She pulled her coat off and draped it over the chair in the corner of the of the room before she made her way back over to the bed. "Okay, but if it hurts you at all, you better tell me and not suffer on my account."

"I swear on Jonses' Locker that I will tell you if it hurts, even just a little bit." Killian smiled at her. "I've missed having you beside me." He scooted over to the left, giving her enough room to lay beside him. "It only hurts a little bit." He commented, rubbing his hand over his ribs.

She sat down carefully beside him, stretching her legs out in front of her, all the while mindful of jarring him too much. Once she was as settled in as she was going to get, she turned her head to look at him. "Really only a little bit, or it hurts a whole lot, you're just trying to be macho?" she asked him.

Killian sighed, "Stop reading me so well. It hurts, only marginally less than it has this whole time. But now I have you next to me and I don't care." He cringed as he moved to rest his arm around her shoulders, the movement tugging at the muscles that ached. "There… better."

Emma sighed, giving him a look. She had missed the feeling of his arms around her, more than she could say, but it wasn't worth his pain at the moment. "It's not better. You're grimacing." Her expression softened then. "I don't want to hurt you unnecessarily," she told him.

"If you get out of this bed right now, I swear I'm coming with you. I'm fine." He ran his fingers over the curve of her shoulder, sighing contently. "I've missed having you in my arms. I'm not giving it up."

"That's not fair," Emma said, sighing heavily, but relaxing a bit against the (very uncomfortable) pillows. "How do you even sleep in this thing? It's horrible." She made a sympathetic face.

"They give me medicine that knocks me out. I don't get a choice." Killian furrowed his brows. "I'd prefer to fall asleep under different circumstances. Like exhaustion after having you." He turned his head and pressed his lips against the side of her head, breathing in deeply.

"Don't start that again," she said warningly, though it was hard not to sigh in contentment just then. "Unless you want me to have to leave again."

"You leave and I'm coming too." Killian gave her a playful smirk. "I mean it too. I will pull off whatever other monitors they have on me and go with you."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," she said dryly, reaching over to the bedside table for her milkshake. "I don't think you'd get very far."

"Then it would be your fault if I got hurt." Killian raised his brows, giving her a look.

Emma paused with her milkshake halfway to her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him. "God, you suck."

"There is so little I can control from this bed. I've found something I can control." He winked at her, leaning to kiss her cheek. "I can make you stay up here with me."

"Fine, you win," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching a little. "I'll stay up here with you, are you happy now?"

"Indefinably." Killian sighed happily, resting his head against hers, his eyes flickering back up to the movie. "I'm quite fond of the premise of this film, Han and Leia are the most exciting part of it."

Emma watched him as he turned his attention back to the movie, a small smile on her lips. "Well, I'm glad you found something to entertain you while you're stuck in here," she said. She set her now-empty cup back down on the table, folding her hands over her stomach as she sat back once more, trying to get comfortable without making him hurt.

"She really had no interest in him at the beginning." Killian said quietly, stroking his fingers through her hair. "But everyone could see that they were in love. It was blatantly obvious. Who does that sound like, love?"

"I have no idea," Emma said innocently, turning her attention to the movie and doing her best to ignore how nice his fingers felt in her hair.

Killian turned his head and pressed his lips against her hair, just above her hair. "Us." He rolled his eyes, "It sounds like us."

She tilted her head back a bit to look up at him. "Hm, I guess it does, doesn't it?" she said, enjoying the expression of exasperation on his face right now. Nice to know she could be irritating too.

"Stubborn princess, scoundrel pirate." Killian wiggled his eyebrows with a grin. "As long as you haven't got a brother you flirted with, we're alright here."

"I don't have any siblings," Emma said with a short laugh. "Closest I've got is August, but … well, he's gone." She shrugged. "Again. That's sort of his thing. Disappearing."

"Well, I'm not planning on going anywhere. Ever again."

Emma looked at him, smiling a little. "Good," she said. "Because I will hunt you down if you do."

"I love you."

Emma smiled. "I love you," she said. "How're you holding up over there?" It was probably irritating, how worried she was about him, but she didn't care.

Killian gave a small grimace, "My face hurts from the road burn, my ribs feel… well shattered… my lungs are a bit bruised." He paused before grinning, "And my heart's beating like a drum."

"Are you expecting sympathy?" she teased him lightly. "I'm sorry, you know. I'm sorry everything hurts. For more than one reason," she added pointedly. She grinned at him then. "And what is it that's got your heartrate up, hm? Do you need a doctor?"

He shrugged, "I caused this, now we both have to suffer."Killian smirked at her, combing his fingers through her hair. "I don't know, do you count as a doctor? Because you're the only one I want checking me out right now."

"You will be paying later for all this suffering you're causing me right now," she told him, her expression serious. She tilted her head to the side and rolled her eyes. "I am most emphatically not a doctor," she laughed.

"I would have it no other way. I hope the punishment in severe." He said, completely deadpan. His eyes lit on her's and he laughed, "I was so hoping you'd be my new doctor."

"Oh, don't you worry, it will be," Emma said, just as serious. She maintained her composure until he started laughing, and then her face broke into a smile and she leaned a little closer to him, carefully. "And what kind of doctoring is it that you think I could provide you, hm?"

Killian licked his lips and sighed heavily, he cast his gaze down, looking up at her from beneath his lashes. "Oh, doctor, my lips are in such pain. Do you think you know any… magic that might cure them?"

Emma's breath caught at his words, and the way he was looking at her. It really was unfair, the affect he had on her. "You," she breathed, leaning in, her face just inches from his then, "should be considered a dangerous weapon." She closed the gap between their lips then, sighing softly at the overwhelming sensation of his lips on hers.

"So should you." Killian leaned closer, his lips meeting hers with that little tingle of magic between them. It was unfair how little they could do with him like this and it irritated him more than any of the poking and prodding that the hospital had done to him.

Emma let the kiss linger for several moments, feeling like she'd never get enough of his lips, or him, in general. She pulled away then, but not too far, smiling softly. "And how's that? Feeling better?" She figured she probably already knew the answer to that.

"I won't feel completely better until I can actually have you again." He grumbled, brushing his knuckles over her cheek with a smile. "But your kisses will certainly tide me over." Killian bumped their noses, sighing contentedly.

"Now would be the time for you to discover that you actually have superhuman healing capacity," Emma muttered, making a face. "That'd be really excellent."

"Maybe you just need to practice getting your magic to work, love." He gave her a look, his eyes falling on her lips. "You're doing that incredibly unfair thing again." Her lips were distractions, she was lucky if he listened to half of what she said.

"You volunteering to be my test subject?" she asked, a slight smile playing at her lips. "Oh, sure, blame me. It's not at all because you are easily distracted or anything."

"You may test whatever you'd like to with me, love." He smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "You are very distracting, might I add."

"Stop that," she said, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. "Watch the damn movie and stop looking at me like that."

"You're more interesting than the movie, love." His grin spread across his lips. Despite the pain in his ribs and the bruising in different places, he felt almost himself again just by having her their again. How had he almost given this up? After everything they'd worked on to be together, he'd given it up and tried to end himself. Maybe he really was just that scared of being in love again. Killian leaned in, kissing her again.

Emma started to say something else, then gave a surprised squeak, finding her lips beneath his again. One hand moved tentatively up to his face, mindful of the raw skin there, as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss, just a little.

"Soon." He promised her softly. "I know my begging to be let out of here isn't making it any easier on either of us." He sighed, shaking his head. "My insistence and just making us both wish we could be together like we were on our day. Inhibited by damn machines and my own idiocy."

Emma smiled softly. "Well, you are kind of an idiot," she told him, her eyes glinting playfully. "But you're my idiot." She kissed him gently. "And you know, we'll have lots more days like the one before. I promise."

"We better." He smiled, kissing her softly again. "Because I really hate the thought, in hind sight, of not being able to make up the fact that I hurt you." He cupped her cheek and smiled. "I was an idiot, because I knew I let you down…. and I am so afraid of losing you."

"You don't have to make anything up to me," Emma said, her expression earnest. "Just … be here. I mean, with me, not here." She laughed a little, looking around the hospital room distastefully. "And for as much as you're worried about losing me, I'm terrified of losing you."

"I still don't get why you-" He kissed her palm. "Want me." Killian nuzzled his nose against the inside of her palm, sighing softly. "I'm an dreadful and ancient pirate with one hand. And you… well you've looked in the mirror."

Emma laughed at that. "And clearly, you haven't," she said, shaking her head. "I don't see anything dreadful from where I'm sitting." She smiled at him. "As for the why … " She shrugged. "Because you're you." She said it as though it were the simplest reason in the world, and to her, it really sort of was that simple. They fit, and that's all she needed to know.

Killian shook his head, his lips pressed together as he studied her face, brushing her hair behind her ears. "Well I'm certainly glad that the fates picked you. I can't really imagine another person, but you." He met her eyes, holding her gaze. "You make me feel alive."

Emma looked at him for several long moments before finally speaking again. "If you had died, I would've hated you," she told him, her voice barely a whisper. She looked down. "You would've been the last person I ever, ever trusted." Her eyes flickered back to his face. "So if you ever think that for whatever reason, I'd be better off without you … I won't be. You not being here doesn't save me, it damns me."

She let out a shaky breath. She'd been holding that in since she'd found him on the side of the road, and she couldn't keep it to herself any more. "If I don't belong with you, then I don't belong with anyone."

"You're just as damaged as I am Emma. I shouldn't have thought that what I thought would fix all of this, was what would fix it for you. I should have just…" He shook his head with a breathy sound that wasn't quite laugh. "I should have just done what I wanted to do at the cabin instead of forcing you to run me away."

She looked up at him, her expression questioning. She'd replayed that scene in her mind, over and over and over again since it happened, and every time, the outcome had been different, better. With neither one of them walking away. "And what did you want to do?" she asked him.

"Fall at your feet and ask forgiveness." He whispered quietly, almost ashamed of his words. They felt so weak in comparison to how that day had felt in the moment. His world had shattered apart the instant he saw the way she looked at him. He had to get out of there and that meant pushing her to push him away.

Emma leaned in and kissed him, very softly. "You're not the only one who should've asked for forgiveness," she told him. "I didn't hold up my end of things very well, either. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it had to come to … this."

"I understand though. I've got a pretty heavy past, I didn't expect you to be able to take all of it." Killian chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, his brows furrowing. "I understand, that's what I'm trying to say. I'm not upset by that and you shouldn't be sorry."

"But I don't care about all of it," Emma said. "I don't, I really don't. I understand that there are a lot of things that you've done in your 300 years, and I'm not expecting to be a fan of all of them. But it doesn't change how I feel." She sighed then, wondering how to explain herself better. "I don't know how to … your past is a very abstract thing to me, Killian. I know it exists and someday you'll tell me more about it, maybe, or not, it doesn't matter. The thing … with Archie … it felt personal. It was personal. That's why … that's why I was hurt." Her brow furrowed. She was terrible with words, and she only hoped she'd made some semblance of sense.

"I knew that the whole Archie ordeal would come out sooner or later and… that's why that day meant so much to me because… I didn't think there'd be a tomorrow and I was right about that. I wrong about being right too, but that's beside the point. I didn't know how to tell you and I… I was afraid Cora wouldn't be pleased with me or something and it would ruin everything."

"Well, now that day can mean a lot … because it was the beginning," Emma said, smiling a little.

At the mention of Cora, Emma was unable to keep the disgusted sneer from her face. "How big of a problem is she going to be, honestly? I know you say you don't know what her agenda is … but you've got some idea what she wants, right? Any information is better than having nothing to go on when it comes to her."

"She wanted her daughter broken." Killian replied with a shrug, "I was her pet to parade around, she didn't really tell much more than the mere basics of her plan." He rolled his eyes. "I'd tell you if I knew more."

"I believe you," Emma said, tilting her head to the side and smiling a little, showing him that she really did trust what he was telling her. "But that's … not good news. Regina and Cora working together? Don't see how that would end well for anyone in this town."

"You have a lot in store and not much is good." He frowned, shaking his head. "I wish it had just been me that had come through the portal. For your sake."

"I wish that too," Emma said, smiling sadly. "Actually I wish … " She trailed off, shaking her head. "I wish a lot of things. If I knew then … well, I would've done things differently."

"You would have done what differently?" Killian took a hold of her hand, bringing it to rest on his chest, massaging his fingertips over the top of her hand.

Emma looked at her hand, resting on his chest, his hand covering it. A small, sad smile quirked her lips. "I wouldn't have left you on the beanstalk," she said after a long moment. She raised her eyes to his. "You would've come here with me."

"Perhaps we wouldn't be together right now, if I had come with you." Killian sighed, closing his eyes. "But, by here I mean together - not in the hospital." He squeezed her hand, "You might have hated me all the more if you'd brought me with you."

"Maybe," she said. "It's not like I can go back and change any of it now, anyway. And aside from your stupid ribs and this stupid hospital room … I'm pretty okay with where we are now." She smiled a little. "I told you before, I never hated you. You're a hard person not to like, Killian Jones."

"Ah, so my charm does effect you. Excellent." Killian smirked, flicking his tongue across his bottom lip. "I'm really cursing this whole hospital thing, more and more, my love." She brought her hand up and kissed each knuckle.

"I'm not admitting to anything," Emma said, looking away quickly before her eyes could linger too long on his lips. "I said you were a hard person not to like, not that I was charmed by you." She rolled her eyes. "And I wasn't. At first."

"Don't lie. You could hardly keep your eyes off of me the first time we met." He playfully nipped at the tip of her pointer finger, his eyes on her face. It's my charm that attracted you."

"I had to keep my eyes on you because you were shady!" Emma protested, laughing a bit when he nipped at her finger. "And you were lying." Well, it was partially true, at least. She wasn't about to admit to the things that had gone through her mind when they'd pulled the rubble off of him, though.

"You had to keep your eyes on me because I was irresistible Don't lie, it's not attractive." He teased, repeating his nipping action with her next finger, his eyes never leaving her face. "I wasn't shady, I was intriguing. You wanted me."

"You are a very arrogant bastard, you know that?" she said, trying hard not to laugh, and finding that breathing was becoming a difficult endeavor. "You were a little bit of both, how's that? Shady and intriguing." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm admitting nothing."

Killian nipped her ring finger next, giving her a look. "You wouldn't love me if I didn't pursue you aggressively Admit that much. Catching you is not something for the faint hearted.

"No, it's not," Emma conceded. "But you're trying to get me to admit to wanting you the second I saw you," she said dryly, but the way her voice hitched didn't really make her sound all that commanding. Stupid pirate.

"So that was just me then? Because I'm fairly certain I took one look at you and thought, she's going to be mine." Killian released her hand with a sigh, "I was so certain that what we had shared their was mutual."

"Seriously?" she asked, her eyebrows shooting straight up. "There were four of us who found you … and you zeroed in on me?" Now she actually was shocked. She bit down on her bottom lip, taken quite aback.

"But who was I looking at the whole time?" Killian tilted his head, cocking one eye brow. "I think that says enough right there."

"Well, I was a little preoccupied with getting home to my son," she said. "I didn't really have time to contemplate what I did or did not want to do with the best-looking guy I'd ever seen at the moment." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, wondering how he'd take her little confession.

Emma's words made him smirk, his lips twitching upwards as he kept silent. He was going to goad her over it, not yet at least. He leaned forward and kisses her cheek, grinning against her skin.

"Seriously?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "Not one smartass, smug remark from you? I'm impressed." She grinned a bit as he kissed her, turning her head just in time to catch his lips with her own.

"I'm a gentleman after all." Killian smirked, kissing her back. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling back slightly, brushing his lips against hers. "A gentleman doesn't mock the lady he's with."

"So you like to remind me," she said, smirking a little against his lips. "I'm not sure how gentlemanly you were the other day in the sheriff's office, though."

Killian made a little growl noise against her lips, "Did you want me to be?" He kissed her again, grazing his teeth over her bottom lip.

Emma drew in a shaky breath against his lips, her heart hammering wildly at the little growl he made. "Not at all," she breathed, letting her tongue dart out over his bottom lip.

"Good." Killian parted his lips at the touch of her tongue. His heart was beating rapidly, the drumming sound in his head was annoying, at best. "I love you."

"I love you," she breathed, reaching one hand up to thread her fingers through is hair. She opened her eyes, finding his gaze with her own and wondering, once again, how they had gotten here.

"You're beautiful," Killian smiled, brushing his thumb over the curve of cheek. His eyes were slightly hooded and he hated how little he could do like this. "I can't stand this, I just want you."

"I want you too. Pretty much always," she told him, smiling at him softly. "But I'm happy just being here with you, too."

Killian sighed heavily and nodded, "Yes.. This is nice too." He curled his arm around her, "This is very nice."

Emma smiled, closing her eyes for a moment, just reveling in his nearness. Nearness she hadn't been sure she'd ever feel again. After a moment, she opened her eyes again. "Not hurting too badly?" she asked him, tilting her head so she could look at his face. "The truth, please."

"Nothing any worse than before." He replied with a shake of his head, trying not to laugh. "Still not better. So, I'm in agony."

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Agony, huh?" she said, her lips twitching in amusement. "I think you'll live." She placed a line of kisses along his jawline then.

"You're a siren you insufferable woman." Killian tilted his head to give her better access to his jaw, his eyes flickering closed as he enjoyed the sensation. He could feel those tiny little sparks beneath her lips.

Smirking a little to herself, she let her teeth graze lightly along his skin then. It wasn't fair to either of them, but she just couldn't resist. "Well, I can always take my insufferable self home, you know," she said, leaning in and nipping at his bottom lip then.

"Don't go." Killian's fingers tightened on her shoulder, making sure she didn't go anywhere. Not that was actually expecting her to go anywhere, not with the way she was acting. He nipped back at her bottom lip in reply to her little teasing.

It was silly, but her heart gave a little flutter at his insistence that she stay. "I'll stay as long as you want me to," she told him, kissing him again. "Or until they kick me out. Whichever comes first."

"They kick you out, they kick me out." He gave her a look, every bit serious about his statement. "I make the demands and people ought to follow them." Killian pursed his lips, "You stay."

She arched a brow at him. "Are you going to start making demands of me, Captain?" she asked, lowering her voice.

"I am." He narrowed his head. "Stay here or take me with you."

"You expect me to bust you out of here with you moaning in agony every step of the way?" she said with a small laugh. "That won't be conspicuous at all." She looked at him. "Guess I'll just have to stay put."

Killian rolled his eyes, "I could make it maybe two steps without pain. Maybe three." He shrugged his shoulders, "You make staying here with me sound so bloody awful."

She tilted her head to the side. "Am I complaining?" she said, sighing. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than where I am right now." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I just wish I could make you feel better."

"What does everyone outside of these doors think you're doing, love? Coming and spending all of your time with the man who 'tried to shoot Belle'. Do they think you're interrogating me?" He squeezed her shoulder, bumping their foreheads.

"Only a few people even know you're in here," she said, shrugging a bit. "As for what they think … I don't know. I don't care." She smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure the nurse who was working the night you were brought in thinks I'm crazy, though."

"Hiding a pirate in a backroom… sounds like you're up to no good." He grinned at her, shaking his head. "Or protecting someone you love from someone who might kill them."

Emma smiled at him. "Maybe a little of both?" she said with a light shrug. "It's sort of nice, having you all to myself right now. And then there's the bonus that I know you're safe in here." Her smile faltered a little.

"How are we going to keep me safe once I'm released? I can't imagine Gold's going to just… drop it and leave me be to be happy." He'd royally screwed up with his whole plan and he knew that now. More than ever.

"He probably won't," she said honestly, letting her head rest against his shoulder lightly. "But it doesn't matter. Because I'm going to keep you safe. I saved this town, surely one infuriating pirate can't be that big of a challenge compared to that." She flicked her eyes to his face.

"I have a feeling that the crocodile is out for blood." Killian sighed, leaning his head to rest against her head. "I don't want you getting harmed by him… because of me." He'd already had that happen once.

"Gold's not going to hurt me," Emma said, and she felt confident in those words. "You don't have to worry, Killian. Whatever happens, it's going to be all right. We'll get through it." She reached for his hand.

"Together." He squeezed her hand, tilting his head to look at her. "Together." He repeated with a little more passion in it this time, a little more meaning. Because they could face anything together.

"Always," Emma said with a soft smile. She let her fingers lace with his. "I hope you liked that cabin in the woods, because that's where you'll be staying when we get you out of here. I can't exactly take you home with me."

"That's completely understandable." Killian couldn't contain a grin, the memories of the cabin flickering in his mind. "I think I'm quite fond of that little place in the woods. So long as you come and visit often."

"We can make it a bit more … hospitable," she said, laughing a little to hide her nervousness. She had almost said "home-y" but that seemed like … like she meant for it to be home and that was just … a little scary, or had the potential to be. Especially if he wasn't on the same page. "Maybe actually get some lights that work in there."

"It's better than the ship. It doesn't toss and turn you at night, so the lighting thing would be the least of my issues." He smirked, "However next time, I'd care to be able to look at you for the rest of the evening and not fumble in the dark."

"Do I ever get to see this ship of yours?" she asked, looking up at him. "Because I gotta admit, pirate ship ranks pretty high on list of things to see before I die." She bit her lip and looked down then. "Oh, I didn't mind the fumbling too much. We still managed to make it work … quite well, if I recall correctly."

"Second stop after the hospital will be me showing you the glorious Jolly Roger, aye?" Killian grinned at her, stroking his thumb over the top of her hand. "Oh, we made it work quite well.. More than once as well."

"Second stop?" Emma asked, quirking a brow at him, the corners of her mouth twitching ever-so-slightly. "And the first stop will be … ?"

Killian smirked, "Where do you think, love?" He fluttered his lashes at her, sliding his fingers between hers.

Emma licked her lips, trying to keep the grin off her face. "Well I certainly have no idea," she said innocently, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

"The first place I can be completely alone with you and without pain." Killian's eyes fell to her lips, watching her action. She was too cruel.

Emma felt her mouth go dry, her heartbeat speeding up. She was sure that in all her life, no one had ever looked at her the way he did. "I like the sound of that," she said softly, her fingertips trailing lightly along his jaw, and down the side of his neck.

Killian made a low sound in the back of his voice, tilting his head back to give her fingers better room. "I thought you'd like the sound of that. Then I'll show you the Jolly Roger… make use of being all alone there as well."

"I get the feeling you intend to keep me all to yourself for as long as you can," she said, leaning forward and letting her lips lightly follow the same path her fingers had been on. "Not that I have any complaints."

"I'm hoping the town won't miss their sheriff for a day or so. You're going to be preoccupied. Even if its several hours of me trying to convince my ribs not to hurt." Killian shuddered at her touch, bit down on his bottom lip.

"Well, that's why I have a deputy," she said, smirking a bit. "Though explaining to him why I need to not be bothered for a couple days … well. I'll just have to get creative, I guess." She nipped at his jaw lightly..

"Make up some story, I'm sure you'll think of something." Killian gave her a sideways glance, "Your teasings are the best worst thing to happen today."

Emma laughed, kissing his cheek softly. "Best worst thing? Is that a compliment?" she asked him, "or are you about to call me a siren again?"

"Well, it's incredible to have you next to me again and to have your advances.. but it poses problems that won't be resolved for a month. You're a siren, more or less." Killian replied with a teasing smirk, leaning to kiss her briefly. "A siren."

"Well, you might as well just get used to me being next to you. And my advances. Because they aren't going anywhere." She smiled against his lips when he kissed her. "Deal with it."

"Just remember, love," He tried to be serious but his lips curled up at the corners. "The longer you torment me, the shorter the pay out is going to be."

She made a face at him. "Well, ruin all my fun, why don't you? Maybe I like tormenting you." Her expression softened then, her hand coming to rest ever so lightly on his chest, where she could feel his heart thumping. Her brow furrowed. She wondered just what it would take to make this magic of hers do something useful. Because healing him seemed like the best thing she could do with it right now, for more than one reason. The longer he was stuck in the hospital, the easier it would be for Gold to get to him.

"It's still beating for you." Killian covered her hand with his, feeling his heart give a little flutter. It happened quite a bit when she was around. Looking at him like that. "I'm well aware you like to torment me. You've done it since they day we met."

She smiled faintly. "I was actually wondering what it would take for me to be able to heal you," she said softly, her eyes flicking to his face. "Tormenting you is just a bonus." Her smile widened. "And you make it so easy."

"I have no idea what might make that work, but I'm thinking you should exhaust every effort to make it happen." Killian's smile widened as he met her eyes. "You make it just as easy to tease you, love. If not easier."

"It's just too bad I didn't discover I was all magical before. I mean, if I'd known it all along, I might actually be useful to someone right now." It was slightly frustrating, knowing all this untapped power was inside her, but she had no idea how to access it. The only time she'd ever felt like she had any sort of control over it was when … was when it felt like he was pulling it from her. When she could feel the pulse of it all around them. She tilted her head a bit. "Do me a favor?" she asked him.

"More than willing to, love. What is it?" Killian tilted his head to the side, searching her eyes for an answer.

She had no idea if her theory was correct, but it only stood to reason … the last time she'd done anything with the magic, on her own, without outside help, was when Cora had tried to rip out her heart, and she'd realized what it was that made her stronger. But if that — if love — was indeed the catalyst … She leaned in, smiling a little. "Kiss me?"

Killian raised a brow curiously, but he wasn't about to question this offer. It was too good to ignore, even if he'd kissed her only a few minutes ago. He leaned, their lips meeting slowly as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

The spark of magic was instantaneous, as soon as their lips met. Bear with me, she thought, tilting her head just slightly to deepen the kiss. Her hand moved to his face, the side that had met the road unkindly. She could feel the pulse of magic thrumming through her, and she closed her eyes, trying to will it to actually go where she wanted it to go. Her fingertips brushed over his skin softly, she could feel the magic there, but it felt weak. She wasn't even sure it was strong enough for him to even feel the slightest sensation from it.

Killian deepened the kiss, drawing her in closer as he kissed her back. He could feel it, the subtle tingle of magic against his skin - her magic - starting to spread slowly. She could do it - he had hope in her.

Emma felt him pull her closer, and she almost pulled back, not wanting to hurt him because of her stupid idea that maybe whatever magic passed between them when they kissed would be enough to heal him … it sounded dumb, when she put it like that. Like something … something out of a fairytale. She shivered a little when he deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding against his, and she felt a surge of … something … pass from her fingertips and into his skin, where she touched him. She gasped and pulled back then … there was no way he hadn't felt that.

"Emma." Killian's lips parted and he breathed out raggedly, the sensation had been a lot stronger than the jolts that had gone through him before. The magic felt just a little bit stronger than before. He met her eyes, "Did you feel that too?" He looked a little dazed by that kiss, his fingers combing through her hair. "Does it look like it worked?"

"Oh, I felt it. What the hell." Emma blinked, a little dazed herself. "I … I don't know," she said. Her hands were shaking. That … that hadn't been like before, that was stronger. Was it because they were stronger? She looked at him, her thumb and index finger gently taking his chin and tilting his head to assess the spot on his face that she had touched. She smiled a little. "I think … maybe a little," she said, clearly taken aback by the whole thing. "It didn't hurt you, did it? I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to do … that."

"It didn't really hurt… it was more shocking. I was seriously not expecting that at all." Killian's brows raised and he laughed at what had just happened. "That was… different." He blinked bringing his hand up to rub his cheek. "So it worked a little bit?"

"I … I think so," she said, still a little thrown by the whole thing. "I don't know where that came from." She laughed a little bit. "But I think it means my theory was right."

"And what was your theory?" Killian questioned, tilting his head to the side. He brushed his fingers over her cheek, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"That it's … you know, tied to the things … the people … I love," she said, shrugging. She felt a little silly saying it out loud, even though it made sense. She was the product of True Love … it only stood to reason. "The last time I did anything … strong … was when Cora was going to take Mary Margaret's heart. This felt … a little like that."

"So in other words, those addictive lips of yours have healing properties that are just what the good doctor ordered?" He smirked, more than a little pleased by that revelation. "This bodes very well for me."

"Oh, do you think?" she said, tilting her head and giving him a smirk of her own. "You think you can just kiss me any time something hurts and that's the way it's going to be?"

"Yes." Killian chuckled, giving her a devious look. "We've got to make sure your magic keeps working, after all. Got to keep you in practice."

"Oh, so this is purely for practical purposes," Emma said, nodding and biting back a grin. "Nothing personal in it for you at all?"

"Nothing at all." He replied, shaking his head, his facial muscles tight in an attempt not to laugh. "Purely clinical."

"You're just doing this for the good of everyone. Taking one for the team and all? I know it's a pretty sucky task you're undertaking here, after all." She didn't dare look at his face right now, she knew if she did, she would start laughing.

"It's absolutely the worst task ever. Kissing you… I mean.. Really? Me kissing you? Outlandish to say the least." He shrugged dramatically. "But, you know - it's my duty. Someone's got to man up and do it."

"Well, it's no picnic from where I'm sitting either, let me tell you," Emma said, giving him a look. "I mean, have you seen you? You're just not that impressive. It's sad, really." She bit the inside of her cheek. "Guess we'll both just have to suffer."

"Martyrs. We're both Martyrs." He nodded, scrunching up his nose. "I mean I knew from the start that you'd come to abhor having to be intimate with me. It's a real trial so I've heard. I'm awful right?"

"Maybe they'll build a shrine to us someday. For being so selfless in undertaking this." She bit her lip and looked at him from under her lashes then. "Oh, it's just … terrible," she said, her voice low.

"Hopefully they'll improve our likenesses when they build those shrines. Otherwise no one would want to look at them." He pursed his lips, shaking his head. "Well, you were certainly not any good either. I mean… no."

Emma arched her brow at him then. "Well, you've been awfully cranky about … lack of all this terribleness." She gestured to herself. "Are you just desperate, is that it?"

"Rather actually… You have no idea how desperate I am, actually." Killian spoke, his voice dropping an octave.

She dropped her gaze, her heartbeat quickening from that tone in his voice alone. "Oh, I could probably guess," she said softly, flicking her eyes back to his face.

Killian's gaze was far darker than he intended it to be, unable to mask his desire for her. "I'm going to assume you feel this too then?"

Emma met his gaze with her own equally longing look. "If by this you mean … " She trailed off. "Oh, yeah. I am feeling all sorts of things right about now."

Killian's eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. "I don't know exactly how to vocalize just how unfair this truly is."

"Not necessary to vocalize," Emma said, her tongue darting along her bottom lip as she watched him. "I hear ya loud and clear." At some point she had leaned toward him again, she didn't remember doing it. It seemed like he had some sort of magnetic pull over her.

Killian let out a ragged breath, his eyes on her lips, watching her tongue. "Is it an act upon instead of vocalize sort of thing?" He murmured leaning closer to her, his breath dancing across her face.

Emma inhaled sharply, her eyes flickering back to his. "What am I going to do about you?" she breathed, a mere second before she closed the gap between their lips and kissed him, as hard as she dared.

It was far too easy to lose himself in kissing her like this. Incredibly unfair and incredibly perfect all at once. He melded his lips against hers, his fingers tangling in her hair and keeping her close.

Her hand rested lightly on his chest. The magic was there, like it always was with him. She was desperately afraid of hurting him worse, but she was also desperate to help him heal, faster, if she could. She sighed against his lips, deepening the kiss without a thought. A soft sound of bliss escaped her throat then.

He was straining muscles he shouldn't have been straining as he tugged her closer, turning himself in a painful way. But in his mind it was worth it, she was worth it, kissing her like this was worth it. He could feel the tingle against their lips, the strange shock that spread between them.

"Kill-ian," she breathed raggedly against his lips, unable to stop herself. The magic tingled between them, stronger and steadier than before, but still not enough. She pulled back then, just a little. "You're going to be pissed at me tomorrow when you feel like hell all over again," she told him, shaking her head a little sadly.

Killian hissed, making a pained expression. "I'll hate myself more, trust me." He closed his eyes, trying in vain to steady his rapidly beating heart. "Why can't the magic just be enough to cure me? This is hell. Living. Hell."

Emma smiled sadly and looked down. "I'm sorry," she said. "I feel like I make it worse by being here … " Her brow creased. "But I don't want to not be here."

Killian clenched his eyes shut, his cheeks puffing out as he laid back on his back. "It's worse when you're not here and I'm left to imagine you being here with me. My imagination is… over active at the moment."

"Only at the moment?" Emma said, arching a brow at him and giving him a look. "Considering some of the things you've told me already, I get the feeling your imagination has always been a little bit hyperactive."

"That's actually much more accurate. Most of my thoughts in general have you mostly undressed and me… not injured." He shrugged, letting out his held breath. "I just want you." He lolled his head to the side, looking up at her.

"We need to find you a hobby," she said, a small smile on her lips, "if that's what you spend most of your time thinking about." It was a strange feeling, knowing that she was constantly in the thoughts of someone else … even stranger because he was pretty much always in her thoughts, too. And had been, almost since the first time they'd met.

"But I like this hobby. I like thinking about you and dreaming about you and craving you." Killian let out a breathy laugh, "I don't want to do anything else if I can't do what I really want to do."

"I don't understand why," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not really worth that many thoughts." She gave him a look, trying to keep her expression amused, but she was sure the seriousness of her thoughts crept in there.

"Because, I love you and you're my True Love." Killian batted his eye lashes, looking up at her. "And you are in my thoughts all of the time." He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to steady his breathing.

Emma looked down at her hands then. "You know, for awhile there, I had started thinking I wasn't going to get one of those." She smiled a little and looked up at him again. "Then you showed up."

"A True Love?" He tilted his head to the side, looking at her curiously. "A woman like you? How the hell could you go through life without a True Love?"

Emma looked at him, an almost quizzical expression on her face. "I grew up abandoned. The one person I did open myself up to let me get sent to jail for him … " She shrugged. "Go through life like that, and you'll believe it too. I just didn't think it was in the cards for me."

Killian frowned, nodding, "I know to some extent what that was like…" He looked up at the ceiling, letting out a heavy sigh. "My mother died when I was eight, I felt like I'd been abandoned by her… even if she hadn't had the choice in dying."

Emma's head tilted to the side … this was new information about him. "I'm sorry, Killian," she said sincerely, reaching to take his hand. "I mean, my parents aren't dead, but they might as well have been, for how I grew up. I mean, I get it now … but there was … is … some resentment there."

Killian took a deep breath, stroking her hand slowly. "It's nothing to be sorry about love, we can't change the past now can we?" He gave her a sad attempt at smile. "We both grew up missing something we both needed."

Emma smiled a little sadly then, looking down at their joined hands. "I … don't feel that way any more." She spoke quietly, she wasn't even sure he'd hear her, but it was true, and it felt good to say the words.

"I'm not missing anything anymore either," Killian pressed his forehead against her cheek. "I've got everything I want."

"Everything?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows, a tiny smirk playing at her lips now. She really needed to learn to leave well enough alone.

"Well, in the big picture sense yes. In the this-moment sense. No. Because I bloody want you right now."

"Sheesh, you're not over that yet?" she teased him, leaning in and brushing some of the hair off his forehead. Looking now, she could definitely tell that whatever she'd done before had healed some of the skin on his face. It was a start.

"Just like I'm not done with you." He smirked, batting his eyes at her with a laugh.

"That's good," she said, smiling at him. "You're not allowed to be done with me."

Killian wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Emma said, turning her head to look at him. "Are you okay? Does this hurt you?"

"Oh hurts like a bitch." Killian grimaced, trying to steady his voice as he breathed in deeply. "I'll be fine."

"Well, then, let me move," she said, giving him a look. "Quit being all macho, let me take care of you for a bit."

"But I'm enjoying this. You're warm." Killian pucked out his bottom lip, looking at her sadly.

"Not the puppy eyes again," she said in defeat. "There's no defense against those!" She gave him a look. "I'm warm? Are you telling me that you're cold?" She was instantly in concerned-mode.

"I've been cold since they brought me here." He pursed his lips, "It's not exactly a warm place. You're warm though."

"That's my fault," Emma said, immediately chagrined. "Because … because I told them to keep you hidden. So you're in part of the hospital that doesn't get used much. I'm so sorry." She leaned forward a bit, letting her forehead drop to his shoulder gently. "I wish I could take you out of here," she whispered.

"You're just protecting me, I'm not going to hold that against you." He stroked his hand over her back. He tilted his head and kissed her cheek. "As much as I want out of here, I have a feeling you can't exactly take me out of here."

"You know, at the rate things have been going for you here, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to hop the first portal outta this realm," Emma said, laughing a little, though she didn't find the idea that funny at all.

"Only if you were going with me." He replied seriously, finding no humor in the comment at all. He wasn't going anywhere, so help him. Unless she was with him.

Emma looked up at him, her eyes finding his and holding them. "You're really not going to leave me, are you?" she asked. The idea was still foreign to her … the idea of someone staying for the long haul

"Unless you specifically tell me to go… And even then, after this." He waved at his body. "I'm not even certain I'll go then. I honestly can't imagine… not having you in my life."

"Well, you don't have to," she told him, leaning over enough to press a kiss against his jaw. "I'm never not going to want you here. Never."

"So many negatives in that sentence. I'm going assume you said you don't want me to go." Killian smirked at her, his eyebrows raised teasingly. "I really don't think I'd manage being without you now… Which is insane since we only really just got together."

Emma made a face at him. "Well, I'm a negative person, if you hadn't noticed," she retorted, sticking her tongue out. She looked at him seriously then. "Seems like I've known you forever."

"Doesn't it?" He retorted with a nod, "Like two halves of the very same whole. You've found a way to be everything I was looking for." Killian kissed her cheek, breathing in deeply.

"Which is insane considering … I mean, it was a complete accident I ended up over in that realm in the first place." She shook her head, smiling a little. "I guess maybe there are no coincidences."

"We'd have found each other some way. I mean look at me, I'm ancient. I had to wait a very long time for you, love." Killian smirked cheekily, nipping at her jaw.

"I suppose you were bound and determined to get here, weren't you?" she said. "That's a weird thought. Meeting you here, first." She laughed a little when he nipped her jaw. "You never learn, do you?" she asked him.

"I don't know if we'd have got on if I'd come straight here. Beanstalk changed me. You changed me." Killian made a pained look, "Am I not aloud to touch you now or something?"

"Yeah, it … changed me too," she admitted. And it had. Those ten hours had been … extremely eye-opening, for lack of a better term. She'd had her walls up for years, and in less than a day, he'd somehow seen right through all that. He'd seen her, where no one else ever had. "You never forget your first, right?" she said with a teasing glint in her eyes. At his pained look, she leaned in and kissed him. "You're allowed," she said. "But you know it hurts you."

"You certainly don't. Especially first True Loves and only True Loves." Killian smiled when she kissed him, kissing her back gently. "I don't really know how to explain how much I love you and how you, just by being here, makes me feel. It's like my heart's playing a bloody drum in there. Just by looking at you."

Emma smiled at him. "Oh, believe me, I understand the sentiment." She looked down. "Sometimes I have a hard time believing that you're really here. Or that you're real at all. I keep half-expecting to wake up in a mental hospital one day, find out all of this has been some crazy hallucination."

"I mean… love, you've slept with Captain Hook. Sounds like you're a bit off your rocker, if you ask me." He smirked, "I mean don't mind me…. I'm just the poor inmate here you've latched onto. Haven't the foggiest what you rave about."

Emma gasped in shock, and then fixed him with a steely glare. "I am about this close to poking you in one of your many sore spots, just so you know." She shook her head at his smirk. "Jerk."

"Do your worst, love." Killian retorted, meeting her eyes with a daring little look. "I'm not the least bit afraid of you and your poking."

"Oh?" she said drolly, quirking a brow at him. "That's pretty big talk from a man who can't even laugh without wincing in pain."

Killian laughed, forcing a smile. "Look no pain."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're lying," she said pointedly, slowly moving her hand to just barely place it on his side, right below where she knew his ribs were cracked.

Killian sucked in a pained breath, flinching away from her and only causing more pain. "Bloody fucking hell Emma." He cursed, clenching his jaw. It wasn't so much her touch - which had been light - it was the fact that he flinched and twisted all sorts of things that hurt.

Emma held up her hands in a surrendering motion. "You pretty much begged me to do that," she told him with a tight-lipped smile. She felt really bad, but her point had been made. "Now. Stop being so damned proud. You're hurt. It's okay." She gave him a look then. "And don't issue challenges to me, because you know I'll do it."

"I don't want to be hurt anymore, I'm done with this. I want to be healed and better and in a warm better, with comfortable pillows, and you. With your hair all fanned out over a chest that's not black and blue and lacerated." He furrowed his brows, his voice tinged with irritation and disappointment. "I hate this."

Emma sighed, not sure if he wanted her to touch him or not. "I'm sorry," she said, and she meant it whole-heartedly. "If there was any way I could fix this for you, I would." She couldn't help but feel a bit responsible. She knew that was stupid … but if just one of them hadn't been so damned stubborn … She shook her head then. "But at least you are going to heal," she said, her own brow a little furrowed. "There were a few minutes there that I thought you were dead."

Killian froze, "You thought I was dead?" He honestly remembered so little from the crash scene, just before the car was the last few seconds he remembered and then he clearly remembered waking up in this room and Emma was there.

"You weren't moving, there was blood everywhere … I sat there in the mud, trying to wake you up for at least ten minutes before you moved at all … " Emma looked down, shaking her head and trying to dispel the images. "I've never been more scared in my entire life," she finished, her voice barely audible.

"I don't even remember waking up, to be honest. I remember thinking of you as the car lights blinded me and then I remember waking up in here and seeing you and…" He shook his head, "I thought I'd died."

"You woke up before you got here," she told him, reaching for his hand, needing to hold it now. "You reached for my hand, and you said that you were cold. I covered you with my coat and made you talk to me until the paramedics showed up." She blinked rapidly then, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. "You thought you were dead … because I was here?"

Killian nodded, "I was confused because I figured… I'm not a good man - why would I get the good variation of an afterlife? One where I got to be with you?" He chewed on his bottom lip, "I'm still thinking it might be an afterlife, because I still don't think I deserve you."

Emma pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear and looked at him solemnly. "Stop being an idiot. Nobody really 'deserves' anybody," she said. "And besides. It doesn't matter what you think you deserve, at least not when it comes to me. Because I want you, and I'm willing to fight to keep you."

"Also, if the whole I can't have you for a month because of my ribs thing, lasts longer than a month I'm going to assume that this is the afterlife. One where I'm tormented by what I cannot have." He narrowed his eyes, he wanted to avoid the 'deserve' conversation because they wouldn't agree.

She smiled wryly. "I'll be inclined to agree with you there," she told him, taking his hand and brushing her lips over his knuckles gently. "You know I'm not giving you up, right? I love you.

"Even when I'm a massive ass? Because there is no doubt that there are going to be days you literally want to murder me yourself." He arched a brow, shivering slightly at the kiss she pressed to knuckles.

She leaned a bit, smiling that smile she only seemed to smile when he was around. "Even and especially then," she told him, lowering her voice. "I don't just love you for your good parts, Killian. I love you. This whole mess I'm looking at right now." She gestured at him with a grin.

"I'm quite the mess right now aren't I?" He grinned, with a heavy sigh. "I'll probably be half crazed when this month is over, you realize that right?"

"How will that be different than you any other time?" she teased him lightly. "Though … I dunno. I can think of a lot of good that could come from such a scenario." She gave him a heated look.

Killian ran his hand over his face, letting out ragged breath. "You're trying to kill me with those looks. That's not fair." He groaned, looking up at her, "Honestly though…"

"That's only partially true," Emma said, watching him with a small grin. "You're no good to me dead, but you're so much fun to drive crazy." Her expression grew questioning then. "Honestly, what?"

"You doing this to me for a whole month." He looked up at her pointedly. "You best be prepared not to leave your bed for the weekend." He rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "It's not fair to tease a man who can't do a thing about it."

Emma felt a little shiver go through her at his words. God, she wanted him better now. "All right, all right, I promise to behave myself," she said seriously then. "I wouldn't want you to have an aneurysm." She looked at him then, a small smirk forming on her lips.

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds painful, so I probably don't want it." He replied petulantly, not glancing towards her. The ceiling gave him no trouble at all.

"It's basically when your brain explodes," Emma said with a shrug. "No big deal." She cast her eyes toward the ceiling, following his gaze. "Should I be jealous of the tile up there?" she joked. "You're staring pretty intently."

"The ceiling doesn't make me want to remove its clothing." He huffed, giving her a sideways glance.

She sighed. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked him, hoping he'd say no. She didn't want to go. "I'm not trying to make things hard … difficult," she amended quickly, biting back a laugh. "Difficult. I meant difficult."

"It's a little late for either of those," He turned and smirked at her, though his eyes were a mixture of not amused and very amused. "Please don't go."

Emma turned to look at him, giving him a wary half-grin. "You sure?" she asked him. "'Cuz you sorta look like you want to throttle me right now," she laughed.

"Oh, I want to do something to you right now." He huffed, puffing his cheeks up. "I want to be better right now. Right now."

She sighed and settled back against the pillows on the bed, careful not to jostle him too much. She folded her hands over her abdomen and looked up at the ceiling. Seemed like a good plan. "I want you to be better right now, too," she said, jutting out her lower lip.

Killian glanced over, mentally groaning at her the way her lip was puckered out. "Has anyone ever told you that you are quite possibly the most alluring and desirable woman who has every walked the very face of this earth?"

Emma's eyebrows shot up, and she turned her head to the side to look at him. "Are you talking to me?" she asked him, the incredulous tone in her voice not the least bit fake.

"There is no other woman in this room or in this world that I would say those words to, lass." Killian's brows creased as he tilted his head to met her gaze. "I can go on if you so desire, because I feel like lamenting on what I cannot have right now."

"Don't let me stop you," Emma said, eyes wide, her mouth suddenly feeling as though it had been stuffed with cotton. "And for the record, you'd be the first person to ever say anything like that to me."

"You never forget your first." He smirked before contemplating for a moment. "You, Miss Emma Swan, are an exceedingly beautiful temptress of a woman. You've not even got to be doing much and just you being you is enough to set my blood boiling. Your hair, is something I long to stroke my fingers through… your lips one of the only sensations I long to feel for the rest of my life. Your eyes… How do I even begin to explain eyes that see right into my very soul? I can continue…"

Even if she'd wanted to say something, she seemed to have forgotten how words worked. She was floored, to be honest. How had this happened? It didn't matter that they were lying in a hospital bed, that he was battered and bruised and broken … everything about this moment was surreal. "I … " she said, not really knowing where she was going with all that.

"Shall I continue, my love?" He questioned with a dreamy look in his eyes as he marveled at her speechlessness. Every last word that he had said had been completely authentic. Every word. And the rest that had eye to come out.

"Yes," she managed to breathe, though she wasn't sure how she'd function at that point. She was never, ever one to be knocked speechless … but he always seemed to figure out a way to do just that.

"Well…" He drawled out. "I teasingly call you a siren, but you see you fit every little detail of a siren. Siren's are gorgeous creatures, luring in sailors and capturing their attention and sometimes their love…" His eyes lit on hers, "You, as I've said before, have given me a life I never imagined. My heart beats in ways that I never thought it could again. In fact… I think it started beating again the very first time I saw you."

Emma swallowed thickly, biting down on her bottom lip, unable to look away from his face. She was half-waiting for the laughter, the "just kidding" … because there was no way this was real. She cursed, yet again, the fact that she was not good with words. There was nothing she could say to him that would come close to what he'd just said. "Killian," she said softly, her hand reaching out to touch the side of his face.

Killian leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and savoring even that little sort of touch. "There's more but I'll save you from having an… what was the word aneurysm."

She managed a small smile at that. "It's just … no one has ever seen what you see," she said, and it sounded stupid as soon as the words were out of her mouth. But they were true. "I feel like you must be talking about some mythical creature, not me."

"Well… You are certainly like a mythical creature to me. Like the rarest beauty to ever live." He grinned at her, winking. "Everything about you makes me happy."

She felt heat rising to her cheeks — and that was another thing that only he seemed to be able to make happen. "I'm not … I'm not really any of those things," she said, casting her eyes down.

"That's right because you're so much more than those little limiting words." He replied honestly, leaning just a bit to press a tender kiss to her lips. "So, very much more."

"I'll have you know that those 'limited words' of yours happen to be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," she said honestly, smiling softly against his lips. "I just wish I could … explain better, what all this means to me."

"You don't have to explain anything love, I understand without you saying anything." Killian bit his bottom lip, tilting his head. He smoothed his fingers through her hair and sighed. "And ask me in a month's time to show you the without-words variation."

"Maybe I don't have to," she said, "but you deserve to hear it, anyway." Her eyes flickered over his face. "You're not the kind of person I ever saw myself with, but I think … I think that's a good thing. In my mind, I had it all figured out, I could see the signs from a mile away, and I knew how to keep my walls up in every situation. Except … you surprised me. From the very beginning. And it … it left me open enough to let you in." Her expression grew thoughtful. "That didn't make any sense. I told you, I'm no good at this."

"Then try your best at saying something similar, love." Killian tilted his head with a warm smile.

Emma took a deep breath. "I love you," she said, a small smile on her lips. "I love you for seeing something in me that makes you … that makes you who you are when we're together. And I love you for the other parts … for the things that led you here, to me, the good and the bad. I just … I love you, Killian, and I am not someone who says that lightly. I love you now, and I will always love you. No matter what."

She blinked then, surprised at herself a little, and looked to his eyes for reassurance that she hadn't said something monumentally stupid.

Killian smiled at her brightly, marveling at her words. He knew she loved him, they'd said it before. But truly hearing them like that and after everything he'd done… It meant the world to him. "I will always love you too." He whispered, reaching out to stroke her cheek gently.

When he smiled at her like that, Emma felt as though everything were right with the world. "You know, as much as you like to tell me I'm beautiful, I wonder … do you know that you are, too?" She smiled softly at him.

Killian cocked a brow, giving her a quizzical look, "I really wouldn't consider myself beautiful, love. Handsome perhaps, but there's nothing beautiful about me."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm not just talking about how you look," she said with a laugh. "Though there's that too." She shook her head. "But you're wrong. There's a lot about you that's beautiful."

Killian pursed his lips, shaking his head in amusement, "I really don't see what you would see in me, love." He chewed on the inside of his lip, "I love you though, even though you're insane for loving me."

"Well that one's easy," Emma said, smiling softly. "What I see in you is the missing piece." She ran her fingertips lightly over his jawline. "The last bit of the puzzle."

Killian caught her hand, kissing her palm. "I love you. I love you." He whispered, nuzzling her palm with a soft laugh.

"I know," Emma said, smiling at him cheekily. "I love you too. And if that makes me crazy, then so be it. I'm crazy."

Killian laced their fingers together, leaning his head back against the pillow. "I'm going to try to stop with the complaining about being in here. It's only making both of us frustrated."

"You're allowed to complain," Emma said. "You've been through a lot." She turned her head to the side to face him. "But I'm going to talk to Dr. Whale tomorrow. See about letting you convalesce somewhere else. I mean, you're not on the IV any more, and as long as you get your prescriptions … " She shrugged. "If you're just going to be lying in bed, might as well be somewhere you want to be, right?"

"Are you saying that tomorrow there's a chance that I can go home? Or wherever home's going to be for me for the time being?" Killian asked hopefully, his eyes brightening at the prospect.

"If I can talk Whale into allowing it," Emma said, smiling at him. "Of course, that's only if you want to. I'm sure we can arrange for you to stay here indefinitely, after all."

"No, no, no, no. I'm getting out of here and I'm going to be somewhere more comfortable." He smiled at her genuinely, "Get me out of here."

She arched a brow at him. "Bossy," she said, making a face at him. "Say 'please, Emma, please get me out of here', and I'll consider it."

Killian caught her chin, turning her head so their eyes were even. "Emma, love, will you please be the savior that you are and release me from this hellish institution?"

She pretended to think about it. "Mm, I don't know," she said, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I mean, you would owe me. A lot."

"I'll do anything you ask." Killian replied, a hint of desperation in his voice. "I mean it too."

"Is that all it takes, really?" Emma said, laughing a little. "You are way too easy, Killian Jones." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Don't worry. I want you out of here as much as you want to be out of here."

"I'm on pain medicine, I'm easy purely because of that." He lied, looking into her eyes with a smirk. "I'm not this easy, where would the fun be if I were?"

"Oh, and here, I thought I was just that good," Emma said, feigning disappointment. "That you just couldn't resist me." She looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

Killian groaned, "I can't resist you, I think that's patently obvious." He pressed his lips together, "And you're just abusing that iresistability."

"Who, me?" she asked innocently, biting her bottom lip. She reached up and lightly ran her index finger along his lips. "Why would I ever do such a thing?"

Killian held his breath, his eyes flickering down to her finger, swallowing hard. "Because you're a cruel mischievous woman."

"I am that," she agreed, her voice a whisper, her eyes flicking between his eyes and his lips. "But I think you like it."

"You're torturing me." Killian muttered, his eyes staring at her lips, his brows creased together and his breathing caught in his throat.

"Then you're probably going to have to stop me," she breathed, leaning in and brushing her lips over his. "Because I can't seem to."

Killian moved his lips slowly against hers, "I actually don't want you to stop." He breathed out, trying to control himself.

"Good," she murmured, tilting her head to the side and deepening the kiss then, her hand moving so she could tangle her fingers in his hair. She would never ever get enough of this, enough of him.

Killian groaned sliding his tongue across her bottom lip as he tilted his head, deepening it as she did. Emma was going to drive him to the brink of madness if she wasn't careful.

Emma tugged a little at his hair, her tongue sliding against his, a soft sound of pleasure escaping her throat. It was unfair, the effect he had on her with just a kiss. She would be perfectly happy to stay like this indefinitely, kissing him until they were both dizzy with want for each other.

Killian brought his hand up to tangle his fingers in her hair, trying to bring her as close as he could without placing himself in anymore pain than he was already in. His eyes fluttered closed, losing himself in the sensation.

She wished, not for the first time, that she could make a little bit of the pain he felt right now disappear … but it seemed that healing superficial wounds, like the ones on his face, was all the more she was capable of at the moment. She rested her free hand on his chest lightly, pulling back just a little, her breathing ragged. "God, I love you."

"I really cannot get enough of you." Killian slowly opened his eyes, his eyes slightly hooded. He slid his hand down over her shoulder, bringing it to rest on the curve of her waist. "I love you."

She closed her eyes, the sensation of his hand roaming down her side sending shivers through her. "I want you to be better now," she murmured breathlessly. "I want you now."

"The feeling is very much mutual," He spoke, his voice was low his accent bleeding through stronger than typically. "You've no idea how much I want you." Killian massaged his fingers over her waist, trying to resist the urge to slip his fingers beneath her shirt.

Her eyes opened, meeting his, and she closed the gap between them again, kissing him as fiercely as she dared, without putting any pressure on any of the parts of him that hurt. Her hand slid up his arm, her fingernails lightly grazing his skin.

Killian grazed his teeth against her bottom lip, tugging at it with a sound of desire. He shuddered at her touch, feeling the little sparks of magic between her fingers. Gods above she was something unbelievable. He couldn't resist any longer, he slid his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt, trailing them over the curve of waist, reveling in her warmth.

Emma sucked in a breath, breathing in nothing but him in this moment, wanting nothing but him. His name escaped her lips, breathless against his mouth as she felt the pull of her magic getting stronger. His fingers were on her skin then, and she felt as though she were on fire wherever he touched.

"Emma." He whispered, pressing kisses along her jaw, his teeth nipping at her skin. "I want you." Truly, he needed to stop - he knew it wasn't going to be able to happen and it only made him want her more. His hand slid up a little farther beneath her shirt, savoring her smooth skin as he leaned in and caught her lips again.

It was probably the fact that she knew she couldn't have him right now that made her want him all that much more. "Killian," she breathed. She shivered as his fingers trailed over her skin, a little higher now. "We should … we should stop." But her lips found his again and the words disappeared just like that.

Killian almost didn't care that he couldn't have her right in this moment - that it would be weeks before he could. Because she was there and she was warm and real and her lips… We intoxicating. Better than rum. Better than anything. "We should, but.." But no.

"But … no," she breathed, her lips insistent against his, not caring about anything else in this moment. All she knew right now was that if she stopped kissing him … it would be a bad thing.

"Emma." He growled softly against her lips, his arm sliding around her waist and tugging her close. The things he would do to her, if not for the pain in his ribs when he shifted too much.

That growl went straight through her … if she hadn't already been off her feet, she would've been from that. She let her teeth graze over his bottom lip, a soft whimper escaping her lips. This was a terrible idea, they were going to have to stop soon, but she just couldn't, not yet.

His heart was hammering in his chest, his pulse rushing in his ears. Everything in this moment was her, everything. Why did he have to want her this much and knew he was denied it. All because he was an idiot. Killian ran his hand a little farther up her shirt, the material rising to reveal her pale skin.

As the material of her shirt rode up, she could feel the coolness of the air, combined with the heat of his fingers, and goosebumps formed along her skin. Emma moved her lips from his, trailing them down his jawline, wanting as much of him as she could have right now.

"I could rip your shirt off right now." He rasped against her ear, continuing to slide his hand over her skin, relishing the feel of her beneath his palm. He could have so little in this moment and yet what little he got felt monumental.

She gasped, her whole body shuddering pleasurably. At this point in time, she probably wouldn't even stop him if he tried. Her lips continued their path, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along the column of his neck, ever wary of jarring him too much.

Killian's hand slid away from her shirt, away from her skin, sliding over her jean clad hip, "Emma." He growled, baring more of his neck for her. "If only you knew exactly what I was doing to you in my thoughts." He chuckled, tugging at her clothes petulantly.

"I'm sure I could," she breathed, grazing her teeth along his neck lightly, "hazard a guess." She arched a little at his touch, a sound somewhere between frustration and desire escaping her throat. "Because I definitely have ideas for you, too."

"If the car didn't kill me, this wait-" He groaned as her lips grazed a particular excellent spot. "-ing is going to kill me." Killian tightened his grip on her hip, tilting his head to capture her lips again.

"Uh-uh," she protested breathlessly, letting him catch her lips with his own again. "You're not allowed to die before I can have you again," she finished with a growl against his lips, her fingers threading through his hair again, wanting so much more.

"I wish that could be right now." He nipped her bottom lip, before trailing kisses along her jaw. Killian's hand went back up along the curve of her side, pulling just slightly closer.

"You and me both," she whispered, tilting her head to allow him all the access he wanted to her jaw, her neck, anything. Her hand rested on his chest lightly, she longed to pull him closer, but didn't dare. It was insane, the amount of desire she had for him. She'd never wanted anyone like this.

Killian kissed along her collarbone, breathing in deeply. "I always thought the phrase 'all consuming' was a laughable term for desire. But I understand it. Too well." He glanced up towards her face, his blue eyes darker with desire.

Emma's breath caught when he looked at her like that. "It's never felt like this before," she said quietly. "I've never actually felt like I might die if I couldn't have someone. Until you."

"How the bloody hell are we going to last a month, love?" Killian swallowed thickly, staring at her with a slightly dazed expression. "Because, honestly.." He shook his head, his breath coming out in puffs as if he'd been running a race.

"I think we're going to need more than a weekend when this month is up," she said, laughing a little, her eyes never leaving his face. God, it wasn't fair, none of it. She finally found someone she literally couldn't be without … and she had to do without. She crooked a finger at him then, beckoning him a little closer. "You better heal up good," she breathed in his ear. "Because I plan to wreck you."

Killian gave a low laugh, his eyes closing at the thought. "You can wreck me all you'd like to." He opened his eyes and held her gaze, "Because I have every plan to make sure you're too worn to get out of bed." A slow smirk spread on his lips.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," she said, then smirked. "Unless it's against the wall." God, she needed to stop. There was no way they were going to last the month at this rate.

Killian let out growl, "Swan." He warned with a grin laced with lust. "You are treading on dangerous grounds with mentions of what I want to do to you. Repeatedly. Hard."

Breathing was becoming more and more difficult at this point, so she leaned forward, catching his lips with her own again. "Good," she hissed against his lips. Her fingers curled in the front of his hospital gown. "God, I want you."

"Literally all I can think about is how much I want you." He muttered against her lips, kissing her a little harder. None of this was fair. One month. One month. How was he supposed to last a month when a week of not having her was making him a mess.

Her eyes flickered to his, her lips mere centimeters from his own. "I don't think," she breathed softly, letting her lips brush over his. "anyone's ever wanted me the way you do."

"Well, clearly they were idiots. Because you're all I want." He said seriously, looking her in the eyes. "All I want." He brushed his fingers over her cheek, sighing heavily. "None of this is helping with that either."

Emma sighed, unable to tear her gaze from his impossibly blue eyes. "I don't think there's any way I'm ever going to recover from you," she told him softly, her brow creasing slightly as she looked at him. "I don't think I'll ever stop wanting you like this."

"I'm with you forever there's no need to recover, love." He smiled at her, breathing in shakily. "And you're not allowed to stop wanting me like this. I'm quite fond of this passionate need in you."

"Forever?" she asked him, her breath catching again. "You promise?" She managed a small half-smile at him, her whole body still shaking with the things she felt for him. "You sure you don't just want to gloat that you finally have me right where you want me?" she teased him.

"I can't imagine life without you Emma." He said quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. "The fact that I dared to make you live without me… is insane and I don't think either of us could do that."

"I can't be without you now," she said. "I was fine before you came into my life, and I would've continued to be fine if I'd never met you … but I don't want to have to do that. I can't do that, not knowing that you're actually … knowing that you belong to me, I can't be without you."

"We never have to be alone again." He whispered, brushing their noses against each other. "You and me, my love. Together forever." He'd said forever only once to another person and that had been Milah. But he swore to himself, this was not that - there had never been this spark between them, this desperation. Not like this. It wouldn't end like that..

"I told myself I was never going to fall for anyone, ever again," she said, shaking her head and smiling at him, almost wistfully. "I just didn't see you coming at all."

"I swore off love after Milah… I swore I'd only ever be in it for the physical and never the whole package… never like this." Killian shook his head, breathing out heavily. "I never imagined feeling like this for someone."

"Last time I loved someone … or thought I did, anyway … I ended up pregnant and in jail," Emma said, making a face. "Really sorta soured the whole experience for me." She bit her lip. "Now I'm not sure I really loved him at all. I was really young, so of course I thought … but it was never like this. Not even close."

"Henry's father?" He asked softly, nodding as she spoke. "Well, he was a fool for letting a woman he loved get put in jail… especially with child." Killian shook his head in dismay, "If he truly loved you he would have fought to protect you.. Hell I'd give my right hand for you."

"He didn't know … I didn't know, until I was already locked up," Emma said. "Not that I'm making excuses. He set me up to take the fall for him, and I ended up in prison. Right after I got out, I thought about contacting him, but … then I thought 'why?'. He obviously made his choice. So I did what I thought was right at the time, and I put Henry up for adoption … I didn't want him in the foster system, not like I was."

She sighed and looked at Killian, an apologetic expression on her face.. "I'm sorry. That's a lot of heavy, depressing stuff to put on you right now. Especially considering that I'm exceedingly glad it didn't work out." She smiled at him.

Killian brushed hair behind her ears, smiling at her, "But I like hearing about your past, about what has made you you." He placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm glad it din't work out too, because I get you."

"I'm not that interesting," she said, smiling wanly. "More like a walking, talking disaster movie. Well, at least, that's how it was before. Now I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and I'm in bed with Captain Hook … oh my God, I seriously am in a mental hospital." She laughed.

"However, if this were somehow a figment of your imagination I somehow would hope that you'd be able to get yourself laid." He retorted bluntly with a grin on his face. "Because I'm imagining that and I'm not even the one that's crazy."

She arched a brow at him. "You seriously don't think you're crazy?" she asked him, biting back a grin. It was easier to focus on that part of what he'd said, and not the other. Her imagination was in hyperdrive right now.

"Mainly crazy with desire right now." He replied, furrowing his brows. "You're going to have a very frustrated mad man on your hands once I'm done healing, or sooner… Probably sooner."

"I'm already frustrated," she muttered, jutting out her lower lip petulantly. "It just isn't fair. We had one day before it all went … well, to hell. And one day was so not enough."

"Especially since now, we've got to have I almost died sex." He gave her a smug grin, "And make up sex since we fought." His eyes twinkled. "Things we didn't get to do in the dark cabin."

Her eyebrows shot up and she groaned. "Oh my God, shut up! How is this helping matters right now?" she whined, making a face at his smug expression. "I don't need more ideas in my mind right now."

"I honestly couldn't resist." He tilted his head and smirked, "Because honestly, you should be in my mind right now… You're significantly less dressed in it, mind you."

"Yeah, well, you're significantly more … spry … in my mind right now," she said, casting a sideways glance at him.

"I could be spry right now, if I wanted to." He lied, "But it would hurt like a son-of-a-bitch for a very long time and I'd regret it. But not as much as I regret the car."

"I'm not looking to permanently damage you," Emma said dryly. "Because I'm pretty sure after this month is over, I'm never going more than a few hours without having you."

Killian ran his hand over his face, breathing out heavily. "Mornings and nights and I'll stop by the station and surprise you some days." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Sounds like a decent plan."

"Only decent?" she asked him, pretending to be offended. "Well, if you don't want to … " She made a face at him.

"You literally have no idea how much I want to." Killian made a face right back at her.

"Oh, I bet I have some idea," she said, carefully shifting on the bed to get closer to him without actually hurting him. She reached for his hand, her forehead creased. He wasn't touching her, and it felt wrong somehow.

Killian shook his head, "This is honestly one of the cruelest tricks fate has every decided to play on me." He laced their fingers, "I love you."

"I love you," she said, smiling. "You are going to be cursing me in the morning, you know. You've moved around way too much today, it's gonna hurt."

"I'm already cursing you. But for a different issues." He sighed, leaning back against the bed. "It was worth it. I think…"

She gave him a look. "Well, I would hope it was worth it," she said. "I'd hate for you to be extra sore tomorrow for no good damn reason." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Well I certainly think I got to kiss you fair a bit tonight." He smiled at her, releasing her hand and resting it on her hip. "And I got to touch your skin. Tonight was worth tomorrow's pain."

She bit her lip, her eyes following his hand to where it rested on her hip now. Nope. Not one little bit of this was fair at all. She cast her eyes back to his. "I'm definitely getting you out of here tomorrow," she told him. "Won't change much about the current … predicament … but I'm sick of this place and I know you are too."

"I want a comfortable bed, heat, and pillows that aren't lumpy. I like the idea of freedom, more than anything else right now… Well I'm telling myself that I want it more than I want you."

"You know," she said, her tongue darting out to moisten her bottom lip. "You may not be able to do much right now, but that doesn't mean … " Her hand moved to his side, her fingers pressing lightly into his hip through the blanket. "It doesn't mean you have to suffer," she said softly, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. "All you have to do is ask."

"Oh, it doesn't hurt." He whispered before she pressed her lips to his, his heart was hammering in his chest. Emma's hand was just out of reach of where he wanted it and.. "Yes, please." Killian broke from the kiss, meeting her eyes.

"Please … what?" she breathed, her lips brushing his again. She had every intention of doing exactly what he wanted, but driving him crazy was far too enjoyable to miss any opportunity. Her hand moved again, her fingertips ghosting over him through the blanket then. Her eyes never left his face, waiting for his reaction.

Killian's lips parted, his eyes rolling back in his head. One little light touch from her and she could have him begging for anything. He wanted more - after getting himself this worked up. His eyes met hers, his words unsteady, "Please Emma."

She loved the way he said her name, especially like this. Without wasting any more time, she let her hand slip beneath the blanket and she grasped him, gently, yet firmly. Her eyes stayed locked with his, her own heartbeat quickening as she slowly began to move her hand. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes." Killian smirked at her, his eyes hooded. That was exactly what he wanted. Well, for the most part, if only the situation was slightly different and he wasn't bound to a hospital bed. "Gods yes." He rasped, his hips jerking slightly, trying not to jostle himself.

Emma's own lips formed a small smirk. "Easy," she breathed, brushing her lips over his again, a little more insistently now. "You're so impatient." She continued stroking him, slowly, almost teasingly, knowing full well what she was doing.

Killian brought his hand up to tangle his fingers in her hair. He kissed her back, groaning against her lips. "You're a bloody tease." He rasped, his eyes clouded with lust.

"And you love it," she whispered, grazing her teeth over his bottom lip, before trailing her lips down his jawline, to his neck. She breathed deeply against his skin, and began to move her hand faster, wanting to feel his pulse jump beneath her lips then.

Killian let his head fall back against his pillow, fingers threading through her hair as she kissed along his neck. "Emma." He gritted, his hips jerking when she picked up the pace. He could hear his pulse rushing in his ears, his eyes closing tightly.

Emma's teeth nipped at his pulsepoint as she continued sliding her hand along his length, wanting to hear him make more of those sounds he made. She was only sorry there wasn't more she could do for him right now. She trailed her lips up his neck, biting gently at his earlobe.

Killian tilted his head, catching her lips and kissing her hard. He knew he was in a more abandoned area of the hospital, but he didn't want to throaty sounds he was making to make a nurse come in the room and check in on him. His teeth tugged at her bottom lip, before tracing over it with his tongue. His mind was a blur of desire and Emma.

Emma made a sound of surprise at the sudden ferocity of his lips on hers, not that she minded it one little bit. She swept her tongue out to tangle with his, her hand moving quicker now as his lips on hers filled her with a sense of urgency.

His fingers tightened in her hair, feeling the end approaching far quicker than he'd like it to. But after the teasing and taunting they'd been doing, he wasn't surprised that her hand was working him closer and closer to the edge. "Close." Killiam mumbled against her lips.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips, sucking lightly on his bottom lip. "Come for me, Killian."

Her words were his undoing, the uncoiling desire that had welled up inside of him released, her name spilling from his lips with a groan. "Em..-ma, gods." Killian's eyes screwed shut as his hips arched upwards, coming undone for her.

Emma couldn't look away from him, in that moment he was glorious, and she couldn't believe it was because of her, because of what she did to him. She pressed her lips to his again, briefly, almost chastely. "I love you," she said, then kissed him again, a little harder this time, a small smile on her lips. "I love you," she repeated.

"You're incredible," He whispered, nipping at her bottom lip as he tried to regain his breath, his eyes partially closed. "I love you, more than I can say."

"So are you," she said, smiling softly at him. "Was that … okay? It didn't hurt you more, did it?" Her brow creased with concern. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him more pain. That was the opposite of what she wanted.

"Right now, everything feels amazing." Killian sighed heavily, a lopsided grin on his face as he rested heavily against the bed, giving his muscles a break. "Thank you, love. That was far better than okay."

Emma couldn't help but grin back at him. "Well, I try," she said, looking down almost uncertainly. "I just want to take you home," she said softly, before she could even stop herself. "I … I mean, out of here," she amended quickly. Why did she keep doing that? They did not have a "home".

"Ah," Killian smirked up at her. "You're taking me home with you are you love? I thought I was banished the abandoned cabin in the woods." He couldn't resist jumping on that word. He'd mistakenly said home to her before.

Emma felt the heat rising in her cheeks then. Of course he'd caught that. It wasn't her fault, though. Being with him felt like being home. "Yeah, I'm sure that would go well," she laughed, then looked at him seriously. "You won't be abandoned out there," she told him. "I'll be with you, as much as I can be."

Killian gave her a smug grin, "I've got to keep you on your toes." He waggled his eyebrows. "Where would the fun be if you could get away with everything?" He chewed on his lip.

"I dunno," she said, biting her inner cheek to keep from laughing, her eyes flickering back to his lips. "Getting away with everything sounds like a lot of fun to me."

"Punishment's quite fun though." He winked at her, eyeing her lips for a split second. "Just you wait."

Her brow arched at that. "And you think you're going to punish me?" she asked, her voice coming out a whole lot breathier than she'd meant for it to. Stupid pirate with his stupid smug … everything.

"Yes." He smirked, "And I do wish that I could return the favor that you did for me." Killian pursed his lips, furrowing his brows. "But one hand and an unforgiving set of cracked ribs." He trailed his hand over her hip, sliding down over the curve of her thigh.

Emma gave a little shiver at the tone in his voice. "You're awfully … cocky," she said, giving him a look. Her gaze flickered back to his then. "It's … " she began, her breath hitching as his hand trailed over her hip, to her thigh. "It's okay."

"Get me out of here and I'll find a way." Killian whispered, bringing his lips close to hers, but not quiet touching. "You deserve a thank you." He scraped his nails over the material of her pants with a grin.

Her eyes fluttered a bit then, her breath seemingly stuck in her throat. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "I'd get you out of here right now if I could," she whispered, knowing that the effect he was having on her was exactly what he wanted, but she couldn't seem to care that he knew it.

"I wish you could." He smirked, his eyes flickering down to her lips, still not kissing her, just toying with her. "I've got so many little plans for you." He breathed out, his hand ghosting along the back of her leg, before he pulled away. Killian rolled back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, trying his best to hide his mischievous smirk. "I should probably sleep now." He knew full well how he was leaving her feeling.

Emma licked her lips, her body tense with anticipation and longing … and then he moved away from her. She made a little noise of agitation that she did not mean to make and gave him a look that could've killed. "You're lucky you're wounded," she growled.

"Did you want something, love?" He turned his head, his lips twitching at the corners with the grin he couldn't quite hide.

She glared at the ceiling, refusing to turn to look at him. "You call me a tease," she muttered, doing her level best not to cast her eyes over at him. If she did, she was pretty sure she'd start laughing, and it would ruin her "I'm trying to be irritated" thing she was working on here.

"It's not exactly like I can give you what you want right now, love. I'm rather useless." He shrugged, trying to contain his nonchalant attitude. "At most I'd be able to leave you wholly unsatisfied."

"You're not useless," she said, forgetting her pent-up frustrations and turning her head on the pillow to look at him, her eyes serious. "Never useless." She sighed softly, reaching for his hand. "And nothing you do is ever … unsatisfying. For the record." She smirked then. "I'm only telling you this because you're wounded and I feel bad for you. Don't let it go to your head."

"Well, love, that's awfully kind of you not to think me useless right now. Because I feel rather useless." His brow twitched upwards, "I love you." He gave her a genuine smile, leaning up to kiss her.

"I love you," she said softly, kissing him and letting her lips linger against his. "Do you want me to go so you can sleep?" She wouldn't mind staying with him, again, but was a little hesitant about suggesting it, all the same.

"Would you mind staying until a fell asleep?" He asked quietly, "I am actually tired.. you helped with that." Killian gave her a small smirk, kissing her once more. "If I sleep tomorrow will come faster."

"I'll stay," she said with a nod, smiling at him. "I'm glad you're tired, you need to rest. I'll talk to Whale first thing tomorrow, okay?" She kissed him back, her hand resting on the side of his face as she did.

"Thank you, for everything." He whispered - not just for relieving his situation, but for forgiving him, for taking him back. Killian shifted, resting his head on her shoulder lightly.

"Don't mention it," she said, not really sure what the appropriate response was for that. Nothing she'd done felt like something she should be thanked for. She loved him, and … being there for him was just part of it. "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not, Killian Jones."

"Sounds like a terrible life," He mumbled, letting his eyes droop closed. "Stuck with you." He sighed heavily, relaxing against her. "I love you, my love."

"It'll be tough, I know," she said, sighing lamentably. She kissed his forehead, a content smile on her face. "I love you too. Now sleep. I'm getting you out of here tomorrow."


	4. Leaving the Hospital

Guess what? Whale says I can take you home!

"Oh, thank the gods, get me out of here now."

"Easy. We can only go as fast as you can move without pulling something. Also, you have to sign these papers."

Killian glanced at the papers, furrowing his brow. "Hand me a quill then, will you love?" He looked over them, not truly reading them, but skimming. Some of the words were completely foreign to him and he didn't want to betray that knowledge to Emma.

"I'm afraid you won't find many quills around here," she said, smiling faintly and setting a ballpoint pen down on top of the papers. "It's nothing major," she said then. "They just have to make sure that you're aware that you're leaving against medical advice." She shrugged.

"So you're taking me out of the hospital and there's a chance I might… what die or something because of it?" He took the pen from her, looking at it curiously.

"It's so they don't get sued," she said. "Like, because they told you you needed to heal more, so basically this is their way of not having any more responsibility for you." She shrugged. "You're not going to die, oh my God, drama queen." She watched him eye the pen suspciously, trying not to laugh. He was adorable sometimes. "You use it like you would a quill. The ink's just already inside it."

Killian looked up at her, his brows raised in confusion. "Right, so I am signing this paper so in case I die they don't lose money, am I correct?" He rolled his eyes and started to sign his name, a little taken aback by the ink following in the wake of the tip. "That's fascinating."

Emma gave him a sideways look. "Technically, yes. But they make everyone do it. It's not a sign of your impending doom." She shook her head in amusement then. It was sort of … nice … to see mundane things she took for granted through his eyes. "I guess maybe it is, a little."

"This beats using a quill." He fondled the pen for a moment longer before handing her the papers and the pen. "So I can go now?" He shifted, gritting his teeth in pain. "I'm fine."

"Yes, you can go. As soon as you're dressed, at least. Unless you want to walk around like that." She gave him a too-sweet smile. "But don't overdo it. There's no rush."

"In a gown where my ass is bared to the world? Hardly. I'm not leaving like this." His nose curled in distaste. "Have you brought me something to wear?" Killian pushed himself up right, groaning at the pressure it put on his chest.

Emma made an appreciative face at that, but chose not to say anything further. "I did, but you probably won't like it much."

She'd brought a pair of David's jeans and a shirt. She had no idea if it would fit, but it would at least serve the purposes of getting him out of the hospital. And he wouldn't be quite so conspicuous, which would make it easier to keep him off of Gold's radar for now. "I'm assuming you probably have your stuff on your ship? We can get that later, you just need something to get out of here in."

Killian ran his hand through his hair, breathing out painfully, "I have clothes on board, we might not be able to get them today though." He shook his head as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, pressing his hand against his chest. "Help me get this thing off."

Emma nodded, moving around to help him. "Easy," she told him gently. "No need to kill yourself getting dressed." She moved slightly off to his side, so she could reach the string that tied the gown closed behind his neck. "If it hurts, tell me, and I'll stop."

"It's fine." He breathed out, clenching his eyes closed in anticipation of pain as he shifted to help get the material off. "Only a little bit of pain." It only hurt when he put pressure on his chest or turned. He could manage.

She leaned down then, so her face was on level with his. She smiled at him gently. "Just hold still, okay. It'll be easier if you move as little as possible." She pressed her lips against his softly.

Killian smiled at her, giving her an appreciative little wink. "A boost of moral, hmm?" He held his chest, sucking in a sharp breath as he sat up straighter. "Alright, let's do this before it hurts any worse."

"It's what I'm here for," she said drolly as she set about getting the hospital gown off of him. She winced a little when she saw the state of affairs his chest was in. "I'm sorry," she whispered, not really even talking to him.

Killian looked down at the mess of bandages covering his chest, the dark bruising that was spread over his pale skin. "Well, I'm quite the mess aren't I?" He laughed, but winced instead.

"Stop trying to be funny," Emma told him, shaking her head at him. "Just sit still." She reached for the shirt she'd brought, frowning. "There's no way this isn't going to hurt, I'm sorry," she said.

He closed his eyes, as if it would make the pain stop. Killian lifted his arms to help her put the shirt on him, biting down on his lip hard enough to leave a thin line of blood across the broken skin. "Bloody Hell Emma."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," she repeated as she moved as quickly as she could. "Sorry sorry sorry." Her face was pretty much a permanent sympathetic wince at this point. Once the shirt was on, she sat down next to him, frowning deeply. "I'm sorry," she said again.

Killian leaned to the side and rested his head on her shoulder, his breathing coming out in strained pants. "You don't have to apologize." He gritted, his arm wrapped around his chest, willing the pain away by holding it. "It's not your fault. I just want to go home."

Emma leaned her head to the side, resting it against his briefly and smiling sadly. "I don't like seeing you hurt," she said. Her brow furrowed then, and she looked at him. "Home?" she asked, wondering if that was a slip, if he really wanted out of this realm and to go home. Not that she could blame him, after the week he'd had.

Killian nodded, not really focusing on what he had said. "Yes. Home." Wherever Emma was, was home - but strangely it didn't feel like it here in the hospital. It was cold and clinical. He wanted to be somewhere warm with her, somewhere homelike. And maybe he should have been more clear about that.

"To be clear, when you say home, you mean … " Emma said slowly, reaching for the pair of jeans she'd brought with her, but never taking her eyes off his face. She didn't know why she was so worried about his answer, but her heart was hammering and her throat felt tight.

Killian bit down on his lip again, trying not to vocalize the pain as he shifted himself to the very edge of the bed. "What?" He asked, slightly confused by her question.

Her expression was just as confused, and she looked down, biting her lip. "You said you wanted to go home. Do you mean … back?"

Killian looked up at her, his brows rising in surprise at her question, "With you."

Emma looked up, her eyes meeting his, and she was actually surprised by the rush of relief that flooded her then. "Oh, thank God," she breathed, then shook her head, sort of disgusted with herself for being so worried. "I'm such an idiot."

"What did you think I meant?" He rubbed the back of his neck, blinking back a wave of pain that seemed to tweak his muscles at the movement. "Did you think I wanted to go home to that hell I was living in in the Enchanted Forest?"

Emma looked down quickly, as though she were intent on the process of unfolding the jeans. "Well, it's not like I would've blamed you after this last week," she mumbled lamely.

"The week's been hell, but look at my reward." He drawled out, his voice still thick with his pain. His eyes lit on her face and he smiled, "After this week, why would I give you up again?"

Her brow creased as she looked at him. But when her eyes met his, she couldn't help but smile. "I don't know," she said. "But after we get these pants on you, you might be considering it." She made a sympathetic face. "I'm sorry in advance."

"Do your worst Swan." He challenged, trying to keep his voice light, despite the pain he knew was about to come.

"You're going to have to … stand up," she said, once she'd gotten the jeans onto his legs. She made a sympathetic face. "You're not going to like it, but you can lean on me."

"Gods." He swore, putting his hand on her shoulder as he started to stand up. His legs felt numb as he put his weight on her, "I'm sorry." He gritted, on more than one condition. "I'm useless." He cursed at himself, for practically whimpering those words.

"You're not," she said firmly. "You got hit by a car. Two days ago. Anyone expecting you to be up and walking around — yourself included — is an idiot." She sighed heavily as she finished with the jeans, then stood back and looked at him. "Well. That's … different." She blinked.

Killian collapsed back on the bed, keeping his feet firmly planted on the floor. "These are uncomfortable." He scratched at the leg of the jeans, the texture not foreign to him purely because Emma wore pants made of the same. "I'm aware I'm an idiot, but I want to go home with you."

Emma's lips twitched a bit. "Well, they probably don't fit you quite right, for one thing. But you get used to them. If you wanted to, I mean, you'd get used to them." She sighed then, sitting next to him. "Next problem. There's no way you're going to make it to the cabin in the state you're in. How dangerous an idea is it to go back to your ship, truly?"

"Rumple knows where it is… butCora had cast a cloaking spell over the whole thing. You can't see it. I'm sure I could.." He looked down at his chest, "Somehow manage to steer it away from its current spot." He swallowed thickly.

"It's either that or I'm going to have to actually take you back to my apartment. With … everyone. And there will be questions." She looked at him. "Which I don't mind answering. But you're not in any condition to be getting punched in the face right now." She managed a tiny smile.

"I really cannot manage anymore physical abuse. Or it will actually be the end of me." He closed his eyes, his lips twitching as he tried not to make a sound about how bad the pain really was. "Let's do this before I can't."

"We'll go to your ship, and figure out the rest from there, okay?" She stood up, holding out her hand for him. "I don't care if you have to put all your weight on me. I'm stronger than I look, and I've got you, all right?" Her eyes met his earnestly.

"To my ship right." He gritted, rising up on his feet, hobbling as he gripped on to her hand for dear life. "I've got this." Killian reassured himself, starting to take a few hesitant steps, ignoring the pain in his chest and back. Everything hurt.

"Just tell me when it's too much and we'll stop," she said. She swore she could feel an aching in her own chest and wondered if it was just some sort of psychosomatic thing, or if it was … well, she had felt him get hit after all.

"It was too much about five steps ago but I'm not giving up this easily." He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breath. He was leaning his weight onto her a lot more than he wanted to. "If I fall on you, I'm going to hurt you." He frowned, his brows creased together with pain.

"I don't care," Emma said firmly. "Lean on me, dammit, and tell me when you need to stop. No one here is going to think any less of you. And it hurts more right now because you haven't really moved in two days."

Killian leaned on her heavily, forcing himself to take a few more steps before stopping to catch his breath. "Almost to the door." He closed his eyes, wavering slightly. "I'm alright, I'm alright."

"Yep," Emma said encouragingly. "Almost there. You're doing fine." Her arm was around his waist, and she hoped it was steadying, comforting, and not painful. She knew getting him out of here was for the best, for more than one reason, but she hated this. She hated every bit of it. She wished like hell she could make it better.

"When we get to the door, let me rest against the wall please." Kllian gritted, his breath hitching in his throat. "Everything hurts, Emma." He practically whined, his eyes clenching closed as he took the remaining steps that brought him in front of the door.

"Okay," she said, nodding as she did as he asked. "I'm so sorry." She felt helpless and useless right now. And sort of like it was all her fault, which was ridiculous, but the feeling was there all the same. "I mean it. I'm sorry. I'd switch you places in a second if I could."

"I wouldn't wish this on you." Killian shook his head, leaning against the wall, breathing in deeply. "I wouldn't wish even a fraction of this pain on you."

"Well, I don't wish it on you, either," she said, frowning deeply. "And it's my fault you're … " She shook her head, exhaling heavily. "I could … I could get a chair … at least to get you out of the building. But you'd still have to walk once we got outside."

"Can we do that?" He asked weakly, wrapping his arm around his chest, steadying his breathing and blinking through the pain. "I just don't think I can walk all the way out of here."

Emma nodded. "Just … wait here, and I'll be right back, okay?" Her heart was hurting, she was hurting, just from the pain he was in. She was back to his side, with the wheelchair. "All right. This should make things just a bit easier. For awhile, at least." She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Killian sank down into the wheelchair, grateful for the relief that it brought to him. "This is much better," He sighed, rubbing his face. "Still hurt's like a bastard, but it's less jostling."

Emma smiled a little, moving around behind the chair. She leaned forward, her lips very near his ear. "Well, what's the use of being a pirate if we can't take the things that we need? I mean, what are they going to do, call the sheriff if one of the chairs goes missing?"

Killian turned his head back to look at her, giving her a smirk. "You'd have made a hell of a pirate, lass. I truly mean it." He reached up and touched her hand, sighing heavily. "Let's do this."

"You never know," she said, returning the smirk. "It could still happen. Captain Swan has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She grinned cheekily, knowing full well he was going to protest to her declaring herself Captain just like that. But whatever got his mind off the pain …

"You best not come on my ship and try to declare mutiny against the captain, love." He narrowed his eyes and laughed as much as he could without terrible pain. "There are procedures to go through before you get to be Captain of anything."

"But mutiny sounds like it could be a lot of fun," she joked as she started walking, not too fast so as not to bump and jostle him too much. "Well, at least the way I would do it, anyway."

Killian rubbed his scruff, "We're going to have to discuss your plans of mutiny on the ship later." He chuckled, a smile on his lips as he sat as still as he could. "It's nice not to have to actually walk out of here. I don't think I could have made it."

"Yes. It will be a very … involved discussion," Emma said with a smile playing at her lips. She leaned forward then, kissing his temple gently. "I don't think you could have, either," she told him in a conspiratorial whisper. "But this is why you have me."

Killian laughed with a smirk, "All the more excited for this discussion." It took his mind off of the pain, to have this banter with him. "I think I have you for a lot more reasons than hauling my arse out of a hospital."

"Full disclosure," Emma said with a grin, "there won't be a lot of talking happening during this discussion." She pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm, I can't think of a single other reason you'd want to keep me around," she said.

Killian made a show of shuddering at her words, "Get me to my ship, love. I want to show you around it as best I can and then show you my quarters. Even if I can't do a damned thing." He laughed, "Oh, I can't think of a single thing to keep you around for."

"I'm going as fast as possible without hurting you, sweetheart," she said with a laugh. "And you do plenty, just by being you." She smiled then. "I know. I'm pretty much dead weight around here, right?"

"Less of a dead weight and more of an anchor, I believe." Killian gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head. "Are we going to have to get into one of those death machines to go to the dock?"

She smiled a little at that. "Wouldn't an anchor be a bad thing for one such as yourself … won't you miss … I dunno, being free?" She sighed wistfully then. "Unless you want it to take fifteen unnecessary minutes," Emma said. "I promise you, they're much nicer on the inside."

Her question took him off guard, "Of course I'll miss the freedom at sea, but…" He sighed, "I've found something worth giving that up." He turned his head back to look at her,smiling warmly."I'm just marginally hesitant of those cars now."

"You don't have to completely give it up, you know," she said, returning his smile. "I'm rather fond of the ocean, myself." She shrugged a little, then gave a small laugh. "Well, I promise this time will be much less harrowing, okay?"

"Well when I am healed up, I will take you on a little adventure on my ship. You can bring Henry if you'd like to." Killian gave a tense smile, his chest hurting again. "My woman and my ship."

"Possessive, aren't we?" she said, arching a brow at him, though in truth, she didn't mind it at all. "That sounds like a good plan though. I'm sure Henry will be just … fascinated by you."

"Perhaps were the lad to approve of me first, your parents would follow suit?" Killian asked hopefully, bowing his head in pain.

"I can only hope it's that easy," Emma said as they exited the hospital. "I'm not worried about what Henry will think of you. He'll probably like you more than he likes me." She laughed a little.

"I mean who wouldn't like me? Except your father. I mean you are a princess after all. And I'm the riffraff of the sea." Killian have a strained laugh.

"My mother's not your biggest fan either," Emma pointed out helpfully. "But lucky for you, she left the bow and arrow back in the Forest." She gave him a grin. "But it doesn't matter. Once they know I love you … they'll understand. I'll make them understand."

"I am actually rather worried about they're approval of this." Killian rubbed his han over his face, thankful for being out of the hospital. "I want this to work."

"It will work," Emma said as they approached her little yellow bug. "They might balk at first … but I know all they want is for me to be happy." She stopped walking then and moved around to the front of the wheelchair, kneeling down to be on his level. "And you make me happy," she said softly.

"I love you Emma," Killian smiled at her reaching out and stroking her cheek. He was mindful that they were in public. "This is going to work. We're going to be okay." He sighed, trying not to stress about the things they had to go through.

"I love you," Emma whispered, smiling at him. She wanted to kiss him, but there were any number of people who might see them … even this was risking too much. "Come on. Let's go," she said then. "You're gonna have to stand a little to get in."

Killian stood slowly, gritting his teeth as he hauled himself upright. "Open the door and I'll get in." He set his jaw hard and pressed his hand against the side of the car to support himself.

Emma nodded, moving quickly, getting the wheelchair moved out of the way and then moving to open the door. "You doing all right?" she asked him, brow creased. "Do you need help?"

"Just swell." He gritted, swivelling himself around to sit down in the car. "This is…. Unusual." Killian looked around inside the car, holding his chest as he settled himself comfortably.

Emma made a face. "No need to be snarky," she told him dryly, moving around to the driver's side and climbing in. She cast a glance around her car at his comment. "It's a little messier than normal," she said with a shrug as she turned the keys in the ignition.. "But it gets me where I need to go."

"Love, if I wasn't snarky you should be worried." Killian leaned back against the seat and sighed heavily. He gave her a sideways glance, "What's that noise?"

Emma smiled as she put the bug into gear. "The engine," she told him. "If you're really interested, when you're all healed, you can look under my hood." She smirked inwardly, realizing that she was talking to one of the only men in existence who wouldn't quite get the double-entendre from that.

"Sounds like a thrilling time but what is the hood?" Killian quirked a brow.

"It's where the engine is," Emma said as she maneuvered the little car out of the hospital parking lot. "In most cars, it's in the front. Ones like this, though, it's in the back." She gave a jerk of her head toward the back of the car. "It's how the car … goes." She didn't really know how to explain it to him.

"I'll take your word for it." Killian replied with a deadpan tone. "I'm not sure if I'll ever understand some of these things." He ran his hand through his hair with as sigh, "This is much easier than walking to the docks. This way… he won't see me."

"You'll learn," Emma said, casting a glance at him before looking back to the road. "I mean, if you're going to be sticking around, you'll get used to the stuff around here. I'll help." She smiled at him reassuringly.

"I have no doubt that I will be around, love. You don't have to phrase it like that." Killian rested his head back and closed his eyes. "Thank you for getting me out of there. I already feel better just by being free of that hellish place."

"Right," Emma said, nodding. It was still hard to wrap her mind around the idea that someone actually wanted to stay with her. "Happy to help," she said. "I'm just sorry it hurt so much." She pulled into the lot near the docks then, looking around as she parked the car. "All right … so. Where's this ship of yours hiding?"

"Just over there at the end of the pier… Where a seagull is sitting in midair." Killian laughed at the sight, "Clearly that spell doesn't work on fowl."

Emma looked, blinked, then laughed. "Well, then. That's not … very conspicuous, is it?" She shook her head and killed the engine. "All right, well." She looked at him. "Unfortunately, walking is going to have to happen."

Killian tilted his head to look at her, "I can just sleep in the car. That sounds like a better plan than having to walk anywhere."

Emma gave him a look. "You'd be pretty sorry if you did. Take it from someone who knows … sleeping in a car is painful enough when you're completely fine. It'll just be a few minutes and you'll be much more comfortable." She sighed. "But we'll wait. As long as you want."

"You've slept in this thing before?" Killian nodded his head back to the backseat, giving her a weary smile. "I'm sorry I'm not getting this over with faster. You probably have other things to do."

Emma smiled wanly, looking down at her hands. "I lived in this thing for awhile," she admitted. She looked back up at him then, shaking her head. "The only thing I've got to do right now is be here with you." She reached over and brushed some of the hair off his brow.

Emma smiled wanly, looking down at her hands. "I lived in this thing for awhile," she admitted. She looked back up at him then, shaking her head. "The only thing I've got to do right now is be here with you." She reached over and brushed some of the hair off his brow.

"This is so cramped." Killian furrowed his brow, shaking his head. "Well I'm glad your afternoon is free for me. Come here," He beckoned her closer, with every intent to kiss as he'd wanted to at the hospital.

"It is cramped," Emma agreed, sighing a little. "But it was a warmer alternative than sleeping on a park bench." She turned her head to look at him. "I've got all the time for you," she said. Her brow furrowed quizzically as he beckoned her closer, a smile playing at her lips. "Yes?" she asked as she leaned closer to him.

"I wanted to kiss you earlier." Killian smiled at her, reaching out to brush his knuckles over her cheek. "I love you. Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her softly, humming against her lips.

Emma smiled against his lips, her own hand going to his face. "You're thanking me for subjecting you to more pain … you're a very strange man, Killian."

"I'm thanking you for putting up with all of this. You're putting up with a lot by loving me." Killian chuckled and stroked her cheek gently. "You're an angel." He leaned in and kissed her again nipping her lip with a laugh. "You're going to love the ship."

She laughed at that. "I'm not an angel," she said, shaking her head. "Most assuredly not." She scrunched up her nose when he nipped at her lip and then grinned. "Well, I can't wait to see it. Pirate ship definitely ranks on 'list of awesome things to see'. Pretty high, too."

"Ah, but angels are the best in bed I've heard." Killian smirked, rubbing his chest with a hiss of pain. "Well, love, you're about to be on your first pirate ship, accompanied by a famous pirate of your own." Killian drew his tongue across his bottom lip, eyeing the door. "Shall we go?"

"What the hell kind of angels are you talking about?" Emma laughed. Her head tilted to the side at his wince, a sympathetic expression crossing her face. "You never forget your first," she muttered, then smiled at him again. "If you're ready, I'm ready." She got out of the car and moved over to the passenger side, so she could help him if he needed it.

Killian sucked in a deep breath before starting to stand up slowly, feeling the smallest bit stronger than he had at the hospital. He inhaled again and smiled as the sea breeze hit his face. "I've missed the sea." He whispered, closing his eyes and savouring the scent. "I'm ready." He took a step forward, holding his hand out to grab her arm. "Only a few hundred feet - I can do this."

Emma watched him, smiling mostly to herself as she did, and thinking that bringing him here should have been the initial plan all along. Whatever it was, it seemed to bolster him, even if it was just the tiniest bit. But it was nice to see. She let him grab hold of her arm, letting him decide where to put his weight and how much to lean against her. He would be the one hurting, after all. "Just a few steps is all," she said encouragingly, casting a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure the area was as deserted as she thought it was.

"It's not so bad." He said quietly, focusing on each step as he went. One foot in front of the other. It hurt - but it was worth it. His legs were less numb and he felt a little freer with his movements. "Almost there." They were, just a few more steps, leaning against her for support, and they were along side the invisible ship. Killian glared at it for a moment before turning to walk up the invisible steps, leaning heavily against the hull of the ship as he hobbled on deck. "I've missed you." He whispered to himself, running his hand over the railing with a smile I adoration.

At this point, Emma was glad that he was leaning on her, because she had no idea where to put her feet as they walked up the … steps? Gangplank? She couldn't see it, so she didn't know. It wasn't til they were at what she assumed was the top that it all came into view. "Oh," she said lamely, blinking a bit in surprise as she looked around. It was huge. She hadn't known what she'd been expecting, but this exceeded anything.

"What do you think?" Killian asked, wrapping his arm around his chest as he forced himself to stand upright, despite wanting to be bent over in pain. No - Emma being on his ship for the first time was more important than his ship right now. "She's a glorious vessel, been through many a battle and is as strong and true as ever."

She was still looking around, trying to take it all in. "I … " she said, fumbling for the right words. It was obvious he was exceedingly proud of his ship, and with good reason, she was just a little bit flummoxed at the moment and didn't want to say the wrong thing, or say something inadequate for the moment. When had this become her life? Standing on a pirate ship, with a pirate of legend beside her … it was a lot. "It's … she's," she corrected quickly, running her hand along the railing gently, "beautiful," she finally said, and she meant it wholeheartedly.

Killian grinned proudly, "Hopefully you two lasses won't get jealous of each other, vying for my attention." He coughed, shifting his weight from toe to heel as he locked around. Thankfully no damage had come to her in his absence. "Love, will you help me to my quarters?" He asked, his tone sounding defeated as he glanced at Emma. "Through the doors just there." He nodded his head to the arch shapped door way that sat beneath the upper deck.

"I think we can coexist peacefully," Emma said with a smile, her eyes still looking at everything. When he spoke again, she finally turned back to look at him. "Of course," she said with a nod, going to his side. "How're you feeling?" she asked him softly. "Better?"

"I'm feeling fantastic." Killian replied with a genuine smile, "I've got the two things I love right here." He slung his arm over her shoulder using her for support as he walked into his quarters. They were grand, in his opinion. He had a knack for the dramatic side of things. Red velvets, silkens sheets, on his bed. But a modest desk and set of trunks filled the rest of the room. "Do you approve?"

She looked around, her smile widening. "It's pretty much exactly what I had pictured in my head," she said with a sideways look at him. "You being the drama queen that you are, and all." She turned her smile on him now, deciding it was much safer to not be looking at the bed. It was giving her all sorts of ideas, and he was still very very wounded. "Nice that I can count on you not to disappoint."

"I'm glad that I satisfy." He retorted with a cheeky grin. He hauled himself over to the bed, sank down on to the bed with a sigh of relief, "This bed is far more comfortable than that thing at the hospital." Killian gave her a tender smile, "Thank you."

Emma made a face at him. "I'm not rising to your bait right now, buddy," seh she told him. "And you don't have to keep thanking me, you know," she said, sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed, not wanting to jar him more than he'd already been jarred today. "I love you, this is sort of part of the deal, you know, being here for you and helping you."

Killian brushed his hand over her knee with a smile, "I know this comes with loving someone. But I have sort of tested that love this week, like an idiot." He winced, pulling his hand away to hold his chest. "I'm fine."

"Well, luckily for you, when I love someone, it doesn't just go away like that," she snapped her fingers. "I'm pretty firmly yours from here on out … whether you want me to be or not." She smiled up at him. "Deal with it." She frowned a bit when he winced. "You're going to be cursing every god you can think of tomorrow, after your muscles start screaming at you again."

"They're already screaming at me, darling." Killian frowned, letting out a heavy stream of breath. "But I'm here… On my ship and I feel better for that. Plus," He tilted his head to look at her, "I've got you as well. Always a brighter side."

"Well, I'm just glad we got you here," she said. "I feel better knowing you're … out of sight." She looked back at him then, taking in the sight of him in his "natural habitat". She laughed a little. "I think this probably ranks as one of the strangest days of my life," she admitted.

"Good strange or bad strange?" He asked curiously, looking down at the shirt he was wearing. "This shirt is far too tight across my chest." He fiddled with the buttons, working the top few down, with the help of his teeth holding the shirt and his fingers working the buttons loose. "I've got some garb in that trunk over there." He nodded his head to one of the ancient trunks at the foot of his bed.

"Neither," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just … I'm on a pirate ship. With Captain Hook. It's like … the weirdest dream I ever had as a kid coming true or something." She found herself watching his movements then, staring more like — he could make the smallest of gestures and actions so mesmerizing — and it took her a second to register what he was asking. "Huh? Oh!" She looked away quickly, moving over to the trunk he had nodded at, grateful to be able to keep her head down for a moment, because she knew her cheeks were bright red.

"And just remember love, when you think Bloody Hell I'm on Captain Hook's ship! you've been in bed with him as well." He glanced up at her, watching as she walked away with a small smirk on his lips. "There should be a black chemise in there somewhere." He finished working the buttons loose, thankful for the release from the pressure the shirt was putting on his chest.

"I'm trying not to think about that right now, thanks," Emma said blandly as she opened the lid to the trunk and rummaged around for what he was asking for. "Because it only leads to frustrations." She moved back to the bed then, shirt in hand. "Need anything else?" she asked him.

"Well.." Killian pursed his lips, "Are you interested in helping me change out of these pants? They're terribly uncomfortable. I've got some simple trousers in the trunk as well." He took the shirt from her hands, starting to slowly pull it on, wincing at the muscles as they responded to his movement.

"I think I can managing getting you out of your pants, yes," Emma said with a smirk as she moved back to the trunk once more. "Is it normal for pirates to have this many clothes or are you a special case?"

"I'm special." Killian grinned at her, "I quite enjoy keeping a tidy appearance, which means numerous changes of clothes to keep them from looking worn. What can I say? I've an image to uphold."

"Well, it works," Emma said, retrieving the trousers and moving back to his side. "The image, I mean. It's … striking." She smiled at him. "Now, do you want help with these or have you got this all figured out?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to need help, love. And I know you're just cringing at the thought of removing my pants." Killian chuckled, shifting to the very edge of the bed. "Right, we didn't have to do this quite like this before. I had a gown on"

"Yes, this is a terrible life I lead, let me tell you what," she muttered as she set about this most trying task. Her fingertips brushed the skin just under his waistband then — sort of accidentally — and her eyes flicked up to his.

Killian bit down on his bottom lip, feeling his skin heat at her touch. He met her eyes, holding their gaze silently. He was trying hard not to provoke the situation. They were completely alone and it was irritating that the only thing keeping them from being together was his injuries.

Emma knew if she said anything, it was only going to make the situation that much more frustrating, so she bit down hard on her bottom lip, swallowing thickly as she worked quickly so as not to prolong the agony for too long. Not that it did any good, since her eyes were still locked on his and she couldn't seem to look away.

Killian shifted as he needed to, to help get his pants off while causing the least amount of pain. The pain was still awful, but he never looked away from her eyes. He couldn't even if he wanted to. None of this was fair. "Right, on to my pants now." He still didn't look away from her eyes, willing himself not to look to her lips like he wanted to.

"Right, you need those," she said, licking her bottom lip absentmindedly as she fumbled blindly for his trousers. She felt like she was transfixed by him, and it wasn't fair, and she knew she needed to look away … now … but she couldn't.

Killian's eyes fell to her lips for a split second, her tongue catching his attention as she licked her bottom lip. He'd much prefer to be the one licking her lip - gods no he didn't need to be thinking that way right now. "Pants.. yes." He replied, his tone a little distant as he met her eyes again.

"Here," she mumbled, her hands finally grabbing onto the wayward trousers. She finally tore her gaze from his and it was a bit of a reprieve. She could feel her heart hammering, and her breathing was heavy, and she couldn't explain the affect he had on her at all. She managed to get the pants on him without further distraction, but then she made the mistake of looking back at his face. "Oh, hell," she breathed, before rising up on her knees and closing the gap between their lips.

There was no way to expect that not to happen. He was ready to kiss her himself before she was making the move. Something he wasn't going to complain about. He held onto her shoulder as he leaned down to meet her lips, kissing her back with the quiet desperation he'd been holding back.

She made a soft noise against his lips, her mouth slanting over his as she deepened the kiss. She knew, she absolutely knew, that this was a no good very bad idea, but there was no way she could stop herself. It was like not kissing him was physically impossible right now.

Killian slid his fingers into her hair, twirling her curls around his fingers and nudging her upwards. The kissing her was addicting, the little sparks and the sensation it sent through him was something he never wanted to go without. He groaned against her lips, his tongue sliding out across her lower lip.

Emma groaned something that might've been his name as she moved up to sit beside him on the bed, her lips never leaving his, her tongue sliding out to meet his eagerly. Her hand rested on his shoulder, fingers bunching in the fabric of his shirt as she tried to get closer without hurting him. She could feel the magic pulsing out of her fingertips, stronger with every moment that passed.

Killian wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close with as little strain as possible. His mouth was relentless against hers, the magic between them sending shivers down his spine. He tugged aimlessly at the material at her waist, "Emma." He gave a soft growl against her lips, catching her bottom lip between his teeth.

"Killian," she gasped, her other hand threading in his hair. His growl against her lips, his teeth, sent a shockwave through her and a surge of magic emanated from her fingertips against his chest. She sucked on his lower lip, her tongue sliding out over the same spot.

Killian gasped at the tingling sensation coming from the magic from her fingertips - it was strange yet pleasurable all at the same time. His tongue swiped across hers, a smile spreading on his lips as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Gods, everything about this moment was unfair because he couldn't quite work out how he could have his way with her without pain.

It was going to be that time soon, where she'd have to pull away from him, because as much as she wanted him, hurting him was out of the question. But it wasn't that time yet. She tore her lips from his then, her mouth moving along his jawline. She bit down gently on his earlobe, her hand in his hair pulling just enough to tilt his head to give her access to his neck.

Killian let out a small groan as he tilted his head back, his eyes closing as he savored the sensation of her lips and where they trailed. "I am going to find a way, love." He whispered in a low voice, "I can't do this month thing." His hand trailed over her side and back, before finding its way back into her hair.

She shivered at his voice, his words, a soft sound escaping her throat. "Yes," she breathed, her tongue flicking over his pulsepoint. She didn't know how it would work, but … where there was a will there was a way, right? Her brain was foggy with her want for him, with her need to never stop touching him.

Killian groaned out her name, sliding his hand up and down along her side, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his lap and enjoy her. But he was afraid of hurting himself and ruining the moment, settling with what he could do right now.

Emma trailed her lips back up to his again, leaving a line of open-mouthed kisses along the column of his throat as she did. Her hand tightened in his hair as she let every bit of her need for him pour into the way she kissed him then. If they were bound to be frustrated, so be it. She needed this now, more than she cared about the rest.

Killian wanted to lose himself in her lips, savoring everything about the way her mouth felt against his, the way the magic sparked between them, the tingles that left him wanting more. "Em-ma." He groaned, breaking the kiss for a moment to catch his breath, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of her shirt, sliding over her smooth skin.

She shivered as his fingers found her flesh, wanting nothing more than to press herself against him completely and lose herself with him until morning came. "Killian," she whispered raggedly, her breath dancing over his lips.

"I need you." He barely brushed his lips over hers, his eyes studying her face. He was practically shivering with need for her, wanting to make up for lost time and apologize in someway for all of the hell he'd put her through. "How?" Killian practically whimpered it, his tone dejected and wanting.

She kissed him, letting her lips linger against his. "Can you lie back?" she breathed. "If I don't touch … your ribs or your chest … " She gave a whimper of her own. "Killian. I just want you. Right now. Whatever it takes."

Killian swallowed shakily, "I think.. I think I can do that." He took a moment before he unwound his arm from her waist, scooting back onto the bed carefully. It was far more luscious than the hospital bed had been. The soft velvet and silk of his sheets, soothing and comfortable. "Well, first step of let's do this accomplished."

Emma smiled, her breathing a little shaky. It almost felt like their first time, all over again, with as nervous as she was. She moved closer to him, on her knees, her legs on either side of his legs, her weight completely off of him for now. There was no rush for any of it, it would have to be slow, and careful, and … everything she wanted, really. She bit her bottom lip, her fingers moving to the buttons on the front of her shirt then.

Killian's throat went dry as he watched her start to unbutton her shirt. This was everything he had wanted. It wasn't perfect, but it was going to work. He might regret it tomorrow and hate the fact he wouldn't be able to do much with this - but it was worth it. "Hello beautiful." He whispered, looking up at her and licking his lips.

The way he looked at her — it made her feel both incredibly nervous and yet, it also bolstered her confidence, too. Her hands moved deliberately along the buttons on her shirt, revealing every inch of her skin to him slowly. "Hello, yourself," she whispered breathlessly. She was going to take her time with this … for more reasons than just that he was hurt. They had lost time to make up for, and she wanted him to know just how much she did not regret one single moment of being with him.

Killian smiled at her, his eyes tearing away from her eyes to watch the path of her fingers, "Some look for treasure of a lifetime forever - I'll never have to look again." He whispered, bringing his hand up to rest on the top of her leg, running his fingers over the material of her pants slowly.

Emma smiled softly, letting the shirt slide off her shoulders then, before tossing it aside. "The fact that you think so lets me know that I am never ever letting you go again," she said quietly. She looked down at him. "All right, let's get the hard part over with … no pun intended." She moved carefully, her hands reaching for the laces on his trousers. "We should've just kept these off to begin with." She smirked.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be so clever and devise a plan for us to be together. Finally." Killian tried to hide his grimace as he shifted to help her with his trousers. "I'm fine, I just need to admit defeat." He flashed her a toothy grin before letting his hand drop to the bed.

She grinned at him as she slid his pants down his legs, gently and slowly. "Yes, just admit that you've been bested," she said with a teasing lilt to her voice as she tossed his trousers over by where she'd tossed her shirt just a few moments ago. She nipped playfully at his inner thigh, her breath ghosting over his skin, as she worked to remove her own jeans then.

"Oh, I've been bested a long time before now." He gave her a lopsided smirk, tilting his head to watch as she removed his pants. A breathy groan left his lips when she nipped at his thigh, making him jerk at the sensation. "You're a terrible tease.I love it, lass."

"Is that so?" Emma asked him. She flicked her eyes up to his, holding his gaze as she nipped a little higher on his thigh then, unable to resist teasing him a little bit more. There wasn't a lot she could do right now, but this, this she could do.

"Just a little higher, love…" Killian whispered in his thicker tone, his accent bleeding through more than he normally let it. He wet his lips, his eyes hooded as he kept her gaze. "Just wait till I can tease you likewise."

"Are you making demands now, Captain? You're really not in any shape for that," she said, her voice low as she held his gaze, letting her lips trail up his thigh a little higher still. She smirked against his skin. "Oh, I look forward to that."

Killian gripped the bed sheets with a grin, "I'm still the Captain - I still make the demands." Even if he was pretty much flat on his back and completely at her will. But this was worth any pain he'd feel tomorrow - it was Emma. His Emma.

She just smirked at him, her eyes hooded with desire as she met his gaze again, her lips barely brushing over the tip of him. She'd meet his demands, all right. But she'd do it in her own sweet time.

Killian grinned, his head lolling back against the pillow. "Em-ma." He resisted the urge to arch his back, knowing it would only cause him pain. She was good, but he had a feeling she wasn't going to make this easy - the demand thing seemed to be a challenge term for her.

"Hmm?" she said, moving her lips away from him then, instead moving to his other thigh, nipping and kissing the skin there, her lips quirking upward in a teasing grin. "Is there something you want?" she asked, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes.

KIllian sucked in a deep breath, "I want you. I've bloody wanted you since you walked out the door to go to work after our day." He shifted his hips, finding she'd lit upon a sensitive patch of skin on his thigh.

She raised a brow, noting the way he reacted to that certain portion of skin being nipped at, and did it again, just for good measure. At his words, she sighed softly, her breath dancing over his skin as she moved her lips away from him completely then, wondering if he would protest the sudden lack of contact. "Good," she whispered. "It's been too long since that day. I can't wait any longer." And without warning or ceremony, she wrapped her lips around him then, letting her tongue tease his heated flesh.

Killian bit down on his lip to hold back a groan, before parting his lips and letting the sound escape anyways. He reached down tangling his fingers in her hair, "Oh love." He whispered, his eyes closing.

The only thing that existed for her in this moment was the two of them, and this. Emma felt a wave of satisfaction at the sounds he made, which only encouraged her to move her mouth along him faster, more insistently.

Killian tilted his head, his eyes watching her lips move over him. "Go slow, love." He whispered hoarsely, "We've got time." He didn't want to ruin actually being with her.

Yes, slow was better. Slow meant this could last. And God, she wanted this to last. Some part of her was terrified that she was going to wake up like she'd done so often over the past week, her arms reaching for him and finding nothing. She raised her gaze to meet his blue eyes, keeping it locked there as she slowed down to an almost torturous slow pace.

"Gods you're good Emma." Killian whispered, his lips parting with a breathy groan. He was trying his best to not get too worked up, staying as still as he could and not pull the muscles in his chest. The last thing he wanted to do was be careless and make this little endeavor end. He was going have her.

She loved the sounds he made, loved knowing that she was responsible for them. There was a strange sort of power in that. She had every intention of actually having him, but right now, right now was about showing him that she meant what she'd said … the past was past. They were going to start over.

Killian's eyes closed as he let his head fall back against the pillow, her name escaping his lips again. He tugged on her blond hair lightly, twisting his fingers through the strands. If everything in the past could just be left there, he saw no reason why they should ever be truly apart. They worked - they clicked, they were perfect for each other.

It was the sound of her name on his lips again that let her know she couldn't wait any longer. She moved slowly, carefully, not wanting to jar him and cause the moment to be over far too soon. She rose above him, keeping her weight off of him as she reached for him, guiding him to where she most wanted to feel him.

"I love you." Killian whispered, as he opened his eyes to watch as she moved atop of him. He bit down on his bottom lip, arching his back the slightest amount to meet her movement. He rested his hand on her hip, his eyes meeting hers.

"I love you," Emma breathed. She bit her lip to keep from crying out too loudly as she slowly lowered herself onto him completely. Her eyes locked with his, looking for any flicker that anything was wrong, not wanting anything to ruin this moment.

"I'm fine." He quietly assured, a short breathless laugh escaping his lips. "It's about bloody time." Killian smirked up at her, running his hand up and down along her hip and waist, whatever little bit of skin he could reach without pulling his injuries.

She gave him a look, a small smirk playing at her lips, before a soft moan escaped them. She could feel goosebumps on her skin wherever he touched her, making the sensations just that much more intense. She rocked her hips against him slowly, wanting to feel everything in this moment.

"Oh.. Emma." He groaned as he returned his hand to her leg, smoothing his fingertips over her skin, savoring what little he had to hold onto. "You're gorgeous." Killian breathed out, licking his lips as he met her eyes. "Incredibly gorgeous."

His voice sent shivers through her, his eyes seemed like they could see right through to the very deepest part of her. She had never known that it was possible to feel this complete, this whole, until she'd met him. And she couldn't believe she'd almost lost it. "I love you," she breathed again, even though it felt wholly inadequate for how she felt about him. Her hips moved just the tiniest bit faster now, her need for him driving her.

Killian started try to meet her downward movements, but a twinge in his ribs told him he had to stay still if he wanted this to end pleasurably. He focused on her movements, his eyes flickering over bare skin, drinking in the sight of her rising and falling above him. She was breathtaking.

"Easy," she breathed, her eyes searching his face after she caught a flicker of … something there. She wanted it to be good for him, as good as it was for her. "Slower, we'll go slower." She smiled at him, almost shyly, almost nervously, adjusting her rhythm, and sighing a little in bliss. He felt so right.

"I'm fine." He replied quietly to her, with a shaky inhale. This was so different from before, from their day, there was no haste, no rush, no urgent desperation to have one another. It was slow, deliberate, and tender. It made up for their lost days together - his almost loss of life. It brought them completely together again.

Emma nodded, her eyes never leaving his face, wanting to take in everything about this moment and remember it. Before, it had been about the desire, the need to be with each other. Now it was different. There was no going back now, she could feel something inside her very soul, changing, and she knew it was because of him. He was the missing piece, and she couldn't be without him now. "You're amazing," she breathed then, her eyes finding his and holding his gaze.

"No, you are." Killian winked at her, before he rolled his hips just the slightest groaning at the sensations flooding his senses. She was his in a way that he never thought he would have someone. They were one - it was terrifying and it was perfect. To feel whole and complete and loved.

"Kill-ian," she gasped, drawing his name out as a wave of pleasure shot through her. Just being near him, was enough to set her body on high alert, being with him like this had all her senses firing and she never wanted it to stop.

Killian smirked at his name, drawing his finger along her hip bone slowly. He had quite the little plan forming in his head, of something he could do while he had to lay still. "Emma?" He whispered, wanting to capture her full attention again as he lazily trailed his finger along her inner thigh, close to where they were joined.

Emma shivered a little at his touch, her mind starting to go foggy as the edges of oblivion were creeping up on her, slowly but surely. "Mm?" she asked him, her eyes flickering to his.

"Oh nothing, love." He smirked as his fingers trailed between her legs, brushing over sensitive skin. His breathing was getting a little quicker now, trying to keep his focus on staying still and holding out until she was ready.

Emma let out a sudden cry when he touched her. "Th-that doesn't feel like nothing," she stammered breathlessly, the edges of her vision starting to go hazy as the sensations took over then. "Oh. Killian!"

Killian let out a slow grown, barely rocking his hips upwards, limiting his movements with as much of his concentration as he could, the ability to focus on anything but her becoming far too hard. "Come for me Emma." He rasped, his fingers still at work.

Emma's breathing was shallow, her heartbeat pounding wildly, frantically as he drove her ever nearer the edge. She rocked her hips against him steadily, his fingers making everything that much more intense. "Oh God," she gasped, feeling the approach like a freight train running through her. "Killian!"

"Emma!" Killian shouted out, his release rocking through him. He clenched his eyes closed, practically seeing stars behind his lids. Everything about this moment feeling perfect in his hazy head. His chest only stung at his rapid breathing, but the pleasure far out weighed it.

One last cry escaped her, a final wave of pleasure crashing over her, leaving her shaking and breathless. Her legs no longer wanted to support her, and she didn't want to crush what was already crushed, so she moved to collapse beside him on the bed, her hair fanned out on the pillow as she lay on her back, trying to steady her breathing. "How … how was that?" she asked him, her breathing still not back to normal.

"Incredible." He breathed out heavily, his eyes heavy from exhaustion as he tilted his head to study her face. "I love you." He whispered, scooting closer to her, leaning to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Leave it to us to find a way around crushed ribs," Emma laughed, still trying to catch her breath. She turned her head to the side, smiling at him when he kissed her cheek. "I love you," she said softly.

Killian frowned, "I'm sorry." He whispered, letting his eyes close. "I missed you too… Why did I almost let you go? I'm an idiot."

"Well, you are an idiot, but … " Emma grinned playfully, then she shook her head, leaning over and kissing him gently. "We're past 'sorry' now," she said earnestly. "It doesn't matter any more, anyway. Because we're here now, and that's all I care about."

"And now was just pretty incredible." He said in a quiet voice, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "You're quite a skilled woman Miss Swan." Killian smirked at her, nipping her shoulder with a soft laugh.

Emma gave him a wry look. "I can't take all the credit, you know," she said, a slow grin forming on her lips again. "We make … quite the team, I'd say."

Killian laughed, "It's taken you this long to figure that out love?"

"Yes?" she said, smiling at him hopefully, and then shaking her head no. "I think I've known it … all along."

"Well, it's wonderful to finally hear you admit it." Killian replied with a loving smile. "Because we're going to be a team for a very long time."

Her expression softened as she looked at him then, her smile mirroring his own. "Promise?" she asked him seriously.

"I promise Emma. I really promise. I can't imagine my life without you." Killian admitted quietly, meeting her eyes with sincerity.

Emma looked down, smiling sadly. There were a million things on her mind, a million things she wanted to say, but she didn't even know where to begin. "Thank you," she said finally.

Killian's brows creased together in confusion, "What have I done that needs your gratitude right now?"

She sighed a little before looking back to him. "You're still here," she said, shrugging her shoulders a little. Wasn't much of an explanation, but for someone like her, it meant everything.

"I almost wasn't here." He frowned, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against her shoulder. "Because I was a fool and I thought someone like you could never want to be with someone like me for the long term."

"I know," Emma said, letting her fingers thread through his hair then. "And that's my fault, too. For making you think that. For not … fighting when I should've in the first place. It's not like this sort of thing happens every day. I was stupid to let you go when I did."

"Shh." He whispered, leaning into silence her with a kiss. "It's not your fault. I'm not exactly what you call lovable. I never let myself believe you'd accept me - but when I do now."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise when she found his lips against hers again. She smiled against his lips. "No, you're a pain in the ass," she told him, nipping his bottom lip playfully. "But so am I."

"You have no idea how much of a pain you are." He teased, winking at her as he continued. "All of this, helping us to have sex, coming aboard a pirate ship, hauling me around the town to save me. Pretty pain in the ass things going on there."

Emma laughed. "Well, those things were selfishly motivated," she pointed out. "I wanted to see a pirate ship. I wanted to have sex." Her smile softened then, her voice growing quieter. "I wanted to save you."

"You saved me the day you met me." Killian looked down, not quite sure he could meet her eyes at those words. It wasn't that they weren't true and he couldn't look her in the eyes, they were very true and almost terrifying.

"Oh, yeah, I was a real savior when I tried to feed you to the ogres," she said lightly, trying to play off the way her breath had caught at his words.

"Not like that." His brows knit together and he pressed his lips against her shoulder. "You saved me."

Emma turned her head to look at him, her own brow knitted quizzically. "How?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Because you.. just by being you.. by being there. You showed me there was another way to go." Killian kept his eyes low.

"I … did?" she said, honestly surprised. "Normally, when I help people discover another way to go … it's away from me," she deadpanned. The words he was saying … they were unlike anything she'd ever heard from anyone before. She was terrified … but also strangely calm.

"I tried every damned thing to get your attention, but you were far to preoccupied on your own mission." He shrugged his shoulders, "But it worked out in the end, I've got you."

"Oh, I paid attention," she said, glancing down, and then back up at him. "But I had to get back to my son. I didn't have time for … for … well." She laughed a little. "But your … um, efforts … didn't go unnoticed, for what it's worth."

"Excellent." He laughed, "I thought I'd lost my charm or something. I was rather devastated " He smirked at her, "I love you Emma Swan."

"Damn, I went and stroked the ego again, didn't I?" She sighed heavily, biting down on her lip to keep from smiling as she turned her head to look at him again. "I love you."

"You know, this is going to be a problem. Because all I want to do is spend the rest of my life just curled up with you in this bed and that does nothing for one's figure."

Emma smiled. "Well," she drawled slowly. "It's a valid life choice right now, since you're all wounded. But once you're all better, I think I can find ways to keep you in shape."

"I can't wait." He smirked, nuzzling her shoulder with a content sigh. "That was very good however, love. Only marginally painful."

Emma laughed then, shaking her head. "I was actually not talking about that," she told him. "One-track mind, much?" She smiled at him. "I'm glad it didn't hurt you too much, though. Hopefully it was worth it."

"It was well worth it. Even if I was a bit useless there. One hand and not much strength to do much else." Killian leaned forward and kissed her softly. "But you.. you my love were marvelous."

Emma gave him a look. "You were hardly useless, Killian," she told him, sighing softly against his lips, letting the kiss linger for several moments. "I was just happy to be with you again."

"Oh, but you did all of the work." He smirked at her, "With your lips and your hips and your little sounds." Killian kissed the corner of her lips with a sigh. "I just laid back and enjoyed the ride."

"I'd say you've earned a little bit of just enjoying the ride," she said, shaking her head. "Then again, most girlfriends would probably be nice and not paw at you while you're wounded." She frowned a little then. Had she just called herself his "girlfriend"? That was a term that would probably be pretty lost on him, and it seemed such a strange thing to say.

"And what exactly is a girlfriend?" Killian cocked a brow, canting his head to the side as he rested his arm over her stomach, keeping her close. "Is that a phrase such as being one's lover?"

"It's really kind of a stupid phrase, when you think about it," Emma said, laughing a little. "But … yeah? Basically, though you can be someone's girlfriend or boyfriend without being their lover … " She screwed up her face. "Which is very complicated, I guess. It's … the person that you're with … " she trailed off, thinking, then smiled. "Someone you're courting."

"Ah." Killian nodded his head with a pensive look, "Though courting generally refers to more… appropriate relations, meaning less of this." He gestured between them with a laugh. "I don't believe courting allows for sex with Captain Hook on the Jolly Roger." He kissed her forehead with a laugh.

Emma laughed a little. "Well, to be fair, I think the idea of 'proper' courting died a long time ago," she said, then grinned at him. "And I'm pretty sure I'd take sex with Captain Hook over that any day."

"Then you're my.. girlfriend then?" Killian asked curiously, ever unaware of how things worked in this place. But he was more than willing to learn for her sake. "And I had a sneaking suspicious you'd chose the sex bit there. I mean… I'm infamous after all."

"I … guess I am," she said, and she was intensely aware of the bizarreness of the whole situation. "I mean, no, it's not a question … in this world, that's what I am … I mean, unless you're just in it for the sex." She gave him one of her tight-lipped little smiles then. "There are other names for that sort of relationship." She rolled her eyes at him then. "Yes, that's completely the basis of your appeal," she deadpanned. "The infamous bit."

"I mean the sex is a definite perk, I mean how often does one get to sleep with their True Love and feel sparks and little shocks?" He winked at her, smoothing his hand over the curve of her ribs with a sigh. "But seeing as I'm in this for the long haul, I'd assume this girlfriend phrase is correct."

"Well, that's good to know." Emma smiled a little, looking down and frowning when her eyes caught sight of the bruising on his chest again. "There's a lot of stuff I'm gonna have to teach you about living here. Once you're all healed up, I mean. Our worlds … couldn't really be more different." Her brow creased. "You really want to stay here?"

Killian sighed heavily, glancing up at the ceiling, chewing on his bottom lip. "I mean.. I'm going to miss my world - but its not the same place it once was. It wouldn't be the place that I need to be. You wouldn't be there." He closed his eyes leaned forward to press his forehead against her shoulder. "I'm staying here."

"It's a lot to ask anyone," she told her, her hand moving to the side of his face. "You're giving up … everything you know, to be here. To be with me. I just … want to make sure it's what you really want."

"I want to be with you. Wherever you are that's where I want to be. By your side." Killian whispered against her skin, "If you really think you can put up with me and all of my glory for the rest of this."

"I can't think of anything I want more," she said honestly, shivering a bit at the feel of his breath against her skin. It was a feeling she wanted to get used to, him, here, with her. "I just don't want you to think … if you wanted to leave … I mean, if you were truly miserable … I wouldn't want you to stay miserable on my account."

"I haven't been this happy in… well quite frankly I'd dare to say ever. I mean.. I did love Milah I was with her just shy of fourteen years and I thought that that was True Love and I was completely wrong. It was love, in its simplest - but this… Gods Emma, I can't not be happy with you. Even fighting with you - even trying to die for you."

Emma felt something tighten in her chest, as though whatever she was feeling might cause her to burst at any moment. Nothing she had ever felt before came close to this, nothing ever could. She looked at him, smiling tremulously and wiling herself not to be stupid and start crying. "I want to make something abundantly clear to you," she told him, her voice wavering a tiny bit with emotion. "I do not ever want you to die for me. I don't even want the thought to cross your mind. I don't want you to die for me," she said again. "I want you to live … with me. I don't want to go back to life before I knew you. Don't make me."

Killian's expression broke, "Gods, Emma, don't look at me like that or you're going to see a grown man start crying." He gave a strained laugh and cupped her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere - I promise you. Death is not coming in between us - it's not an option. Neither of us is going to live without the other."

"I love you," she said, leaning in to kiss him again. She took a deep breath after she pulled away, her eyes searching his face for several moments. "How're you feeling now?" she asked, concern on her face again. "Is there anything you need?"

"If you could pull up the covers, that'd be lovely." Killian flashed her a crooked grin, resting his head back against his pillow. "And stay here with me until you have to go."

"I think I can manage that," Emma said with a soft smile. "Hopefully I'll be able to find you again when I have to leave here. Otherwise you're going to be stuck on this ship all alone til you get healed."

"You better come back or I'm going to have to haul myself off of the ship and come and find you. And that will not be pretty." He raised his eyebrows warningly. And it will happen."

"Hey, I'm not the one with the invisible ship!" she protested with a laugh. "If you hear me fall in the water out there, you're not allowed to laugh at me."

"And what are you going to do to me?" He dared, his brows quirking at her lips twitching. She was terrible at hiding smiles and laughs.

"And why on earth would I tell you that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Pretty sure you'll just have to find out the hard way if you laugh at me." She made a face at him.

"Make sure it's close to when I'm more healed, so I can enjoy my punishment." He flashed her a wicked smirk, his eyes meeting hers with a challenging glint.

"It's cute, the way you think it'd be a punishment you'd enjoy," she said in a deadpan tone, leaning closer to him. Her own eyes stayed locked on his, not willing to give him the satisfaction of besting her here.

"Still though… I'm picturing a cold, drenched you and I'm hoping I'm nearly healed by then," He smirked, leaning closer to her. "Because then I can make you warm again."

When he leaned in her first instinct was to either lean back a bit or to close the gap between them (which was verrrry tempting, especially considering that look in his eyes) … but she held her ground, refusing to give an inch either way. She arched a brow at him. "I think someone likes the idea of me falling in the water just a little bit too much," she said lightly.

"It's an idea I might think about while you're gone." He smirked, his eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips, trying to see just how far he could push her before he hit upon the right button.

"Is that so?" Emma was trying to keep her eyes focused on his, but she was finding it increasingly difficult, and he was very very close to her now. "And just how exactly do you imagine this scenario playing out?" Her tongue darted out, moistening her bottom lip almost unconsciously,

Killian smirked, "Well I'd imagine that your clothes would be cling rather tightly to your body, wrapping around your curve… deliciously." His eye twinkled with mischief, "I'd bring you in here, dry off your face before…" He paused dramatically for a moment, as if he was still thinking, "Stripping off every last piece of your wet clothes, leaving them on the floor while I carried you to bed. After all…" His eyes fell to her lips, person-to-person is the warmest you can get."

Emma's breath got caught in her throat, her heartbeat hammering erratically in her chest. It wasn't fair the effect he could have on her with just his voice and that look in his eyes. But she could not be the first one to break this time, she had to maintain some dignity. Somehow. She seemed to lose every ounce of that whenever he was around. His eyes fell to her lips then, and she inhaled sharply.

"I mean, doesn't this velvet feel nice against your bare skin. Imagine being shivering and still damp from the water." He tilted his head, looking up at her from beneath his dark lashes. It wasn't a look strictly preserved for women, he could use that tilt and his lashes for the same gain. "Curled up beside me, warm… very warm as I made sure every inch of you was dry and hot."

Emma's eyelids fluttered, the edges of her vision going a little hazy now from his words. He, unlike her, was very good with his words, and the mental picture he was painting was leaving her nearly breathless, and he hadn't even touched her once. Her gaze slid to his lips, and she unconsciously leaned in a tiny bit closer to him. "You really think I'd be that accommodating after falling in the water?" she said lowly, her eyes flicking back to his. "You're not that persuasive, Killian Jones." It was a total lie, but she had to maintain some semblance of control here.

Killian arched a brow, "I'm wounded, love I was so certain that you'd want to get warm. I mean, I could leave you to sit up on deck and get even chillier." He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "Just means I'll have to work even harder to warm you up when you come to your senses."

Emma's eyes flicked back and forth between his eyes and his lips again. "You wouldn't leave me to freeze," she said with a tilt of her chin, a note of challenge in her tone now.

"I don't know. Depends on how stubborn you're being." Killian retorted without a hint of emotion in his voice, wondering if that would rile her up.

"You're a fine one to talk about stubborn," she said, arching a brow at his tone now. She leaned in again, close enough that her breath danced over his lips when she spoke again. "You wouldn't let me freeze," she breathed, her gaze holding his. "There's no way."

"Let's talk about all of the things I would do right now, if I wasn't afraid I'd break my ribs all over again and kill myself in the process having my way with things." Killian whispered in a low voice, barely letting his lips brush hers. "Because you're being stubborn."

Emma sucked in a breath, his lips close enough that hers just barely brushed against them as she did. "Oh?" she breathed, a little raggedly. "And what things are those, Captain?" She placed extra emphasis on the last word, her lips brushing against his once more.

"I would have you pinned on your back any second, if I could. But the very thought is actually painful." He grumbled, drawing his tongue over his bottom lip, purposefully letting his tongue bump against her lips. "And I would most certainly have my way with you."

She gave a small shudder of pleasure when his tongue slid along her lips. "You're going to have a lot of time to make up for, when you get better," she breathed, tilting her face up slightly, letting her teeth just barely graze his bottom lip then.

"I plan to use every last second of it as well." Killian whispered, leaning into capture her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it back slightly before releasing it. "Because oh I have had some rather creative thoughts."

A small moan escaped her throat then, Emma powerless to stop it. "I'll just bet," she said, finding it impossible to remain in control of the situation when her voice was coming out all breathy like that.

"Gods you're easy to work up," Killian laughed, kissing the tip of her nose with a smug grin on his face. "Honestly, I think I could find a way to say your name just the right way and you'd be like this."

The truth was, Emma really never had been one to get easily worked up. Until she'd met him. And then it seemed like she walked around in a constant state of constant frustration — of more than one variety. Her eyes narrowed. "You are about this close to getting jabbed in one of your sore spots," she told him through gritted teeth, hoping she at least sounded irritated.

"I'm much fonder of caresses in aching spots, sounds far more pleasurable." He licked his lips and grinned at her, his eyes meeting hers, holding her gaze.

"Well, unfortunately for you, that sort of thing is reserved for people who actually deserve it," she said, arching her brow at him imperiously and doing her best to avoid looking at his lips. Which was a nearly impossible task with him licking his lips like that, making her want to be the one doing that.

"Oh, but love you do the caressing thing so well." Killian smirked, letting his breath dance across her face.

"Flattery will not get you anything from me right now," she said, stubbornly trying to maintain her self-control, which was slipping more and more with every second that passed. Her lips were threatening to betray her, any second now, the need for them to be pressed against his was becoming nearly unbearable.

"Maybe I didn't want it right now." Killian grinned, leaning closer but still not kissing her, their lips practically against each other.

"We both know that's not true," she mumbled, her breath mingling with his. She let her fingertips lightly pass over his abdomen, just barely touching him, just enough to let him feel the shiver of magic that passed from her fingertips to his skin.

"I'm perfectly content just to torture you," He lied, his eyes flickering closed as he shivered at her touch. "Damn, that feels good." He grinned, shaking his his head at the sensation - the magic was remarkable.

"The torture can go both ways, you know," she murmured, letting her teeth graze over his bottom lip, her fingertips trailing farther down his torso then, the magic sparking and pulsing between them like a living thing. It was such a surreal sensation, the way it happened with him.

"Oh, I know." Killian swallowed thickly, the muscles in his stomach twitching at the little shocks against his skin. "You're good at torturing me, let's be honest about that."

One hand slid along his side, her fingertips pressing a bit more into his skin, still only just teasing him with the promise of the magic … they both knew what it felt like when it was in full-force. "Am I?" she asked as her hand moved to his thigh. Her eyes found his and held his gaze for several long seconds as she let her lips brush against his, a soft kiss that was barely there, but there enough to make the magic jump between their lips.

"You and your magic." Killian groaned, it felt like every nerve ending in his body rose to meet her magic, his skin humming beneath her fingers and making him shudder.

"It's your magic too," she breathed, and she could no longer handle being as far away from him as she was. She pressed her lips against his firmly then, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss, no longer caring who won that round.

Killian met her lips greedily, not sure exactly who broke their round, he had felt as if he was edging towards her lips, but perhaps so was she. It did't matter because he was kissing, as he had wanted to the whole time they were together but the angle had not allowed for kissing. But not he could let out that desire.

Emma's lips parted as her tongue slid out to tangle with his. His lips were intoxicating, his mouth was a marvel … if she could spend the rest of her life kissing him, she would die a happy, happy woman. She groaned, her fingers ghosting down his side, letting little shockwaves of magic dance over his skin.

Killian ran his fingers over the curve of her side, groaning against her lips at the shocks of magic tingling against his skin. He could feel his own brand of magic tingle through his fingertips as he traced her side. His tongue slid against hers, deepening the kiss with a tilt of his head. She felt like everything to him.

Who needed to breathe when you could have this instead? Emma let her hands roam, everywhere it was safe to touch, without hurting him. Her lips stayed insistent against his, her teeth pulling on his bottom lip then.

Killian growled against her lips, shaking his head to try to gain the upper hand and catch her own lip between his teeth. He smoothed his hand over her hip, little sparks beneath his palm. There wasn't a thing about being with her that didn't feel perfect to him.

His growl sent shivers through her, and she let out a soft noise of surprise and pleasure when his teeth caught her lip. Her skin felt like it was on fire everywhere he touched. "Killian," she breathed against his mouth.

If this was how the next month was going to go, they were in serious trouble. "Emma, Emma." He whispered, moving his lips kiss along her jaw and down her neck.

This was becoming a situation. His lips, his touch, his voice … all of it was slowly starting to overtake her, and she had no idea whether or not she even wanted to fight it. She tilted her head back, giving him all the access to her neck that he wanted. A throaty moan escaped her lips as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "Killian," she gasped.

Killian flicked his tongue against the spot he'd found, smirking at the way she responded to his ministrations. He tilted his head, letting his teeth scrape softly against her tender skin. "Gods."

Her whole body shuddered pleasurably, her eyes squeezing shut as the sensations washed over her. "You," she gasped, a jolt going through her at the feel of his teeth on her neck, "are a problem." Her fingers threaded through his hair and she sighed blissfully.

"A good problem I hope?" He asked smugly, tilting his head back to meet her eyes. "I'd be quite upset if I were a bad problem." Killian leaned forward and caught her bottom lip between his teeth, swiping his tongue over the skin he'd caught.

"What do you think?" Emma asked, smirking a little before he caught her lip with his teeth. She whimpered a little then, her fingers tugging at his hair. "God," she groaned.

"What do you think?" Emma asked, smirking a little before he caught her lip with his teeth. She whimpered a little then, her fingers tugging at his hair. "God," she groaned.

"Damn my ribs." Killian gritted as he released her lip. "The fact that all I want right now is to have you in ways that do not involve making you do all the work is infuriating."

"I'm not really keeping score, Killian," Emma said, smiling at him with amusement. "I don't mind, I'm happy just being here … though I do look forward to the day when you can enact whatever it is you've got going on in your head right now." She smirked, leaning in and catching his lip with her teeth this time.

Killian held her gaze and made a growling sound in the back of his throat when she caught his lip. He trailed his fingers over her waist, huffing slightly. "It's a very grand little scene playing in my head. Talk to me about it in thirty days."

"Oh, I will," she said, lowering her voice and looking up at him from beneath her lashes. As easy as he found it to get her all worked up, there were a few things she knew that worked just as well on him. "Don't worry about me forgetting that."

Killian groaned quietly at her words, biting down on his bottom lip to hold back the sound, "You are a devious woman Miss Swan." He slid his fingers over the curve of her hip, tracing the edge of her hip bone.

She smiled sweetly. "Didn't used to be," she said innocently. "Guess this is your influence." Her eyes flickered down to where his fingers played over her hip and she bit her lip.

"You were innocent? Don't lie Emma." Killian smirked at her, trailing his fingers over her stomach, dipping just a tiny bit lower with a throaty chuckle.

"Hey!" she protested, trying not to laugh. "And just what are you implying … " she sucked in a breath as his fingers trailed lower, "about me?"

"That you are hardly some sweet and innocent woman." He brushed his lips against hers, "I mean think to when we were first together - in your office on your desk. That's not very innocent." Killian brew his fingers away from her stomach, bringing them back along her hip, knowing he was teasing her.

"Would you really want me to be all sweet and innocent?" she asked him, making a face, then inhaling sharply as his fingers continued to torture her. "Pretty sure you'd be bored."

"I could never get bored of you." Killian replied seriously, bumping their noses. "Never."

"Ha, that's what they all say," she said, keeping her tone light, though her brow creased a little. No matter what anyone had ever promised her before … well, she'd been alone up til now, hadn't she? That pretty much said it all.

"But I mean it love." Killian kissed her softly, trying to convey his words into actions.

Emma smiled against his lips. Something about the way he made promises … well, he made her believe in them again. "I hope so," she told him, brushing her lips over his softly again.

"Know so." Killian met her eyes, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, "I love you."

Emma turned her head, pressing her lips against his palm. "I love you," she said quietly. "Actually, if there was a word stronger than love … that'd be what I feel."

"I wish there was because I have a very hard time conveying this feeling I have for you. It's so much more than love - and that's terrifying to feel something a word can't describe."

Emma's eyes met his then and she smiled, an honest, real smile. "I was thinking exactly the same thing," she told him. "It should probably bother me that our minds work so similarly."

"Maybe I can read your thoughts," Killian offered with a smirk, shifting back to lay on his back with a hiss of pain. "I'm fine." He covered quickly.

"That's a scary thought," Emma said, eyes widening a bit. "You being able to read my thoughts … no." She laughed, but immediately grew serious when he winced. "The fact that you have to reinforce how fine you are lets me know that you're really not," she pointed out.

"It's nothing." He grimaced, rubbing his side. "I just shifted my arm and pulled something - I'm fine. I'm not reinforcing, I'm telling you." But the grimace didn't fade from his face.

"It's nothing." He grimaced, rubbing his side. "I just shifted my arm and pulled something - I'm fine. I'm not reinforcing, I'm telling you." But the grimace didn't fade from his face.

"You can stop being all macho any time now," she said dryly. "You're hurt. And I really haven't been helping matters." She made a face. "I'm sorry. The last thing I want is for you to re-injure yourself."

"It's really nothing." Killian closed his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip as he shifted on the bed, trying to find a spot that didn't make his ribs ache. "I just moved wrong - I'm fine."

"You're saying 'fine' so much that it doesn't even sound like a word any more," she said in deadpan. "Hold on." She carefully moved off the bed, slowly so as not to jostle him around too much, and retrieved her purse from the far side of the room, pulling out a bottle of ibuprofen that she kept in there. "It's not as strong as the stuff Whale had you on, but it'll take at least some of the ache away. He gave you a prescription for something stronger, it's with the papers in my car. I'll go down there when I leave and get it filled for you, but til then, this will have to do."

Killian gave the pills a wary glance, "Thank you." He looked up at her and then to the bed beside him. "I truly hope you're still joining me in bed or has this pain damned that for today?" he frowned as he popped two of the pills and swallowed them.

"You always look like I'm trying to poison you," she said, shaking her head. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "I wasn't planning on leaving you to your own devices just yet," she said. "I mean, unless you really want me to go."

"No! No. Please stay, love." Killian gave her a smile, though strained, patting the bed beside him. "I'll stay still this time."

"Well, I was going to stay whether you wanted me too or not," she said with a slight smile, moving back around to the other side of the bed. "For a bit longer, at least. Henry will be out of school in a few hours, and I promised him we'd have dinner." She smiled as she settled back down on the bed. "But I'll be back."

"Stay with your lad, you don't have to come back here until tomorrow. I'll manage." He held his hand out for hers, "I mean it, spend the evening with your kid."

Emma reached for his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "They're all starting to ask a lot of questions," she said with a sigh. "You're sort of a hard secret to keep."

"Questions about me or why you're being sneaky to be with me?" Killian gave her hand a squeeze, closing his eyes as he inhaled.

"Questions about why I've been gone so much lately," she said. "I don't think they've pieced it all together yet, but I think Mary Margaret is getting there. She keeps looking at me with the 'I want to say something but I'm not gonna' face." She sighed. "It's really only a matter of time." She looked over at him. "You ready for that?"

"Am I going to get hit? I'm really not keen on the idea of your father decking me because I'm with his little girl." Killian made a face, "Or your mother for that fact. She's rather… well, terrifying really she looks innocent enough to kill." He brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles, sighing heavily.

"I won't let them hit you," Emma said, smiling faintly. "I'll make them understand. Because this … " she gestured between the two of them, "this is not a thing I'm giving up. "Not for any reason. Not ever."

"I'm worried that I'm not exactly what they want for their princess daughter. An infamous, one handed, haunted pirate just seems a bit outlandish for them to so readily accept, this or not." He sighed, not wanting to hope for the best in fears that something would happen.

"And I really don't care," Emma said bluntly, looking at him. "They can say whatever they want. They can think whatever they want. But in the end it comes down to what I want." She sighed heavily. "I may be a princess or whatever, but for the past 28 years, I've been alone. I might have my family again, and I'm glad for it … but they aren't going to dictate my life. I'm not interested in a life that doesn't include you."

Killian stared at her, his expression breaking into a grin as he listened to her words. "I'm not interested in living without you, either. Thus all of this happening." He nodded his head towards his chest with a dejected look.

She smiled back at him, glad to have been able to make him grin again. She looked down at his chest and jutted out her lower lip a bit. "Well, I think we can safely say you won't be doing that again, right? You've learned your lesson?"

"Never again." Killian whispered, shaking his head. "You're not going to be able to get rid of me now."

Emma gasped dramatically. "Never?" she whispered, eyes widening. "Oh, damn I don't think I thought this all the way through." She started laughing, shaking her head at him. "You're an idiot. You talk like I'd actually want to get rid of you."

"I'm just afraid that one day something from my past is going to be too much for you. I don't even know what it would be, but I'm not a good man.I'm a better man with you, but I'll never be goodman." Killian swallowed thickly. "I'm worried that I'll slip up, that I'll make a tremendous error and you won't look at me the same anymore."

"Hey, look at me," Emma said, her brow creasing seriously. "We've been over this. I don't expect to like everything I find out, Killian, it's unrealistic to believe that it's all going to be easy. It won't be. I'm okay with that." Her eyes met his, holding his gaze steadily. "Just don't hurt me now, and don't hurt the people I love. Promise to love me, and to do your best … whatever that is … and I'll do the same."

Killian turned his head to look at her, his own brows mirroring her's. "I don't want to hurt you, but somehow the people I love get hurt." He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Look at me," Emma said again, propping herself up on her elbows then to face him more fully. "Killian, I'm not hurt now. And aside from your ribs … we're doing all right. I can't believe that I, of all people, am saying this but … if you spend your whole life waiting for the bad things to happen, you miss out on the good. I'm just now figuring that out. And it's because of you."

"I know." He sighed, trying to let those words seep into his mind. "I know.. I just.. It's hard because I've lived for a very long time and I… I just don't want to be alone again. Coming here with you is a massive step Emma… No one's been in here with me since Milah - three hundred years. In fact, the last time she was in here she was being adorned for her funeral."

Emma's head tilted to the side, and she could feel her eyes pricking with unshed tears. This was one of those moments where someone who was better with words than she was would be more useful here. "Neither one of us can promise that … everything's absolutely, 100% going to be okay. Nobody can do that. Nobody knows that." Her hand moved to his face, and she turned it to face her. "But I love you. I love you. I'm not 300 years old, but I haven't said those words to anyone in a long enough time that you should know it's not something I take lightly. I've had these walls up for … a long time. I was convinced that I was never going to let anyone in again, because you get hurt once, bad enough, and you know you don't want to do it again. But if my choice here is … is keep those walls up and absolutely never get hurt again … or be with you … " She took a shaky breath, a few tears slipping down her cheeks then. "I pick you."

Killian's throat felt tight and he swallowed to try to rid himself of the lump in his throat, "I love you too Emma, I love you more than… hell, every drop of water in the ocean. I love you." He blinked his eyes rapidly, but there was no way he could stop the tears from sliding down his cheek. "I'm sorry I'm an idiot." He laughed awkwardly, wiping at his cheek.

Emma smiled through her own tears, a small laugh escaping her. She sat up, taking his face in her hands and brushing her thumbs lightly over his cheeks. "You are an idiot," she whispered, leaning in and resting her forehead against his. "But you're my idiot."

"And you're my savior." He whispered, closing his eyes as he felt more tears prick his eyes. Killian pressed his forehead to hers, inhaling deeply. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you." Emma took a deep breath, breathing him in and taking comfort in his nearness. "I'm not a savior," she said softly. "I'm just another idiot like you."

"Hush, you saved me - deal with it." He silenced her with a tender kiss, keeping the moment simple and calm.

Emma opened her mouth to protest his words, but he was already silencing her with his lips against hers. She squeaked in surprise before her lips softened against his, letting the moment linger sweetly.

"I can't imagine life without you, Emma, never leave me and I'll never leave you. And if we do something idiotic and get to the point that we were the other day… We don't walk away."

"I will never leave you," she breathed, kissing him again for good measure. "Never," another kiss, "ever." She smiled at him gently. "And you better believe after all this there's no way I'm letting you take off after we fight." She arched a brow at him pointedly. "You're a drama queen, and you almost got killed for it. I'm not losing you."

Killian chuckled softly, "You and I are going to do this, we're going to make this work." He combed his fingers through her hair, "When are we going to come out about us?"

"We've got this," Emma said with a nod. "You and I, we can handle it." She sighed a little at the feeling of his fingers in her hair. "I'd tell them now, honestly," she admitted. "I'm not ashamed of us. And if someone asks me, I won't lie to them. The only thing that gives me pause is … Gold. Rumpelstiltskin. I don't want him having something else to use against either one of us."

"Then if you want your parents to find out about us, you've got to let them know they can't breath a word of it. No one can know because I'm not letting you get caught in this mayhem." Killian frowned, cursing that he had caused all of this in the first place.

"They wouldn't say anything," Emma said, shaking her head. "The last thing they want is for me to get hurt." She kissed the corner of his mouth, where it turned down into a frown. "And I'm not afraid of Gold," she said seriously. "The only person I'm worried about in this whole scenario is you."

"Why me?" Killian looked up at her quizzically, relaxing back against the bed when he started to move in an uncomfortable manner.

Emma gave him a look. "You shot Belle," she said, as though it should be obvious. "That pretty much makes you … well, a walking target. I'm not about to make it easy for him to seek and destroy you."

"He healed her." Killian retorted, glancing away from her. "I wanted him to hurt like he'd hurt me." He had put aside everything that had happened with Emma, focusing solely on what his original goals had been. Milah and revenge.

"I'd say you did that in spades," Emma said, her tone giving away nothing. She wasn't upset or angry or judgmental, she was just speaking matter-of-factly. "Healed or not, he's still going to be out for blood where you're concerned. It's just how he works. He really isn't one to forget a slight." The whole thing was making her uneasy. She knew full well that she still owed the man a favor, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he wanted to call that favor in.

"Don't do something daft for my sake. Do you understand me?" Killian met her eyes, giving her a very serious look. "Don't make deals with him and think everything through that you say to him. He's dangerous."

"I'm aware of what kind of man he is," Emma said, just as seriously. "As for not doing anything for your sake … " She shook her head and exhaled heavily. "I'd do anything to keep you safe. And nothing you say is going to change my mind on that."

"Emma please. My life means less than nothing if you're not in it with me. What if he casts some cruel magic that keeps us permanently apart as a deal to keep me safe? Erases memories… takes hearts." His words caught in his mouth and he frowned.

"I'm not going to go looking for trouble, Killian," she said. "I'm not stupid. I'm pretty much going to be staying as far out of his way as it's possible to stay. I'm not about to go be all noble and sacrificial, so stop worrying about that." She reached for his hand. "I have a few too many good things worth living for right now."

"You're all I have to live for." Killian admitted quietly.

"Then live for me," she said. "And don't talk about things that haven't come to pass yet, things that may never come to pass. Just … be with me. And I'll make you happy, and I'll help you find … things that you can love in this realm. I want you to be happy here, and not just with me."

Killian took her hand and brought it to rest on his chest, "My heart beats for you my love. And I will be happily with you until you decide you don't want me anymore." He laughed, knowing - hoping - that day wold never come.

"Then you're with me until I'm dead," she said, looking down where her hand rested over his heart, as he'd placed it. "Because that's the only way I'm not going to want you any more. And even that probably won't stop me loving you."

"Please don't talk about dying," Killian cupped her cheek, his eyes meeting hers, "Because I couldn't do it… If you… I couldn't do it."

"This coming from the guy who jumped in front of a car," Emma said, smiling tightly. "I wouldn't have been okay, ever … if that had … " She shook her head, looking down.

"I thought you weren't able to take the weight of being with me and my past.." Killian shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I thought you were better off without me, that what we thought we had wasn't real… I was hurt."

"What we have is definitely real," she said softly. "Very, very real. And I was upset … but I knew as soon as you left that I'd made a mistake not going after you. I don't want to be without you."

"Forget my damned chest and lean down here so I can hug you." Killian whispered, slipping his arm around her back. "I knew when I was in the midst of doing it, that I was an idiot - I'm sorry."

"Shh," Emma said, leaning in and pressing her lips against his. "We're past saying sorry now," she said quietly, letting her arms drape over his shoulders gently, not wanting to put any pressure on his chest at all.

Killian kissed her back slowly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, ignoring the twinges of pain. It was worth it. "I love you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, breathing in deeply.

Emma closed her eyes, smiling softly and reveling in holding him close again. She hoped it wasn't hurting him too much … because it felt really good to be back in his arms.

"Just stay like this and let's sleep." Killian whispered into her ear, letting her weight even out over top of him. It wasn't so painful if he didn't move, she wasn't pressing into him in any of the particularly painful spots.

"Shh," Emma said, leaning in and pressing her lips against his. "We're past saying sorry now," she said quietly, letting her arms drape over his shoulders gently, not wanting to put any pressure on his chest at all.

Killian kissed her back slowly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, ignoring the twinges of pain. It was worth it. "I love you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, breathing in deeply.

Emma closed her eyes, smiling softly and reveling in holding him close again. She hoped it wasn't hurting him too much … because it felt really good to be back in his arms.

"Just stay like this and let's sleep." Killian whispered into her ear, letting her weight even out over top of him. It wasn't so painful if he didn't move, she wasn't pressing into him in any of the particularly painful spots.

"Shh," Emma said, leaning in and pressing her lips against his. "We're past saying sorry now," she said quietly, letting her arms drape over his shoulders gently, not wanting to put any pressure on his chest at all.

Killian kissed her back slowly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, ignoring the twinges of pain. It was worth it. "I love you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, breathing in deeply.

"This coming from the guy who jumped in front of a car," Emma said, smiling tightly. "I wouldn't have been okay, ever … if that had … " She shook her head, looking down.

"I thought you weren't able to take the weight of being with me and my past.." Killian shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I thought you were better off without me, that what we thought we had wasn't real… I was hurt."

"What we have is definitely real," she said softly. "Very, very real. And I was upset … but I knew as soon as you left that I'd made a mistake not going after you. I don't want to be without you."

"Forget my damned chest and lean down here so I can hug you." Killian whispered, slipping his arm around her back. "I knew when I was in the midst of doing it, that I was an idiot - I'm sorry."

"This coming from the guy who jumped in front of a car," Emma said, smiling tightly. "I wouldn't have been okay, ever … if that had … " She shook her head, looking down.

"I thought you weren't able to take the weight of being with me and my past.." Killian shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I thought you were better off without me, that what we thought we had wasn't real… I was hurt."

"Then live for me," she said. "And don't talk about things that haven't come to pass yet, things that may never come to pass. Just … be with me. And I'll make you happy, and I'll help you find … things that you can love in this realm. I want you to be happy here, and not just with me."

Killian took her hand and brought it to rest on his chest, "My heart beats for you my love. And I will be happily with you until you decide you don't want me anymore." He laughed, knowing - hoping - that day wold never come.

"Then you're with me until I'm dead," she said, looking down where her hand rested over his heart, as he'd placed it. "Because that's the only way I'm not going to want you any more. And even that probably won't stop me loving you."

"Please don't talk about dying," Killian cupped her cheek, his eyes meeting hers, "Because I couldn't do it… If you… I couldn't do it."

"This coming from the guy who jumped in front of a car," Emma said, smiling tightly. "I wouldn't have been okay, ever … if that had … " She shook her head, looking down.

"I thought you weren't able to take the weight of being with me and my past.." Killian shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I thought you were better off without me, that what we thought we had wasn't real… I was hurt."

"What we have is definitely real," she said softly. "Very, very real. And I was upset … but I knew as soon as you left that I'd made a mistake not going after you. I don't want to be without you."

"Forget my damned chest and lean down here so I can hug you." Killian whispered, slipping his arm around her back. "I knew when I was in the midst of doing it, that I was an idiot - I'm sorry."

"Shh," Emma said, leaning in and pressing her lips against his. "We're past saying sorry now," she said quietly, letting her arms drape over his shoulders gently, not wanting to put any pressure on his chest at all.

Killian kissed her back slowly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, ignoring the twinges of pain. It was worth it. "I love you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, breathing in deeply.

Emma closed her eyes, smiling softly and reveling in holding him close again. She hoped it wasn't hurting him too much … because it felt really good to be back in his arms.

"Just stay like this and let's sleep." Killian whispered into her ear, letting her weight even out over top of him. It wasn't so painful if he didn't move, she wasn't pressing into him in any of the particularly painful spots.

"You sure?" she asked, her lips brushing along his jaw as she spoke. "I don't want to hurt you … "

"You're fine." He stressed, shifting again and finally finding a comfortable spot. "I welcome your weight over top of me, I've missed this. Which is saying something when I only had it one night."

Emma sighed a little. There was something so very right about lying with him like this. "It's weird … it feels like … I dunno, like this is something I've done before. It must be because you're so familiar." She must be getting sleepy, if she was letting herself say every stupid thing that came into her head like that.

"I agree." He replied softly, his accent that much thicker with his sleepy tones. "I feel like I've known you for… well, ever."

"I wonder if all True Loves feel that way," she mumbled, her face buried against his neck, breathing deeply. "Or if it's just us."

"Are your parents like this?" He asked, trailing his hand up and down her back in a slow, lazy pattern.

"I don't know," she said honestly. She really hadn't ever asked them. She could only piece together what she'd observed. "When I first got to Storybrooke, he was in a coma. He woke up after she read to him." Emma smiled a little at the memory.

"Sounds terribly romantic." Killian laughed, pressing a kiss against her hair with a sigh.

Emma raised her head to look at him. "Hey. It kind of was," she said, making a face at him. "I mean, until he went and got himself lost in the woods. And then it turned out his cursed self was married." She laughed a little bit then.

"I'm not married, so count your blessing's there. Unless you're married or something " He bit his lip and chuckled, "In which case - I'll need to sharpen my sword."

Emma scrunched up her face at him. "Seriously? Do I strike you as married?" She laughed, shaking her head.

"Not yet." He mumbled against her hair, hoping she didn't hear him once those words escaped his brain and out his mouth.

Emma wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. He'd mumbled something against her hair and it had sounded like … but surely not. "Did you say something?" she asked, hoping her voice sounded normal. Her brow creased as she let her eyes flicker to his face briefly, looking for some sort of hint in his expression.

Killian flustered, "I didn't say a word." He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes quickly, knowing she'd see the lie in his eyes. Gods - had he really said not yet?

Emma decided not to press the issue, even though his reaction pretty much told her everything she needed to know. She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed that he chose not to repeat himself, and that in and of itself was weird. Normally, even the hint of something like that would be enough to have her bolting for the door. She smiled instead, resting her head back down at the crook of his neck gently. "Guess I'm just going crazy and hearing things," she murmured lightly.

"It was probably water lapping at the hull of the ship, you'll get used to it." Killian sighed in relief, terrified that his little slip would ruin this moment. Did he want to? One day? Most likely. "I love you."

"Mmm, yeah, that must be it," she said, breathing deeply. For now, she'd let it go. But she'd definitely be thinking about it. Had he meant to say it? After a moment, she spoke again, a light, amused tone in her voice that she hoped would cover up what she was thinking about. "I didn't really feel it moving til just now. The ship, I mean. Guess I was a little preoccupied before."

"You had moving of your own to do." He chuckled, breathing out a relaxed sigh, running his hand up and down her back. "You're a remarkable marvel, love."

His hand along her spine sent little shockwaves through her, and she sighed, then smiled. "Well, I'll never have to worry about not being complimented enough with you around," she said, glad her face was hidden from him, as she could feel her cheeks reddening.

"You deserve every compliment that can be given." He replied with a wide spreading grin, burying his face in her hair. "You're bloody amazing."

She shook her head a little, her hair forming a curtain around her face, for which she was grateful, because she didn't really know how to receive compliments with any kind of grace. "Stop," she told him, her voice muffled against his neck.

"For now." He laughed, "But when we wake up, I'm complimenting you all over again." Killian sighed heavily and held her a little tighter.

"I'm sure I can find some way to keep you quiet," she said, smiling wider against his skin as he held her tighter. She really hoped he wasn't hurting himself, because lying like this felt perfect.

It didn't really hurt all that much - well, not that much was a lie - it hurt, but it was a twinge of pain that he could just ignore if he focused on her. Because he wasn't giving up this moment, this comfort, she felt perfect in his arms.

"I love you." She breathed deeply once more, her eyes closing blissfully. It was hard to believe that before this day, they'd had only one other day together. She felt as though he'd been a part of her life, a part of her … for forever. Being with him was comfortable, familiar, it felt like home. She pressed her lips chastely against his pulsepoint then.

Killian felt his pulse jump beneath her lips and he sighed, "I love you more than I can even express."

She hated to fall asleep, she hated to think about leaving here, even if it was only for a little while. She was terrified that this was all a dream, and that she'd wake up and find out none of it had been real. She raised her head then, wanting to look at his face, to reassure herself he was there, and he was real, and he was hers. "Well, that makes us just about even, then," she said softly, pressing her lips to his.

Killian smiled at her sleepily, "I'm not able to keep my eyes open anymore, love, I need to sleep. You should sleep too." He tilted his head and leaned into kiss her again. "I love you."


	5. And She's Back

 Emma didn’t have a free moment to spare after she left Killian and the Jolly Roger that evening, and consequently, it was two days before she had a chance to return.  Which pretty well sucked.

 

It was well after dark, and she’d left her family sleeping back at the apartment, knowing there was no way she could go another hour without seeing him.  Not to mention, she didn’t even know if he had food on his ship, and she knew he was probably in dire need of the prescriptions she’d picked up for him earlier.  The excuses to go back to his ship were plenty, but the main reason — the only one that really mattered — was that she missed him.

 

She didn’t bother driving, not wanting to run the risk of someone recognizing her car and asking questions about it.  She made her way to the water’s edge, carefully picking her way with her feet on the invisible steps, which were easier to find than she had thought they would be, and she managed to make it on deck without incident.  She made her way to the captain’s quarters, knocking lightly on the door before pushing it open and peeking inside.

 

He spent the bulk of the two days he went without seeing Emma Swan, resting. He was exhausted and without her there to distract him, he let himself rest, hoping he’d wake up and she’d be there. But she wasn’t. He knew she had a life outside of him and his needs and he just had to accept that she couldn’t be there for his every beck and call.

 

Which was a hellish thing to deal with when he couldn’t really do much in the way of moving the first day without her. He’d overexerted himself when she’d been with him and he was paying for it.

 

By the evening of the second day, his muscles had relaxed and he’d settled himself in his grand chair at his desk, musing through one of his old shiplogs from a very long time ago.

 

He tensed when he heard a knock on the door, turning his head and staring at the door for a moment before he spoke, “Come in.” He prayed to the gods that it was Emma and not Rumple discovering his whereabouts.

 

Emma pushed open the door the rest of the way, an apologetic, hopeful smile on her face.  ”Okay, tell the truth,” she said as she stepped inside the room. “How much do you hate me right now?” She was kind of expecting to be met with a little irritation.  She’d been gone for much longer than she’d anticipated being gone, and she felt pretty crappy about it.

 

She looked first at the bed, and didn’t see him there. It took her eyes a second to adjust to the dim light of the lantern in the room — modern amenities not onboard this ship, check — but they finally found him, sitting at his desk.  ”You’re up,” she said, a smile blossoming on her face.

 

“A bit agitated, actually.” Killian replied truthfully, his brows furrowing as he studied her. “I’d sort of come to accept that you weren’t coming back any time soon.” He admitted, closing his log and slipping it out of sight. “I hope Storybrooke still stands, you haven’t had to fight ogres or anything in the last twodays have you?” There was an edge of bitterness, but he tried to conceal it.

 

“I am.” He nodded, “I spent all of yesterday and most of today in the bed. I was bored of it.”

 

Oh. He was upset with her. “And if I told you there were ogres in Storybrooke, would that make you less irritated?” she asked, keeping her tone light. She sighed then, shaking her head. “Gold’s been around a lot.  He wants justice for Belle and all.”  She looked down.  ”It’s made it hard to get away.  It’s not an excuse, but I’m not about to do something that leads him right to you.” She stayed standing where she was, not sure if she should step farther into the room or not.

 

Killian scratched the back of his neck, letting out the sigh he’d held in for two days. “I suppose that’s a reasonable excuse for why I haven’t seen you in two days.” He tone dropped from pissed to just petulant about the whole thing. “I’ve missed you.” He said quietly, his eyes studying her in the pale light of his lantern.

 

Emma blew out a heavy breath.  ”I’ve been trying every five minutes to come up with some excuse to come out here … I didn’t intend to be gone that long. Not even close.”  Her eyes met his briefly and she shrugged a bit, relief at seeing him again mixed with irritation with herself for not getting here sooner, mixed with … whatever it was that she always felt when she was around him.  ”I missed you.”

 

“Come here then.” His brows creased together as he extended his hand. Killian’s heart was doing the annoying fluttery thing that happened whenever she was around and it made him smile, the wide genuine smile that he could only muster up for her.

 

Emma smiled then, setting the things she’d brought with her down on the floor before stepping over to him, reaching for his hand as she approached. “Hi,” she said when she was in front of him. She leaned in and lowered her voice, the grin still on her lips. “Was there something you wanted?”

 

“Hello beautiful.” He licked his lips, looking up at her. “How about you come a little closer and find out.” Killian smirked, his eyes settling on her lips as he laced his fingers with hers. Irritation aside, he’d missed her desperately. It was almost worse than the time between their day and the day he tried to kill himself.

 

Her heart should not be hammering the way it already was.  The effect he had on her was unlike anything she’d ever known before.  Her own gaze flickered between his lips and his eyes and back again, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she leaned in a little closer.  ”How much closer do you want me?” she breathed, her lips close enough to his that they brushed over them when she spoke.

 

“You’re never close enough,” He whispered before pressing his lips against hers. Two days and the spark was most  defiantly still there. “I’ve missed you, love.” Killian brushed his knuckles over her cheek as he pulled back from her lips.

 

“I’ve missed you,” she said, arching a brow as he pulled back from her lips.  ”And just where,” she whispered, leaning back in and kissing him again, “do you think you’re going?”

 

“It depends, where do you want me to go?” He questioned with a cocked brow and a cheeky grin. He leaned up and kissed her again, tangling his fingers in her hair.

 

She nipped at his bottom lip in response to his cheeky smirk. “Well, not away from me, that’s for damn sure.  We’ve been away from each other for long enough.”

 

Killian laughed, “Well then.” He scooted his chair back slightly, “Let’s not be apart then.” The pirate wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her down onto his lap with a coy expression. “Better?”

 

“Well, you seem to be feeling much better,” she said with a laugh of her own, her arms draping over his shoulders lightly then.  ”See, you probably got lots of rest without me here to distract you.” She gave him a look.  ”And it’s done wonders for you.”

 

“I slept  pretty much the whole of yesterday.” He confessed with a laugh, “And most of today as well, I only woke up about an hour so ago.” Killian ran his hand up and down her back, “How have you been?”

 

“I’m glad,” Emma said seriously, looking in his eyes.  ”You needed it.”  She smiled then.  ”I have not been resting,” she said, shaking her head.  ”I’ve been trying to reorganize the stuff David messed up in the office, and I went and saw Henry’s horse, and I spent the rest of my time trying to appease Gold’s thirst for justice.”  She made a face, her brow creasing.  ”I’m happy to be back here,” she said quietly.  ”I feel like I can finally breathe again.”

 

“Here I was imagining that you were sitting around eating ice cream and doing nothing while I pined for you.” Killian smirked, laughing. “What’s Gold doing to try to get justice against me? Should I be worried.” He scratched the back of his neck.

 

"The last time I had time for ice cream was with you,” she said, making a face.  ”Believe me, you weren’t the only one pining.”  She gave him a quick grin, then shook her head.  ”Well, he’s not exactly a rational man, as you’re well aware,” she said. “But he has no idea where you are and he’s not going to find out.”

 

“That was a very good first experience with ice cream,” He bit his bottom lip and released it with a grin. “How’s the scratch on your desk? A good reminder?” Killian couldn’t resist giving her a look, that spoke volumes of seductive intent.

 

“Well, I’m not up to fighting off the old man in this current condition so I do hope he never finds out where I am.”

 

She gave a muffled sound of surprise when his lips were on hers again, letting herself lean into the kiss with a sigh.  Whatever she’d been thinking about saying before, well, it obviously wasn’t that important.  This was much more important.

 

Killian pulled back when he needed a breath, his eyes looking up at her with adoration. “It’s very nice having you back in here with me. I was starting to go stir crazy being all alone.”  He rubbed his finger over the curve of her waist, leaning back in his chair. “Especially seeing as as I’m feeling much better and I can appreciate having you here right now.”

 

She let her hands rest on either side of his face, her fingertips brushing lightly through the hair at the sides of his head as she looked back at him.  ”I’m very sorry it took me so long,” she said, looking at him from beneath her lashes  ”Very very sorry.”

 

Killian tilted his head to the side, bating his lashes as he looked up at her. “Ah, I see that my siren has returned to torment my soul.” A smirk twitched the corners of his lips, “You’re a cruel woman.”

 

“Oh, I’m tormenting you by being here?” she said, arching a brow. “And here I thought I was relieving that torment.”  She sighed heavily, turning as though she meant to move away from him. “I suppose I could just leave and stop tormenting you … “

 

“Sit back down Miss Swan,” Killian wrapped his arm around her waist and kept her where she was. “You’re not allowed to go anywhere right now. I’m feeling particularly good and you’re here so I feel even better now.”

 

“You said I was tormenting you,” she pointed out dryly.  ”I don’t see how that’s meant to be a good thing.”  The corners of her mouth were twitching upward, always threatening to betray her whenever she tried to act serious around him.

 

“Sometimes tormenting leads to the best things.” Killian drawled out, running his tongue over his bottom lip as he leaned back against the chair and rested his hand on her hip, “Tormenting is all about the build up.”

 

Emma’s gaze drifted to his lips, her heartbeat speeding up once more.  ”Sometimes it’s just cruel, though,” she pointed out in a low voice, her eyes flicking back to his then.

 

Killian gave a hearty laugh, “Like the build up of a month, to have something that’s not slow and cautious?” He shook his head, looking up at her with a smirk. “Do you see something you like?”

 

She rolled her eyes at his smirk, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.  ”Possibly,” she said, feigning disinterest, though she knew she was probably doing a pretty bad job of it.  But really, she couldn’t just let him get away with being a cocky bastard all the time.

 

“Well if it’s only possibly you can get up.” Killian smirked, bumping his knees up in an effort to make her slip out of his lap.

 

“I tried to get up a minute ago!” she protested, “and you told me to stay put.”  She leaned in, pressing her forehead against his and smiling and lowering her voice to a breathy whisper.  ”I think you need to make up your mind, Captain.  Do you want me, or not?”

 

He hid the smirk on his lips as she leaned close, his breath hitching at the way she sounded as she spoke, making every hair stand on end. “I always want you.” Killian wound his fingers through her hair, tilting his chin up to catch her lips in a rough kiss.

 

Emma’s eyelids fluttered shut, a soft sound of pleasure escaping her lips at his insistent kiss. She kissed him back with equal fervor, her tongue sliding along  his bottom lip, her fingers pulling lightly at his hair.

 

Killian growled softly against her lips, his fingers tugging softly at her hair. Gods it felt amazing to have her in his arms again. And so intimately close to him, without being in as much pain as he was the last time he saw her.

 

She gasped against his lips, deepening the kiss further, her need pouring into the way she kissed him now. Two days without seeing him had been entirely too long.  Hell, two hours without seeing him was too much.  She let her teeth graze over his bottom lip, then soothed the same spot with her tongue.

 

Killian groaned against her lips, returning the favor and nipping at her bottom lip gently. He slid his tongue against hers, his lips parting as he leaned up into the kiss. Everything about her screamed out to him, the quiet need for that he’d tried to ignore for the past two days, but it was back the second she was with him again.

 

“Kill-ian,” she gasped raggedly, her breath coming out short and panting as she pulled back just long enough to breathe, before her lips were back on his again.  She didn’t see how it was possible to be this consumed with need for another person … it was like every nerve in her body was hyper-aware whenever he was around.

 

Killian grinned at the way she said his name, letting himself get lost in her kiss, the way she made him feel. His hand slipped around to rest on the small of her back, pulling her closer. “Emma.” He breathed out, pulling back for a quick breath.

 

Not touching him right now seemed like a distinctly bad idea, and she wasn’t about to stop for any reason short of an apocalypse.  Possibly not even then. She let her lips trail from his, down his neck, her teeth grazing over the skin there, a shiver going through her when he said her name. 

 

“What are we-” His words trailed off as he gave a soft groan at a spot on his neck that her mouth found, making him tilt his head back farther. “We going to do when we can be together all the time and not spend time apart?” Killian mussed his fingers through her hair, before trailing them down her back slowly.

 

“Most likely kill each other,” she murmured, smirking against his skin, letting her tongue flick over the spot she’d found that made him groan.  ”But it’s a good way to go,” she breathed, her hand tightening in his hair as she placed open-mouthed kisses down the column of his neck.

 

“It’d be death in the best fashion possible.” Killian murmured  biting down on his bottom lip to suppress a groan. “Gods, Emma.” He slid his hand down her back, trailing his fingers back up along her bare skin, rouching the shirt up as he moved his hand.

 

“You still mad at me for being gone so long?” she asked, raising her head and looking at him, her lips brushing over his gently.  Everywhere his fingers touched felt insanely sensitive, and she just wanted more.

 

“Frustrated, but not in the same way as before.” He smirked, bumping their noses.

 

She smirked back at him, biting down on his lower lip and pulling a little before releasing it.  ”Well, we can’t have that, can we?” she asked, letting her fingertips graze lightly over the skin on his neck as she leaned in to kiss him again.

 

“Gods no.” He breathed out raggedly as he leaned up into her lips, tugging her shirt up a little farther as he trailed his fingers over her warm skin. She was overwhelming in the best ways possible.

 

His fingers were just the right amount of cool against her heated flesh, it sent shivers through her, made her long for more.  She trailed her lips away from his again, a soft sigh escaping her throat, before she nipped at his earlobe. “And what exactly are you doing to my shirt, hm?” she breathed, unable to resist baiting him a little.  ”Is it bothering you or something?”

 

“It’s rather cumbersome. You should remove it immediately.” Killian turned his head and nipped at her own earlob, catching it between his lips and tugging lightly.

 

She shivered, a moan escaping her lips then.  ”Killian,” she gasped.  ”What … what happens if I don’t?” she asked, her voice breathy and needy, still wanting to tease him.  She wanted to make him as crazy as he made her.

 

“You’ll have to leave here wearing one of my chemises because the shirt’s getting ripped.” He breathed against her ear, clicking his tongue out against the shell with a teasing smirk.

 

Her eyes fell closed and she whimpered a little, without meaning to.  Her hand tightened in his hair and she tugged on it sharply.  ”Well, then, what is stopping you?” she growled in his ear.

 

Killian gave a huffy laugh before leaning back, catching the neck of her shirt between his teeth and grabbing a fist full of the material at her stomach giving it a sharp thread ripping tug. The fabric gave way, ripping clear down the middle.”I follow through with what I threaten,” He smirked at her.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she laughed breathlessly, biting her lip as she looked at him.  ”And you will be paying for this for a very long time.”   She grabbed his face in her hands then, without any further ceremony, and kissed him hungrily.

 

“Oh, do make me pay.” He muttered out before he let her catch his mouth, his teeth and tongue paying homage to her lips. Killian trailed his fingers over the newly bared skin, his hand dipping just beneath the edge of her bra with a grin against her lips.

 

Emma made a noise of agreement against his lips, her mouth opening under his as her tongue slid out to meet his.  She gasped when his hand moved over the swell of her breasts, her arms going around his neck, desperately trying to get closer to him.

 

Killian pulled away from her lips, trailing kisses down her neck as he slowly pushed away the straps of her bra, letting them slide down her arms. He tugged at the material, working the clasps lose until they released. “Emma.” He groaned as he kissed down her chest, as far as their positioning would allow.

 

She moaned softly, tilting her head back to give him access to whatever he wanted right now.  Her hands rested on his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin just a little.  ”Killian,” she groaned.  Everything he did made her feel like she was going to come completely apart.

 

Killian kissed his way back up the valley of her breasts, up along her throat until he reached her lips gain.”I love you.” He whispered, meeting her eyes, his own swimming with desire. “And I want you.”

 

Her eyes were hooded as she looked at him, her breathing ragged and shaky. No one had ever made her feel this way, not even close. “I love you,” she whispered against his lips. “I want you, I always want you.”

 

“Are we going to make this work?” Killian drawled out, nipping at her bottom lip. “I think we might just find a way to be intimate with one another like this.” He smirked at her, brushing her hair behind her ears.

 

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a look.  ”We had better make this work,” she breathed, draping her arms over his shoulders again.  ”It’s been two very long, very bad days,” she said, jutting out her lower lip a little.  ”I think getting intimate is the goal here.”

 

“I certainly want to relieve you of the stress of these two days.” He smirked, “Well, logistically speaking, this should work. You’re not putting any pressure on my chest.” Killian trailed his fingers over her shoulder, “All we need to do is get out of our trousers and it might just work for us.”

 

“As long as you’re not in any pain.” Emma looked down then, brow creased.  ”You’re not going to rip these too, are you?” she asked him, flicking her eyes back to his face and grinning playfully.

 

“It only hurts when you’re nothere.” Killian stuck out his bottom lip, “But it would be so much easier if you were to just take your trousers off and I would do the same and meet back here in a minute.”

 

“Is that a demand or a request?” she asked, quirking a brow at him before disentangling herself from his lap and standing up — on legs that were a bit shakier than she recalled them being when she’d gotten here.  She could feel the gentle rocking of the floor beneath her feet, too. She made short work of removing her jeans and then turned back around, looking at him expectantly.

 

Killian slipped out of his chair, resting his hand against his desk as he hauled himself upright and worked his pants off of his hips. They dropped to the floor and he kicked them off of his feet before sinking back down into the chair. “Yes, love?” He arched a brow at her, “I’m waiting.”

 

She eyed him appreciatively, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips.  ”I can see that,” she said, making her way back toward him. “Now the only question is … what are you going to do with me?”

 

Killian rolled his eyes, “We’re going to sit and you’re going to listen to me read to you stories from my log’s.” He retorted deadpan, “Much more fun than having me make love to you to the best of my abilities.”

 

“Sounds thrilling,” she drawled, letting her eyes drift to his lips as she leaned over him, resting her hands on the side of the chair, without actually touching him just yet.

 

“I thought you would enjoy that prospect.” Killian retorted, his eyes going between her eyes and her lips, drawing his tongue across his bottom lip slowly. “I’m almost certain I’m dreaming.”

 

She did her best to ignore his tongue, but it was difficult when he was being so damned distracting. She tilted her head to the side.  ”What makes you think that?” she asked him quietly, her eyes meeting his and  holding his gaze.

 

“Because one monthisn’t really an issue for us anymore, we keep finding new ways to indulge ourselves.” He practically purred out the words as he trailed his hand down her arm. “We’re clever. You’re clever, you minx.”

 

She sucked in a breath at the tone in his voice, the look in his eyes.  ”It’s completely self-serving,” she said, struggling to maintain some dignity and to not just maul him … he was still injured, after all.  ”If you really thought I was going to wait a month … ” she shook her head, shrugging a little. “I’m not very patient, Killian.”

 

“Neither am I.” Killian slipped his arm around her, pressing his palm against the small of her back, “Now come here.” He wasn’t going to pull her forward, in fear he might end up harming himself and ruining the moment.

 

“You didn’t say please,” she breathed, letting her lips barely brush over his, her eyes flickering to his as she inhaled, letting him fill her senses and make her weak in the knees.

 

“Maybe I don’t want to say please.” Killian looked into her eyes, leaning forward and catching her bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a gentle tug.

 

She groaned, leaning forward more and letting her hands come to rest on his shoulders as she — finally — moved back into his lap, carefully and slowly.  ”Your manners are a little appalling, Captain,” she murmured lowly against his lips.

 

“You’ll have to train me then or deal with it.” He rasped against her lips, groaning at the way she said Captain. She had ways about her that sent him over the edge of sanity. Killian rested his hand on her hips, shifting his shoulders beneath her hands.

 

“Oh, I plan on it,” she breathed, leaning in and kissing him, but just barely, just the merest brush of her lips against his, “Captain.”  Her eyes flicked to his and she shifted a little in his lap, wriggling purposefully and teasingly just to see what sort of reaction she might elicit from him.

 

Killian bucked his hips upwards lightly at her wiggling around, a groan escaping his lips as he met her eyes. “Is my siren out for the kill?” He bit his bottom lip, making a show of releasing it.

 

“Oh, pretty much always where you’re concerned,” she confirmed with a wicked grin.  ”Are you dying yet?” she breathed then, taking the opportunity to nip at his bottom lip, pulling on it lightly.

 

“Very close to dying.” Killian groaned, tangling his fingers in her hair. “Would like to finish it off yet, kill me completely?” He breathed out, laughing breathlessly at the way she caught his lip.

 

”And where would the fun in that be?” she said, grinning against his lips as her hand went around the back of his neck, pulling him closer so she could kiss him like she meant it this time.  ”I need you here,” she bit her lip as she shifted a bit on his lap, gasping a little when the contact she craved was made, her eyes finding his and holding his gaze as she moved.

 

Killian groaned against her lips, his hips arching up to meet her movements.”Or perhaps,” He kissed her for a long moment, “It’s who’s killed you, running you through with my sword.” He flashed her a wicked smirk before kissing her again.

 

She gave his hair a sharp tug, grazing her teeth over his bottom lip as she rocked her hips slowly against his.  ”You did promise that I’d feel it,” she murmured breathlessly, a small gasp escaping her lips.

 

“Do you feel it now?” He retorted, rocking hips upwards sharply. Killian’s lips parted and he groaned his hand find its way to her hip, steadying her as if he had some real control over how this went.

 

Emma started to reply, but then the angle of their hips allowed him to hit that spot within her, and instead of words, she cried out.  She crashed her lips against his then, kissing him with a desperate need.

 

Killian smirked against her lips, filled with triumph at the sound he elicited from her. Oh she could feel it alright. He kissed her back m his hand cupping the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss, repeating the movement with his hips, thankful that it didn’t put strain on his chest.

 

She whimpered softly against his lips, her fingers digging into his shoulders as her hips matched his rhythm.  It was entirely unfair, the things he was capable of doing to her.  He felt amazing, nothing felt better than this.

 

“We have to remember this-” He breathed out before capturing her lips, kissing her desperately for a moment before edging off, “for next time.” Killian trailed his fingers up her spine, tangling them with her hair and tugging her head back slightly as he leaned in to kiss over her pulse point. His hips continued to rock, alternating the angle  to make up for his inability to really move much faster.

 

She inhaled sharply, tilting her head and offering him more of her neck.  ”Yes,” she breathed, wondering at what point it was that he’d rendered her completely unable to speak words more than one syllable.  He was going to be so smug about that, too, but she didn’t care. Anyone who could make her feel this good had earned the right to be smug.

 

“Emma.” He growled against her shoulder, his hand sliding up along her stomach until he reached her breast, cupping it gently in his palm. Nothing was better than knowing he had this effect on her, that he could leave her with a limited vocabulary and making gorgeous sounds.

 

She was sure that at any moment, she would wake up, and this would all be nothing but a dream.  She absolutely could not fathom how any of this could be real, or happening to her.  She was the one who watched fairy tales happen, the one who saved them … but she was never the one to have her own.  ”Killian,” she breathed, her lips pressing against his insistently, as though she were convincing herself that he was real.

 

“I’m right here, love.” He murmured against her lips, since that same disbelief that he felt every time she was in his arms. “Right here.” He punctuated his words with a sharp thrust upwards, a groan escaping his own lips.

 

She could only nod, her eyes locking with his as they continued to move with each other.  ”I love you,” she breathed, her fingers running lightly over the back of his neck.

 

“I love you more.” He taunted quietly, tilting his head and capturing her lips again, his tongue sliding across her lower lip. He was starting to come undone, he could feel it creeping up on him.

 

She shivered, her body starting to tighten around him.  ”That’s … not possible,” she gasped raggedly as the edges of her vision started to go hazy.  ”Oh, God.” She dropped her head to his shoulder, breathing him in as the world around her shattered.

 

Killian’s lips parted as he groaned, his hips arching upwards. “Emma, Emma.” He buried his face in the curve of her neck, his hand tightening on her hip as is world shattered right along with hers.

 

She didn’t move for several moments … she couldn’t move was more accurate.  Her breathing was ragged, her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She didn’t want to cling to him too tightly, not wanting to hurt him and ruin this moment.  She pressed her lips against the side of his neck, sighing softly.  ”You’re amazing,” she whispered softly, finally raising her head to look at him.

 

“No you are.” Killian whispered, his eyes still closed as he leaned his head back against the chair. “That… was incredible, I-.. I don’t even know how to explain how bloody fantastic that was.”

Her eyes searched his face, taking advantage of the fact that his eyes were closed, so she could look as long as she wanted without being caught.  ”No words necessary,” she said quietly, her eyes taking in every feature, every bit of the face of the man she had chosen.  ”You are so perfect,” she breathed, before her brain had a chance to censor her mouth.

 

Killian laughed, “I’m about as not-perfect as they come, love.” Killian laughed incredulously, shaking his head. “I don’t know why you’d even think that.” His eyes were still closed, focusing on steadying his rapid breathing, it was hurting his chest to breath as quickly as his lungs wanted him to.

Her brow creased and she shook her head, even though she knew he couldn’t see her.  ”That’s not true,” she said, needing to try and make him understand.  ”You are perfect … Perfect for me.”

 

“We do suit each other quite well don’t we?” Killian mused, running his hand over his face as he let out a heavy sigh. “Sorry, I’m trying to get my lungs to stop heaving, it’s hurting.” His eyes slowly opened, blue eyes seeking out hers. “Gods you’re gorgeous.”

“Strangely enough, we do,” she said, smiling a little half-smile.  Her brow immediately creased in concern then. “Are you all right?” she asked him.  ”I haven’t killed you, have I?”

 

“Lungs need oxygen, Killian wasn’t giving them enough, now lungs are demanding oxygen like a bastard and it made me hurt my ribs. I’m fine, just a little pain for a lot of pleasure.” He fought past it and stroked her cheek.

Emma turned her head to the side, kissing his palm softly. “Do you need me to move so you can breathe easier?” she asked, straightening up a little and trying not to put any extra pressure on him. 

 

“Yes.” Killian gritted his teeth together, clenching his eyes closed. “I’m sorry..” He breathed out carefully, holding his hand just below his ribs. “I’m fine.”

“It’s okay,” she said, carefully moving off of his lap.  ”Incidentally, I happened to pick up the medicine Whale prescribed for you … I brought it with me. Here, let me get it.”

 

Killian slowly stood up, trying to hide the fact he had to balance himself against his desk to keep from toppling over. He grabbed his trousers and slowly pulled them on, “I think pain medicine sounds excellent well about now.”

Emma nodded, grabbing the little bottle of pills as well as one of the bottles of water she’d brought with her.  She moved back to his side, setting the medicine and the water down on his desk.  ”I have something else for you, too, but let’s get you back over to the bed and get you all evened out first.” She smiled reassuringly at him.

 

He popped the bottles open and downed the pill and water, “What else could you have brought me? You brought me you.” Killian grinned at her, but it sank into a grimace as he walked across the room towards the bed, hauling himself into the bed with a heavy sigh.

She watched him, wincing sympathetically.  ”Yeah, and as awesome as I am … what I brought you is something you actually need.”  She smiled a little. “But first thing’s first.”  She moved over to the chest at the foot of the bed and lifted the lid.  ”Since someone destroyed my shirt, I’m going to have to procure one of yours.  Do you mind?”

 

“I would like nothing more than to see you traipsing about in my garments, be my guest.” He purred out, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. He felt good and even better with Emma here, he could channel the pain elsewhere and ignore it if he tried harder. “What did you bring me?”

She pulled out the first shirt she found, black, of course, otherwise nondescript, and pulled it over her head, then moved over to where she had set everything down when she’d come in.  ”Well, there’s a few things. First … food.  Do you even have food on the ship?” She shook her head. 

 

“Dry-store foods, nothing gran really. Enough to live on.” Killian shrugged, hardtack was not the greatest thing after enjoying such treats as ice cream and chocolate. She’d ruined his tastes for what he was once accustomed to.

Emma sighed.  ”I’ve been in your realm … the food there sucks.  Definite benefit to being on this side.  I’ll make sure to hit the grocery store and pick you up some stuff you can keep around here.  For tonight, however, you get sandwiches from Granny’s.  You’ll like it, I promise.”  She smiled and pulled out the bag holding the styrofoam containers with the food she’d brought.  ”And then,” she said, moving back over to the bed. “I will give you your gift.”

 

Killian propped himself up on the pillows, making room for him beside her, “And what exactly are sandwiches?” He asked curiously, taking the container from her hands, using his teeth to tug it open, looking in at the food. “I can’t tell if my hunger is because this looks good or I’m just actually starving.”

“Well, I hope you’re impressed with them, because if you ever expect me to cook for you … well, the extent of culinary abilities consists of putting things on bread.”  She laughed a little, shaking her head and looking at him.  ”Probably both. When’s the last time you ate anything?”

 

Killian rubbed the back of his neck, “Yesterday afternoon, sometime.” He shrugged, “Also, I’d had no intentions of having you cook for me, I’ve done my whole life finding my own meals, I hadn’t planned on making you do it for me now.” He took the sandwich out of the container and took a hesitant bite. “It’s not bad.”

“Well, it’s not ice cream, but unfortunately, you can’t live on junk food,” she said, opening her own container and picking up her sandwich.  ”Which has made me sad many times.”  She shrugged. “I didn’t actually think you were going to force me to cook for you,” she laughed.  ”But it’s a nice thing to do for someone you love … well, granted the person doing the cooking knows what they’re doing.  Otherwise it’s akin to cruel and unusual punishment, I guess.”

 

Killian chuckled, “There’s not too much cooking aboard a ship, fire and a wooden vessel are not friends.” He took another sizable bite of his sandwich, humming his approval. “This is actually quite nice.”

She smiled.  ”Well, maybe someday we won’t be relegated to hiding out on your ship.  Not that I don’t like it here, I do.  Very much.  But there will be something nice about the day I can walk down the street with you.”

 

“I was going to say.. don’t speak ill of my ship.” He gave her a look before taking another bite, “I would like nothing more than to be able to be with you in the public, instead of having to hide what we have. It’s frustrating to know that you’re out there living without me because.. I screwed up.”

“I love your ship, relax,” Emma said, smiling at the look he gave her.  Her smile turned a bit sad then.  ”I think, unfortunately, it was never going to be simple for us. Even without this whole … Belle thing … there would still be obstacles to us just being together in public.”  She shook her head. “Not that I care.  I mean, yeah, I’d like everyone to know that I’ve … found someone who makes me happy.  But that’ll come in time.  Right now, I’ll do whatever it takes just to be with you.”

 

Killian scratched at his jaw pensively, she was more than right - nothing was going to come easily for them. Part of the reason he warned her so frequently of his past and he had aligned himself with over the years. “I guess in some aspects, I’ve set us up to fail.” He said quietly, his eyes drifting down to his sandwich before taking a small bite of it.

“Hey, stop that,” she said, shaking her head and looking at him seriously.  ”You are such a defeatist.” She made a face at him.  ”It’s not going to be easy … it’s not supposed to be.”  She smiled faintly.  ”Someone told me once … if True Love was easy, everyone would have it.  And I also know you don’t give up on something just because it’s a little rough.”  She put her hand on his shoulder.  ”We’re not going to fail,” she whispered earnestly, dipping her head a bit so she could look into his eyes.

 

“I wasn’t a defeatist until I met you.” Killian tilted his head to meet her eyes, “I gave up my war path because I met you, then when I admitted defeat, I was right back on it to let myself be defeated in the end.” He shook his head, “You’ve got enough to deal with besides trying to make time to see your… what was the word? Boyfriend..?”

“Yeah, I have a pretty busy life, and I’m dealing with a lot of new information.  None of which makes a whole lot of sense to me right now.  Most of the time I still think I might be going crazy.”  Emma’s brow creased, but she held his gaze with her own.  ”The only thing that makes sense to me in this whole damn mess right now … is you.  You are the only thing that I am 100% certain about.  That’s gotta count for something.”

 

A genuine smile spread across his lips, “No doubts about me at all.” He sat his sandwich down in the container, holding her gaze and holding his breath in amazement at those words.

“Not one,” she said, smiling a little.  ”And that’s pretty amazing in and of itself, because I doubt everything.  My doubts have doubts.  But then I look at you, and I just know.  I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it a million times until you get it.  If I don’t belong with you, then I don’t belong with anyone.”

 

“They’re just big words from a girl that I seriously doubted knew how how to trust anyone.” Killian tilted his head, reaching his fingers out to stroke her cheek gently. “It just amazes me.”

“Hey, you’re not the only one who’s amazed here,” she said, leaning her cheek against his hand.  ”It amazes me and terrifies me all at once.  But that’s how I know it’s the real thing.”

 

“You know what else is a real thing?” Killian asked, switching gears with the conversation. “My hook. Have you seen it? Or do you intend to return it to me? Though I do appreciate not having the strap chafing my skin, I miss it’s rather… handiness.”

Emma blinked, a little taken aback by the sudden switch in topics.  She laughed a little, once her mind had caught up, shaking her head.  ”It’s possibly one of the things I brought for you,” she said dryly.

 

Killian’s eyes brightened, “Well, that’s a mighty fine prospect then.” He gave her a small smile before sighing, “I don’t want to talk about the difficulties we face. It only makes me regret what I’ve done.” She deserved to know why he’d changed gears.

“I understand.  There’s no point in talking about them anyway.  Because it doesn’t matter.”  She smiled, turning her attention back to what was left of her food.  ”But for what it’s worth … you can regret all you want, but at the end of the day, everything you did, brought you here.”  She shrugged a little, not sure if that would be a comforting thought to him or not.  It helped her to think of things that way sometimes, and God knew, the two of them were alike enough that he just might be the same.

 

“Ah the serendipity of life.” Killian winked at her before starting to finish off his sandwich. “We would have never met otherwise, I suppose.” He smiled, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. “Life would have been hell without you entering into it.”

“Not meeting you would have been a tragedy,” Emma said, adopting the dramatic tone he sometimes used in his voice, the corners of her lips twitching as she looked at him.

 

“I really can’t imagine not having you in my life, everything about you… fits. We compliment each other in remarkable ways that just… leave me wanting nothing. But to amend the past so the future is easier.” Killian closed his empty sandwich box, licking his fingers clean. “That was delicious, thank you.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever known anyone who just … gets me.  Even when I didn’t want you to, you did.”  She shook her head.  ”It took you less than half a day to figure out things about me that … even now, nobody else knows.” 

She was still amazed by that fact, honestly.  Most people saw what she wanted them to see … the wall she kept up constantly was enough to deter pretty much everyone.  Except for him.  He’d all but leaped right over her barriers, cocky smirk firmly in place, as if to say “I’m here now,a and you will never get me out.”  And the craziest, stupidest part … was that she absolutely wanted it that way.

She smiled at him then.  ”I’m glad you approve.  So far I’m doing pretty good when it comes to the food thing.”

 

“You’ve yet to give me something I hated. Thank you,” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, lingering for a moment. “Thank you for everything today,” Killian smirked, casting a sideways glance towards the chair they’d previously inhabited. “Well worth the two day absence.”

Her eyes followed where his were looking, and she smiled.  ”It was pretty great, yeah,” she said. “Except for the part afterward, where you’re hurting again.”  She set her empty container aside then and faced him.  ”Are you ready for what I brought you now?”

 

“Love, I’ve had my hand cut off - nothing hurts worse than that. Think about that next time I’m in pain and you’ll know it’s merely an ache.” He retorted with a deadpan expression. “Yes, what’ve you brought me?”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, before moving off the bed and back over to her bag.  ”I’m not sure … how you’ll like it,” she said, rummaging through her things until she found what she was looking for, “but it’s practical, and useful and … well, you just really need it.  Especially, all things considered.  I mean, after the twentieth time I tried to find the time to get out here and see you … I realized.  Anyway.” She shook her head, moving back over to the bed.  She held out her hand, which was holding a cell phone.  ”It’s a phone.  You can … call me when I’m not here, if you need anything or just … want to talk.  I already put my number in it … see? You just press this button here, and it’ll call me.”

 

Killian stared a the ‘cell phone’ with a distant curiosity. “So I would press a button and then you’d be…?” He cocked a brow, taking the device into his hand, studying it. “So I will be able to speak to you whenever I want to?”

She smiled a little.  ”Yeah.  That’s typically how it works.  It’ll help avoid things like … me being away for two days with no explanation.  I mean, if you’d had this before … ”  She shook her head.  ”It’s dumb, but you’re alone out here, and … ” She sat down on the edge of the bed, shrugging.  ”I just want to be able to talk to you … whenever.”

 

Killian sat the phone in his lap, reaching out to touch her cheek, “What’s wrong?” He tilted his head, curiously studying her face. “You’re taking a lot of pauses there.”

“Nothing.” She shook her head quickly, smiling a little sheepishly.  ”I just thought you might think it was stupid, or maybe you weren’t interested in this realm’s technology or maybe I’m just being pushy.”

 

“I’m quite fond of the idea of being able to.. call.. you whenever I want to hear your voice.” Killian smiled at her, looking down to the device in his lap. “It’s unusual an quite.. Well I’m not entirely certain what to refer to it as - magic of a different sort. But if I can speak to you when I desire to, I love the concept.”

“It’s not magic,” she said, shaking her head.  ”It’s science.  And now I sound like Whale, God.”  She laughed.  ”Just don’t abuse this new power I’ve given you,” she teased lightly, knowing full well once he got the hang of the thing … she’d be in trouble.

 

“You mean to say that I cannot call you in the middle of the day and,” Killian dropped his voice an octave with a wry grin, “Tell you what’s on my mind?” He raised a brow, biting down on his bottom lip.

“I guess that all depends on what’s on your mind,” she said, lowering her voice as well and leaning in closer to him, her eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips slowly.  ”Knowing you, I’m sure it won’t be anything … untoward.”

 

“Completely innocent thoughts. Such as you with my shirt on, lying on my bed, in my arms. You know.” He swallowed shakier than he would have liked to, his eyes going between her eyes and her lips.

Emma liked knowing she had his full attention.  She leaned a little closer, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips in what could be taken as a completely innocent gesture — even though it was anything but at this point.  ”I don’t know,” she breathed, her lips close to his now, “I think I might enjoy getting calls like that.”

 

“I think you just opened a world of possibilities to us,” Killian retorted, leaning closer an brushing his lips over hers lightly. “Excellent gift, love.” He tilted his head, his eyes still on her.

“Well, that sounds promising,” Emma breathed, her eyes locked with his. “I’m glad you like it.”

 

“Did you say that you also brought my hook and accoutrement?” Killian asked softly, a smirk on his lips as he leaned in and kissed her.

“Yes, Mr. Impatient, I did,” she said, rolling her eyes a little.  ”I suppose you’d like it back right now?”

 

“Can you blame me for wanting part of me back? I’ve felt naked since you took it from me. I was half set in believing that you’d kept it as a token of your conquest.” He smirked at her, leaning in to kiss the corner of her lip.

“I didn’t actually mean to keep it that long,” she said, making a face.  ”And why would I need a token of my conquest when I can just have … you know, my conquest.” She gestured to him with a grin.

 

“And you have had your conquest, many times.” Killian whispered, tilting his head and brushing his lips over her jaw. “And I have had my conquest, my.. bean.” He huffed a laugh, giving her a playful grin.

“And I will have you many more times,” she breathed, a shiver going through her as his lips brushed over her jaw.  At his next words, she burst out laughing.  ”That’s … so romantic,” she deadpanned.  ”I am a legume.”

 

“I carried you close to my heart and stroked you when I thought of you.” He admitted, trying his hardest not to laugh. “I think that’s quite romantic. Better than you keeping my hook to stroke.”

She looked at him incredulously for several long moments, before a laugh bubbled up out of her throat.  ”I did not stroke your hook,” she retorted, trying to glare but having no luck with it.

 

“I’d be jealous if you had.” He chuckled, leaning up and kissing her softly. His tone was teasing as he added, “There’s only one hook I’d care for you to ever stroke.”

She rolled her eyes, still grinning when he kissed her.  ”Is that a fact?” she asked dryly, letting one hand move to rest on the side of his face as she leaned in to kiss him again.

 

“Yes it is.” He kissed her back, drawing his tongue across her lower lip. Killian reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair, breathing in deeply.

She sighed softly, tilting her head to deepen the kiss then.  Her fingers ran lightly along his jawline, the stubble on his face tickling her skin and making the sparks that jumped between them feel a little bit more intense.

 

Killian hummed against her lips, the sparks makings him shudder. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that sensation, that excitement that the little sparks drew out of him. Love. That’s what it felt like to have found True Love.

Emma let her teeth graze over his bottom lip, pulling on it a little, before trailing her mouth down along his jawline, the magic a steady thrum between them now.  It only seemed to get stronger every time she touched him, and it felt so right that she didn’t know how she’d gone without it for so long.

 

“I love you,” He whispered as he pulled back for a second for a breath of air, thankful that his lungs weren’t protesting just yet. “I love you so much.” Everything about them being together was perfect.

“I love you,” she said, her eyes searching his face, loving everything about this moment, about him.  ”If you let me go, I can give you your hook back,” she breathed.  ”Or I can stay right where I am for a little longer.”  Her eyes flicked back to his.

 

“I’ll let you put my hook back on me and then we can continue, I like that idea quite a bit.” Killian drawled out, trailing his lips down her neck.

Emma groaned a little, tilting her head back.  ”You make it so difficult to want to move,” she whimpered, tugging at his hair.  ”You’re a menace.”

 

“And I love it when your fingers are in my hair.” Killian closed his eyes and groaned, “You know waht? Don’t move, stay right there, love.”

Emma opened her eyes and arched a brow at him.  ”Is this reverse psychology?” she asked, grinning a little and leaning in to nip at the skin on his neck lightly.

 

“If only I knew what that was,” Killian laughed, “But I like the sound of it.” He shook his head, one day he would come to understand some of the phrases she used and not have to feel like an idiot who couldn’t even truly read well.

She smiled softly, leaning back and tilting her head to look up at him.  ”It’s when you want one thing, so you tell the stubborn person you’re dealing with that you want the opposite thing,” she said, letting her fingers dance lightly over the back of his hand, enjoying the little sparking sensation.  ”You’re pretty good at it already.” She sighed dramatically.  ”I’m done with you.”

 

“I was pissed when I said that.” Killian’s brows knit together as he met her eyes. “I didn’t really mean it - I thought we… Oh!” It dawned on him, “So what you’re saying is that if I were to say ‘no Emma, I don’t want to have you again right now’ then you’d assume I meant the opposite?”

“Pretty much,” Emma said, leaning in and kissing him softly. She grinned against his lips then, nipping at them playfully. “I wouldn’t believe that from you anyway.”

 

“You never know, maybe one day I’ll confuse you and be all ‘hmm, no thanks - not today’. Just to see what kind of response I get out of you.” He slid his hand over her side, hitting upon that ticklish he’d found on their day.

“You confuse me most days,” she said then, almost without thinking.  She gave a squeak of surprise then, not expecting him to have remembered that spot, squirming a bit to try an get out of his reach.

 

“No fair, I can’t chase after you if you get too far away from me.” Killian pouted, his brows furrowing downwards. “Come back here and let me continue to confuse you.”

“Well, duh, that’s the point. I need to get to safety.” she laughed, then arched a brow at him.  ”And how, exactly, do you plan to do that?” she asked, scooting a tiny bit closer to him again.

 

“Well they would probably be things that would end up hurting me right now, like jerking you to me and flipping you over on to your back and tickling you and kissing you to silence your laughs.” Killian reached his hand out an trailed it down her shoulder, smiling smugly at the fact she looked gorgeous in his shirt.

She smiled faintly, wishing, not for the first time, that he wasn’t injured any more.  There were so many things she wanted … but they had time.  She tilted her head to the side as his expression changed.  ”What are you looking so smug about now?” she asked him, completely confused.

 

“That shirt does everything for you.” Climb bit and released his bottom lip. “And just think, when you go back home with that - it smells like me. You smell like me.” He winked at her and sat up with a huff, leaning to kiss her cheek, inhaling. “And you do, quite distinctly.”

Emma smiled a little and looked down, her hand smoothing out one of the sleeves absently.  ”I have yet to figure out what the male fascination is with women wearing their clothes.”  She raised her head again, looking at him with a grin. “I had noticed that,” she said softly, leaning in and resting her forehead against his, taking a deep breath of her own.

 

“My pillow still smelt like your hair up until this morning when I woke up.” Killian admitted quietly, brushing his fingers through her hair. “It was both wonderful and depressing when I woke up yesterday and could smell you on my pillow.”

“I’m sorry I was gone so long,” she said, biting her lip and watching his face as he ran his fingers through her hair.  ”I wanted to be back here pretty much the second I left you the other day.”

 

“We shall just appreciate as time for me to rest.” He offered with a small smile, “I never thought I’d have someone like you - after so long.” Killian shook his head in disbelief. “I have someone who longs for me as much as I long for them.”

“I’m relatively certain that no one has ever longed for me,” Emma said, shaking her head a little.  ”At least … not the way you do.”  Her brow creased and she looked at him.  ”As for me … well, I’m not good enough with words to explain what it is I feel.  But I can tell you that it’s a good feeling.  And not one I’ve ever felt before.”

 

“I wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world, love.” Killian bumped their foreheads, “You make me feel… complete and I honestly don’t think I can live without this feeling.”

She bumped her forehead back against his and smiled a little.  ”Then stop being so damn pessimistic all the time,” she said, widening her eyes at him a little.  ”Because I promise you, I swear to you … nothing else matters but this feeling.”

 

“Ah, but you have a family - a son - to look out for. And I’m certainly not taking a woman away from her son again. I lost my left hand over that and three hundred years of vengeance over it - I’m not going there again.”

“But that’s not a choice I’m going to make,” Emma said firmly.  ”It’s not even a choice.  Anyone who wants to be with me has to know that Henry is part of the deal, or there is no deal.” She wasn’t saying any of it unkindly, but there was no room in her words for doubt. She meant what she said.

“But the thing is, I know that you know that.  I’m not ever going to just … run off with you. Not without him.”  She reached out and took Killian’s hand.  ”He was the first thing I ever really loved.  But that doesn’t make anything I just said to you any less true.  The way I feel about you is … so much bigger and stronger than anything I’ve felt before.  And I won’t pick between the two of you, because I demand to have both of you in my life.” She smiled a bit tremulously.

 

“And I want to get to know your lad, I want to be… whatever sort of figure that a… what was the word again? Boyfriend.. Is supposed to be. I just don’t want you to ever be put in a place where you have to chose and if you are - your lad comes first and foremost.” He had learned something in his three hundred years of loss and it was something he came to understand so much better when years put distance between his childhood.

“The only people who would make me choose would be you or Henry.  Nobody else’s opinions matter.  And Henry will probably like you more than he likes me, so really … ” She shook her head, amusement in her expression now.  ”I love you, Killian, and I want you in every part of my life.  Not just the secret, hiding out parts.  All the parts.”

 

“I mean I haven’t got many parts that don’t involve you anymore.” Killian chuckled, slipping his arm around her back, tugging her into an embrace. He settled his chin against her shoulder, letting his eyes drift closed. It terrified him - to not be alone anymore. To have someone. Someones got taken from him time and time again and he’d be damned if Emma was taken from him, or he from her.

She let one hand move to the back of his neck, sliding through his hair at the back of his head and holding him close to her.  ”Well, you’ve got me,” she said softly.  ”For as long as you want, I’m not going anywhere without you.”

 

“Looks like someone finally learned how to trust, completely.” Killian whispered against the nook of her neck, kissing her skin softly. “I want you for forever, have you forgotten that?”

“I trust you,” she said.  ”And there aren’t many other people who are going to be hearing that from me.”  She let out a soft, breathless laugh.  ”And forever is a very long time … you might get sick of me before then.”

 

“There’s a lot of things they might call me out on, Emma… Things that would deem me very untrustworthy. Hell, I don’t trust myself most of the time.” His eyes fluttered as he ghosted his hand over her back. “I could never get sick of you. I can’t even go two days without you.”

“It’s true,” she said softly. “There are a lot of things … I don’t know about you.  But there’s also one thing that I know, that tells me all I need to know.”  She let her hand slide down his spine slowly.  ”I love you, and I believe in you. I believe that the man that you’ve been is not the man you are now.  Not the man you’re going to be.  And even if I’m wrong, it doesn’t matter, because I love you just the same.”

 

“You would hate the man that I once was. I fear that you’d scarcely be able to scrounge up even a speck of love for him.” He reminded her gently, burying his face in the curve of her neck.

“I love who you are now, though,” she said, her reminder just as gentle, but full of conviction.  ”And it’s not a switch I can just flip off if you do something I don’t like.”  She sighed, shaking her head.  ”You’ve gotten to me, in a way no one else ever has or ever will.  You’ve gotten under my skin and I can’t get you out.  Even if I wanted to … which I don’t.  Will you please look at me?”

 

Killian sat back and met her face, his eyes trying their hardest not to set on her’s too long.. “I know that I’m different but.. I just fear for you with all of this. The judging, the stress, the pressure.”

“Why don’t you let me worry about that?” she said, her index finger moving under his chin and making him look at her.  ”Your doubts are not going to scare me away.  I know it’s not going to be easy.  It’s going to be really hard sometimes.  I guess the question you have to ask is if you think this — us, all of this — is worth it.  And I know my answer.  So what’s yours?”  Her brow creased as she looked at him, her heart in her throat.

 

“I just don’t want you hurt Emma. There’s a lot of thing asociated with me that can hurt you - and in doing so kill me. “I love you and I want you to be happy, no haunted be me.”

 

Emma looked away quickly, rapidly blinking to try and dispel the tears that threatened now.  ”And you think not being with you somehow spares me this pain?”  She shook her head and looked back at him.  ”God, don’t you get it yet?  I’m already bound to be haunted by you no matter what.  Not being with you won’t make that go away, and I don’t want it to. As for me being happy … you make me happy.  Happier than I thought it was possible to be. And I’m not giving that up.  I’m not walking away from you. I’ve done enough running in my life, you are not something I am running from.”

 

Killian frowned when she started to blink rapidly, a pang of guilt in his chest that was he was at fault for making her cry. Maybe it wasn’t guilt, maybe it was him feeling the pain he was making her feel in this moment. “I’m sorry Emma.” He whispered quietly, his eyes downcast, “I just want to make sure you’re completely aware of what you’re taking on.”

 

One of Killian’s biggest fears is losing Emma as he lost Milah, he knows that her heart couldn’t be removed by Cora, but that doesn’t keep his fears at bay. He’s sure that there’s a way for him to be separated from her. He honestly doesn’t believe after everything he has done for revenge that he deserves her. He still, secretly, believes death would be better suited to his life than happiness. But he won’t hurt Emma like that again. He loves her. And with that love he’s terrified, keeps reminding himself that he loves her so he doesn’t do something stupid. He’s impulsive. He does things on a whim and his opinions can change, quickly.

 

There is a part of him, the part he’s been for 300 years, that hates what he’s become now that he’s with Emma, because he doesn’t deserve that flicker of happiness from her. She fills him with love and adoration and he’s afraid he’ll end up alone and empty again.

 

Emma was quiet for several moments, mostly willing herself not to start crying like an idiot.  There was nothing, nothing that she could think of to say that would get her point across, and she was floundering. Finally, she merely nodded, mostly to herself, and slowly moved off the bed, crossing the room to where her things were.  Every step was deliberate, every action purposeful.  She knelt on the floor, opening the bag she’d brought with her and rummaging around til she found what she was looking for.

 

She made her way back to the bed, but this time, she moved around to the other side and knelt down on the floor beside the bed.  She had Killian’s hook and the apparatus that attached it to his arm in her hands.  She didn’t look at him, instead focusing on the task at hand.  It didn’t take her long to figure out how to go about getting it back into place for him, and she kept her attention on that, even as she began to speak, never once looking at his face.

 

“Oh, I know,” she said softly, her fingertips moving deftly and softly at their task.  ”The blackhearted bastard, the scourge of the seas, the villain.  Captain Hook.  And now he has his ship back, and he has his hook back, hell, he’s even had his way with the Savior of Storybrooke.  There’s nothing standing in his way.” She still wasn’t looking at him, but she continued.  ”I mean, that’s what I’m meant to be taking away from all this? I’m being warned against the bad things … all of which I already know and accept.”

 

She sighed then, still focusing intently on reattaching his hook.  ”But what about Killian Jones?  The smug, cocky, arrogant … brave and loyal and loving man that I’ve come to know?” She finished with the hook, finally casting  a glance to his face. “Because I’ll tell you something. I know without a doubt that he and I want the same thing.  And that’s all that I need to know.”

 

The way she spoke, the words she said, and the fact she hadn’t looked up at him made his heart clench in a way that was almost more painful than when Cora or Rumple had their hands in his chest. Because he felt as if he’d failed her - hurt her. “We do want the same thing Emma… I just don’t want to fail you. If you knew… What it feels like to fear that I may lose you because I have been a.. A monster in the past. I don’t want it to hurt you. I just want to be with you, without difficulties and hitches.” Killian ran his hand over his face, sighing heavily. “You’re all I want and yet I want to push you away so you don’t get caught in the fray. So you’re not another casualty in the war that is my life.” He held out his hand, unsure if she would even take it.

 

“The only way you fail me is by not even trying,” she said, hating the way her voice shook, hating the way her lower lip was trembling.  ”When I thought you had died … ” She shook her head. “It’s too late for me to not be part of whatever your life is now.  You’ve involved me, I’ve involved myself.” She looked down when he held out his hand, feeling a few tears spill down her cheeks.  ”I am fully aware of the precariousness of this … situation, Killian.  I have placed myself squarely between you and everyone who’s gunning for you.  And I did that all on my own.  And you can push me away all you want, but the fact is, that no matter what, whether you want me in your life or not … I am always going to be the person standing between you and anyone who wants to hurt you.” She took hold of his hand then and held it tight.

 

Killian gently used the curve of his hook to wipe away a tear from her cheek, his eyes never leaving her face. “I don’t want you getting hurt because of me. I don’t want to lose you like I lose everyone. I never thought that I would find someone who completes me like you do and I can’t be without you. I can’t. Losing you would be my undoing. Hell you saw what I did when I thought I lost you. My nightmares… Are losing you.”

 

“Then why do you keep pushing me away?” she asked, her head tilting to the side as she looked at him.  ”I don’t want to lose you either, but I count not being with you as a loss.” She took a deep breath.  ”Promises can’t be made about … no one getting hurt.  Even in a completely normal situation, no one can promise that.  I can promise that I’m not going to purposefully put myself in harm’s way.  I’m not going to do anything stupid.  But I’m not giving you up, either. The more you push me, the more I’m gonna push you right back.”

 

Killian chewed on his bottom lip, worrying it enough that he tasted the metallic tang of blood. “I push you away because I am…” he shook his head, “I’m scared. I’m scared that unwittingly I will hurt you and you’ll despise me for it. Or hurt someone you care about. I don’t even know Emma, every time we’re close like this, every time I realise how much I love you I get fearful. Push me back, tell me I’m an idiot, remind me of what you mean to me.”

 

“You think you’re the only one that’s scared?” Emma said, shaking her head sadly.  ”I’m terrified most of the time.  This is everything I told myself I was never going to let happen again … and it’s actually worse because I’ve never felt anything of this … magnitude before.  The only thing that keeps me standing is knowing that you’re right there with me.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I’m upsetting you like this.” Killian squeezed her hand tightly, tugging her upwards, “Sit beside me, please.” He whispered, his voice shaky as he stared down at her. “I love you, I don’t want to hurt you like this.”

 

“I’m not … you’re not upsetting me,” she said as she rose to her feet and moved to sit beside him as he asked.  ”It’s all these stupid feelings.  You’re not hurting me, so stop feeling guilty … I just wish there was some way I could make you understand … I’m perfectly aware of all the reasons not to be with you. I understand them, some of them even make really good sense.  But they don’t matter, and they all pale in comparison to the fact that I love you, and being without you is … unthinkable.”

 

“At least you know the consequences of being with someone like me. Life is never going to be easy like I wish it was, but… We’ll be happy. In love. Satisfied with having each other to lean on.” He didn’t know if he was assuring her or himself. Because it hurt to think of a life without her. But it hurt worse to think of hurting her.

 

“It’s not supposed to be easy,” Emma said quietly.  ”If it was, it wouldn’t be nearly as worth it.”  She turned her head to look at him then, her eyes searching his face, before she whispered again.  ”Easy or not, I am happy with you.”

 

Killian reached out and cupped her cheek gently, stroking his fingers over her skin, “And I am happy with you. Impossibly happy.” He shook his head with a quiet laugh. “I feel young again, seperated from the weight of my years when I am with you.”

 

“Then can we cease and desist the talks about what we might or might not deserve?” Emma asked with a soft smile, leaning her cheek against his hand.  ”Because it’s not about that. We’re here, and we’re together, and it’s what we both want.  The rest doesn’t have to matter right now.”

 

“Yes we can,” He breathed out, his eyes flickering to his hook, “You know… I like a woman who can put a man’s hook with such skill and grace.” Killian smirked at her, flexing his hook arm. “You didn’t even pinch the skin.”

 

“Yay me?” Emma said, laughing a little in spite of herself.  ”Clearly I’ve missed my calling in life.  I should quit my job and become a professional hook-attacher.”  She looked down at his arm.  ”I’m really just glad I didn’t do something dumb like put it on backwards.”

 

“Yes, become my personal hooker,” Killian snorted with a laugh, “Not like that. I’m not paying you.” Killian turned a little, stretching his arm and shifting his chest, eyeing the straps against his skin. “You did quite well for your first time.”

 

Emma gave him a droll, unamused look.  ”You’re this close to getting punched again, injured or not,” she sad blandly, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

 

“You’d hurt an injured man?” Killian batted his lashes, “I merely called you the beautiful hooker sitting on my bed, putting my hook on me like you know exactly what you’re doing. What’s so horrible about that?” He could hardly contain the teasing tone in his words.

 

“Keep calling me a hooker and find out,” she said, arching a brow at him, challenging, still trying her best to keep from smiling.  She narrowed her eyes at him. “And you’re not playing innocent well enough for me to believe that you have no clue what a hooker actually is.”

 

Killian forced a straight face, “What is a hooker?” He dropped his hand to her knee, stroking his thumb over the curve of her knee, tilting his head curiously.

 

Emma rolled her eyes, unable to keep from laughing a little now.  ”Seriously?  I’m pretty sure you could figure it … actually I’m pretty convinced you already know.”  She made a face at him. “All that matters is that I am not.”

 

“Alright, I know exactly what a hooker is. Thus why I made the not paying comment.” Killian laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “You’re not a hooker, purely for the fact that you’re mine and no one else gets to have you.” He flashed her a wicked smirk. “All mine.”

 

Emma shook her head, laughing in spite of her best efforts.  ”You’re completely right,” she deadpanned, “the only reason I’m not a hooker is because I have you here to keep me on a virtuous and narrow path.”

 

“I knew it,” He retorted smugly, arching a teasing brow at her, “Bet you never imagined that you’d never imagined that I’d save you from such a life, hmm?” Killian leaned kissed her cheek, chuckling to himself.

 

“My hero,” she said dryly, rolling her eyes. “If you hadn’t shown up … who knows what kind of life you’d be leaving me to.” When he leaned in to kiss her cheek, she turned her head quickly, catching his lips with her own.

 

Killian smirked when she kissed him, his lips pressing against hers with a pleased hum. It helped ease the tension that was still taught in his muscles, the frustration from their conversation that seemed potentially harmful to what they had together. He was terrified, that would never end. He wanted to simultaneously push her away and keep not even an inch of distance between them.

 

But for her sake, he wouldn’t bring up that topic. That fear, that dread, that worry. He would let it subside and just cherish that they had each other now. Perhaps living from day-to-day was how they would always have to be.

 

Emma let her arms go around his neck, determined to keep his lips on hers for as long as possible. She knew they had miles to go, and so many things were uncertain, unclear.  The future was a terrifying prospect, but when had it not been?  But no matter how many times she went over it in her mind, it all came back to the same thing.  She loved him.  She wanted this, him, all of it, and she’d take the bad with the good and just … do her best with everything.  One thing at a time.  Just keep breathing.

 

She pulled back, just a little, her eyes flicking up to meet his.  ”I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

 

“I love you too.” He whispered before pressing another kiss against her lips, his tongue sliding across her lower lip as he silently asked for her to part her lips. Part of him wondered if this was how things would always be sorted out, words seemed to befall the both at times. Only proving to instigate further issues or make one or the other irritated  But touch, sensuality - they seemed to handle and things seemed to come out better at the end.

 

She had a million thoughts, a million worries, a million things she wanted to say, but she couldn’t word them in a way that didn’t just make things worse.  She wondered if it was like that for him, as well … God knew, they were similar enough at their very cores, it wouldn’t surprise her.  The only thing Emma knew with certainty was that she could show him how much she meant what little she could say.  She only hoped he understood that this, kissing him, touching him, it was so much more than just physical with him.  It was the only way she knew how to communicate everything she felt.  Her eyes fell closed then as she parted her lips at the insistence of his tongue, her fingertips playing over the skin of the nape of his neck lightly.

 

Killian slid his arm around her waist, tilting his head as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding across hers. Being like this - it felt as if he could just feel as she felt, know what she thought. Words weren’t necessary when you could simply understand, feel, and know. Silent apologies, admittance of love, explanations of worry, lost between their lips, set off with sparks and tingles that could never be matched by any other.

 

Emma sighed against his lips, a shiver of longing shooting through her when she felt his tongue slide against her own, and soft moan escaped her throat. Everything felt better like this, nothing seemed like it was too much.  In this moment, they were just two broken people who fit together and made each other whole.  And maybe that’s what it was all about. She knew there was no one, never could be, who could make her feel like this.  And she wouldn’t want anyone else anyway.  He was everything to her, everything she’d been afraid to want or hope for.  All magic came at a price, how many times had she heard that one?  If the cost for this magic between them was her losing her heart, one hundred percent completely to him, with no hope of ever getting it back, it was a price she would pay a million times.

 

Killian mimicked the soft moan, the sound getting caught somewhere between their lips. He tugged her slightly closer, ignoring any twinge of pain in his chest at the action - the harness that held his hook in place helped ever so slightly to keep himself a little more upright. “I love you.” He whispered, his lips parting for a breath as he pulled back ever so slightly. He cupped her cheek gently, his eyes meeting hers as he brushed his lips over hers, breath dancing over her skin.

 

It was almost as though he looked into her eyes and saw himself, saw more of himself than he cared to and yet, it made sense. They were part of each other whether they’d known it before or not. Time and fate had literally provided him a way to live three hundred years to meet her - to be with her.

 

His name passed from her lips, and it was a breathy sort of prayer as her eyes met his and held his gaze.  She could feel her heart literally skip a beat, her breath catching in her throat.  These were things that would never go away when he was around, he would always make her profoundly aware of just how deeply she was capable of feeling.  Her hand moved to the side of his face and she brushed her thumb over his cheek softly.  ”I’m glad … I’m glad we met,” she whispered.  And maybe it was a dumb thing to say, but she truly meant it.  The idea of going through life, never knowing what this felt like … seemed like the worst kind of hell.

 

“So am I… I was just thinking that.” He grinned, bumping their noses. “Three hundred years and we finally met. Wasn’t fate kind to us?” Killain smoothed his hand over her hair, breathing in deeply. “Gods, you’re perfect Emma.”

 

“Well, you’ve done a bit more waiting than I have,” Emma said, smiling a little. “I can’t claim nearly 300 years, so I guess maybe you deserve it a little bit more.  Simply for your … patience.”  Her smile widened a little then, her cheeks warming.  ”No I’m not,” she said, looking down.

 

“Yes you are.” Killian leaned back and admired her. “I’ve already told you that I adore you wearing my clothes like this - they make you look a little more perfect than you already are.” He leaned in and kissed her softly, “Remember when I told you everything that I thought was perfect about you? In the hospital? When I got you all turned on and then let you down.”

 

She kept her eyes downcast, glancing briefly back up at him, feeling a little nervous — in a good way — at the way he was looking at her then.  ”I’m not likely to forget much of what happened in the hospital,” she told him.  ”And you didn’t let me down, but … what about it?”

 

“Do I need to repeat all of that to you? How perfect and incredible you are.” He leaned in and kissed her chin, his eyes looking up at hers, “How everything about you is everything I want.”

 

Emma smiled at him.  ”Well, you can never hear it too much,” she said, her voice lilting teasingly.  ”It’s not like I have incredibly handsome men just beating down my door to tell me how awesome I am on a regular basis.”  She sighed a little.  ”You’re everything I want, too, Killian.  Everything.  And more.”

 

“Well,” He mused for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. “How do I begin to tell you are perfect you truly are. With your hapless grace, your beauty, your understanding…” Killian swallowed shakily, “I love you for everything that you are.”

 

"You make me sound like … I don’t know.  Someone much better than I actually am,” she said, looking at him seriously.  ”If that’s really how you see me … well, you’re the first one. The only one.”

 

“Then, I’m proud of that honor. To be the only one who sees you for you. I don’t look at you and see savior or anything else the others see you as. I see you as you - as mine. As the person who sees me likewise. Gods, if you knew how long it had been since I truly smiled… when we first met.” Killian shook his head.

 

“That’s one of the things that I like best about being here, with you.  You don’t expect anything from me … you’re happy to let me just be … Emma.  It’s been a while since I’ve been able to just be Emma.”  She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in, kissing him softly.  ”I’m glad you smile for me,” she said.  ”I love your smile.  The real one, not the stupid smirk,” she added quickly, making a face at him.

 

“What? Do you not like my smirk?” He flashed her that smug, pompous grin, knowing that she’d prefer that genuine one that only seemed to be for her now and days. “I think this one is quite handsome and debonair, if you ask me.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes, laughing in spite of her best efforts.  ”I’m sure it’s gotten you in and out of many sticky situations,” she remarked wryly.  ”And that is all the confirmation you’re getting about it one way or the other,” she added pointedly.

 

“In and out.” He smirked, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip. “Charm is a very convenient skill set. But, I suppose my charm falls short on you doesn’t it, my love?”

 

Emma’s eyes flicked briefly to his lips before she looked away.  ”Oh, completely,” she said with a bored tone.  ”Clearly you do nothing for me.”  She gave him a tight-lipped smile, not unlike the ones she’d given him when they had first met.  ”I’m only half-naked in your bed.”

 

“That half is a very important detail,” Killian trailed his fingers over her thigh with a smirk. He wanted nothing more than to kiss that stupid tight-lipped grin off of her lips, but he instead chose to stare at her lips.

 

She arched a brow at him as he stared, not at all trying to hide the fact that he was staring.  ”What?” she finally asked, trying not to shiver at the feel of his fingers on her skin.

 

Killian trailed his fingers further up along her thigh, his eyes never leaving her lips. “I’m just admiring the way your lips look, the way your skin feels beneath my fingertips. Problem?”

 

Emma inhaled sharply, and knew there was no way he hadn’t heard that.  ”No … no problem,” she said, her voice a little shakier an breathier than she’d anticipated it being.  Made it hard to keep up her nonchalant attitude when he was able to affect her just like that.

 

“How far would you like my fingers to trail?” He whispered in a low voice, trailing his fingers farther up her thigh, he lips dangerously close to hers.

 

When she inhaled this time, her breath was nothing but him, permeating every one of her senses.  She wanted nothing more than to close the distance between him and let herself be completely engulfed by him.  Her eyes were hooded as she looked down at his hand.  ”I suppose that depends on what you plan to do with me,” she said lowly, looking back at his face from underneath her lashes.

 

“I think you’ll just have to find out,” Killian retorted in a quiet voice, sliding his hand beneath the hem of his shirt, running his fingers in small circles along her inner thigh. “I’m making up for what I didn’t do in the hospital for you.”

 

She caught her bottom lip in her teeth, her eyes never leaving his face.  Her whole body was tense with anticipation and longing as his fingers continued to tease her skin.  ”Killian,” she breathed.

 

“There’s a better set of teeth for that lip.” Killian grinned and leaned and caught her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it. His finger slipped higher up, anticipating her reaction.

 

Emma gasped, her hand going around the back of his neck and pulling him closer, so she could kiss him the way she wanted to.  Her eyelids fluttered shut, and a low moan escaped her against his lips as his fingers moved higher.

 

Killian grinned against her lips, teasingly edging his fingers away from where she wanted them. He trailed his fingers back down her leg to her knees, fully intent on not allowing her to have what she wanted. Not yet at least.

 

Her body gave a shiver as his fingers trailed over her skin. “Killian,” she all but growled against his lips, biting down on his bottom lip a little to let him know she was not happy with his teasing. 

 

“Good things come to those who wait.” Killian arched a brow at her, slowly trailing one finger back up along her inner thigh, his eyes never leaving her’s. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“I am not patient,” she said, her voice dangerously close to a whine, and since when did she do that?  Ugh, stupid pirate.  She inhaled sharply, her eyes locked with his.  She leaned in, her lips brushing over his as she breathed,  ”I want you. To stop. Teasing me.  I want you.”

 

“Maybe I don’t want to give you me.” He taunted, growling against her lips. “Maybe I want to make you wait.” Killian slowly dragged his fingers up, letting them brush against exactly where she wanted them, before pulling them away completely and leaning away from her. “Patience is virtue love. I think I might try to teach you it.”

 

She gasped, then groaned in frustration, letting herself fall back against the pillows when he pulled away from her.  ”I think I’ve been plenty patient,” she retorted shortly, propping herself on her elbows and looking up at him.  ”And how exactly are you going to teach me patience, hm?”  She cocked a brow at him, a challenge in her voice.

 

Killian eyed her with parted lips, his eyes flickering to the pale skin of her legs, bared to him from the edge of his shirt to her toes. “Well, I’ve got ideas that would unfortunately involve me not being injured.” He arched a brow, “But I suppose I’ll teach you patience by finding a way to work you up until you can’t take it anymore.”

 

She almost wanted to laugh.  That wouldn’t be very hard to do at this point, she was already well on her way there.  ”That sounds a little bit mean,” she said, jutting out her lower lip a little.  ”Are you sure that’s really what you want to do?”

 

“No what I really want to do is you, but well - I can’t quite do it the way I want to. So I’ve got to be unerringly patient until then.”  He drawled out, his heated gaze on her face. “So teasing you has to suffice I suppose.”

 

Emma’s breath hitched in her throat again when he gave her that look.  ”And what,” she said, her voice low, “if I decide that I’ve had enough of your teasing … that I’d rather just get you on your back and have my way with you?” She arched a brow at him, determined not to be the only one worked up here.

 

“You’d have to get me on my back without hurting me.” He challenged, trying to hide the heat he felt spread over his skin and the breathy hitch in his voice as he spoke. They both knew how to get each other worked up flawlessly.

 

“Oh, I could,” she said, her voice low and breathy, as she sat up and leaned toward him, her eyes locked with his. She rested one hand lightly on his chest and letting her fingertip slowly trail down his torso, barely touching him, just enough so that he would feel it.

 

Killian sucked in a breath, his eyes watching her fingers carefully. “Just remember, you damage the goods and you don’t get to play with them.” He closed his eyes, before catching her hand in his, “What do you think you’re going to do, love?”

 

“I’m not looking to damage anything.  Was actually going for the opposite,” Emma said, eyes widening a bit when he grabbed her hand.  She inhaled sharply.  ”I guess that depends on you, doesn’t it?” she whispered, her eyes transfixed on his lips.

 

“Emma.” He breathed out raggedly, releasing her hand and cupping her cheek. “Let’s admit that we’ve both done our waiting and been exceedingly patient. Well, me specifically. Three hundred years and all.”

 

 

 

“Three hundred seconds is too long to wait for you,” Emma said, leaning into his touch.  ”Three hundred years … I can’t imagine. And yet here we are.”  They were two people who, by rights, never should have met. Never should have coexisted, and yet … some strange trick of fate had deemed it so he would live long enough, and have motive enough … to be in the exact same place and time as she was … there was no way you could chalk that up to a mere coincidence. 

 

Emma’s breath was shaky as these realizations crashed over her and she leaned closer to him.  ”Killian,” she whispered, her eyes holding his gaze.  ”I need you to kiss me right now.”

 

Killian was more than willing to oblige her request, his lips crashing against hers mere seconds after she spoke the words. She was right even 30 seconds was far too long for his liking. He wanted to always be able to kiss her like this and hold her.

 

Her hands were immediately in his hair, and she was pressing herself as close to him as she dared without hurting him.  She made a soft sound of bliss as she tilted her head, slanting her mouth over his to deepen the kiss.

 

Killian unabashedly groaned against her lips, his fingers tangling with her hair as he turned as much as he could without pain. Who the hell cared about tormenting her - this was too good to pass up.

 

One of these days, she might be able to drag this out longer, might be able to withstand more teasing … but not tonight.  She felt like she’d already been away from him for too long, like not being with him was leaving a distinct void within her.  He groaned against her lips and she felt it reverberate through her entire being.  ”Killian,” she gasped against his lips.

 

His name on her lips only sought to wind him up tighter, gods she could elicit feelings out of him he didn’t know he could feel. Kilian tilted his head and nipped at her bottom lip, tugging at it for a moment before deepening the kiss.

 

She shuddered pleasurably, fingers tugging at his hair as her tongue slid against his. She moaned at the taste of him, her need nearly a tangible thing at this point.  The magic was practically snapping between them now.

 

 

“We could light up this whole town,” He murmured against her lips, in reference to the little tingles of magic between their lips. Killian untangled his fingers from her hair, his hand slipping back between her legs as he returned her kiss. Two days apart meant they still had a lot to make up for.

 

“Oh,” she gasped then, her body arching ever so slightly, trying to get closer to him. She didn’t think it was possible to be too close to him.  ”Killian,” she whispered against his lips, kissing him again, almost desperately.  ”Please.”

 

Killian pulled his hand away, scooting back onto the bed, his eyes never leaving her face. Gods she was something unbelievable - something beautiful. Everything he wanted. “Emma.” He whispered in a very come-hither voice.

 

Her eyes opened slowly, her vision a little hazy with desire.  He had pulled away from her, again, and she was about to protest when he said her name. Her eyes went to his face.  ”What?” she asked, but she was already moving back toward him.  Even mere Inches apart felt too far away for her.

 

Killian chuckled darkly, a smirk forming on his lips as his eyes met hers. “You know what.” He whispered, his hand moving to start working the laces of his breeches open.

 

“Do I?” she asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.  ”Maybe you should tell me anyway.”  She reached out and placed her hand over his then.  ”Let me do that,” she breathed, her eyes flickering back to his as she moved closer still to him.

 

Killian groaned, biting down on his bottom lip at the mere sensation of her fingers so close to where he wanted them. He wet his lips, trying to focus on her through the hazy desire in his eyes. “You know what I want Emma.” He replied, not giving her the answer.

 

She let her fingertips brush over him through the fabric of his trousers as she worked the laces with her fingers.  ”Oh, I think I can hazard a guess,” she said, licking her lips slowly, her voice husky with desire now.

 

Killian hissed out a breath, letting his head drop back against the pillows. “Emma, Emma, Emma.” He whispered, shaking his head with a wide, almost but not quite, smug grin.

 

A small smile played at her lips then as she finally got the laces untied on his pants.  She pushed them down off his hips, moving herself over him, her legs on either side of his.  ”Yes?” she asked him breathlessly, placing one hand on the pillow beside his head, bracing herself to keep her weight off his chest as she leaned over him.  Her other hand trailed agonizingly slowly down his torso.

 

“Hello beautiful,” He smirked up at her, resting his hand on her waist just under his shirt, fingers splaying out over her smooth skin. He rocked his hips upwards slowly, his eyes closing for a have second.

 

”Hello yourself,” she murmured, leaning close enough to brush her lips over his as she finally took him into her hand, and began stroking slowly.  Her eyes never left his face, wanting to see every reaction she could pull from him.

 

Killian’s lips parted as groaned, his breath caught in the back of his throat at the sensation of her hand wrapped around him. It felt incredible, to have it given the attention it so desperately wanted in his minute. His Emma.

 

”I love you,” she breathed, her tongue sliding along his bottom lip as she moved her hand just a bit faster along his length.  She pressed her lips against his then, pouring all her want and need for him into that kiss.

 

Emma had done things to him that he’d never imagined being so willing to enjoy. The tease and the torment they both shared, the willingness to submit to her in times like this - he wondered if she knew how truly one of a kind she was. Killian groaned against her mouth, kissing her harder as he tried to drown his desires for her between their lips.

 

Emma gave a hum of pleasure against his mouth, loving the taste of his lips, the slide of his tongue against hers.  Her body was very nearly trembling with how much she wanted him, and keeping her composure was becoming increasingly difficult. She finally tore her lips away from his, straightening herself and guiding him where she most wanted him to be.

 

Emma arched a brow at him, her lips turning upward.  ”More like … ” she gave a soft moan as she rocked her hips against him, “I’ve got you where I want you now.”

 

“It feels like it’s been weeks.” He muttered, knowing full well it had only been perhaps over an hour since they’d been together. But it always felt too long, to experience the full beauty of what they had. The connection at it’s strongest. The desire and the need and the completion. “No, where I want you.” Killian protested, rocking his hips upwards.

 

”Yes,” she breathed, her hips moving faster now.  No time for teasing or drawing this out, not now.  She just wanted to feel him, all of him, as much as she could right now.  She bit back a smile at him, shaking her head a bit and running her index finger along his lips.  ”Oh, no,” she murmured.  ”I win this one.” He hit just the right spot inside her then, and she cried out loudly. “Killian!”

 

Killian dropped his hand from her hip, fisting his bedsheets in his grip as his world exploded behind his eyelids, his back arching as much as his injuries would allow as he pressed upwards once more before collapsing back against the bed completely. “Gods, Emma.” He smirked, sliding his hand along her stomach and around the curve of her waist as his eyes opened again.

 

She was right there with him, her head falling back as she wrung every bit of pleasure from him that she could, his name falling from her lips like a chant.  She looked down at him then, swallowing thickly.  ”You’re amazing,” she breathed raggedly.

 

“No, love….” He took a deep breath, “You are. You certainly are.” He nodded his head adamantly, stroking his hand over her hip. “I love you.”

 

 

“Then I think it’s safe to concede that we’re even on the ‘amazing’ front.” Emma smiled a little, leaning forward, careful to keep her weight off his injuries.  She brushed her lips over his lightly, wanting nothing more than to freeze this moment. 

 

“I love you Miss Swan,” He whispered against her lips, brushing his fingers over her back gently.

 

Emma smiled against his lips, a little shiver running through her as his fingers brushed along her spine.  ”That’s an awfully formal way to address me, all things considered,” she said teasingly.

 

“Ah, but you deserve to be treated like a gentlewoman, love. Just look at you. Hair around your shoulders like a goddess from the heavens, the sheen of your skin from our… efforts. Your lips so thoroughly kissed,” He leaned up and kissed her again.

 

“I don’t think anyone who saw me now would think me very … gentlewomanly,” she laughed, leaning into his kiss with a sigh.  ”But it’s nice that you do,” she whispered, and she meant it.  No one had ever treated her with such reverence, it was wonderful and baffling all at once.

 

“Well, then I shall be the only one.” Killian hummed softly, “I am courting you after all, correct?”

 

“Yes, I think that you are,” she conceded, unable to stop smiling. “In a … very loose sense of the word, anyway,” she laughed, her eyebrows raising.

 

“Well, loose as in courting usually entails more proper constraints on intimacies?” He cracked her a smug grin, “I’m not sure I’d be keen to give this up, ever.”

 

She made a face at him, trying to contain her grin.  It was impossible right now, though.  ”Oh, I wouldn’t trade this for anything,” she said earnestly.

 

“I feel like we communicate better this way - as crazy as that may seem.” Killian let out a heavy breath, running his hand over his face. “You’re a bloody remarkable woman.”

 

“I’m not very good with words,” Emma conceded, scrunching up her face. “Hands-on is typically the way I like to get things done.”  She gave him a grin, then looked away, slightly embarrassed.  ”I’m really not.  And if I am, it’s because of you.”

 

“Hardly, you were remarkable when I met you. Puling that blade on me, all bold and daring. Coming up the beanstalk with me - hours alone with me.” Killian drawled out with a laugh. “Remarkable woman.”

 

Emma shook her head.  ”The blade was because your act was fooling no one,” she said pointedly, smirking a little.  ”As for the rest … well, I was the most motivated.” She shrugged a little. “Mary Margaret and Mulan would’ve killed you.  And you never would’ve made it to the top with Aurora … really, I was the only good choice there,” she joked, though she wasn’t sure anything she said was too far off the mark.

 

“Your mother looked fit to kill me the second I laid eyes on you. I’m sure she’ll want my head more now that I’ve laid… well quite a fair bit more than my eyes on you.” He whispered drawing her attention in, “Admit it. You wanted me alone.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes, laughing. Should’ve seen that one coming.  ”You really won’t be … satisfied unless I say ‘you’re so right, that was my whole reason for going’, will you?” she asked him with a smirk.

 

Killian laughed, flashing her an extremely cocky grin. “I enjoy being proved correct with a dash of stroking my ego on the side. Humor me.”

 

She sighed affectedly.  ”You are such a a pain in the ass,” she laughed.  ”Okay, fine.  Let me see if I can do this.”  She did her best to put on a straight face as she spoke. “You’re so right. I just couldn’t bear to take my eyes off of you for a second.  All my other motivations for getting that compass … totally not important in comparison to being alone with you for ten hours.  The idea of you going with any of the others … unthinkable.”  She gave him a tight-lipped smile, willing herself not to start laughing, though there was a piece of truth in the last thing she’d said, and it took her by surprise when she felt that familiar pang in her heart.

 

“Well, I believe you said you weren’t taking your eyes off of me. I’ll admit it filled me with utter glee to think that the lass I’d set my eyes on wanted to set her eyes on me.” He puckered out his bottom lip with a laugh, “You fooled no one - I’m glad you finally admitted it to my face.”

 

Emma smiled a little then.  ”Oh, so it was all about self-preservation, I see,” she teased.  ”I do wonder what Aurora was thinking, though. That dress?” She shook her head, then sighed.  ”Of course, you probably regret it being me now.  All things considered … ” She looked down, a feeling of guilt creeping up on her as she recalled her actions that day.  ”I am sorry, you know.”

 

“It’s in the past, my  love.” He shifted a little, taking hold of her hand and lacing their fingers. “However I still have little imaginings of what it would have been like had you trusted me then - how things would have progressed for us.”

 

She smiled a sad sort of half smile.  ”You scared me up there,” she admitted quietly.  ”You were getting so close, so fast … I didn’t even know how to stop what I was feeling … ” She sighed a little, then looked at him.  ”And in these … imaginings of yours … do any of them end with us like this?”

 

“Quite a few of them.” He laughed, resting his head back against the pillow. “I told you I wanted you up there, perhaps in a different sort of want. It was one of those - you’re confusing the hell out of me, this isn’t how I’m supposed to feel - sort of things.”

 

“And I’m sure the ones that don’t end like this end with you throttling me, right?” she joked, moving carefully to rest beside him on the bed, not wanting to risk crushing his injuries.  She looked at him seriously then.  ”Yeah, I felt a little bit of that myself, up there.”

 

“I sort of thought you felt it too - hence the shackling and leaving me thing.” He turned his head to face her. It was in the past - he tried to let it go, but even with a nonchalant tone the hurt was clearly evident in his eyes.

 

“More than I wanted to admit at the time,” she murmured, her eyes on his face. Her brow creased when she saw the flicker of hurt in his eyes.  ”I was scared to death that I was going to fall for you,” she said after a moment.  ”And after the last time, I just … I think I knew, even then, that … that if I did … falling for you would be something I’d never come back from.  I was right about that … but I’m not so afraid of it any more.”  She smiled faintly.  ”I handled it badly, then.  I don’t intend to do that again.”

 

“I can think of far better things to do chained up, to be honest.” Killian retorted with a forced laugh as he tried to rid himself of the pang of hurt he still felt. Even though he had her now, he still felt the remnants of the loss. “I still remember that rush of excitement when you saved me - how you didn’t just grab my arm to stop me.”

 

Emma gave him a look, a small grin on her lips as she leaned in and kissed him softly.  ”I’ll keep that in mind,” she whispered against his lips.  She made a face then, shaking her head.  ”I think that was an … overreaction on my part,” she said with an embarrassed laugh.  ”I’m not really sure why I didn’t just grab your arm either.”  That was … not entirely true.  She’d seen that he was about to take one step too many, and the part of her that was still sifting through the things he was making her feel had leaped to the surface and taken over then.  If she’d been more herself, and less a jumbled, muddled mess … well, Emma Swan was not one who initiated full-body contact like that.

 

“I thought you were revealing you had an interest in me as well - I should have known otherwise.” Killian winked at her, reaching for her hand again. “There was a lot you did that confused me up there.”

Em-” His words were cut short as she finally lowered herself onto him, his mouth parting as he groaned in pleasure. “Emma.” Killian finally opened his eyes, unaware that he’d had them closed for a part of the time, lust-filled blue eyes meeting hers. “I see you found where I wanted you.”

 

“I don’t really know what I was doing,” she said honestly, shaking her head. “I confused myself there. You confused me.  I was very confused that day.” She looked at him, laughing a little.  ”It wasn’t just you.”

 

“Are you still confused?” He asked quietly, turning to look up at the ceiling, giving her a sideways glance, before returning his gaze to the ceiling

 

Emma placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face back toward hers.  Her eyes locked with his and she held his gaze steadily.  ”No,” she said, her voice unwavering in its conviction.

 

“But we don’t make sense. At all - it’s a beautiful sort of confusion.” Killian turned his head to nuzzle her hand with a deep breath.

 

“Of course we don’t make sense,” Emma laughed as his stubble tickled the palm of her hand.  ”I mean, the two of us never should have even met.  Ironically, that’s one of the reasons I’m sure about this.  The universe was clearly conspiring to get us here.”

 

“So while I cursed fate for causing me suffering - it was so that I might meet you. Hell for heaven, how ironic a course of the fates.” Killian shook his head in disbelief, “I’m impressed with how well you and I work… We match perfectly.”

 

“Considering how … manipulated my whole life has been with the curse thing,” Emma said, her fingertips making lazy circles on his chest, “finding you, being with you … feels like the only choice I’ve made that’s been mine.” She looked up at him.  ”And I wouldn’t give this up for the world.”

 

“Neither would I. Revenge was an obligation - or so it felt. But being with you… feels like the first true choice I ever made. The first real choice.” Killian sighed, comforted by the sensation of her fingers. “I chose you all along.”

 

“I found out … in the cell, you remember the cell, right?” she said giving him a small smirk.  ”After you left, I found out that I’d pretty much been set on this course of … saving everyone before I was even born.”  She shrugged. “It sorta felt like nothing I’d done up to that point really mattered in the grand scheme of things.  But I made the choice that led me through the portal in the first place … and that was really where it all started.  Me doing things for me, I mean.  And then … well, I met you.” She smiled at him lovingly.  ”And I’m pretty damn sure this was not part of anyone’s plans for me.”

 

“I can’t decide if I’m nervous or excited to be introduced to your parents as well, whatever we are called.” The wide genuine smiled crossed across his face and he breathed out heavily, “Your mother seemed to hate me for merely flirting with you. Everything I’ve done…” Killian’s smile faded.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Emma said, smiling at him reassuringly.  ”They might have their doubts, but they want me to be happy.  And I’m happy with you.  So they’ll get over it.”  She looked at him seriously then.  ”Hey, stop that.  There are plenty of people in this town who’ve done much worse than you, and they haven’t run them out of town yet.”

 

“Well they couldn’t exactly run them out of town, now could they? I, however, can leave town in tact.” He pointed out with a furrowed brow and a pensive stare.

 

She rolled her eyes.  ”It’s an expression, Captain Literal. If they wanted to, there are ways they could get rid of anyone they wanted.”  She looked back at him.  ”And I wouldn’t let anyone do that to you, anyway. The only way I want you to leave town is with me.  So I can show you more of this world.”  She squeezed his hand.

 

“When I’m well, you and me and your lad should go somewhere. Perhaps distancing me from everyone for awhile. I can’t imagine that this… is going to be easy for any of us when it comes out that you and I are and have been together.There’s every chance I may need to leave for awhile.”

 

“When I’m well, you and me and your lad should go somewhere. Perhaps distancing me from everyone for awhile. I can’t imagine that this… is going to be easy for any of us when it comes out that you and I are and have been together.There’s every chance I may need to leave for awhile.”

 

Emma’s smile was bright and genuine then.  ”I would like that,” she said earnestly.  ”I mean, not the bit about you having to leave … but if we were together with Henry … that would be all right.  There’s a lot of places and things … I could show you both.  Henry’s never really left Storybrooke either, except when he came looking for me.”

 

“Your lad went to find you? He’s how old? Ten or so?” He asked curiously, he’d seen the boy around town during his bit of spying. “How far did he go?”

 

She nodded. “He did,” she said, “and he’s eleven, but he was ten when he came looking for me.” She thought for a moment.  ”Well, Boston — where I was living before — is about three hours from here.  I don’t know how long he actually looked for me before he found out where I was, though.”

 

“Fate.” He said simply with a grin on his face. “If he’d not brought you here you and  I wouldn’t have met.”

 

“Guess not, huh?” she said with a grin.  Emma laughed, shaking her head a little.  ”He stole Mary Margaret’s credit card — money, basically,” she clarified, knowing he had no idea what a credit card was, “and that’s how he managed to even get to where I was.  He was pretty miserable when he found me.” She sighed.

 

“Regina was his mother here, correct? Cora… wants to help Regina get him back I believe…” Killian furrowed his brows, his heartbeat quickening. “Keep your lad safe, love…”

 

“Yes, Regina was … is … his mother. She raised him,” Emma said, brow furrowing.  ”Henry’s safe,” she said, mostly to herself then.  ”He’s got pretty much everyone in this town looking out for him.  He’ll be safe.”

 

“I’ve worked for both Cora and Regina - alone they’re damn near as powerful as Rumpelstiltskin,” He nearly hissed out that name. “But if they work together - no one’s safe.”

 

“So you’re saying we’re all screwed, basically?” Emma said, her frown deepening.  ”I wish there was a way for everyone to leave Storybrooke and get as far away from them as possible.  But until we figure out this stupid curse … “

 

“I should have never helped her get her.” Killian groaned covering his face with the bend of his elbow. If he had just left the beanstalk sooner - instead of mulling over what might have been, he’d have avoided Cora for at least a few hours, if that. But no, he had been exhausted and not just from the climb, but mentally and emotionally exhausted. He had played everything wrong and there was every chance now Emma might pay the price.

 

“It’s hardly your fault, Killian,” Emma said, looking at him and shaking her head.  ”She would’ve gotten here with or without you.  I’m not going to have you blaming yourself for this.  I mean, if we want to play the blame game, let’s blame me, for being stupid and leaving you up that damn beanstalk in the first place.”  She exhaled heavily. “Cora was going to get here, no matter what anyone did or didn’t do.  Now all we can do is … whatever it takes.”

 

“Whatever it takes within reason. You’re not getting yourself killed.” Killian warned, “I’m not doing this whole living thing if you’re not beside me until I die.”

 

She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. “That goes for you too, you know,” she said softly, letting her hand rest on his cheek.  ”The deal is we both live, got it?”

 

“Deal. We’ve got years ahead of us. A lifetime. Of this.” Killian leaned and kissed her softly, lazily moving his lips against hers. “I love you.”

 

She sighed against his lips, letting her eyes fall closed, as she moved her lips against his.  ”Considering that you’ve waited several lifetimes to get here … I hope I don’t disappoint,” she breathed after a moment.

 

“There’s no way you could disappoint me. Look, you left me on the top of a beanstalk, knocked me out, and yet I’m still here. You’re worth the challenges.” Killian trailed his fingers over her cheek with a sigh.

 

Emma started laughing then, not really sure where it had come from, but she couldn’t seem to stop.  ”When you put it that way,” she said, in between laughs, “why are you still here?”  As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized then that she was laughing to hide her fear … no matter what they said, eventually, all her issues, all her Emma-qualities proved to be too much, and they all left, without exception.

 

“Because even after all of that I couldn’t imagine a place where I couldn’t at least see you - whether you wanted to be with me or not. Now though, I say I’d leave if you asked me to, but after the car incident I don’t think I truly can leave you now.” He replied honestly, searching her face. She was like him - crack a snarky remark to hide the pain.

 

Emma took a deep breath and nodded.  ”I don’t think I could go back to a life without you in it.  Not now, not ever again.”  She found his eyes with her own and looked at him seriously.  ”So promise you won’t make me?”

 

“I promise you.” He met her eyes, conveying that he meant his words. “I would promise you everything I have to tell you that I won’t make you live without me.”

 

She saw the sincerity in his eyes, and every one of her instincts told her she could trust him … they’d been telling her this about him almost all along, but she’d been afraid to trust them.  ”I don’t need you to promise me everything,” she said after a moment.  ”I just need you.”

 

“You have me.” He whispered, cupping her cheek gently.

 

“And you have me,” she said quietly, leaning in and brushing her lips over his, raising her head from the pillow so she could deepen the kiss.

 

Killian held her there, kissing her back with a quiet desperation to say his words through their lips. He had promised himself to her - to be there and that scared the hell out of him. He had been a true drifter for three hundred years with one purpose. Now he was settle with a soul purpose of loving her. It was bizarre but he’d have it no other way.

 

“I love you,” she breathed, and her voice sounded almost desperate, as though she needed to make sure that he believed it when she said it.  ”No matter what, that will never change.”

 

“I love you.” Killian assured her, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips to punctuate his words. “I love you. I love you.”

 

She smiled, returning each of his kisses with one of her own, finally nipping his bottom lip playfully. “What was that?” she teased, her eyes glinting with mischief. “I don’t think I heard you the first time.”

 

“I love you.” He growled softly against her lips, “I love you. I love you.” He could never tire of saying three words he had been petrified of even thinking for three hundred years. The last words he’d heard from someone who had loved him and had died because of it.

 

 

She’d never thought she was one who needed to hear those words from anyone … but he made them sound like the best words in the whole world. Her breath caught at his growl and her arms went around his neck, pulling him as close as she dared.  She kissed him insistently, her lips pressing against his as though her very being depended on it.

 

Killian slipped his arm around her waist carefully, tugging as close as he could bearing in mind his injuries - which to be quite honest he was more than frustrated with and willing to soldier a little pain over. Emma was enough to make the pain seem like a distant thought.

 

“Oh, Killian.” His name slipped past her lips breathlessly as she trailed her lips to his jawline, nipping lightly at his flesh, her fingertips dancing lightly down his spine.

 

“I love you Emma.” He growled again with a smirk at the way she’d said his name. His fingertips trailed over the curve of her waist.

 

She gave a little shiver, her eyelids fluttering closed.  ”If you keep growling like that … ” she breathed in his ear, before gently biting down on his earlobe.

 

“What’s going to happen, love?” He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to suppress a groan at her biting on his earlobe.

 

“Mmm,” she said, letting her lips drag along the column of his throat. “I don’t know if I’m going to tell you.”

 

“Then I’ll just keep growling.” He growled with a smirk as he tilted his head to give her more room. “I’m curious to find out.”

 

She gave a shiver, her teeth nipping at the spot on his neck she could feel his pulse jump.  ”I’ll bet you are,” she breathed, flicking her tongue over his skin, “I’m just not sure you can handle it.”

 

“Sadly, you’re right.” His tone turned dejected quickly, shifting away from her touch. “I’m done with these damn ribs.” Killian rolled back on his back, hitting his head back against the pillows with a frustrated sigh.

 

Emma gave a little sigh of her own, reaching for his hand then.  ”You’re not going to be wounded forever, you know,” she told him, letting her thumb brush lightly over his knuckles.  ”But I’m sorry if I just make it worse for you right now.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” Killian sulked, letting her hold his hand. “I continuously instigate what I cannot follow through with.”

 

She brushed her free hand over his brow, making a face at him.  ”That’s a thing you might want to work on,” she said lightly, giving him a small half-smile.  ”You’ve followed through with plenty, which is very impressive, all things considered.  I’m just being greedy.”  She shrugged, her smile widening a bit.  ”It’s a character flaw of mine.”

 

“I’m exceedingly greedy. I want you pretty much eighty percent of the time.” Killian retorted dryly. “I’d protest that, I’d say that you’ve been the one to follow through and I’ve sat and enjoyed.”

 

Emma laughed.  ”And the other twenty percent is … what? When you’re asleep?” she joked, shaking her head. She rolled her eyes then.  ”You are allowed to sit back and enjoy things, you know.  God knows you’ve earned it a bit, with everything that’s happened.”

 

“The twenty percent of the time is spent trying not to think about you.” Killian exhaled heavily. “I wouldn’t deserve it after everything that’s happened if I hadn’t caused everything to happen.” He gave her a sideways glance.

 

“Well, keep talking yourself in circles like that,” she said, shaking her head and giving him a look. “What’s done is done, and I happen to think you deserve to give yourself a bit of a break, so there.” She made a face at him. She gave a short laugh then.  ”And how does the not thinking about me work out for you? Because I’ve gotta say, I’ve tried the same with regards to you … and I always fail horribly.”

 

Killian sighed heavily, “I pretty much still think about you, but saying I thought about something else for twenty percent of the time sounded like a fairly decent answer.” He cracked the smallest smile, “Well I’d rather be able to give you a break.”

 

She sighed heavily. “I think about you all the time,” she admitted.  ”Everything reminds me of you, or I’ll see something and think that I want to show it to you … ” She shook her head.  ”I guess the truth of it is that you matter to me, and I want to share everything with you.”  She looked at him then.  ”A break from what, exactly?  Do I look like I’m suffering?” She arched a brow.

 

Killian smiled at the fact that he was on her mind all of the time, “I love you Emma.” He rubbed his face with the back of his hook arm, “I think it’s mainly because I have plans for you that has to wait nearly a month for.”

 

She cast a glance to his face, smiling a bit as she rested her head back on the pillow.  ”Well, if you didn’t know, you’re kind of worth the waiting,” she told him softly.

 

“Three hundred years?” He arched a brow and met her gaze for a brief second.

 

“Well, I haven’t had to wait quite that long,” she said with a grin, “but if that’s how long I had to wait for you, then I’d do it.”

 

“Three hundred seconds is a pain in the arse,” Killian laughed, reaching up and brushing his knuckles over her bottom lip. “I couldn’t imagine another three hundred years.”

 

She sucked in breath, her lips tingling where he touched them, her eyes watching his face.  Sometimes she looked at him and had a hard time accepting that he was real.  ”Well, luckily, neither of us has to wait that long any more.”.

 

“Just, what is it? Twenty-four days or so?” He huffed, shaking his head. “Next time I should really pick and chose what I use to attempt to kill myself with.” Killian smirked at her, trying not to laugh.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You are not funny,” she told him, one arm going over his waist as she turned and curled herself up next to him.  ”You aren’t allowed to die.”

 

Killian wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “I was merely jesting.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Shall we rest before I decide to instigate again?”

 

“Mm, rest would be good,” she murmured, nuzzling against his neck.  ”I’ll have to sneak away in the morning, mind you, but I won’t be gone so long this time. And if I am, you have a new way to yell at me.”  She smiled against his skin, breathing deeply.

 

“Ah, right - the… phonecell thing, correct?” He muttered quietly against her hair, pulling her a little closer. He didn’t want to let her go in the morning, but he’d have to deal with it for now.

 

“Something like that,” she breathed softly, nestling closer to him.  She didn’t want to leave again, or she wished she could take him with her, but life was what it was, and right now, this was the way it had to be.  It wouldn’t always be.  ”I know it seems weird to you now, but I promise, it’s useful and you’ll get the hang of it, and we can talk, as much or as little as you want when I’m not here.”

 

“So I’ll be able to talk to you the whole entire time you’re away?” He asked, his words hinged with excitement at the prospect of being able to speak with her once she was away from him for a little while.

 

Emma raised her head and looked at him, smiling. “Uh-huh,” she said with a nod. “And if you need anything, or you’re just bored … all you have to do is call.  So being apart won’t be so bad.”

 

“I look forward to hearing your voice whenever I want. I mean, I already here it in my head a good portion of the time.” He winked at her, smoothing her mussed hair down.

 

“Oh do you?” she asked, arching a brow at him. “I’m not sure if that’s a good or bad thing … ” She laughed a little, letting her fingertips trail almost absentmindedly over his lips.

 

“Oh, I do.” Killian mocked nipping at her fingers, breathing out a breath of sheer relief that she was truly there with him. “I love you, my love.”

 

She laughed a little, pulling her fingers back and resting her hand on his chest, the steady thump of his heart a soothing feeling beneath her fingertips.  ”Well, I hope so, otherwise you waited 300 years for a lot of nothing,” she joked lightly.

 

“I waited three hundred years for the woman who completes me.” Killian pressed his forehead to hers.

 

 Emma closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she let her forehead rest against his. “Three hundred years and all you get is me … hell, I’m sorry,” she said then, and her tone was light, but there was an edge of truth in her words.

 

“Oh, be quiet Emma.” Killian squeezed her, “I waited three hundred years for…” He paused, “The best thing to ever happen to me. Better than becoming captain - better than having the Jolly…”

 

Emma froze. Something in his words … she’d never, not once in her life, been told she was the best thing to happen to anyone. She’d never felt best at anything.  She’d only ever just been Emma, who was usually mostly okay enough at best, and a freaking disaster at worst.

 

Suddenly she was crying, and she didn’t know where it had all come from, and she couldn’t seem to make it stop. “Don’t yell at me for crying,” she said quickly, knowing that he hated to see her cry. She covered her face with her hands and sat up.  ”I’m not upset, you didn’t make me sad, I just … “

 

Killian tensed, he was truly awful when it came to women and tears. There had been something to be thankful for when Milah had been aboard the ship - the men would cry before she’d shed a tear. But Emma - Emma damn well broke his heart when there were tears in her eyes, because he was the cause of them, somehow.

 

“Emma…?” He asked warily, sitting up with a hiss of pain when he moved too fast. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh, God, don’t sit up.” Emma hurriedly swiped at her eyes, hating the tears and the fact that they made him feel bad even when it was for the exact opposite reason that she was crying in the first place. “Seriously, it’s not … nothing’s wrong, Killian.”

 

She looked at him, feeling nothing but love and adoration for him, and wondering if it showed in her eyes.  ”I don’t know why I’m crying, I don’t …I hate crying, it’s stupid. And it’s especially stupid to cry when someone tells you the nicest thing that anyone’s ever said to you in your whole life.” She glanced down at her hands then, folded carefully in her lap, wondering how he would take that little admission, feeling stupider by the second. God, couldn’t she just have normal reactions to things?

 

Killian’s mouth went dry as he stared at her. His heart did that annoying fluttery beat, feeling almost out of sync of its normal pattern. The nicest thing… ever? “I don’t… I don’t understand what I said that made you cry though.” You could defiantly say he was thick skulled. The fact that he’d said something good to make her cry didn’t click in his thoughts. 

 

She laughed then, the sound coming out all wrong because of the tears she was still choking back, and she shook her head.  ”I’m happy, you idiot,” she said, throwing her hands up in defeat. She turned back to him and took his face in her hands, looking into his eyes earnestly.  ”I. Love. You.”

 

Killian gaped, “You’re happy?” He still doubted his ability to make someone happy. Especially Emma. “I said something that made-” His words were cut short, his baffled babbling, as she spoke those three little words. “I love you too Emma.” Careful of his injuries, the pirate scooted forward a little, moving so that he could wrap both arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

 

She laughed again, shaking her head. “God, you’re as big a mess as I am,” she muttered, resting her head against his.  ”Yes, happy. That feeling they talk about in stories.  Someone I happen to think is wonderful just told me something amazing … I’m happy.”

 

“I thought that I had upset you.” Killian breathed out a breath of relief. “Happy is good thought. Happy is… what you make me and I don’t believe it’s real.” He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair.

 

She shook her head.  ”No, you didn’t upset me,” she said softly, reaching for his hand.  ”Most days I don’t believe it either.  I’ve gone so long feeling, you know, the opposite of this … kinda just figured that was it.” She turned her head and placed a kiss on his temple. “But if we’re both feeling it … I’d say that makes it real.”

 

“I finally did something right.” Killian smile, pressing his lips to her shoulder. He laced his fingers with hers, holding them tightly. “I love you Emma. I really mean it when I say that you’re the best thing to happen to me.”

 

She smiled wanly, her heart skipping a beat in her chest and leaving her a little breathless. “I’ve never been anybody’s best anything,” she said softly, holding his hand just as tightly.

 

“Well you’re mine.” Killian whispered, almost unsure of his words - not that he was unsure that he meant them, because he meant them completely - but unsure that they would come out with the conviction he placed on them.

 

She turned her head and smiled at him.  ”You’re mine too,” she whispered, wondering if he’d believe that she meant it with all her heart.  She had a lot to be thankful for right now, but it was all circumstantial, all things she didn’t have much to do with at all … except for him. She’d chosen him, and he meant so much more to her than she had the words for.  ”I mean it.”

 

“And I mean it to. Of everything I’ve ever said - I don’t think I’ve ever meant something more than saying I love you.” There was a familiar pang of betrayal - Milah. He’d said things not that different to her, though never with the same conviction, with the same desperation to convey it with words that didn’t quite fit what it felt like. I love you had always felt like enough with Milah - but with Emma, they didn’t fit because what he felt far extended those three little words.

 

“I never wanted to say it again,” Emma confessed.  ”It hurt too much the first time, I just told myself I didn’t need it.  And now … now I feel like I’m not saying it enough, or I’m not saying it right, or it’s just … ” She shook her head.  ”It doesn’t feel like enough.”

 

Maybe their thoughts were connected in some strange way. “That’s exactly how I feel like. Like I say them too much and they don’t fit and they don’t work…” He shook his head, his voice a little breathless. “I don’t know how to say I love you, when I love you sounds so weak.”

 

She smiled, almost timidly. It was so strange, to be so in tune with another person, like this. Sometimes she swore he must be reading her mind.  Sometimes she looked at him and she just knew she was looking at her other half, in the truest sense of the word. “Exactly,” she said.  ”That’s exactly it.”

 

“I love you more than the words I love you.” Killian muttered against the curve of her neck. His heart was beating insanely fast, everything in him fluttery and excited. He loved her more than he thought he could ever love. It was such a whirlwind of events. Hardly even a week ago and yet - it felt like a lifetime.

 

She looked at him, completely in awe of how similar their feelings about all this were. “Do I ever just scare the hell out of you because you look at me and … it’s like we’ve known each other for … more than just this lifetime?”

 

God that sounded stupid. Why did she even talk sometimes? But she wanted to get the words out, to try and pinpoint this feeling that was between them.

 

Killian laughed, bumping his forehead against her cheek. “That was exactly what I was thinking, Emma. Gods, maybe I really do hear your voice when you’re not here.” He widened his eyes at his words, ready to gauge her response. “Miss Swan, I believe their is no way we can say that we’re not meant for each other.”

 

Emma laughed, a feeling of relief flooding through her.  She wasn’t alone in this.  None of these things she was feeling were a product of her being crazy.  ”I guess not,” she said, smiling at him. 

 

It felt strange.  She’d watched her parents, ever since Henry had put the idea in her head that they were True Love and all that … and it was evident in the way they acted that there was something more to them than just … romance.  It was a strange thought, thinking that what she had with Killian was akin to that, but she looked at him, and she knew that what they had was maybe even more powerful than what she’d seen with David and Mary Margaret.

 

“For what it’s worth, as scary as it is sometimes,” she said, “I like it.”

 

“I wouldn’t trade it for anything. Not even for my left hand.” He smiled at her, tilting his head so he could study her face. “Everything about this just makes sense. Us. It’s strange and unusual and… perfect.”

 

She leaned over and pressed her lips against his stubbled cheek, smiling softly. “So will you stop worrying about whether or not I know what I’m getting myself into with you?” she asked quietly.  ”Because I do know.  I’m getting everything. Good, bad, in between. And I want it.”

 

“Yes.” Killian breathed out, catching his trembling lip between his teeth. He actually meant it. He understood - there wasn’t a way out of this or to push her away. She was part of him. He was part of her. Neither could do this alone.

 

She let out the breath she’d been holding, and turned herself around to face him.  ”Good,” she whispered, running her hand along his cheek.  ”Because I need you, Killian.  And I think you need me too.”

 

“I do need you. And not even in the physical sense. I need you in the emotional and mental.. hell spiritual sense. I just need you.” Killian buried his nose in the crook of his neck, breathing out with a heavy sigh. “I just want you.”

 

“You’ve got me,” she said, wrapping her arms around him carefully and holding him as close as she dared, breathing him in, letting his presence overwhelm her senses completely.  ”Even when we fight, which we will … even when things are really hard …you’ve got me forever.”

 

“I want you for forever, so that’s an excellent time span that we’re agreed on there.” Killian laughed softly, nuzzling her cheek with his stubbly chin. “Remember what I told you about the fun things that occur after fights. Which we still have a rain check on.”

 

“I may pick fights with you for that purpose alone,” she told him with a grin, laughing a little as his stubble tickled her skin.  ”Because hey, we’ve got forever, right?”

 

“We’ve got forever.” He agreed with a nod, rocking her slightly in his arms, “And forever is a very long time to have all sorts of fights and mendings and faux-fights so we can mend things.”

 

“Sounds like my kind of forever,” she murmured, letting her hand run along the skin of his back.  ”Now if someone would just hurry up and heal a little bit faster … ” she teased, leaning back to look at him, grinning playfully.  ”I’m kidding. don’t get all sulky on me.” She leaned in and kissed him before he could say anything else.

 

She was good at playing his own games. The cutting him off before he could speak trick had been his he’d thought, but apparently she approved. The idea of mending faster sounded incredible, but alas he couldn’t will himself back together. Killian pulled back from the kiss, “If only you could heal me, but we’ll just have to wait.”

 

“As yours as you are mine,” she said, curling up next to him as soon as they were lying down again.  ”No, definitely not so bad.  You’re nice and warm, too.”

 

Killian grabbed the blankets and pulled the warm velvety fabric up over them, bringing her close to him. “This was a very good night.” For now, his worries were dispelled.

 

“Mm, it was,” she murmured.  ”If only I didn’t have to leave in the morning.” She smiled up at him sadly.  The last thing she wanted to do was leave this bed.

 

“Just be back eventually.” Killian replied, sticking out his bottom lip. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“Call me when you miss me,” she said, kissing his pouty lips softly.  ”It’s a thing you can do now.  You’ll like it, I promise.  And I’ll be back once I get Henry off to school and take care of a few things at the station.”

 

“You mean you’ll be here during the day this time?” Killian asked with a soft, sleepy, sigh. “We can lay up on the deck in the sun - no one will see us.”

 

“I will,” she said, smiling.  ”I’ll bring us some ice cream, and we can spend the day however you want.”  The idea of actually seeing him in the day was a good one. They hadn’t really gotten much of a chance to do that yet.

 

“We can sit up top and enjoy the sea breeze and ice cream - together.” He whispered, pressing a lazy kiss to her temple. “Spending the day with you.”

 

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Sounds perfect.”  Her brow furrowed then. “Can you sail this ship without a crew?  I mean … when you’re all healed … will we be able to … you know, go anywhere?”  She really didn’t know the first thing about how ships worked, if they needed extra hands for the work, or what. But the idea of sailing somewhere with him was a nice one.

 

“The ship’s magic, love.” Killian replied with an amused snort of laughter. “I sailed this ship alone for nigh close to three hundred years. With your help of course - we’ll be able to go places.”

 

She laughed, feeling a little embarrassed then.  ”Oh, right,” she said.  ”Sometimes I forget magic is a thing.  Which is stupid, all things considered.”  She smiled at him then. “That’s good though.  I’d like to go places with you.  And Henry too.  If that’s okay.”

 

“I’d love for you to bring the lad. I think he’d enjoy a good ocean romp with a real live pirate.” Killian chuckled, running his hand up and down her back. “I’m still impressed with you being comfortable to sleep beside a man with a hook as a hand.”

 

Emma blinked, confused for a moment in her sleepy state, before it dawned on her.  ”Oh,” she said, laughing a bit sheepishly. “I completely forgot about it,” she said honestly, with a small shrug.  It wasn’t a lie, and it wasn’t meant to be anything but what it was — a statement of fact.  When she was with him, she wasn’t thinking of him in terms of the things he didn’t have.  She was just thinking of him as Killian.

 

“It means you trust me.” Killian reminded her gently, “Sharp pointy object and you don’t even seem to mind curling up with the man it’s attached to.” He shifted slightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

 

“Well, duh,” she said with a sleepy laugh. “I’d think that much was obvious by now.”  She closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead, letting her arm drape over his waist as she curled up closer.  ”I love you, too.”

 

“Good night Emma.” He whispered, letting his eyes finally close. He breathed in and out calmly for a few moments before he finally fell asleep. Happy.


End file.
